Another Chance
by Evil Angel4
Summary: 44 th CHAPTER UP: Cole's humanity! When the Elders decided to send Emily, a whitelighter, to Cole, they never expected this to happen. The Avatars want him dead now. Alternate ending to the fifth season!
1. The Elders' decision

Disclaimers: I don't own anything so don't sue me! The Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, Darryl and all the characters who already appeared on the show belongs to Spelling. Bla, bla, bla.  
  
A/N: I can't stand what they are doing to Cole. I had to write something else that doesn't involve destroying my favorite couple more (Phoebe and Cole of course!). This is my first story, so be kind. besides English isn't my first language.  
  
A/N 2 : This story takes place right after Daddy Dearest. A little warning, it might contain spoilers (but very few) as well as a little language (rating PG)! *'s means a thought.*  
  
A/N 3 (The last - cross my heart): The 3 sisters don't appear in this first chapter but they will.  
  
  
  
                                                                      **Another chance**  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Elders' decision  
  
  
  
« If you can't vanquish me, nobody can. »  
  
Those words rang again in Cole's ears as he faced this new day, the day he wasn't suppose to see. He didn't expect the power of three wouldn't be enough to kill him.  
  
*_Suicide_*. That was the only solution for him, to end his pain and to prevent himself from hurting Phoebe and her sisters. Because as much as he wanted to be good, he could sense his grip over his evil powers slipping, they drove him to evil. He knew if he lost control for one second, he wouldn't be able to have command over his actions anymore. Now that Phoebe's love for him, the only thing that kept him fighting, has been removed, he didn't how much longer he could hold back his inner demon.  
  
So he stood there, in his devastating penthouse, watching the sun rise above San Francisco bay. And he thought of what was to come, his sanity slowly fading away as the horrible truth stroke him.  
  
He took another sip of the bottle of whiskey that was still in his hand. No. There wasn't enough alcohol on this damn planet to help him forget his life was a disaster.  
  
What was all that supposed to mean? Was he supposed to live for eternity knowing his one true love didn't want him anymore? The thought drove him crazy; How could he ever live without her? Life was unbearable without someone to love.  
  
Maybe it was his punishment for a hundred years of evil deeds. Now he was paying for Belthazor's actions, not to mention the Source's.  
  
The honk of a car passing the avenue far below shut all the voices speaking in the back of his head, tempting, promising. The real world continues on his tracks, unknowing of the war between good and evil, the war he was fighting everyday.  
  
How much he wanted to be one of them now. Last year he was disappointed over the loss of his powers, now he almost wished he never knew what was behind this façade, lurking in the shadow. Shutting the windows behind him, he went back inside. He needed to sleep, but the nightmares would come again. On his way to the couch, his feet hit an empty bottle that still laid on the ground. Destabilised, he dropped the remaining bottle in his hand on the ground, spattering his content on him.  
  
*_Oh shit! You can't continue like that Turner.*_  
  
He tottered to the couch and heavily sat on it. Then, he put his hands on his face and tried to concentrate a little while the last vapour of alcohol dissipated.  
  
Today a decision was to be made. Today was going to be a turning point in his life.  
  
***  
  
There were an unusual agitation in the Elders' chamber. Tensions filled the air as the four of them were involved in a passionate debate.  
  
"How can this be? How come the prophesied Charmed Ones weren't able to eliminate this evil brat?" exclaimed Aaron, utterly upset.  
  
"Calm down Aaron," pleaded Erin, a beautiful young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She always was the one who tried to smooth things whereas Aaron, an old man with white hair and blue eyes, was the most petulant of them all. His colourful language sometimes makes her blush with shame.  
  
"No he is right on one point Erin", said Aramin, the wiser and the older of them all. His green eyes staring into space at no object in particular. Still deep in thought, he added: "We never faced such a situation before. We have to find a solution for Cole's situation."  
  
"Then I say 'Kill him' and get it over with, Damn it!" Blurted out Aaron, his face red with rage.  
  
"Do you realise our best witches, the Charmed Ones, failed?" stated Eramos, who was silent until then. The dark haired man stared at Aaron with his brown eyes and whispered as the realisation stroke him: "Despite our best effort to get rid of him and to break his relationship with Phoebe Halliwell, he kept coming back again and again. I disapproved the fact that we let the Source possess him, we could have told Leo's charges what was happening and we wouldn't be there now!"  
  
"Don't regret it, Eramos" reassured Erin, "Even if you disagreed with this method, that was the only way to prevent Phoebe and him to conceive a child so powerful he would have been out of control! This demon wasn't meant for her. She is a charmed one and shouldn't be in love with a demon"  
  
"Yeah maybe, I admit I was uncomfortable at the idea of a demon entering this family, it could've been a disaster for the Halliwell line but we shouldn't have played with this man's life! See where we pushed him! It's against all our principles." Added Eramos.  
  
"Well, it's too late for regrets now", threw in Aaron, "and did you forget he was Belthazor! A demon who was a pain in the ass to us all for a hundred years!"  
  
"Cole wasn't responsible for this and now he is paying for everything. He tried to make up for it. Did I need to remind you that everyone needs a second chance? Ever heard of forgiveness? And you pretend to be better than the others!" almost screamed Eramos.  
  
"But this belief is only valuable for humans, not demons or half demons or whatever Cole is." Stated Erin.  
  
"However, you are right on one point Eramos. We tried to crush this man and it was a mistake. Now I've finally admit it. We drove him over the edge and now we have to repair the damages." said Aramin, deadly serious, "we have to make sure he won't turn evil again, that's why we will apply your first idea. Cole isn't to be considered a demon anymore. We will assigned him a Whitelighter and see what happens. Maybe he or she, I've not decided who will be sent yet, will be able to reason him. Now we will proceed to the vote."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Howled Aaron almost falling from his sit, as a heart attack shook him, "You are risking a Whitelighter's life to save this evil freak!! I won't agree with that! Neither will Erin, it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Well" hesitated Erin, "I can make my own opinion, thank you! And if everything failed, I'm ready to give it a try. Plus, he could be a great ally. Our spies informed us of an unusual agitation in the Underworld lately. Besides, he was approached by the Avatars. Maybe we can use him to infiltrate that powerful organisation we know nothing about. If our Whitelighter succeed of course."  
  
"Then it's 3 against 1, proposition agreed. The session is over"  
  
"That's impossible! You've lost your mind!" fulminated Aaron as he stormed out of the chamber, slamming the doors shut. The 3 remaining Elders could hear him express his anger in all the upperworld for the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
That's it for now. Please tell me what you think in your reviews and give my ideas! It takes you one minute and it brightens all my day! (**yes even flames.grrr**) Thanks Charming-Prue for your guidance! 


	2. Morning at the Manor

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed, don't sue me! Well, I wish I own Cole but this story would be rated NC-17! Hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You helped me write more, you're wonderful guys! I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going right now, in fact I even wrote two or three more chapters. Review and I'll post them faster! I love being Evil!  
  
A/N 2: Don't worry Liz Moore, I don't think Cole is evil. I was just putting myself into Cole'shoes.trying to imagine what he was feeling then. The answers will come along with a whitelighter.  
  
Welcome to my own little fantasy world!  
  
  


**Another Chance  
  
**

  
Chapter two: Morning at the Manor  
  
Wednesday morning at the Halliwell manor.  
  
Everything was peaceful this morning and Piper was happily cooking in the kitchen, humming a little tune to the magical tricky baby inside her tummy.  
  
She stopped when she felt the baby kicking inside.  
  
"Not born yet little one", Piper whispered while stroking her belly affectionately, "and you're already a little terror! I wonder who you take after! I was like the sweetest child in the world! .Well. maybe your aunty Paige." then thinking about the previous day she added with a shrug "How am I gonna do now that I scared away every magical nannies around. " She stopped speaking to herself when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Hi honey! Did I already say to you how beautiful you're this morning?" asked Leo, still in his blue pj's as he hugged her from behind, relaxing in her sweet aroma.  
  
"Hmmmm. . . not in the last 5 minutes." She said turning around and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oh please! Get a room you two!" said Paige, in her pj's too, eyes half closed from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Looks like someone is in a bad mood today" stated Piper, giving her sister a glance.  
  
"Yeah well Trevor dumped me last night" she answered, sitting heavily at the kitchen's table.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, hun. Wait a minute you didn't come home before 2 in the morning! What did you do then?"  
  
"Well . . . uh. . .there was that handsome guy. . . and he was alone.I was alone so we. . . uh. . ."  
  
"PAIGE!!!" exclaimed Piper, shooting a glance at Leo who was barely hiding a smile "I thought you took good resolution about this!"  
  
Paige only shrugged in response. One of Piper's outburst was coming her way.  
  
"What's up?" said Phoebe, yawning, but already dressed to go to work. Paige sighed in relief, the cavalry has arrived.  
  
"Well Paige sleeping around, that's what's up!" answered the older sister, taking her role very seriously.  
  
"Oh really? Who was it this time, Tom, Mike, Jimmy, Trevor?" asked Phoebe smiling at the youngest sister, remembering the time when it was Piper who stood against Prue to defend her.  
  
"Trevor is a jerk!" quickly added Paige, pouting, "and I'm not sleeping around! I just met this guy and nothing happened! We discuss all night long! Well maybe there were few kisses here and there but."  
  
"Please shut up!" said Piper covering her hears with both of her hands, "Do I need to remind you there is a child in this room!"  
  
"Oh please Piper! It's not like he can understand or anything." reassured Phoebe with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh nevermind! I have to go anyway but don't think you'll escape with that!" she quickly added pointing her index finger at Paige "See you tonight at the club! Bye!"  
  
Piper left the room and the two remaining sisters could hear the front door shut behind her.  
  
"Don't pay attention to that! She is always a little. . . uh. . ." tried Leo  
  
"Hormonal? Not those morning sickness again?" Helped Phoebe.  
  
"She is in the second trimester now she shouldn't." informed Leo, interpreting the situation with his medic knowledge.  
  
"I would rather she doesn't get hormonal at me!" added Paige playfully slapping Leo's shoulder.  
  
The two of them laugh until the familiar sound stroke Leo's ears: "The Elders are calling, see you tonight!" quickly said Leo before orbing out.  
  
Paige realising her sister was still silent, asked: "What's wrong Phoebe? Don't tell me you study the Book in the attic all night long AGAIN?"  
  
"Well.no, not really, not all night but a good part of it." Answered Phoebe still lost in thought. "I'm afraid Paige. We never faced something like that before! Who knows maybe Cole is already making a plan to kill us!"  
  
" Oh please Phoebe! Not Cole again! Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"  
  
"Hmmm I heard that one before.Remember last year, you sensed that Cole was the Source and nobody believed you? You were right then. What if I'm right now?"  
  
"Well Cole still loves you and if he really wants to kill us all he has to do is shimmer here and throw fireballs. We can't even kill him." Said Paige, wanting to reassure her sister. in her own way!  
  
"That's what is bothering me, we're harmless to him. We have no way to defend ourselves. And I'm sorry I brought you all into this if I hadn't been so blind about Cole."  
  
"Don't regret anything Phoebe! You were in love, you considered him your ONE true love! I don't know where you stood now." Paige quickly added and seeing her sister open her mouth to answer vehemently she continued " but you gave that man a chance.well two or three in fact.and that's not your fault if he wasn't able to take them. And we ALL believed in him until the Source.well you know. and I wish all that crap never happened to the two of you!"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks sis!" said Phoebe hugging her little sister "where would this family be without you!"  
  
"Hmm. . . I'm great at playing little sister, am I not? Who could guess I was an only child a little more than a year ago!"  
  
"Oh yes you're the best!" acquiesced Phoebe tightening her hug.  
  
***  
  
When Leo orbed in the Elders' chamber, he was surprised to find himself standing there alone face to face with 3 Elders. Not that it was the first time! He can't remember exactly how many times it happened in the past but it was to justify the sisters' actions then. However, today it was different. He felt there was another subject at hands.  
  
This thought was confirmed when Aramin, one of the Elders, spoke: 

"Leo something is to be done, we can't let the former Source of all evil return to evil. He is way too powerful and we fear he might lead the Underworld to its higher power in history."  
  
Leo was taken aback at the idea of an Elder _fearing_ something.

"Well, the charmed ones are on it. They tried to vanquish him the other night."  
  
"But it failed." Trailed Erin, the only woman among the 3 remaining Elders.  
  
"Yes, it failed but they are working to come up with something else now."  
  
"You know where we stood concerning Cole Turner?" Aramin asked.  
  
Leo nodded. He perfectly knew indeed that the Elders always disapprove of Cole even when he was fully human. He suspected also they knew all along he was possessed by the Source last year but never questioned their judgement.  
  
Seeing he got Leo's attention, Aramin continued: "We have decided to try something else. This time we won't fight him. We think it never was a solution with him, so we want to make him join our cause"  
  
Leo froze, dumbfounded. _*Have the Elders gone mad?*_

"Wh. . . what??? We already tried that! And, he threw every chances we gave him, back in our faces." Leo was out of breath but determined to change their minds "The only way for Cole to be good is to be with Phoebe and she's not in love with him anymore."  
  
"We don't want them together that's for sure but don't you think everyone has the power to do good? Do you think Cole Turner is a lost cause? You don't know the whole truth about the former Source, you don't know the entire back ground." avowed Eramos, the third Elders who stayed silent until then.  
  
" I don't know what to think. I believed he was good last year but with the Source and all."  
  
Eramos, shrugged. "Do you think he took the Source's powers on purpose?"  
  
Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of the Elders, one of the most powerful force of good, nonetheless, was defending the former Source. 

*_He even sounds bitter_*, he thought, *_like he was regretting something._* 

"I don't know but he certainly did use it against us" answered Leo finding his voice again, "or the Source used it . anyway that was a dark period for all three sisters, especially for Phoebe, and we don't really want to go through with it again"  
  
"That's understandable. That's why we want to prevent it. He could be a great ally or a tough and invincible enemy and we don't want to take that risk. We'll assigned him a Whitelighter, to keep him on the side of good." Revealed Erin  
  
*_How hypocritical_* , thought Leo, *_who will they send for this suicide mission?*  
_  
"Emily please come to our presence." Ordered Aramin.  
  
A white hooded figure appeared. When she took off her hood, Leo realised she must be a new bye because he never saw her before. The young woman was almost Paige's height. She had dark long curly hair and bright green eyes that enlightened her pale skin. Her arms were crossed tightly over her petite frame. She reminded him of Paige, except she looks a lot more fragile. *_They are sacrificing her, she is inexperienced.*_  
  
Emily was proud to be assigned such a difficult mission. She was determinate to prove herself. She didn't get her wings for nothing after all. She knew it would be hard but she was ready to save that man's soul at all cost. Sensing the fair-haired Whitelighter's stare, she turned to him.  
  
Leo saw the determined look on her face. *_Yeah definitely like Paige's_*. He hoped he had underestimated her but it was still dangerous. *_The Elders might have been desperate to come up with such a plan_*. 

Leo was disillusioned for a long time now, he was not as impressed as before by the Elders but this time they've sunk low.  
  
"We need you to tell us everything you know about Cole Turner." Ordered Aramin. "You lived almost a year under the same roof, you might have interesting and unexplored knowledge about him".  
  
Leo, still doubtful answered: "I don't think that's a good idea" then he turned to Emily "you're in danger Emily you won't be able to handle him, This is ridiculous"  
  
"Don't worry about me. You don't know what I'm capable of. Plus I believe in redemption, unlike you ." remarked Emily with a smirk. "Who do you think you are to judge me anyway?!"  
  
"If you were as experienced as I am, you wouldn't. . ." said Leo  
  
"Calm down Whitelighters. Don't worry Leo, we have thought this through and Emily is perfectly able to handle the situation." Intervened Aramin.  
  
Emily couldn't hide a smile at this. *_Yes! She had the upper hand over Leo, the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter!*_  
  
"OK, I'll give you the information I have but you need to know I completely disapprove of this plan. Emily don't let pride cloud your judgement. Cole isn't an easy charge." Seeing Emily's hard glance again Leo continued. "Cole had. . . uh . . . has a potential for good that's for sure but all the evil powers he got in that Demonic Wasteland are unstable. They are pushing him to evil, just like the Source. He tried to win Phoebe back by saving innocents but it failed so he attacked us to force the girls to vanquish him but it failed too. He's clever, and manipulative. As cunning as he is dangerous, he isn't to be underestimated. It cost many witches' lives when he was still Belthazor and it nearly cost Phoebe's too."  
  
"Thank you for your participation Leo. Go now. You're dismissed." Added Erin.  
  
Leo slightly bowed down before the 3 Elders and orbed out without another word.  
  
*_I will have to keep an eye on her. She doesn't know what troubles are awaiting her.*  
_  
***  
  
Emily orbed on Earth and observed from above her newly assigned charge.  
  
So this was the Great Belthazor? The former Source of All Evil? The only demon who couldn't be vanquished, the Charmed Ones' weakness?  
  
The dark haired man was asleep on the couch in his penthouse - well what remained of his penthouse- all curled up in a foetal position. He seemed in pain, *_so lost he was in another one of his nightmares _* , could only guess Emily. He hadn't shave for days and was wearing a simple grey shirt underneath his leather coat, and black pants. Even like this Emily, could tell he was handsome. Evil incarnates with an angel's face.  
  
She looked around and saw whiskey bottles broken every where. So, besides the fact he was a demon, her first charge was also a drunk?  
  
"Great" she mumbled to herself.  
  
She checked up her radar for any sign of evil and surprisingly found none! She checked again. Yeah, she could feel Cole's powers. She could, like any other Whitelighter, sense her charge but no demon. That was what stroke her first. She had to redefine all her concepts of good and evil. He couldn't be put in one category. Not yet. As if he was still standing in that 48 hours window accorded to each witch to choose between good or evil but months after his come back of the dead.  
  
This man was an enigma, a challenge for her and, against all odds, she felt drown to him.  
  
Emily held her breath as she decided to orb in and pull this man out of his misery.  
  
The first encounter between the two of them was going to be decisive.  
  
***  
  
Please review !  
  
So, what do you think of Emily? I hope you like her! Sorry Maven, you had a good idea with Prue being Cole's whitelighter but the two of them together could be a little too. . . hmmm. . . explosive??? I wanted someone a little more impartial. Besides, a writer is already on the Prue-whitelighter storyline!  
  
Anyway keep giving me ideas, they are always appreciated along with your reviews!


	3. Have faith

Disclaimers: All characters who already appeared on Charmed are not mine. They're Spelling's properties. Don't sue me!  
  
I wish I owned Cole . . . please father Christmas, bring me a Cole of my own!! ;=P Along with Peace for the whole world! ;=)  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I didn't expect that much! I started this story just for fun because I think Cole deserved a lot more than the **_cough_** CRAP **_cough_** he is going through this season.  
  
A/N 2: Phoebe was so heartless with Cole! Even Paige who was openly hating Cole last season feels sympathy for him! I find it difficult to write about Cole and Phoebe together again. . . but who knows what will pop up in my mind next! Ideas are rushing and I have many storylines in head. . . expect some more chapters!  
  
A/N 3: Thanks again Charming Prue who encouraged me!  
  
  


  
**Another Chance  
  
**

  
  
Chapter 3: Have Faith  
  
Phoebe smiled when she received the flowers Spencer Ricks had sent her.  
  
*_Strange guy_ *, she thought. She took the card and read it. He was asking her out, to 'give it another shot'.  
  
Indeed, Spencer was writing a column for a rival paper and wanted to meet the "Dear Phoebe" 's writer. They met once and it didn't go well, not at all. Less than five minutes later they were screaming at each other in the restaurant. It ended up with Phoebe spilling the contents of her plate on Spencer's tuxedo.  
  
She couldn't even remember why. He just had a way to infuriate her, to make her loose control.  
  
However she couldn't help to compare every guy she encountered with Cole. As much as she wanted to deny it, there was still a part of her, buried deep inside, that still cared for him. Even if he hurt her more than he could ever thought possible, she didn't stop loving him.  
  
*_Though Love wasn't enough_*, she convinced herself.  
  
She kept dreaming about him lately. The hurt in his eyes, the pain of his voice, when he told her she didn't know what he was going through. . . it was haunting her.  
  
*_Oh _*, she thought, *_I know it all too well, I lived it myself, more than once, because of you. And I don't want to live it again. Not now, not ever.*_  
  
At least, she had her sisters to help her out, thank God!  
  
She didn't want to make him suffer like that, but he had to understand it was over. It couldn't be between them. Not as long as he was evil. . . *_and he will always be, nothing will ever change that *.  
_  
_*Nothing will ever change that??*_ memories rushed back in Phoebe's mind. . .the night Belthazor died. . .she told him so. . . She reminded him of her unconditional love then. . .  
  
Where was it now? What happened to them?  
  
*_How mistaken I was!*_ came the bitter voice in Phoebe's head. She surprised herself thinking like that. . . it was like hearing Old Phoebe again. * _but Old Phoebe sacrificed herself for Cole. . .*_  
  
Her inner debate was disturbing her peace of mind again.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by Paige orbing in her office.  
  
"We might have a problem" she said "Leo has just seen the Elders and he thinks they are making a huge mistake, and you may not want to hear it because it's about . . . Cole."  
  
Phoebe now wondered what her demonic ex-husband from Hell could do to hurt her more.  
  
***  
  
"OK, so Leo what the problem?" Phoebe asked, apparently unaffected and definitely resolute to end this.  
  
"I think a Whitelighter is in danger." Answered Leo  
  
"A darklighter is involved, Leo?" Piper has just joined them at the manor and took off her coat, before sitting on the couch next to Phoebe.  
  
"No, the Elders has assigned Cole a Whitelighter, they think it's the best way to keep him good now that you. . ." he said pointing at Phoebe "don't love him anymore. They are afraid he might turn evil, kill us and leads the Underworld."  
  
Phoebe abruptly stood up, startling both Piper and Paige. "A whitelighter? Are you kidding me? That's not possible! Cole is a demon! They are deluding themselves if they think that's what will keep Cole at bay!"  
  
"That's exactly what I told them, well not exactly but. . . "  
  
"but they didn't listen to you and sent the Whitelighter anyway." Continued Paige hands on her hips, staring incredulously at her brother-in-law from the kitchen's door, where she has been leaning for the last five minutes.  
  
"Well. . . yeah" Leo answered averting her eyes.  
  
"LEO!!!" almost screamed Piper  
  
"I argued with them but they send her anyhow. . . She's so stubborn too! I can't believe she thinks there is a chance for this plan to work!" reflected Leo before sitting heavily on the couch, defeated.  
  
"She? Who is SHE?" asked Piper, afraid her Whitelighter husband had any opportunity to cheat on her while he was 'up there', which happened a little too much to her taste.

*_And especially now that I am becoming fat and ugly with the baby growing inside me_,* she added to herself.  
  
Leo who can read her like a book, and experienced her emotional roller- coaster quite a few times, answered quickly taking her wife's hand into his, giving it a comforting squeeze: "Oh. Emily, a newbye. I barely acknowledge her. It was the first time we met."  
  
Sensing Piper relax to his touch Leo sighed. . . *_don't stress a pregnant woman, especially if it's a charmed one with the power to blow you up with a wave of her hand. ._ . *  
  
The other two sisters were, however, far from reassured: "What but he is evil! Even *I* accept that! Besides, that girl is a NEW BYE! We have to prevent her to meet him, if it's not too late already!" Phoebe stopped herself. Why was she so angry?

Could it be jealousy?

* _Nah. . .*_ she snapped that thought out of her head.  
  
"Phoebe is right we have to react NOW!" Paige replied too, echoing Phoebe's outburst with her own Whitelighter's sixth sense when it comes to help people "Cole could kill her just for fun! Considering the state he was in when we left the last time? I'm afraid he might have really gone mad. I don't think he will try anything against us though. We have to come up with a plan, hurry up!"  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't be involved. Cole could hurt you. Even if he didn't really wanted to kill us the last time, who knows what he is thinking about now? And if Paige is right, and Cole have gone mad. . . you all need protection. I'll go and spy on them. If I see Cole trying to kill her, I'll orb in and save her. . . but at least I would have give the Elders' plan a try because if they learn I have interfered on their decision. . ." Leo shivered, never ending his sentence. Now wasn't the time to have his wings clipped, his healing power could be very much needed.  
  
"Won't they be mad at you for spying on someone like that?" asked Piper, worrying for her husband.  
  
"Well, yes maybe, but they won't cut my wings off for that. Especially if I prove them wrong"  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Sit down and wait?" reacted Paige.  
  
"Well I wanted to warn you first. This sounds like an emergency measure from the Elders' part. They are afraid. I can sense it. Other forces might be involved. They wanted me to give them information about Cole."  
  
"You think they're up to something else? They're playing with fire involving Cole in this." Bitterly added Phoebe.  
  
Paige stared at her sister for a moment. How could Cole and her have become that distant? She would never have imagined it only a year ago when her ex- brother-in-law was still leaving with them at the manor. A year Ago? It almost felt like a lifetime ago right now. Phoebe was completely different now. She was a successful journalist, she was dating. Paige frowned as the thought cross her mind, *_was Phoebe really happy like that or was she showing her sisters only a façade that could crack and fall anytime?_* She remembered how the spell she used on Cole worked, it opened Phoebe's heart to him and even he was surprised by the intensity of her love. . . What if she had let Cole leave town that day? *_Could it have saved him?*_ Pushing that thought aside, she concluded on the fact that her sister would still very well be swimming through ocean with her Mermaid's tail if it weren't for her ex-husband.  
  
Catching a wondering glance from Piper, she decided to join the conversation again: "It works for me! I will have to cancel my lunchdate with Steve! There is some magical books I didn't read yet, like the new 'Wicca and potions'. I may find a spell or at least information, anything could come in handy at that point".  
  
"Steve? Is that the mysterious guy from the other night?" asked Phoebe, smiling, then thinking again "Sorry to bother you, my problems with Cole shouldn't interfere with your dates. . . "  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about. We are all in this together, not just you. . . and for your information, I was wondering how to cancel this date. Now, I'm going with the well used 'Family emergency' that's all! Besides, he needs to think about me a little. . . " Paige winked at the middle sister then, she stood up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"OK, then I guess I just have to go to work again. There is nothing I can do here and my assistant is waiting for me. There were like a tons of letters on my desk this morning. People need my advice column. Take care Leo" said Phoebe, before exiting the house.  
  
The last sister turned to her husband: "That's it then? You are going?" seeing Leo's decided expression, Piper gave up "OK then go! But please, don't put yourself in the line of fire, you're gonna be a daddy!"  
  
Leo took Piper gently in his arms, his chin laying on the top of her head, he added: "Yes, don't worry. You know Piper, there was something else with the Elders, one of them almost sounds. . . I don't know. . . guilty like he was regretting something. Plus this whole situation is crazy, I think they are up to something and won't let me know. Elder Aaron wasn't there too, you know the quick-tempered old guy who always bother me with rules?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's strange. . . Even more reasons to react - fast! Before something bad happens. Go now", agreed Piper, nestled in her husband's embrace "before I don't let you."  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out. Piper, alone in the empty living room, wasn't even remotely thinking about going to work again, so worried she was for her husband.  
  
***  
  
When he appeared on the roof of a building in Cole's neighbourhood, Leo could see faint white lights appear and disappear quickly through the broken windows of the penthouse. Emily was already in action. He decided to orb on the balcony where he could listen the conversation inside without being seen. 

*_Strange_*, he thought to himself, *_how come I never went here when Cole & Phoebe were still together? Well except for a vanquish or a fight that is. . ._ * There was a time when he considered Cole, not only his brother-in-law, but a friend, a reliable ally who saved his wife's life more than once. Concentrating on Emily again, he shut this annoying little voice in his head and observed.  
  
***  
  
Emily orbed in the living room. Everything was quiet. She could only hear the rhythmic sound of Cole's breath. He was still asleep on the couch and didn't sense her orb in.  
  
Emily slowly approach, careful not to wake him up, so he didn't mistake her with a demon. Besides, she wanted to have a look at her new charge. He didn't look that much of a threat to her. She could feel the intensity of his pain. His broken heart was still bleeding in the inside. How could an ex-demon suffer that much? She almost pitied the man.  
  
*_He let emotions engulf him whereas he killed witches with cold-blooded skills for a hundred years. The iceberg that was in his chest melted only 2 years ago_*, she reflected, *_his human heart was still very unused to love, to feelings. Was it the reason why he was clinging to Phoebe that desperately? If he looses Phoebe, he looses his heart, the very place where his humanity was kept bottled when evil took him over_*.  
  
She slowly sat on the couch next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Phoebe", whispered Cole sleepily.  
  
Emily removed her hand.  
  
Then, Cole's eyes fluttered open.  
  
With one swift move, his hand had grabbed her throat. He was now strangling her. Emily gasped for air.  
  
*_I'm dead_*, thought the whitelighter. Not letting panic took the best of her, she played her last card.  
  
She put her hand gently on his and looked up into Cole's icy eyes.  
  
Cole was startled. He has just woken up at someone's touch and almost mistaken it for Phoebe's. Instincts or old habit, his first reaction was to attack. Living a demon for a century, you took bad habits. Besides, Cole was alone. No one to count on, no support, no friends. His first conclusion was: **_demon!**_  
  
Then, his eyes crossed hers. Her ocean green beautiful eyes.  
  
She didn't tried to fight him. She stood there and gave him a pleading look.  
  
What was he doing? Could he be that monster?  
  
After a tense bit, Emily could feel Cole's grip loosening. Cole had come to his senses again, and removed his hand: "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Emily, your new Whitelighter."  
  
Cole stared at her, his face unreadable. After a moment, he laughed while Emily stared back at him, still shocked by his reaction.  
  
"I guess, I've found someone crazier than me!" Cole puffed, then on his best threatening tone he added: "Get out of here before I get tired of you"  
  
"I'm not here for entertainment. Believe it or not, but the Elders send me to help you."  
  
"HELP ME? How in hell could you help me? And why would they ever want to help me?" Cole's voice increased slightly.  
  
"They think you have the potential to do good."  
  
"You don't know anything about me. I don't need help, I don't need you. Leave me alone. I give you one last chance to leave my house safe, don't miss it ,Whitelighter" His last word was uttered with disgust but it didn't put out Emily.  
  
"Don't you see what it's all doing to you?" Emily knew she was playing with fire, literally, but she couldn't let him down, not now, not ever, "Cole, you are not crazy, you never were. You wanted to do good before, you tried to save people. Being evil again is your worst fear, don't let it becomes real."  
  
Cole knew she was referencing to the Demon of Fear. He remembered how he tried to make him believe he was evil and how hard he fought it, then. He just couldn't fight it anymore. The pain, the hurt, rejection, it was all to much. He couldn't take more of this treatment. *_But How did she knew it was his worst fear?*_ He didn't tell anyone.  
  
As Cole was still hesitating, Emily continued: "I believe in forgiveness. I believe there is still good in you and the fact you didn't already summoned a darklighter's crossbow prove me right."  
  
"Don't tempt me" came Cole's dark comment.  
  
The whitelighter took a step forward, approaching Cole, reassuring this emotionally tortured man. She ignored his last comment. She was now convinced Cole was good, indeed, but if he could just let down the barriers he has built around him. . .  
  
Cole could feel her sweet warmth enveloping him. Goodness was radiating from her. She was pure and the fact that she didn't orb out already told him she was pretty stubborn. The only other person that put such high hopes in him was Phoebe, and it was actually a long time she removed her trust in him. It felt good to be trusted again. Was life giving him another chance? Or was it the other way around to make him pay?  
  
Emily could almost hear in her mind all the question that were creeping into Cole's head. She could see he hasn't made up his mind yet but she has opened a breach through his defences. Not wanting to force things, she concluded: "I will go now but I'll be back. You need to think about it. Remember: that's not the power you have that makes you evil -. . ."  
  
"that's the way you use it" continued Cole, surprising Emily.  
  
She nodded slightly, astonished. Cole's features were not as tense and unwelcoming as before.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah!" she smiled warmly at him, proud of her charge, and orbed out.  
  
So did Leo, who attended the meeting from the balcony.  
  
***  
  
I wasn't going to post the Cole/Emily scene so I could leave you on a cliff- hanger but I hate when writers let us hanging on too long ! I am kind, am I not??  
  
What do you think of Cole's reaction? I really think that's how he would have reacted in such a situation. Am I right? Tell me in your reviews!  
  
I'm a HUGE Cole fan so I hope the scenes with the 3 sisters don't disappoint you.  
  
I tried to respect their personalities. . . except for Phoebe's. She used to be my favorite sister until season 5, then she became bitter. . . can't blame her! Seeing what will happen next on the show. . . I can't stand seeing her with other guys, knowing everything that happened between her and Cole, but I had to introduce this Spencer Ricks (who will appear on the TV show later, if spoilers are accurate) for my own little purposes (he he he). . .  
  
And Phoebe, you never realise the value of things before you loose them!  
  
Please review and tell me it's worth continuing !  
  
Give me ideas. it might very well appear later in my story! 


	4. Recovery

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Darryl and all the characters that appeared on Charmed aren't mine. I own nothing, don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here is the new chapter of Another Chance. Ideas are bursting forth, thanks for your reviews! Continue if you want me to update!  
  
A/N2: Barb, you're right! I have my own vision of Charmed and I'll stick to it! I already have a nearly complete storyline in mind, and I like it the way it is!  
  
A/N3: Remember English isn't my first language! (I'm French!) If there is some inconsistencies, tell me!  
  
A/N4: Some of you think Emily is a little too head-strong. . . So don't worry, I won't make Emily another Prue (even if I liked the character) but I imagined her quite strong indeed. It's only the visible side of the Iceberg. I hate the self righteousness some characters got this season too, so don't mistake Emily with some other fair-haired Whitelighter!  
  


**Another Chance  
  
**

  
Chapter 4: Recovery  
  
  
  
"Well?" came Piper's immediate question as she saw the familiar blue orbs materialised into Leo's form. She was cooking dinner in the kitchen, keeping her hands busy while her mind wandered around.  
  
"Well, it was damn close! I thought Cole would kill her when he grabbed her by the throat." Answered Leo in a row.  
  
"He tried to strangle her? Did you help her?"  
  
"He let her go this time but she said she'd be back."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"I think I will keep an eye out for her. She doesn't know what Cole is capable of."  
  
"Oh honey I would rather see you not interfere in this. The Elders could get upset."  
  
As if on clue, they were calling him.  
  
Leo sighed and gave his wife a worried glance. No words needed, Piper understood her husband was in trouble. She kissed him on the lips for encouragement, before he reluctantly orbed out.  
  
***  
  
Night had fallen on San Francisco and Cole was still unsure whether or not to accept Emily's help.  
  
She has awoken something in him. Not love, that's for sure. She was sweet but his heart still belongs to Phoebe. No, she has snapped him a little out of his miserable state. He was like beside himself those days. Life felt empty. He had no hope, no plans for the future. Everything was black in his head. before this afternoon.  
  
Her smile. . . Her smile was like the light at the end of an eternal tunnel. He has something to walk to, something to guide him through darkness.  
  
A cold breeze sent shiver through him. It was getting chilly and he could feel the cold wind seeping deep into his human bones. *_Strange_,* Cole thought, *_being invincible and still caring whether or not I'm cold. *_  
  
Looking at his surrounding, he just realised the penthouse was still in the same mess. No wonder he was freezing, every windows were broken. There was still glass every where and a huge scorch mark reminded him of his failed attempt at suicide. He was so focused on his inner pain he didn't even think to repair the damages. He didn't care.  
  
And yet it was so easy.  
  
With a wave of his hand everything was back to normal.  
  
Cole sighed. If only it could be so easy to repair his broken heart. Could his self inflicted wounds ever stop bleeding?  
  
However, he was already feeling better. After all, maybe Emily already helped him in a way. Just being there. Someone to talk to. Someone who won't reject you as an _evil bastard_. Someone who cares whether or not he was feeling better.  
  
*_Phoebe let you down big time guy,* he reflected, *see how miserable you have become. . ._ * but he still couldn't let it go like that.  
  
His love for Phoebe kept him alive in that Wasteland, if he looses that now, would he return to evil?  
  
He thought Phoebe's love was eternal before so he never asked such a question. Could it be possible for him to do good not for her but himself? Was he really good in the inside? Everyone kept telling him the contrary, so he eventually started to believe it himself, tired of fighting. He fought his life long, couldn't he have a break for once?  
  
He was half demon. Evil is part of his DNA. Can he ever overcome this evil predominance on his own?  
  
Cole slowly walked to his bedroom and let himself fall heavily on the blankets, face down. He was going to have a restful and hopefully dreamless night. Surely, rest was very much needed right now to help him face what was yet to come. . .  
  
  
  
***  
  
A sparkling light awoke him with a start.  
  
Emily was there, at the other side of his bedroom. She has just opened the heavy curtains and now the entire room bathed in the sun's rays of light.  
  
Cole took his pillow and hid his face with it, trying to get more sleep.  
  
"Please, let me alone. . ." came Cole's sleepy answer.  
  
"See! It's a beautiful day! It's sunny, the sky is blue, no clouds. . . It's a perfect day to go out." Said Emily with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure . . . get out now. . . So you can enjoy this 'beautiful day'. . . on your own." Muttered Cole.  
  
Emily sighed and walked to the bed. Shaking Cole awake, she adds: "Come on Cole! Get out of that bed! You look horrible. You need to take a shower, shave and get dressed so you can go to work."  
  
"WHAT??" came Cole surprised reply. He sat on the bed, still half asleep, he thought he hadn't heard well.  
  
"Yeah, remember Jackman, Carter and Kline? I called them and apologised for the past few days you missed. I told them I was your wife and that you were sick." She offered with a mischievous smile.  
  
"You what??"  
  
"WOW, you really have problems with understanding this morning. What better way to keep your mind busy so you don't feel sorry for yourself? Now go get prepared while I cook some breakfast." Emily stormed out of the room.  
  
Cole was startled. This woman really had a lot of nerves to come here and pretend everything was fine, pretend his life wasn't that much of a disaster.  
  
Her dynamism reminded him of Phoebe's.  
  
They used to spend all morning in their room without bothering what was happening outside. Just the two of them, cuddled together in their bed, happy. When he didn't want to let her go, she used to tickle him and kiss him awake so she can escape his strong embrace. Then, she would jump out of bed and open the curtains before gently stroke his hair. That was all this things some would call only 'details' that Cole cherished when he thought of his life with Phoebe.  
  
He would gladly give his life to turn back time, but it was impossible.  
  
The sweet smell of pancakes that came from the kitchen reminded him of those morning at the manor when Piper had cooked enough food for at least ten persons. That was the happier period of his life even if they were under constant demonic attacks. . . His first taste to human life. . .  
  
*_Well, pancakes,*_ he thought again, *_that's a change from the usual Chinese- food-at-all-meals. Give it a try Cole, what is there to loose anymore?*_  
  
So, he reluctantly got out of bed and as he walked to the bathroom, he remarked the voices inside his head had felt silent for a little while, an appreciated break. They were torturing him for a while now, teasing, tempting. . .  
  
When he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he almost didn't recognise himself. Dark circles has appeared under his eyes whereas his face was dreadfully pale. His once shiny blue eyes were almost grey, reflect of his inner turmoil. His three days beard gave him the look of some tramp. He opened the tap of the shower and hot water poured on his painful body.  
  
In the kitchen, Emily found herself cooking for her new charge. She thought she would get a fire ball in the guts for waking him up like that but instead it went well. She had made a great step with him, she felt like he wasn't rejecting her anymore. That was encouraging.  
  
Sure, he wasn't very friendly but still. . .  
  
When Cole exited the bathroom, Emily almost didn't recognise him. He was stunning in his dark blue suit that matches with the color of his eyes. Those eyes. . . they weren't as shadowy as before they were almost lively. *_He has shaved_,* Emily couldn't help to remark, *_great! He didn't look as evil_.*  
  
"What?" came Cole's annoyed reply.  
  
Emily realised she was staring at him for almost 2 minutes. She blushed, mumbling a _sorry_ of her own. Then she turned around trying to hide her discomfort and pretended being busy with the breakfast. She sensed Cole approached her from behind. Closing the gap between them, he stopped inches away from her, and peered over her shoulder. She could feel his warm steady breath stroking her neck, she closed her eyes, lost in the feeling.  
  
"It looks delicious"  
  
*_Had Cole just made her a compliment?_ *  
  
She faced him, a surprise look on her face.  
  
"Uh. . . thanks! Though all the merit go to. . ." she took an empty carton and read "Grandma's pancakes enterprises! My mother would turn over in her grave if she knew I'm using already made pastry for my pancakes, being a cook and all. . ." Emily winked at Cole "But nobody is gonna report her, isn't it mister?"  
  
Cole smiled at this.  
  
*_God! It's a wonder Phoebe Halliwell could resist that smile_.*  
  
"I won't tell, cross my heart!" replied Cole jokingly.  
  
"Good, otherwise I would find myself forced to kill you!" answered Emily aiming her tablespoon at him. "Now eat and don't worry, everything will be all right now!"  
  
"You think? I'd like to be that optimistic." Added Cole, sitting at the table "And Emily -is that it?- are you always that bossy?"  
  
"Always when my charge's welfare is at stake." Feeling Cole was still a little uneasy with her presence she decided to go and orbed out with a simple: "Have a good day!"  
  
Cole stared for a moment at the empty space *_his whitelighter_* once occupied.  
  
*_His Whitelighter_*. He really didn't need someone to heal him or something and the Elders never were friendly with him, so what was the deal here? They may want something from him but what? Was Emily a pawn in one of their twisted plans?  
  
He decided not to break his good mood or question his good fortune. At least when he was with Emily, he didn't think of his problems with Phoebe. So he ate his breakfast, silently wishing everything would be all right indeed.  
  
***  
  
So what do you think of this chapter ? Please review!  
  
You already gave me more reviews than I hoped but continue. . . so I know you're still reading!


	5. Leading a normal life

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared in the TV show, unfortunately Cole included . . . so don't sue me! I do own Emily and a few other characters here and there.  
  
A/N: This fic may contain spoilers for people who don't know what happened in the season 5. And for people who don't read spoilers for the unaired episodes, it may contain spoilers too. . . but very few! See I rewrote all the scenes that didn't pleased me with my own Cole-fan touch!  
  
A/N2: Thanks again for all your reviews! I already have some more chapters written and If you want to have it faster this time, tell me in your reviews! Besides expect a chapter for Christmas day. . . not I'm not mother Christmas, but you were all wonderful with your reviews!  
  
A/N3: Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best to suppress them. . . but Word isn't infallible either!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  


  
**Another Chance  
  
**

  
Chapter 5: Leading a normal life.  
  
  
  
Piper was worried sick, even Paige's attempts to cheer her up failed. Leo was gone all night and she now feared they had punished him for breaking another of their stupid rules.  
  
"So Cole didn't attacked her?" asked Phoebe trying to figure out what exactly happened.  
  
"Well. . . he tried to strangle her but he finally let her go. Leo was observing from the balcony. He threatened her but she apparently wasn't afraid. Leo thinks she'll be back."  
  
"Is she suicidal too?" shouted Paige "Why would the Elders even try to help a demon?"  
  
"That's it!" said Piper "Leo thinks they are up to something"  
  
"Well we have to find out what, I don't want this Whitelighter to die too. Cole has already caused too much pain. It's time to end it." Added Phoebe, determined as ever when trying to kill her ex-husband is the matter.  
  
"Do I need to remind you we already tried? Hi! Earth to Phoebe! Cole is invincible now!" said Paige waving at her sister.  
  
"But Phoebe is right, we have to keep trying. If the Elders hasn't learned their lessons yet, we certainly have. Cole is evil, nothing will ever change that!" claimed Piper.  
  
"OK. . ."sighed Paige "I will check up the Book of Shadows this time, to make sure we didn't skip useful information." Then remarking Phoebe's concerned expression she added reassuringly "And don't worry honey, we won't let him approach you"  
  
"Yeah" was all Phoebe could uttered, a knot was forming in her throat at the thought of Cole. Killing him was permanent discussion and even if she suggested it first, she was still uneasy with the idea, but wouldn't let her sisters know.  
  
Blue orbs appeared in the kitchen, Leo was back.  
  
Piper threw herself in her husband's arms: "You OK? What happened?"  
  
Leo hugged her in return and answered: "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. The Elders were mad at me - well three out of four to be exact -- but since I didn't really interfered with their plans, they let me go with just a warning."  
  
"So what took you so long?" asked Paige.  
  
"I spoke with Emily"  
  
"What?? You spend the whole night with that girl??" accused Piper, pulling away from him.  
  
"Honey stop that, I told you there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"Hmmm!" came Piper strangled reply.  
  
"So. . . ?" trailed Phoebe, who didn't want to assist another couple fight.  
  
"So, she thinks Cole is good! In fact she was the one who was really mad at me! That girl pissed me of! She thinks just because I'm your Whitelighter I shouldn't take her for a low rate angel. She is so certain to succeed. I tried to reason her but to no avail. That girl is mad! And. . . I don't know why. . . but she has Cole in great esteem."  
  
"She seems pretty stubborn!" remarked Paige  
  
"Oh yeah, and she has a bad temper too! That girl is a demon in disguise! Can you believe she sticks her tong out to me before orbing out like a fury?? She is so childish!" Leo calmed down a little and added "And I think she is with Cole right now."  
  
"What?" came Phoebe's outburst, all eyes fixed on her. She tried to cover it "And there is nobody to protect her?!!"  
  
Paige threw her a piercing glare. _*Was that jealousy?*_  
  
Leo who didn't paid attention to this continued: "Well. . . Cole won't kill her. . . I think. . . He could have done it before if he really wanted to and believe me that girl is full of resources."  
  
"That what's scares me. . ." whispered Phoebe, thinking nobody heard her.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Paige innocently.  
  
"Uh nothing. . . " answered Phoebe returning her sister's glare.  
  
"So there is nothing to worry about?" asked Piper ignoring her sisters' childish attitudes.  
  
"Well. . . one of the Elders contacted me after the meeting" added an uneasy Leo "Aaron thinks the other Elders has gone mad and he wants us to 'finish off that demon while he is down' like he said. . ."  
  
"Ummm. . . there is tensions among the Elders. . . That's new!" said Phoebe  
  
"Aaron isn't known for his patience either, he is really bad tempered and the upperworld often echo his screaming match"  
  
"Well bad temper or not, I do think he is right, and I'm gonna find a solution to the Cole-Problem today" added Paige before heading resolutely toward the attic.  
  
"Oh great!" said Phoebe glancing at her watch "here I'm late again! Elise is gonna kill me! Bye!"  
  
Phoebe rushed out the front door before Piper or Leo could reply.  
  
They locked eyes for a split second. They were alone, together and fully intent to enjoy their little privacy.  
  
***  
  
When Cole entered his office, he discovered a tone of papers sited on his desk. Surely, that was going to be a long day. He leaned back in his chair, careful not to knock over all the legal papers and started to read it.  
  
A light knock on the door disturbed him.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Lauren opened the door and slowly walked in front of the desk, never putting her gaze off the papers in her hands, careful not to lock eyes with her boss.  
  
"Your wife called early this morning. She said you were sick, and that you were coming back today."  
  
"Yeah" Cole affirmed lazily. Then he reflected a moment. Sure, Lauren didn't heard Phoebe's voice before, for it was Emily who called. And how could she make a difference? His now ex-wife wasn't in the habit to call. Why would she? She hated him! "Something Else?"  
  
Lauren gave a start at the sound of his voice, she looked like she was almost expecting a fight.  
  
Cole saw it and remembered their last encounter. He was under the demon of fear's power and almost strangled her. No wonder this woman was so afraid of him.  
  
"Listen Lauren. I wasn't myself the last time, you know." Then thinking, fast he imagined an excuse to his comportment " I have lots of problems right now and I kinda lost control of myself. . ." 

*_How lame_,* he thought_,* how could she believe that? _* 

". . . but I have my own therapist now and it won't happen again." 

_*Half a lie, indeed Emily was like his own psychiatrist right now.*_

" I'm sorry Lauren."  
  
"Apologies accepted. I kinda figured out their was something strange with you." Said Lauren, not so relieved.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, again, you have to witness that." He added wholeheartedly.  
  
Seeing the guilt in his eyes Lauren gave in, smiling: "No hard feeling. . ." she paused a moment, her nerves were on edge all the morning. Now, she released the pressure as tears clouded her eyes. This strange experience with her boss had hit too close home. "I'm used to this anyway, my own husband often mistook me with a punching ball so. . ." She stopped herself, horrified.  
  
*_Did she just told her boss of her sentimental disaster?!!*_  
  
There was something different about him today. Or so she felt when she used her empathic abilities on him.  
  
Yes, Lauren was an empath, that's why she felt something was wrong with him the other day. Her 'gift', if you call that one, always drown her to the wrong guy, the ones who always have problems in life, like her EX-husband. However, she always kept it to herself, afraid of being different. She had no link with witches or wicca, though, for she didn't know of their existence.  
  
So, she used her 'gift' on Cole and found the usual deep sadness, and unconditional love and . . . something else. A new warmth she didn't know him capable of. She found him a fresh gain of hope where she could only sense a deep crack before. She always knew he was a good man, even if sometimes she had a strange and freaking bad feeling about him. . .  
  
Cole unable to utter a word after her confession stood up and walked over to her. He didn't know what he was supposed to do but something told him he was doing good when he put a friendly hand on her left arm. She looked up in his eyes and saw compassion, understanding. 

*_This man surely had a lot of heart breaks_ *, she thought.  
  
Then, he handed her a tissue and spoke again: "I'm sorry if I brought bad memories on the surface. It wasn't my intention but it seems everything I do just make people around me suffer. If you want I can ask Paul Jackman to hire you instead. I heard he was searching a new secretary. . ."  
  
"NO!" she wiped her tears and continued with a smile "no, I don't need to work with someone else. I understand you're facing a lot of troubles already. . . with your wife and all, but I have no problem working for you anymore. You helped me a lot by comforting me like that. You showed me more compassion than my husband ever had. I'm glad to work for you. If you need me, for a case or just to have a talk, I'm just outside the door. Let's work a little now!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Cole laughed, happy to have helped Lauren with her problems where he couldn't find solutions to his.  
  
Lauren walked to the door. She tucked a lock of her curly blond hair behind her ear and glanced briefly his way before leaving the room. She shut the door and sighed, her back leaning against the wall. She dreamily closed her eyes and said to herself: "Yeah, I'm really glad to work with you. . ."  
  
She snapped out of her reverie and sat behind her desk, inspecting her own pile of papers with a frown.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe was in her own office too. She was having a heated discussion with her boss, Elise.  
  
"NO! No way! I'm not!" confirmed Phoebe, leaning heavily in her chair. She crossed her arms on her chest, decisively.  
  
"Oh yes, you are! Our two papers needs two representatives to cover the event! And you are the famous 'Dear Phoebe' so you're going to that conference with him!" affirmed Elise now upset.  
  
"But that guy is always getting on my nerves! This Spencer Ricks is just a jerk! He has no talent! And doesn't understand a thing I'm writing"  
  
"Well, You'll have to keep this to yourself and cooperate. Spencer is as famous as you in this town, he is your first concurrent and you have to keep appearances for this paper's sake! Damn it!" Her words echoed in Phoebe's mind as a warning. *_Don't push it Phoebe. . .*_  
  
"Ok, I'll do it. . ." agreed reluctantly Phoebe.  
  
A knock was heard on the door. Elise opened it and greeted Spencer inside: "Good Morning M. Ricks. Phoebe will be your partner at the conference. Every thing is fine. . ."then directing her last word to Phoebe ". . .NOW!"  
  
Elise went out of the office.  
  
*_Bitch_* mouthed Phoebe in her back.  
  
"So. . . we're going together. . ." confirmed Spencer with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah" answered Phoebe with a fake smile plastered on her mouth.  
  
"No need to be that bitter, you weren't my first choice either."  
  
"That's it! Why are you even here? Came to laugh in my face?!"  
  
"No, in fact, I was going to invite you for diner again. . . some kind of a peace treaty. . ."  
  
"Yeah, the olive branch. . ." Then looking at his beautiful green eyes she gave in "Ok, I apologise." Maybe she was mistaken about him after all, he was a nice guy.  
  
"So, tonight is fine?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight is great!" agreed Phoebe with a huge smile, not faked this time. She was dating one of the most handsome and successful man of San Francisco. Her sisters would be proud of her. . .  
  
"Fine! I should go now! I have an appointment with my lawyer at 10. One of my reader is suing me for giving bad advice. A woman who divorced because I said if she isn't happy, she isn't in love!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you'll win. . . After all, freedom of press is a priority!" quickly added Phoebe, a little too quickly. What was she saying??? She sounded like a little girl with her first boyfriend, so anxious she was! It was her first real date since Co-. . . uh Miles.  
  
"Yeah, I hope too. She hired a new lawyer at Jackman, Carter & Kline. What was it that she said. . . Tarn . . . uh. . . Tarner. . ."  
  
"Turner" Phoebe sighed, hiding he face in her hand, defeated. There was like a hundredth lawyers in town and her new boyfriend had to face her ex- husband. *_He doesn't stand a chance*,_ she thought.  
  
"Do you know him? . . . Eh! Turner? Isn't that your name?"  
  
"WAS my name, I divorced him lately"  
  
"OH! OK." Blabbed Spencer *_Her sentimental life? Couldn't care less!* _then discretely eyeing her_ * on the other hand, that damn body of her. . ._* he snapped out of his thought when she remarked he wasn't looking her in the eyes anymore. . . " So see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah. . . t'night!" She waved goodbye as Spencer left the room. Then she leaned back in her chair, defeated as she thought her jealous ex-husband might be trying something against Spencer.  
  
  
_  
*It's not possible, why did it always happen to me?!*_  
  
_*I need holidays. *_  
  
  
  
***  
  
I hope you like it !  
  
Review! Flames are allowed as long as they are constructive! 


	6. My Unfamiliar Sister

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed or any characters that already appeared in the show, nor do I own the spell. Don't sue me I own nothing but this story.  
  
A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you! May peace and joy spread over the world on this blissful day!  
  
A/N 2: I know some of you want more Emily/Cole scenes and it will come soon don't worry. For the time being, read carefully all chapters if you don't want to be lost in my twisted storyline. Everything is important!  
  
A/N 3: I needed to wrote that ghost scene because I think Prue and Paige needed closure. And as I don't have to pay Shannen Doherty million Dollars of royalties to appear in my story, here it is! I know this fic is basically about Cole and I was surprised to see that people who don't especially love Cole are reading it!  
  
Enjoy my little fantasy world!  
  
***

  
**Another Chance  
  
**

  
Chapter 6: My unfamiliar sister  
  
This afternoon, the manor was quiet.  
  
Piper and Leo were watching TV comfortably installed on the couch, hugging and enjoying each other's presence while in the attic. . .  
  
Paige was flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. She was fuming. She was searching for three *_freaking_* hours and found nothing! Except few protection spells that would only slow Cole down. . . if he ever attacked. She closed the book angrily. A cloud of dust fly through the air and tickle her nose, she sneezed.  
  
*_Great! And now my cold is doubled with allergy! Just great!*  
_  
The pages of the book started to turn on their own, rapidly.  
  
"Hey! And here I thought Phoebe was joking when she said it worked every time. Just get angry and slap the book of Shado-. . ."  
  
The pages stopped abruptly to the ghost summoning spell.  
  
"WOW! Magic! Grams you want to pay us a visit?" She said out to thin air, her head directed toward the sky. "OK"

  
  
**_Hear this words hear my cries_**

**_spirit from the other side come to me_**

**_I summon thee_**

**_cross now the great Divide_**  
  


  
A swirl of orbs appeared. And a form came out of this dazzling white light.  
  
A woman appeared. She was smaller than her. Her dark long hair were untied, streaming freely on her shoulders, illuminating her beautiful face even more. A white silky dress improved her already perfect silhouette.  
  
Paige stared. She couldn't believe the vision before her eyes. Was it a dream? Was it a gift sent by the Elders?  
  
*_Yeah, she was so beautiful_*, Paige thought. She perfectly knew who 'she' was. There were pictures of her on every walls of the manor. Yet, her heart and soul recognised this angel even before her eyes. They were of the same blood.  
  
Blue to blue their eyes locked. Paige blinked, still dazzled. She wanted to touch her, to hug her so badly. . . yet it was impossible. The woman walked slowly toward her.  
  
A glow seemed to emanate from the transparent female form in front of her. Now corporeal to boot, the angel stopped in front of her and smiled. Paige was so stunned she couldn't move or utter a word. Tears were now falling freely on her face, messing with her make up.  
  
Her natural warmth went straight to Paige's heart. The angel raised her hand, slowly, with grace. She touched gently Paige's cheek with the palm of her hand and wiped her tears away.  
  
She was so sweet. She really was an angel.  
  
The young woman, ever so slowly, pulled away. Paige threw cautions out the windows and threw herself in her now outstretched and welcoming arms. For the first time, she hugged her big sister, and nuzzled in her neck.  
  
She knew it wouldn't be easy to let go. She would like this moment never to end up. She was now really part of the family.  
  
"I love you, little sister. Always listen to your heart, I'll be there guiding you. Always with you. All of you. Tell my other sisters to take good care of you. You are so strong and yet so fragile." She cupped Paige's face with her hands and looked straight into her eyes. They shared the same pain, separation. "Goodbye sweety."  
  
Prue smiled brightly and winked at her little sister before going back to where her immortal soul belonged. . . Heaven.  
  
"I love you too Prue."  
  
Paige tried to regain her senses. She wiped away the last tear. There was so many things she wanted to tell her sister but . . . it was too fast, just an appearance.  
  
She would never compare herself to Prue again.  
  
"PIPER!!!!!" Paige screamed, running down the stairs, in search of her big sister and brother in law.  
  
***  
  
Inside Jackman, Carter & Kline's building, Cole was hearing a woman's testimony.  
  
His client, Carolyn Wilkins, a tall woman in her late twenties with blond hair, green eyes, nearly the 'Baywatch' type of girl, was suing a guy, Spencer Ricks. He is some writer from a local newspaper. She held him responsible for "being a jerk . . . uh. . . giving bad advice", she corrected herself. "I wrote him a letter to have some guidance. I had problems with my husband then, we were always having fights for anything: his job, his family. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I can understand that, believe me." Cole smiled sympathetically. Indeed, he perfectly knew how it felt when your in-laws can't stand you. . . "So you divorced your husband because he told you so?" Cole asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the 'official' version of this story. In fact, I once met him and we had a relationship for. . . uh. . . two months. Then, I found my Jack, and left him. He took it pretty bad because of his excessive ego. He always considered himself some kind of a womanizer, you know!" She added bitterly.  
  
"So why did you write to him in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't know he was behind that! See Spencer Ricks isn't his real name, It's Spencer Dick" she added with a smirk.  
  
Cole chuckled but didn't comment otherwise. "You think he recognised your letter? You signed it?"  
  
"Yeah, I signed it. He gave me a response and published it. It said . . ." she took a tore piece of paper and read, "_Dear Carolyn, your husband obviously doesn't make you happy. Your continuous fights might turn pretty bad. I suggest you run as fast as you can from this hell and never turn back. Jack is obviously not your type. You shouldn't consider him your soulmate, you were mistaken. Follow my advice and get a divorce as soon as possible._ "  
  
"WOW, that's pretty harsh! Then what exactly did you do?"  
  
"Well, it scared me! See he implied my husband was beating me whereas Jack never raised a hand against me. And I made it clear in my first letter! I only wanted him to give me advice about how to discuss with my husband again, re-communicate, that's it!"  
  
"I see. How did you discover Spencer Ricks was in fact Spencer Dick?"  
  
"After a quicky divorce, I came to his office to thank him. I really thought he had saved me! And then I recognised him! He said he wanted us to start all over again. He asked me to forget all about Jack. . . Then, the truth hit me. He had already planned all this since my letter appeared on his desk! The bastard!" snapped Carolyn, upset by her own credulity, then she lowered her voice and said tears clouding her eyes " Now I'm trying to smooth things with Jack. He thinks I dragged him in the mud. He wants to be redeemed, so do I. . . I want us to be together again. I. . ." Carolyn hid her face in her hands, crying "I love him. Can you understand?"  
  
"Oh yeah, more than you might think" Cole handed her a tissue. 

_*Better stock them_*, he thought, *_two women came here and cried, the same day!*_  
  
This thought put aside, Cole was serious again. This was his first big case since his return and it was going to be pretty mediated. Besides, it became a personal matter . . . her situation was similar to his on a certain extent. . . They both loved people who don't want them back again in their lives. They both had heavy conscience, and paid dearly the price of their past mistakes. He was going to do every thing in his power to help her get the love of her life back.  
  
"Thank you M. Turner." She wiped her tears away "I should go now. . . the court assignment is tomorrow at eleven, right?"  
  
Cole nodded in response. So lost he was in memories, he didn't even heard the woman exiting his office. His eyes fell on the picture frame that still laid on his desk. . . Phoebe and him gazing passionately in each other's eyes. . . as he reflected he wasn't the first to suffer the loss of a loved one.  
  
***  
  
Emily shut the white door behind her. And walked slowly down the corridor, lost in thought.  
  
She has just reported the Elders how things were going with her new charge.  
  
They seemed satisfied to know everything went fine. And kinda surprised too. . . They apparently didn't expect things to go that quickly.  
  
She was piercing through Cole's shell, she could sense it. Now he needed to trust her, it was a hard nut to break but she was confident. She felt a bond growing stronger and stronger between them. At least, that's what her heart kept telling her since she gazed in his eyes this morning. She knew her heart shouldn't be involved in this but she couldn't help it.  
  
*_After all_*, she reassured herself, *_that's what all Whitelighters do, right? They care for their charges_. *  
  
She couldn't have feelings for him. Impossible! That was forbidden! Whitelighters and their charges should keep things clear!  
_  
*So were the rules!_ *  
  
Then Leo crossed her mind. He has broken the rules big time with his witch. Could it be possible her feelings toward Cole were deeper than the usual Whitelighter - charge relation?  
  
She didn't want to give in her inner debate just yet, she was planning her next encounter with Cole. She smiled at the thought. The idea just popped up in her mind and it would be great.  
  
The Elder's last words echoed through her minds as she wondered how the subject would come out with Cole. . . They finally revealed their plan to her. . .  
  
They wanted him to infiltrate some Avatars' organisation. Some kind of a double agent thing. . .  
_  
*They were fully intent to play with Cole all along_ *, she reflected bitterly . . .  
  
How could the all mighty Elders be that tricky? They were supposed to be the greatest force of good. . . their wisdom was legendary, then why did they put others in the line of fire?  
  
Of course, she was glad they trusted Cole enough to give him such a delicate mission. . . yet she couldn't help thinking they send others do the messy work while they stood there, sitting lazily on their big asses, never soiling their delicate hands. . .  
  
She stopped herself as she realised those thoughts were nothing more than insubordination.  
  
She held the Elders in great esteem before. They were models to all of them. Now she was seeing them in a new light. . . and it wasn't pretty.  
  
Now she was the one on who reposed their fussy plan, one false move could have huge consequences. . .  
  
And there was still an unanswered question on her mind: How could she announced this to Cole? He was only starting to trust her, and he would think that she was kind with him just because of his powers.  
  
She bits her lower lips. The thought of loosing Cole's trust was intolerable. He was all that mattered to her right now. She wasn't gonna endanger him more.  
  
This was all too hazardous to her taste.  
  
Besides, Cole was still very much vulnerable, at least psychologically if not physically. And from the few information her bosses deigned tell her, the Avatars were too powerful for witches to deal with. They were as powerful, if not much, as Cole. It sent shiver through her spine at the thought.  
  
Cole wasn't ready yet. It was too soon, way too soon. . .  
  
SHE wasn't ready either.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God! Paige ! Where are you? " yelled Phoebe as she entered the Manor, breathless. . .  
  
"We are all here in the sunroom!" came Piper's reply.  
  
Phoebe rushed to the sunroom. She had left work without warning her secretary and came straight here after Paige's phone call. Her two sisters were hugging each other and Leo stood there watching them with his usual smile.  
  
"You saw her! Tell me I heard well! Prue was here? How was she? Is she still here? What did she tell you?" questioned Phoebe in a row.  
  
"Yeah our big sister was here", answered Paige, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. As were Piper's.  
  
Tears of joy started to roll on Phoebe's cheeks. She ran to her sisters and held them close. "Did you see her Piper?" asked Phoebe between sobs.  
  
"Unfortunately not. The Elders send her so she can meet Paige . . . and Paige only. I'm a little disappointed to have missed that but it was meant for Paige. They needed to have their moment alone together." Piper stroke gently one of Paige's red lock out of her face, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What did she say?" inquired Phoebe.  
  
"She said she was always with us, guiding us. She said you should protect me and that I should listen to my heart. . . She called me Sweety!" answered Paige with a huge smile.  
  
"How did you feel then? It was the first time you met your big sister after all!" asked Phoebe again.  
  
"Well, I think I was a little scared at first but she was so beautiful. Wisdom and love emanated from her. She was reassuring. . .She even hugged me. I was speechless. There was so many things I wanted to tell her but the words couldn't just get out of my mouth. Anyway, no words were needed to express our pain and our joy. I miss her already. When she faded away, it was like I was loosing her again. . ." gladly answered Paige, wiping her tears away.  
  
" I'm sure she will pay us another visit, soon. She needs to know her niece" affirmed Piper looking expectantly at Leo for confirmation.  
  
"Well, the Elders didn't tell me they were going to do this! I guess they didn't want you two" he designed Piper and Phoebe "to interfere into this. I can only hope they let her see her little niece."  
  
The room felt silent again. All three sisters were now comforting each other. All of them were now mourning over the loss of their sister. All sharing the same pain.  
  
At that very moment, the Charmed Ones were more linked than ever.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, somewhere on Earth, two Avatars looked at each other.  
  
"Did you feel it?" asked a tall black man with a black suit.  
  
"Yeah, the Charmed Ones' power is now at his highest." answered his companion, a skinny man with long grey hair which were tied in a ponytail.  
  
"So do you think the baby one of them is carrying has anything to do with it?"  
  
"That's a possibility I'm dying to explore. This Piper is quasi invincible right now", answered the pale and skinny man, "the child's powers might be the foundation of her might. It is a potential we need to inquire about."  
  
"Yeah, we can't wait this Cole Turner for ever. He doesn't know he is missing the opportunity of his life! Now I'm afraid he might definitely refuse our offer. With this Whitelighter, he might foolishly try to do 'good' again." added the tall black man dejectedly.  
  
"And if this baby is of any use to us. . ." started the man with grey hair.  
  
". . . we won't need him anymore. The Avatars' circle will be complete" finished the other man, an evil grin appearing on his face.  
  
  
  
***  
  
So, did you like it ?  
  
Yeah I know about the bad joke with Spencer Dick, don't flame me about that. . . but see, I can't bear the way they hooked Phoebe up with other guys, like Cole never existed. . . he is his soulmate! and that's not something we can just forget because Julian leaves charmed!  
  
Thanks bubbly*pop who reviewed each chapter! Continue!  
  
I made an effort, this chapter is longer than the others, now it's your turn, REVIEW! Remind me you're still interested in this story!  
  
Expect more Emily and Cole scenes (as well as P/C) in the next chapters! REVIEW! 


	7. The Jealous Husband

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the show so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews! And mimi thank you for all the kind things you told me in your reviews! Continue! It goes straight to my heart!  
  
A/N 2: Well I hope you had a happy Christmas day! I'm now in holidays so I have more time to write. Expect more chapters soon! Oh and more action too! ;-)  
  
***  
  
_Summary: This story takes place after Daddy dearest (Sam I am). As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make him an ally (much to Elder Aaron's displease). Emily, a new whitelighter is sent to help him recover his sanity. . . However the Charmed Ones and Leo have doubts about that plan. Paige met her big sister, Prue. While the Avatars plan their next attack, Cole is trying to cope with normal life as Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks.  
  
_***  
  


  
**Another Chance  
  
**

  
  
Chapter 7: The jealous husband  
  
  
  
Cole rubbed his eyes. He had worked hard all day long to prepare Carolyn's case, whose court audience was due tomorrow. He had just put the final touch to his closure speech but he was still unsatisfied. Some changes were still to be made. He wasn't gonna loose that case. Nor was he in the habit to! Only this time it was different. . . Carolyn's pain mirrored his own, he felt like he was defending himself.  
  
It was not fair when people who loved each other couldn't be together.  
  
He knew his own situation needed closure. He couldn't be torn apart like that for ever. However working on someone else's problems reminded him of his own.  
  
He was tired. The voices inside his head started over again an hour ago, he couldn't concentrate anymore.  
  
It was already late and he needed to go home. He stood up and tucked legal papers inside his suitcase before heading out.  
  
He was surprised to see Lauren was still there. "Working late?" he asked peering in her office.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying to help you with this case, you didn't even eat!" answered Lauren, packing some papers in her briefcase.  
  
"Don't worry for me Lauren" replied Cole, coldly.  
  
Lauren was uneasy, she felt something. . . Something wasn't right about her boss. Her empathy showed her right. The black hole in Cole's mind, she foresaw before, had reappeared, deeper, stronger. *_What was wrong with him??_* Pain was radiating from him. All the hurts and rejection he felt came straight to her heart in powerful waves.  
  
She was about to ask him if he was all right when Cole let go of his suitcase to put both hands on his head. He was holding it so tightly, Lauren could see the tip of his fingers grew white. He was in deep pain, she could feel it. Like something was tearing his very soul apart.  
  
"Is there a problem M. Turner?" asked Lauren, genuinely worried. She walked to him and put a soothing hand on his but he rejected it with a wave of his own.  
  
"It's just a head ache! I said not to worry!" he snapped at her, then recovering slightly. . . "I'm not worth it."  
  
The voices came rushing in his head yelling at him to kill, to let evil win. . . *Phoebe hates you, you're evil!* He almost ran to the elevator, to escape other questions from his secretary.  
  
***  
  
He leaned against the back of the elevator wearily. *_You're good Turner! Yes you are!*_ he tried to persuade himself. Then Emily's words came back to him: "It's not the powers you have, it's the way you use it"  
_  
*She was right, no matter what they say! Do you hear me, I'm one of the good guys!_ * the voices shut as the elevator's doors opened on the lobby.  
  
He was going to have a walk, it may help him fight the sadness and emptiness that threatened to engulf him. Without love, his soul was empty, vulnerable. The craziness was like a whirlpool swallowing the good in him little by little. "Snap out of it Turner. Think of Phoebe and her sisters, you can't let evil win" Cole murmured to himself, rubbing his temples and trying to focus.  
  
Just as he was about to step out of the firm's building, he heard Lauren's voice calling him behind. He turned around facing his secretary. "You forgot this M. Turner" she handed him his suitcase "I thought you might need it"  
  
Cole took it and replied with a slight smile "Thank you Lauren. . . and call me Cole."  
  
Lauren was staring back at him, frowning. Then tried again: "You know Cole, I can sense when people are in pain. I can feel it, deep in my heart. My empathy is a gift I inherited it from my mother. That's why I'm worried about you. You're facing a lot of troubles all on your own but you have to sometime release the pressure. It's human, you know, to break down. You look like you're supporting the world's length on your shoulders."  
  
Cole didn't know what to say. . . obviously Lauren was an empath just like Andras was. If only she had the slightest doubt of how dangerous his crises were, she would have run away a long time ago. He could loose control of his actions when he felt the invisible reins of his minds slipping from his grip, just like when he killed those two criminals.  
  
Cole slowly turned around and walked out of the building without an answer. Stubbornly, Lauren followed him outside. She stopped him in his tracks by putting her hand on his left shoulders. "I can help you overcome your pain. I know pain, believe me. Don't reject a so much needed help"  
  
Cole turned around and gave her a sad glance. "Thank you very much for your support Lauren. And believe me, you already did help me. . . a lot" He offered her a half hearted smile, adverting her eyes.  
  
A tense bit followed the exchange when, suddenly, a tall man pushed past Cole and slapped Lauren hardly on the cheek. The force of the shock sent Lauren on the ground, unconscious. The man grabbed her by the collar and started to shook her. "You BITCH! I'm no fool Lauren!!! I knew you were cheated on me! You disgust me! you listen to me???" He yelled at the still unconscious Lauren "You DISGUST me fucking BITCH! I will make you repay this a thousandth times" then he turned around facing a stunned Cole "And I will kill this bastard" He took a razor-sharp knife out of his pocket and let go of Lauren as he was standing up, aiming the knife at Cole.  
  
The dark figure in front of him was obviously Lauren's husband. That man, if you called that one, beat up his wife while they were still married. Lauren went through hell because of him, and obviously was still supporting his violent outbursts. She was victim herself of a lot of troubles but instead of focusing on her own pain (like he was doing all day long for awhile, pitying himself) she offered him her unconditional help.  
  
How could that man beat a sweet person like Lauren ? The coward. . .  
  
Rage was boiling in Cole's veins. With a wave of his hand, he sent the man flying across the street. He hit heavily the wall ten meters away and crashed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Cole clenched his teeth, he couldn't ponder his anger anymore. . . just like in that bar ,the other night . Unconsciously a huge energy ball formed itself in his right hand.  
  
However this time he hesitated.  
  
The voices were screaming, urging him to send it, to punish that *evil* man.  
  
A hand grabbed his arms before he had a chance to send it.  
  
He turned his head and faced a crying Emily: "Please. . . Don't do that! Think of your soul! Don't kill him! You're no criminals. You're not EVIL!"  
  
"Oh my God. . ." The energy ball dissipated as Cole realised for the first time what he was about to do. Emily had washed away his anger. He fell on his knees, crying, shivering.  
  
He was afraid of himself, afraid Phoebe was right, afraid of being evil. . .  
  
Emily kneeled next to him and Cole could feel her solacing embrace around his shoulders. Her warmth and holiness penetrated his own heart. They stood there for a long moment as Cole let tears slipping freely on his cheeks, showing his guilt. Finally, he let his suffering appear on the surface.  
  
"I'm a monster! How can you trust me? I'm not worst your help. . . I should have died in that Wasteland. . ." sighed Cole as a knot formed in his throat.  
  
"shhhh. . . shhhh. . . shhhh. . ." whispered Emily, laying her cheek on the top of his head, eyes closed, attempting to give him her strength, "You're not the demon you were anymore. . . You fought your demonic instinct harder than anyone ever did. You are no monster. . . You are the first who ever fought against such forces. No, you are not a monster, believe me. I would put my life into your hands, I trust you."  
  
"How can you trust me when the very people I've ever considered family, can't? Why did the Elders send you anyway? I'm beyond hope." Affirmed Cole whipping away his last tear with the back of his hand.  
  
"They sent me to save you, to save your soul. . . Don't disappoint them. Don't turn over the hopes they placed in you. It's the only chance they ever gave you and you're gonna take full advantage of it! Do you hear me?" Emily resolutely stood up and offered Cole her hand to help him up.  
  
They were now face to face. Emily cupped Cole's visage, forcing him to look into her eyes so he could see she was telling the truth.  
  
"It's not just a job for me. I need to protect you, because I believe in you. . . I believe in Redemption. You are the alive proof there is good in every human beings. You are a symbol of hope to me. Believe it or not, but I do consider you a hero. No one ever did what you have accomplished so far. You lived a century long sharing your own body with your evil half, it's a miracle your human half survived this. Then love helped you overcome Belthazor and even the Source of all evil couldn't fight that! How can you doubt there is good in you? You have it in you. Phoebe didn't take it away when she moved on, it's still there. . ." She removed her hands from his face and point the middle of his chest with her index finger, never loosing eye contact ". . . in your heart."  
  
Cole only stared at her in return, his face wearing a mask of pain. It felt good to unburden his heart. Then he returned his gaze to the unconscious woman who was still on the ground. "Call 911, Lauren is hurt, she needs help first while I call the police station . . ." he walked over to Lauren's unconscious husband "so they can give him the punishment he deserves".  
  
Emily nodded in response and orbed away in search of a phone. Confident Cole was gonna keep control on his powers from now on. . .  
  
***  
  
Phoebe and Spencer walked under the porch of the Manor.  
  
"I had a great time tonight" affirmed Phoebe.  
  
"Great? You mean fabulous! I never laughed as much as tonight in my whole life" claimed Spencer  
  
"Yeah you're right, it was wonderful! That's a change from the last time! I might have overreacted then!"  
  
"I think so. . ." approved Spencer with a charming smile "My dry cleaner never get to wash the apple sauce on my tux!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" replied Phoebe with an amused smirk. "What can I do to make you forget?" she said seductively.  
  
"Oh I don't know. . ." answered Spencer with a huge grin, then he tilted his head and kissed her, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.  
  
The kiss deepened, Spencer wanted more. . . a lot more. Phoebe gently pulled away. . .  
  
"I'm sorry Spencer. . . It's too soon."  
  
"It's OK. I understand" he answered with a faked smile.  
  
Phoebe kissed him goodbye, deposing a light kiss on his cheek. Then She searched her purse for her keys, opened the door and let herself in.  
  
Closing the door in Spencer's face. . .  
_  
*I'm gonna have you Phoebe, it's only a matter of time*_  
  
Frustrated but confident in his charms, Spencer went back to his black Porsch and sped down Prescott Street.  
  
***  
  
Cole and Emily orbed/shimered back to the penthouse. An hour had passed since his secretary was attacked.  
  
Indeed, Lauren was now at the hospital under intensive care. Her ex-husband hit her so hard that she had a bad head injury. Cole was worried sick about her. It was so unfair! She was so a sweet person!  
  
Cole worriedly questioned the doctors before the ambulance drove Lauren to the hospital. They told him, she was seriously injured but she should be fine. Thank god he was there when she was attacked! If he hadn't called immediately, she could have died or so said the medical team.  
  
Cole also dealt with the police. He was kinda taken aback when he saw Darryl Morris come his way.  
  
From all the policemen in town, he was the one who investigated on the case!  
  
*_I'm doomed_* thought Cole, then.  
  
The inspector's first reaction was to blindly accuse Cole, as always, but there was no scorch mark, no dead bodies. . . so nothing he could accuse him of! He eyed him suspiciously before letting another inspector question him.  
  
Lauren's ex-husband was now in jail. It appeared that he was already well known by the San Francisco Police Department. His files were full of complaints for violence. . .  
  
The young policeman even confided Cole the man nearly killed an alcoholic in a bar dispute a week ago but they let him out because the only witnesses were drunk at that moment!  
  
Apparently that man was a danger for the whole community and Cole was the only witness who could lodge a complaint against him. And he was gladly gonna do it! Lauren was to be avenged.  
  
So after answering all the questions of the policemen, Cole and Emily came back to the penthouse, both relieved Lauren was now safe and sound. The Whitelighter had to postpone her plans for tonight.  
  
"Well, that was quite the night!" sighed Emily, sitting tiredly on the couch.  
  
"Welcome to my world!" came Cole's caustic reply. Then, more seriously: "How did you knew?"  
  
"What?" asked Emily  
  
". . . That I was gonna kill that man, that I was gonna do another HUGE mistake!" explained Cole who was standing in front of her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, hands in his pants pockets.  
  
"I'm your Whitelighter! It's my job! Healing isn't my only aim, I'm here to guide you! It's as simple as that!" answered Emily casually.  
  
"Well. . . then . . . I guess. . . I should thank you." Hesitated Cole, who was still very uneasy at the idea of someone telling him what he should do (or shouldn't do for that matter).  
  
"You're welcome." Then she understood Cole needed more explanations "Listen Cole, I don't want you to consider me a boring Whitelighter who gives you orders and boss you around. . . I'm here to taught you how to be good. I understand it's not really natural for you to help people, given the education you received in the Underworld."  
  
"No, it's not as instinctive for me as it is for the Halliwells, indeed " sighed Cole, sitting heavily next to her, on the couch.  
  
Emily glanced his way. He was constantly averting her eyes, afraid to let her see his distress.  
  
He still felt guilty for what happened. However, this incident was a lesson for him. . . He couldn't play judge and executioner, it wasn't how it works with humans.  
  
"You know," tried Cole shyly, "if you hadn't come then I'd have killed him like I killed Ed Miller and those two guys at the bar."  
  
"I doubt that. I saw you hesitating. You were fighting inside, I could tell since I felt it." Seeing Cole's questioning look, Emily rolled her eyes and explained again "That's how it works. . . I can feel my charges' pains. And concerning those you killed since your return, there is nothing You can do to change that. At least you regret it, that's a start. Learn from your mistakes, that's the only advise I can give you for the moment." A sad look crossed Cole's features "I don't held you responsible for that, you were lost. . . We can't just forget that but take it as an additional motivation to redeem yourself."  
  
"Redeem myself. . ." repeated Cole pensively, then dared look her in the eyes "There is a long way, isn't it?"  
  
Emily was lost in his eyes. They reflected the pain lingering in his mind, as well as the hole left when Phoebe moved on and denied her love to him.  
  
She looses composure every time he looks at her like that.  
  
As an answer, Emily took his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.  
_  
*Yeah, the road was long indeed *_  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
So did you like it ?  
  
I'm not hitting a writer's block YET, don't worry, but I still need your opinion! Flames are accepted but don't really help! ;-) Anonymous reviews are accepted too!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It takes you only one minute and it brightens my day! Besides it helps me write faster. . . 


	8. Hi my Baby!

Disclaimers: I don't own charmed. . . bla bla bla  
  
A/N: Thank you Michelle for your e-mail!  
  
***  
  
_Summary: This story takes place after Daddy dearest (Sam I am). As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make him an ally (much to Elder Aaron's displease). Emily, a new whitelighter is sent to help him recover his sanity. . . However the Charmed Ones and Leo have doubts about that plan. Paige met her big sister, Prue. While the Avatars plan their next attack, Cole is trying to cope with normal life as Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. On the way he tries to do good with the help of Emily but has a hard time fighting his inner demons.  
_  
  
  
***  
  


**Another Chance  
  
**

  
Chapter 8: Hi my Baby!  
  
  
  
Friday morning at the Halliwell Manor. . .  
  
For once Phoebe was the first sister up. She had made coffee and was now sipping it slowly while reading the newspaper. A normal morning, in a normal house. . . full of witches. . . oh, and a whitelighter to top it all.  
  
Phoebe was smiling to herself, thinking of Prue's visit and of her date with Spencer. He was really kind with her and sweet at that! Sure he sometimes drove her over the edge but she could almost fell in love with that guy. After all, they had a lot in common, he was successful and good looking. . .  
  
_*. . . but he wasn't Cole_* replied an annoying little voice in her head.  
  
"Oh you shut up!" answered Phoebe out loud.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" questioned Piper, as she slowly walked in the kitchen, still dressed of her pj's.  
  
"Hey sleepy head! You look tired! The baby didn't let you have a rest, huh?"  
  
"No, no. . . well, yeah, a little, but I'm used to it now. . . Paige and I staid up late. We were talking about Prue. She wanted to know everything about her, every thing she didn't get a chance to share with her. We ended up crying in each other's arms! . . . And you, how was your date?" asked Piper curiously as she took a sit next to her sister, smiling from ear to ear. She was dying to know how was Spencer Ricks and all the details sisters just _had_ to tell each other!  
  
"Well it was great!" simply answered Phoebe, smiling at Piper's inquiries.  
  
"Oh please! Don't let me hanging on!" pleaded the big sister.  
  
"Oh OK, OK, it was wonderful, I admit!" concealed Phoebe, raising her head from the paper.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Sweety! You deserve to be happy after what happened with Miles, let alone Cole!"  
  
"Please, don't mention his name anymore." Snapped Phoebe, then returning the conversation to the missing sister "Is Paige up already?"  
  
"Yeah, she is in the shower! She is so happy this morning! She met her father and her big sister the same week! Life would be a bed of roses for her if Co-. . .uh. . . some demons weren't trying to kill us anymore!" said Piper.  
  
*_Roll your tong seven times in your mouth before speaking Piper!*_ mentally checked she big sister, she was gonna mention Cole again and it could just have broken Phoebe's good mood!  
  
"Yeah. . . It's part of our daily life! What are you doing today?" asked Phoebe returning her gaze to the paper.  
  
"Well, I'm taking few days off. Anyway, my assistant is more than able to take care of the club for me! Besides," added Piper glancing at the kitchen's clock "I should be up for an hour already, my appointment with Miss Werfery is in less than one hour! And as Ava is in holidays. . ."  
  
"Miss Werfery? Oh. . . your gynaecologist? Oh my God! I'm so sorry Piper I forgot it was today! Do you want me to call in sick?" Phoebe was concerned with her sister's health now that she was going to be an aunty!  
  
"No, don't worry! It's only the first ultrasound, Leo will come with me anyway! I'm gonna know if my little Melinda in there. . ." she patted her belly "is healthy!"  
  
"How do you know it isn't a boy? After all, fate is always changing, the future is always remodelled with the choices we made!"  
  
Piper was now anxious, Phoebe had awoken doubts in her, what if it was a boy indeed? "Well, I guess all I want is a healthy baby. Boy or girl, it's all the same. I'll love my child with all my heart!"  
  
"Uh Piper . . . with all the strange things that happened during your pregnancy, with your powers and all. . . aren't you afraid we might be exposed if something happens during the ultrasound?" asked Phoebe referring to her own experience when she was pregnant with the Source's child. She never really mentioned her baby since the day they vanquished the Seer, it was still too fresh in her mind, a deep gash in her heart, a traumatise she could carry her life long.  
  
"That's why I waited that long, I wanted to be sure nothing was going to happen . . . See the baby has been calm for a while now, I guess it was just a phase! I should take a shower too now or I'll be late. Don't worry I will call you at work!" Piper got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe enjoyed seeing her sister that happy. She wanted a baby so much! Leo and her deserved that. She could only guess life denied her that right to happiness the day they vanquished the Source, for the first time.  
  
She stopped thinking when her eyes fell on a particularly interesting article. Apparently a woman, Lauren Mc Coyle, was attacked by a man yesterday night. She was exiting her office in Jackman, Carter and Kline's building where she worked as a secretary. . . She stopped reading the article at that point, so stunned she was. . .Lauren was Cole's secretary, she remembered her from the last time she went to Cole's office, a long time ago.  
  
_*He really has no limits, how could he blindly attack that poor woman?*_ reflected Phoebe bitterly. She couldn't think straight anymore. The only conceivable culprit for her was Cole. He was guilty without judgement. . . after all he didn't even deserve one. Maybe he had another plan to get rid of them. . . for real this time. Plus it couldn't be just a coincidence, it hit too close to be anything else. Surely her demonic ex-husband was behind this!  
  
Furious, Phoebe tore the papers and threw it in the trash can.  
  
*_He will pay for all of this, I don't know how yet but he'll pay dearly. . .*  
_  
***  
  
One hour later, Piper and Leo were in Miss Werfery's office. Leo was sitting on a chair in front of the gynaecologist's desk while Piper inspected the room.  
  
She has had enough of waiting ten minutes ago and was now playing with every thing her hand fell on! 9 little baby dolls of different shapes and sizes, meticulously arranged on the doctor's shelf, attracted her attention. They showed the development of babies inside their mothers' tummies from one to nine months.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo wasn't helping her keep patience in anyway. . .  
  
"I thought we agreed on this?"  
  
"Oh please Leo don't argue about it again!" answered Piper, shrugging, not even turning her gaze away from the baby doll she was toying with.  
  
"You need to have OUR baby at home! Besides, Ava could help you!" argued Leo a little more even if he realised it was a lost fight.  
  
"Let Ava alone, will you?! We are not in the 20s anymore LEO! Pregnant women deliver at the hospital with a competent medical team around them! It's just safer, for me and for the baby!"  
  
"Oh please everything is all right with you as well as the baby! You're a perfect candidate for that kind of experience! Think about it: there will be all your family around you, isn't that enough support??" tried Leo, giving her a pleading look.  
  
"You won't be the one suffering THAT!" sarcastically replied Piper, referring to the video tape on 'Having a baby at home' they saw a while ago. "It's already hard as it is in a hospital. . . so don't push it!"  
  
"Piper. . ." pleaded Leo again.  
  
Piper angrily turned around: "I have had enough of it! See Leo, I love you but you're getting on my nerves here! I need an epidural! And Stop Arguing with Me, YOU won't be the one to deliver a baby as large as a WATERMELON!!!" She angrily aimed at the last (and the largest) baby doll which exploded with a huge BANG!  
  
"Bravo Piper, you just vanquished a baby! You've just prove me right!" ironically remarked Leo as Piper, horrified, was trying to fix that damn baby doll. . .  
  
Just then, Miss Werfery opened the door: "What happened here?!!!" she exclaimed eyeing the discarded baby doll.  
  
Piper stood up with a start: "uh. . . We. . . uh . . . I. . ." babbled Piper whose face was now as red as her pull-over.  
  
The doctor's features relaxed as an amused grin appeared on her lips: "Don't worry, it happens all the time!"  
  
Piper regained her sit without much of a 'sorry', unable to speak so ashamed she was. Leo threw an amused glance her way before turning his attention on the doctor again.  
  
After the usual questions about her pregnancy, Piper was now laying on the exam table while Miss Werfery applied a cold gel on her exposed belly.  
  
"The first scan is always full of emotions for the future parents!" affirmed the gynaecologist with a reassuring smile.  
  
Indeed Leo had tears in their eyes when their baby's heart beats could be heard in the room, loud and clear.  
  
The image appeared on the monitor, a vague white and black form could be seen on the screen.  
  
*_So this is the baby I was aching to have and to hold? That small little form who now seems to be sucking his thumb really is mine? How could something so unbelievably beautiful be growing in me?*_ thought Piper.  
  
She was chumming her lower lips to stop the sob that threatened to come out of her mouth when she heard Leo sniffing. She could feel him took gently her right hand and stroke it with his thumb.  
  
Piper turned her eyes from the screen and looked in Leo's red eyes. Tears were pouring freely on his cheeks, he was as touched as she was by the miracle of life. She could also see pride and happiness sparkle in those blue orbs of his own. Sensing her stare, he turned to her as well and bent to give her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
They broke apart as the doctor asked: "Do you wanna know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other with questioning stares. Leo nodded and Piper answered: "Yeah, we want to know!"  
  
Miss Werfery turned her gaze to the monitor again and inspected the ultrasound's image JUST AS Piper's tummy started to glow! Little shiny orbs surrounded her, dancing in the air.  
  
Piper and Leo's eyes grew round with surprise.  
  
*_Please not now! PLEASE!*_ thought Piper.  
  
Leo's eyes grew wide too, then he looked at his wife with a 'What are you waiting for? Make it disappear!' look!  
  
Thank God, Miss Werfery was still hesitating on her diagnostic and didn't noticed when the blue orbs materialised in little blue flowers which fell on the ground.  
  
Piper sighed with relief.  
  
Then, the doctor turned to her with a smile: "Well you are going to have a baby girl! Happy?"  
  
"Oh yeah" answered Leo, relieved too, he sat heavily in the nearby chair, sighing.  
  
"Have you already decided of a name yet?" questioned the gynaecologist, unsuspecting of what just happened. She didn't even saw the blue flowers yet.  
  
"Melinda!" answered both Piper and Leo.  
  
"Great! Then Congratulations! You'll have the most beautiful and healthy little baby ever!" affirmed Miss Werfery.  
  
"Thank you" added Piper who quickly dressed before leaving the room with her husband.  
  
Miss Werfery closed the door behind them then spotted the flowers: "What the hell?"  
  
In the Hall, Leo enjoyed being right: "So where are you going to have our baby?"  
  
"AT HOME!" came Piper's resolute answer.  
  
"Good!"  
  
". . . but I'm gonna wrote a spell to get rid of suffering!" seriously said the Charmed One.  
  
Leo stopped in his track as Piper went her way. "Are you kidding me? It's personal gain!"  
  
Piper only smiled at this, mischievously.  
  
Her husband trailed behind her "You can't be serious!. . . PIPER!"  
  
The couple exited the doctor's office under the astonished look of the secretary. . . and the scrutiny of an unseen stranger. A cruel smile crept on his thin lips as he disappeared in the shadow. . .  
  
The Avatars had just witnessed the power of the unborn child.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know this one was short but I updated sooner than the usual!  
  
Flames are accepted but don't really help! ;-)  
  
Anonymous reviews are accepted too!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! **It takes you only one minute and it brightens my day!**


	9. Phoebe' storm, Emily's Haven

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed and all the characters that appeared previously on the show aren't mine. So don't sue me!  
  
Warning: Some language and references to season 3's Bride & Gloom and Sleuthing with the Enemy.  
  
A/N: Like Mimi said in her review, consider last chapter a little break for Piper and Leo. . . before the storm (s).  
  
A/N 2: I hope this chapter have you thinking. . . Maybe a hard one to digest for TRUE P/C fans (don't mistaken me, I AM a P/C fan but I've a little lost hope in Phoebe - for the moment. . .) Told you enough already. . .  
  
ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
_Summary: This story takes place after Daddy dearest (Sam I am). As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make him an ally (much to Elder Aaron's displease). Emily, a new whitelighter is sent to help him recover his sanity. . . However the Charmed Ones and Leo have doubts about that plan. Paige met her big sister, Prue. Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks and Piper and Leo learned their unborn child is a healthy little girl, Melinda. While the Avatars plan their next attack, Cole is trying to live again. He tries to do good with the help of Emily but has a hard time fighting his inner demons. When Phoebe learns of Lauren's attack (Cole' secretary), she becames pretty angry (to say the least) and Guess who her wrath falls onto?_  
  
***  
  
  


**Another Chance  
  
**

  
  
Chapter 9: Phoebe' Storm, Emily's Haven.  
  
  
  
_(Friday Morning while Piper & Leo are at Miss Werfery's office)_  
  
  
  
Phoebe stormed past the lawyers discussing in Jackman, Carter and Kline building's corridors. She didn't even go to work, she came straight here. She was going to give Cole a speech he wouldn't be able to ignore. She was getting angrier by the minute and truly decided to avenge Lauren's attack!  
  
She kicked Cole's office door open. Cole was flabbergasted behind his desk. Phoebe headed straight to him. She almost jumped on him, and took him violently by the collar, dropping all the documents on his desk to the ground.  
  
"You evil Bastard! Why did you do that? Why are you so evil?" snapped Phoebe in Cole's face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole was still shocked at her display of hostility. He knew from experience Phoebe's outbursts were violent! _(Hell! His jaw still hurt when he thought of the day he came back after she told her sisters she had vanquished him!)_ However, he was stunned because this time he really didn't do anything that could make her angry. . . on the contrary he helped people!  
  
"Don't play innocent with me Cole! I knew from the day you came back from the demonic wasteland that you would return to your old ways. It was just a matter of time!" She let go of him brutally, and he heavily landed back in his chair.  
  
"I don't know what you think I have done but I assure you I have nothing to do with it!" he said, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
"STOP THAT!" she screamed " what's your master plan this time? We can't vanquish you so you're going to kill us? UH? Is that what you have in mind because you surely won't have me anymore! Good or evil!"  
  
Cole sadly looked at her. This was going to be the only relation he could have with Phoebe: Fights. He was tired of fighting, there wasn't enough left in him to fight for. He was weary. His mind was blank. Phoebe hated him so much. . .  
  
He rubbed his temples in defeat and calmly said, closing his eyes: "Believe what you want."  
  
Phoebe was still fuming and his apparent composure wasn't what she was waiting for. She seriously hoped he tried to attack her so she could have a good reason to try to kill him AGAIN.  
  
"Well, I do believe you're an evil freak! How much I wish I had vanquish you that night in the cemetery two years ago! You made my life a living HELL!. . . Now I wonder why you involved Spencer into all of this?!"  
  
Cole slowly raised his head again, confused: "WHO?"  
  
"Spencer Ricks? Rings any bell?? Don't deny it Cole! " warned Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Phoebe. . ." he sighed "I think you're badly mistaken about that guy. Believe me he isn't who you think he is. . ."  
  
"Your little tricks won't work on me! Lies, everything that came out of your mouth was ever lies. I perfectly know you're trying to separate us! But you won't succeed, you know why? I love him, that's why! Everything we shared means nothing to me anymore. The Cole I loved was just an illusion." Phoebe took her breath again.  
  
She said all this in a row, perfectly aware her words was the only things that could hurt him right now. She used her only weapons against him fully, blindly.  
  
And she saw in his eyes her speech was like a stab in the heart. She wanted to crush his hopes, and she FEARED she had succeeded more than she intended to.  
  
"OUCH, that was mean!" replied Cole sarcastically. A derisive smirk appeared on his handsome face as he chuckled slightly. Sarcasm was his only defence right now because he didn't want her to see his pain, to know she hurt him beyond words. He simply didn't want her to know she has that much of power over him. "Have you finished yet?" asked Cole, his face now unreadable and his icy blue eyes staring coldly at the petite woman in front of him.  
  
Phoebe didn't respond. She shrugged, turned her back on him and walked quickly to the door. Cole's attitude scared her, he was lascivious, uncaring. She hadn't had the effect expected on him (or so she thought) and she was now for the first time afraid for her life in his presence.  
  
Turning around just before stepping out of the office, she threatened him one last time: "I don't know how, I don't know when but I'm gonna reduce you to nothing more than ashes!"  
  
"Well came back when you know" he added with an evil smile.  
  
She couldn't believe it! Has he really gone mad? At first she thought she saw his pain but thinking about it again, he was kinda defiant too. He really unsettled her.  
  
Now she truly feared she has gone a little too far with him. . . she didn't think half of all the mean things she told him. . . she mentally guessed she just wanted him to suffer, to make him pay for everything that was wrong in her life.  
  
When she stepped out of his office without much of a glance to her ex- husband, tears started to pour from her eyes. She didn't know where they came from. She was ashamed of herself, of her attitude toward her one true love but most of all she knew she had lost a part of him.  
  
The part of him that still held love for her shattered. She could almost feel it.  
  
All along, she was glad to have someone who loves her unconditionally, it was gratifying and flattering. . . But everything she told him was only gratuitous nastiness. She couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him for letting the Source hurt her. She realised it now. She spoke out of anger. How good she was at hurting people she loved. . .  
  
However, his attitude perturbed her all the more. . . It seems to confirm her doubts about Lauren's attack. He has gone crazy, that was the only acceptable solution right now!  
  
She angrily whipped her tears away. She wasn't supposed to be the one who cried.  
  
*_Don't doubt yourself Phoebe. Cole is truly evil. There is no other explanation!_* her bitter self shut her pain.  
  
_*If you don't regain your senses soon you won't be able do what should be done, you won't be able to go through with it.*  
_  
***  
  
In his office, Cole was devastated. Overwrought, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks, uncontrollably. He wasn't in the habit of crying (demons would laugh seeing him like this!) and each shed-tear reminded him of the human weakness he hid a century long, back in the pits of blazing hell.  
  
Not only Phoebe confirmed his worst fears, she also gave senses to what the voices always said to him, inside his head, amplifying their words with her owns.  
  
She hated him for everything he was. She denied her love to him. Everything they shared meant nothing to her.  
  
He didn't know Phoebe that cruel.  
  
Of course, she didn't even considered him a man anymore! He was nothing more than a demon, actually he was the first on the 'demons who needs vanquish' list, why would she care whether or not he was hurt? Whether or not he had feelings at all?  
  
Besides, she had a new boyfriend, one that she loved. He knew Spencer Ricks wasn't for her. He wasn't even her type of guys. He wanted to spare her more pain but he was now so low in her esteem everything he do or say hadn't any influence on her.  
  
She wanted to kill him.  
  
He couldn't care less of her threat, actually killing him would be helping him. Even Death wasn't as painful as what he was going through right now! He could tell, he already died!  
  
Phoebe' speech only awoke the voices more, but they hadn't the same pressure on him, he wouldn't let evil win because. . . he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Emily!" came Cole's muffled call. His voice wasn't as loud as he intended, it was barely a whisper, so tight the knot in his throat was right now.  
  
Blue orbs appeared in front of him and Emily was here.  
  
When she saw the state Cole was in, a worried look shadowed her beautiful face. "What happened?" she asked genuinely concerned.  
  
It should be pretty hard for Cole to call a *_Whitelighter_* to the rescue. Something big might have happened and seeing the mess his office was in didn't reassured her for a second. . . There were legal papers everywhere on the floor, just like a storm had passed in there.  
  
She wasn't far from the truth. . .  
  
"Phoebe came" was all Cole could utter right now, whipping his tears away, hating him for being so weak when his ex-wife was involved.  
  
Emily didn't need more explanations. It wasn't hard to guess what happened . . . they might have gone through another fight. And a pretty violent at this. Only the fact there was no scorch mark on the floor told her Phoebe was still alive. She had little information about the charmed one but she knew the middle sister was really bad tempered and her anger had fallen on Cole. . . again.  
  
He was starting to feel better and now the little hope that was left in him was crushed, annihilating her work at the same time. Emily wasn't in the habit of being rude but this time she couldn't help bitching Phoebe. . .  
  
How could she repair the damages now? A pep-talk? How lame. . .  
  
She kneeled next to him. All Cole needed now was a supportive shoulder to cry onto. . . a reassuring hand stroking his head with tenderness.  
  
And Emily was glad to offer it to her charge.  
  
She could feel Cole relax at her touch, at the steady sound of her heart beat. He was still trembling badly in her arms but she already heaved a great amount of his pain. She couldn't bring him what he really needed, namely Phoebe's love, but she was determined to offer the little she had to help him. He was clinging to Phoebe like a child to mummy's apron strings. . . rather strange for a supposed demon! How come Phoebe was unable to feel his pain, his distress, whereas it was obvious he couldn't have more of it?  
  
They stood there for a long moment. Emily waited for Cole to speak, to express his pain and resentment. She was glad he had called her instead of rummaging all this alone. He didn't succumb to evil anymore. She was certain he wouldn't return to his old paths. He hadn't fight so long for nothing. He turned his back to evil the day he met Phoebe and never returned to it since then. . . She knew everything that happened last year. . . rumours ran fast in Heaven.  
  
_*How could the Charmed Ones believe he let evil took him over without a fight?*_  
  
He had no purpose in letting the Source possess him, he already had what he was seeking for a century: a family and a soon-to-be wife! Sure, his lack of powers might have been quite frustrating for the former All mighty Belthazor but Emily was certain he had learned to cope with it in over a month of humanity.  
  
She felt Cole move in her embrace. He had stopped trembling and was more tranquil. She could have stayed like this forever, never letting go.  
  
"Thank you Emily" said Cole, raising his head to look in her deep green eyes.  
  
That look again. How could a man with such tenderness in his eyes be evil? She cupped his face with her hands and replied with a heartening smile: "Anytime"  
  
Cole didn't move, abandoned in her warmth, in her simple presence. He felt so secure in her arms. Her embrace was his refuge, an oasis in the desert, a glimpse of heaven from the burning hell.  
  
Emily bowed slightly and gently kissed the tear on his cheek away. Her sweet lips barely stroking his skin. Cole closed his eyes, lost in the feeling. He needed to be reassured, he needed her soothing touch, he simply needed to feel. Emily bowed a little more and closed her eyes. Ever so slowly, she caressed his lips with hers in a tender kiss.  
  
For an instant, she could feel Cole's hot breath stroking her cheek, sending shiver through her whole body. For an instant, she could smell Cole's unique aroma, a subtle combination of power and weakness, of roughness and sweetness. For an instant, she could savour his eerie alchemy, traducing better than words his appealing complexity. But for eternity, she would remember the sweet taste of the forbidden fruit.  
  
Her kiss wasn't demanding. She attempted to give him her strength, to convince him he deserved better than pain. He deserved to be loved in return. She just opened her heart to him, showing him a part of herself she hadn't suspected was there before. Even if she was sure his heart belonged to somebody else, even if she knew she may suffer and get in troubles later because of this, she didn't regret it!  
  
Cole felt the burden on his heart drop at this. His whole being melted in her embrace. She was going to be there for him whenever he needed it. . .  
  
It was nothing more than a friendly kiss to Cole, an innocent peck on the lips, but it felt so right. At that exact moment, he could feel his being enveloped in her sweetness, in her purity. If good was contagious, surely Cole was infected.  
  
They broke apart and Emily put her finger on his lips, shutting the words that threatened to come out of his mouth, breaking the moment. "Shhh, don't worry. I told you I'll always be there for you."  
  
Seeing Cole relax anew, she asked, out of the blue: "Weren't you suppose to be in court at eleven?"  
  
Cole was surprised by her casualness, like nothing really happened. . . And it reassured him on her intentions. He glanced at his watch, 10:30.  
  
"You're right, I should already be there by now!" he stood up resolutely, a smile enlightening his features again.  
  
Emily stood up to and friendly patted his back: "Go now! Carolyn might be already waiting for you. And Good luck!"  
  
He readjusted his suit and tie before shimmering away, to a corner of San Francisco's court.  
  
  
  
***  
  
I had a hard time writing the Cole/Emily scene (I rewrote it three times!) and it's the best version I've come up with, so please be kind.  
  
I know what some of you are thinking, but keep hope this isn't the end already (far from). I still have some tricks up my sleeve.  
  
OK so. . . I'm ready to dodge the flames! GO! Review!!  
  
Remember:  
  
Flames are accepted but don't really help! ;-)  
  
Anonymous reviews are accepted too! 


	10. Cole's show

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed and all the characters that appeared previously on the show aren't mine. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Happy new year everyone!  
  
A/N 2: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, thank you for all the reviews!  
  
Warning: Some language and reference to Season 3's All Hallow's Eve.  
  
***  
  
_Summary: This story takes place after Daddy dearest (Sam I am). As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make him an ally (much to Elder Aaron's displease). Emily, a new whitelighter is sent to help him recover his sanity. . . However the Charmed Ones and Leo have doubts about that plan. Paige met her big sister, Prue. Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks and Piper and Leo learned their unborn child is a healthy little girl, Melinda. While the Avatars plan their next attack, Cole is trying to live again. He tries to do good with the help of Emily but has a hard time fighting his inner demons. Phoebe puts the blame on Cole for Lauren's attack and is now certain he is evil.  
  
_***  
  


  
**Another Chance  
  
**

Chapter 10: Cole's show  
  
  
  
  
  
Around noon, at the Manor. . .  
  
Paige and Piper were sitting on the couch eating some chips and watching TV.  
  
"So how was your ultrasound?" asked casually Paige while taking a hand full of chips and stuffing it in her mouth.  
  
Piper threw her a dejected look. "How can you be so slim while eating THAT much?" then her good mood returned and, shifting position excitedly on the couch, she added with a smile "Aren't you more curious? I mean it was my first ultrasound!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. . . So?" spluttered Paige, in Piper's face.  
  
"It's a GIRL!" replied Piper, overjoyed.  
  
"Oh. . . That's great!" answered Paige without much enthusiasm, she returned her attention to the TV.  
  
"OK, and it's a healthy baby" Piper waved her hand in front of Paige's face "Thank you for asking!"  
  
"We already knew that ! You saw her in the future, remember?" then Paige put her index finger on her chin, in fake concentration and added "Let me guess. . . you'll call her. . . Melinda!"  
  
Piper nodded, and hit her left arm, sulking.  
  
"Hmmmm. . . I wonder. . . What with the P?" teased Paige again.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes "You know. . ." she started counting on her fingers, derisively "Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige. . .! Why didn't you continue? Why Melinda?"  
  
"Because Melinda Warren is my favorite ancestor, that's why!"  
  
"Oh! . . . uh? Who?" asked Paige, now interested.  
  
"Melinda Warren is the first and one of the most powerful witch of the Halliwell line! I even helped her mother give birth to her!" replied Piper in mocked pride, as she remembered that particular Halloween 2 years ago.  
  
"Yuck! Please don't start with gloomy details!" Paige grimaced and turned back to the TV set.  
  
"Paige?" called Piper, she loved playing that game with her sometime VERY childish sister.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes again and turned to her fabulous but highly annoying sister: "WHAT?"  
  
"Oh it's just. . . I love you" teased Piper in turn.  
  
"I love you too. Oh and Congratulations! Now can I watch TV. . . PLEASE?!" replied Paige with an amused smirk.  
  
"Yeah! You can!" Piper crossed her arms over her chest, pouting again.  
  
Seeing that, Paige gave her a playful tap on the arm. Piper responded by pinching her little sister and stole the remote from her grasp. Then Paige replied by throwing a pillow in Piper's face. And they were out for their favorite game again: sister fight! Finally tickling each other, the two sisters rolled to the ground, laughing and throwing pillows everywhere.  
  
Feathers were flying all around the room when Phoebe entered the Manor, slamming the door shut behind her. The loud noise stopped Paige and Piper.  
  
"Phoebe do you want to play with us?" invited Paige while throwing a pillow in the middle sister's way, laughing. It hit Phoebe in the chest and fell flatly on the ground. Phoebe didn't react.  
  
"What's the matter Sweety?" responded Piper. She let go of the pillow she was aiming at Paige, now worried. Game Over.  
  
"You didn't listen to the news, did you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Listen to what?" said Paige standing again from behind the couch, her previous hiding place, and brushing the feathers away from her red hair.  
  
"See Court TV." Simply answered Phoebe putting her hand to her forehead in an attempt to think straight.  
  
Piper spotted the remote under a pile of feathers and switched channel. All three sisters sat on the couch again and watched carefully.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ON TV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

In front of San Francisco's courtroom, a journalist was speaking with emphasis. The young and beautiful blond woman was stamping her feet with impatience and excitement.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, surely the events that took place here, in San Francisco's court, will remain in history. Some would say it was a trial against freedom of press but startling news about Spencer Ricks, the famous love column writer, came punctuating this already popular trial. . ." then she spotted a man followed closely behind by a woman walking down the marble stairs of the imposing monument and she ran to them.  
  
"And here come the principal actors of this new development. . ."pursued the young reporter. She pushed past the crowd already gathered around the couple. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ END TV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
When the camera finally settled in, the sisters were surprised to see a familiar face. . . actually stunned was more accurate to qualify their reactions! Paige nearly dropped the bowl full of chips she was holding while Piper stared at the TV set, mouth opened.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ON TV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

"I'd like to show you the winners of today's trial, Carolyn Wilkins and her lawyer M. Cole Turner. So what was your first reaction when you heard the judge's decision?"  
  
Carolyn Wilkins: "To be frank, I was relieved. This trial means everything to me, I'm so glad Spencer Ricks was punished for his misdeeds. . . but I wouldn't be celebrating my victory today if it wasn't for M. Turner who helped me all along." Carolyn designed Cole, delegating the responsibility of answering the journalists' questions to him and deliberately putting him in the spot light by the way. . .  
  
The young woman turned to Cole and flashed him a bright smile: "So M. Turner your closure speech was brilliant. You defended your client's party with such passion! I swear I saw one of juror whipped a tear away! The jury couldn't vote against you on this case!"  
  
Cole only smiled at this looking at the ground uneasily, then raising his head again: "Thank you."  
  
"You showed us all a new perspective during this trial. Your final speech about love and how it couldn't just fade away has touched everyone's heart, I can tell! It was so realistic! Now tell me M. Turner who is your muse? So she learns how lucky she is!" asked the journalist winking at the camera behind her.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ END TV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Tell me I'm dreaming! Here pinch me!" said Paige giving her arm for Piper to pinch.  
  
"No, you're not! I can see it too!" answered Piper, not even looking away from the TV.  
  
"She is flirting with him!!!!!" came Phoebe's outburst.  
  
The two other sisters simultaneously turned around and stared at her in shocked surprise.  
  
"What?" asked Phoebe innocently. Then before her sisters could remind her how much she hated Cole, she replied: "SHHHHH now! I wanna hear his answer!"  
  
She returned her attention to the TV.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ON TV AGAIN ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Seeing Cole hesitate, the journalist asked again: "Wasn't this heartfelt speech directed to someone in particular?"  
  
Cole thought for a second and answered: "NO, there is none, unfortunately."

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ END TV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Phoebe angrily turned off the television before they could learn more about the trial . . . but also about Spencer Ricks' misdemeanours.  
  
"I'm so sorry Phoebe" added Piper.  
  
"Thank you. It's so unfair" retorted Phoebe hugging a remaining pillow for comfort.  
  
"Yeah, Spencer should have won." Said Paige.  
  
"Oh that. . ." replied Phoebe, she couldn't care less of her 'boyfriend' right now, Cole had just denied his love to her! Not showing her disappointment to her sisters, she added "Yeah Spencer is a good guy."  
  
"I'm sure this demon used his demonic mind control on the jury, there is no other explanations!" affirmed Piper, trying to comfort Phoebe.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's for sure! Too bad it had to be Spencer!" snapped Paige "Oh poor Phoebe! That evil freak won't let you lead your life as you intend to!" then thinking again: "Eh! do you think he plans to use law against us now?"  
  
Piper threw a 'shut up' glare in Paige's direction. Phoebe was already feeling bad, no need to add to her pain. "I think he needs your support right now" affirmed Piper.  
  
"Uh . . . who?"  
  
"But Spencer! Who else? Phoebe, are you OK?" retorted Paige sceptically.  
  
"Hmmmm. . . Yeah, you're right. I'll go to Spencer's." Concluded Phoebe, standing up and heading to the door slowly, unaware of who Spencer Ricks truly was. . .  
  
***  
  
Spencer was fuming.  
  
That damn lawyer really dragged him in the mood . . . whereas he was so sure to win this trial! He has come back home right after the audience, he didn't want to answer the journalists' questions. . .  
  
Not only, he had surely lost his job by now but the whole town knew him for who he truly was. . . thanks to this Turner-guy! The bastard! His tear jerking speech had surely influenced the jury!  
  
Indeed, he tried to persuade Carolyn Wilkins into divorcing her husband, so what? He didn't get why she preferred her Jack over him anyway. And the court condemned him for that!  
  
"Breach of trust" they say! Like he was the only man to abuse women's trusts. Actually, Carolyn was an easy prey but he didn't play it smart.  
  
*_Oh crap_* he thought bitterly *_Phoebe might know by now. . .Too bad, I certainly will never be able to taste that damn body of her*  
_  
He felt an arousal at the thought, that bitch was really stunning all over, and she was so easy to manipulate! Spencer felt the first time he saw her she was weak. . . at least when it came to men. She seemed ready to cling to any men who passed her by! Surely she wasn't that easy at first, hell, he perfectly remember the fiasco of their 1st date but he had learned by now how to control her. He prided himself for making women eat in the palm of his hand. As soon as he had tasted her, it would be just like the others. . . Or maybe he could play a little with her instead. . . If he couldn't take revenge on the lawyer, he would certainly do on the little wife!  
  
Just then, a light knock could be heard on his apartment's door. *_Please, don't let it be journalists!*  
_  
He opened the door.  
  
No, it was just Phoebe. . .  
  
"Uh. . . what are you doing here? Didn't you hear the news?" asked Spencer, as he reflected bitterly that that girl might be pretty stupid to come here after what was said of him during the trial.  
  
"I'm here to support you through this. I'm so sorry you lost. It's unfair."  
  
_**Uh? Thank god she didn't know the details!**_ Spencer decided to play along, maybe he could still have fun with her after all:  
  
"Oh yeah. . . It was unfair. I'm gonna write an article about how easily justice is corrupted in this state!" he lied.  
  
"Yeah you should do that. . ." Considering her state of mind, Phoebe was ready to throw herself in anyone's arms right now. . . to help her forget her demonic ex-husband, to forget that, this time, she succeeded in pushing him away. **_Oh crap! I don't give a damn about that evil freak! I'm free now!**_ she persuaded herself. Yeah, her little speech of that morning had made its effect. . . unfortunately.  
  
"Do you want a cup of coff - " he didn't even had time to finish his sentence, Phoebe flew in his arms, kissing him hungrily.  
  
He could feel she wanted more, a lot more, and Spencer was more than happy to help her forget whatever it was she was sad about. He started to undress her when her cell phone rang.  
  
The cold shower had an immediate effect on her.  
  
She reached for her purse and picked up. She instantaneously recognised Piper's voice. . . "Phoebe! Paige has come up with something to vanquish Cole! Come here! Hurry!" She hung up before Phoebe had a chance to answer.  
  
She turned to Spencer: "I'm sorry. Family emergency, you know. . ."  
  
"What?? Can't you just tell them no? You can't leave me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, come to the manor tonight and we will continue what we've just started" she said seductively. . . Now, that she had come to her senses again, she hated herself for her previous attitude. She took her purse and headed out quickly, leaving a bewildered Spencer behind. His pride couldn't take more. . .  
  
**_You're gonna pay for that BITCH.**_  
  
  
  
***  
  
I hope you didn't get confuse with the ON TV / OFF TV thing !  
  
I know I made Piper & Paige a little childish with the pillow fight, but I was in a festive mood. ;-) Flames are accepted but don't really help!  
  
Anonymous reviews are accepted too!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Romantic Dinner

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed and all the characters that appeared previously on the show aren't mine. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Again Happy New Year! I wish my best to all of you for 2003. Sorry it took so long as I am a AOL User I have been experiencing problem with fanfiction.net. Hope it doesn't happen again!  
  
***  
  
_Summary: This story takes place after Daddy dearest (Sam I am). As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make him an ally (much to Elder Aaron's displease). Emily, a new whitelighter is sent to help him recover his sanity. . . However the Charmed Ones and Leo have doubts about that plan. Paige met her big sister, Prue, and she is dating Steve. Phoebe is dating another guy too, Spencer Ricks . Piper and Leo learned their unborn child is a healthy little girl, Melinda. While the Avatars plan their next attack, Cole is trying to live again. He tries to do good with the help of Emily but has a hard time fighting his inner demons. Because of Lauren's attack, the 3 sisters are now certain Cole is evil. Besides, as he won a difficult case against Spencer Ricks, they are afraid he might end up using law against them.  
_  
***  
  


  
**Another Chance  
  
**

  
Chapter 11: A Romantic Dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole was smiling.  
  
Not only he had won a difficult case but he had the afternoon off.  
  
Besides he just received a phone call from the most important partner of the firm who wanted to congratulate him. He had made a lot of publicity for the firm and all the clients wanted Cole as their lawyer!  
  
But the things that really makes him happy was the fact he did good today. He helped innocents with his human qualities not his demonic powers, his intelligence not his strength. Thanks to him, nothing would separate Carolyn Wilkins and her husband again. Especially not Spencer Ricks! His boss made it clear at the audience: they wouldn't let him work for their paper anymore.  
  
His eyes fell on the picture of Phoebe and him that still sat on the mantelpiece.  
  
His smile vanished when he thought of Phoebe again.  
  
However this time it was different, he wouldn't let her outbursts affect him anymore.  
  
He walked to the picture and took it in his hand. . . He brushed his fingers affectionately on the frame, drawing Phoebe' silhouette. Caressing her image almost unconsciously . . . he knew her features by heart.  
  
We couldn't believe all the things they shared were nothing but bad reminiscences. . . If it really was what she thought, she has fallen too far out of love to be caught again.  
  
Strangely, her words didn't hit him as hard as they once would have. He didn't feel the original crack of his heart bleeding, liberating evil in his veins like a drug. He wasn't addicted anymore. Evil had no hold over him now. And he won over his worst fear without Phoebe's help. Maybe it was time to let go. . . and let her lead her own life.  
  
He put the frame in the first drawer of a nearby closet. He stared at the picture a moment and closed the drawer.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
Cole turned around startled. Emily stood there, a bright smile on her face. He didn't hear her orb in.  
  
"Thank you!" he offered returning the smile.  
  
"Did you eat yet?" asked the Whitelighter out of the blue.  
  
"No. Why? Are you supposed to watch my waistline too?" sarcastically replied Cole, grinning.  
  
"First, I'm your Whitelighter, It's my job to watch over you." She argued clearly amused "And second, I think your waistline is just fine as it is!" she added eyeing Cole without shame. "but I have an idea to celebrate your victory. . . come on, take my hand!" she extended her right arm to him.  
  
Cole raised an eyebrow questioningly but took it nevertheless.  
  
***  
  
Within seconds Cole was surprised to find himself in front of a typical French restaurant: "Le Lavandou".  
  
Casting a look at his surroundings, he tried to localise the place: palm- trees, blue see, expensive hotels and people speaking a language he couldn't translate even if his life depended on it. . .  
  
He realised Emily had directly orbed them to the south of France!  
  
"What are we doing here Emily?" asked Cole unbelieving.  
  
"Well, we're gonna have dinner with a friend of mine!"  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah dinner, 8 hours of time difference, remember?" retorted Emily, adopting Cole's previous sarcastic tone.  
  
Cole was searching a derisive remark of his own to reply to that. . . but found none. Damn it! He was usually good at that game!  
  
A man called from the inside of the restaurant: "Emily, ma douce, tu viens rendre visite à ton vieil ami!" (translation : "Emily, sweety, you came to pay a visit to your old friend!")  
  
"Marcel!" Emily ran to the man.  
  
He hugged her so tightly she couldn't breath, her feet hanging freely in the air. Then he set her on the ground again with a warm smile on his face.  
  
The man was rather simple. He was in his fifties, tanned, not really tall, and rather fat with dark hair and a big moustache which covered half of his mouth. . . Since he was wearing an apron, Cole easily guessed he was the chef.  
  
Then he turned to Cole with an inquisitive look. Emily intervened: "Cole. . . Marcel, Marcel. . . Cole "  
  
"Bonjour Cole!" Marcel offered his hand and Cole shook it, enthusiastic.  
  
"Hi. . ." he said, then as he saw the other man's eyebrow raised, "Uh. . . bonjour!"  
  
The man friendly but strongly slapped Cole's back . . . satisfied of his answer.  
  
"Welcome" he tried with a huge French accent, but recovered quickly his own language: "Comme d'habitude Emily?" ("As usual Emily?")  
  
Emily simply nodded and the man headed to the kitchen. They found a table on the terrace and admired the sunset on the Mediterranean see, fascinated by the bright purple color of the sky and the sun's eerie reflect on the peaceful water. They sat their without a word for a long moment, enjoying a little peace, the silence only disturbed by the cicadas' song in the nearby hills and the soft breeze tickling the leafs of the fig-tree behind them.  
  
Cole smiled unusually. . .  
  
"What?" asked Emily curious to know what was running through his mind.  
  
"You're full of surprises you know that?"  
  
"Hmmmmm.... is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Emily with a bright smile.  
  
She wanted Cole to open his heart to her and since she knew it would be difficult to gain his trust, she decided to share a little part of her own little joys of life with him. She had planned this dinner since yesterday but the events didn't helped her in any way. . .  
  
"Good" answered Cole without an hesitation, then a sad look crossed his features. He directed his gaze to the sunset again.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Emily but he didn't answered right away. She took gently his hand for support and tried again: "Does it have anything to do with Phoebe?"  
  
Cole jumped slightly at her touch, her closeness. He looked straight in her green eyes and could only see worries and devotion. "Yeah, Phoebe and I came here once. . . a year ago."  
  
"Here at 'Le Lavandou'?"  
  
"No, here, in the South of France. We had a little fight because. . ." it wasn't easy to convey his emotions to a perfect stranger. . . but Emily wasn't a stranger anymore. He sighed deeply then continued "because she thought I was training her too hard."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, maybe all this wasn't that good of an idea after all." She removed her hand kinda disappointed but Cole quickly reached for it again and gave her a cheering squeeze.  
  
"No, no, no, it's great!" then he turned the conversation to a more casual subject: "I'm hungry! What did you order us?"  
  
"Uh. . . Bouillabaisse"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You will see!" she directed her gaze to the chef who had just come out of the kitchen with two plates in hands.  
  
When he stopped in front of their table, Emily's friend couldn't help a little comment at the scene before his eyes: "Comment ça va les tourtereaux?" (How are you going, loving birds?)  
  
"MARCEL!" snapped Emily blushing.  
  
Marcel didn't insist and went back to his kitchen, smiling from ear to ear deviously.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Cole, who didn't understand.  
  
"Uh . . . nothing important. . ." she blushed even more and dived her gaze in the plate before her.  
  
Cole didn't insist but he had a vague idea of what was said, judging from the red of Emily's face. He turned his gaze to his plate too and his smile changed into a grimace.  
  
"What's THAT?" he asked disgusted, they were strange things floating in an orange liquid.  
  
"THAT is bouillabaisse. Fish soup, try it, it's delicious!" affirmed Emily tasting it herself and smiling with delight.  
  
"Oh great! And what's next? snails?" ironically retorted Cole.  
  
"How did you find out?" Seeing his face turned blank she mocked while patting his arm friendly "Just kidding!"  
  
At that, they both burst out laughing, receiving strange looks from passer- byes . . .  
  
***  
  
So how was my little trip to France ? It's the only place where I knew Phoebe and Cole had spent time together! (Enter the Demon) Oh and about the little joke on French food. . . you should really try escargots! it's really good! I love it with parsley and garlic. . . hmmm YUMMY! (well disgusted much? Hehehe)  
  
OK, prepare yourself for a new developments in the following chapters. . . What's Paige's plan to get rid of Cole? The Charmed Ones are facing a new dilemma!  
  
And as always PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Flames are accepted but don't really help! Give me constructive comments!  
  
Anonymous reviews are accepted too! 


	12. Paige's Plan

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appears on the show. I do own Emily and few characters here and there though. 

A/N: If you have questions or comments, you can e-mail me: I'll be glad to asap!

A/N 2: Barb, you are right, I guess it always have to be Paige, just like in the Charmed Realm! And as for Emily and Cole, I don't know where it's leading yet. . . Phoebe is not that easily replaceable in Cole's heart. 

***

** _Summary_**_: This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

_As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make an ally and send him a Whitelighter, Emily (Much to Elder Aaron's displease). With her help, Cole slowly recovers his sanity and tries to do good whereas Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. At the same time, Paige dates Steve and meets Prue. Leo and Piper are happily married and Piper is pregnant with a very healthy baby girl, Melinda. When Lauren, Cole's secretary, is attacked, the Charmed Ones prepares themselves for another fight with the demonic ex-husband from hell. . ._

*** 

**Another Chance**

Chapter 12: Paige's plan

Back to the Manor. . . 

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were gathered around the kitchen table. Another family reunion before a fight. . .

"Darryl called" informed Piper. "He saw Cole yesterday. Apparently his secretary, Lauren, was attacked, and he was at the crime scene. . . she is now at the hospital under intensive care. She hasn't awoken yet. The blow she received was so powerful, she now suffers from a head injury "

"It only confirmed my doubts" trailed Phoebe, gravely. 

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"I read an article about the attack this morning in the news paper and I just paid Cole a little visit. . ." answered Phoebe, looking kinda defeated.

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell us?" Piper's eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't know. . ." she rubbed her temples tiredly "I guess I wanted to give him one last chance. And It turned bad. . . I told him things that I didn't really thought. He was cold, distant. . . and now every clues we have about the attack lead us to one conclusion. . ."

"So that's official. Cole is really evil again." Deducted Leo.

Piper felt a chill run down her spine. She hoped against all odds Cole wasn't gonna turn against them. She raised her eyes to Heaven, silently praying the outcome of the battle that was to come would be in their favor. . .

Now looking at Phoebe again, she realised for the first time how weak she truly was. 

It was like she had finally opened her eyes to the truth she denied obstinately. 

Everything that happened between her and Cole were still too close. The woman in front of her was weary from all her inner turmoil. Her little sister didn't have time to recover from the shock that she lost her husband and child to the Source. Piper realised it now, Phoebe has buried herself in work to forget her pain. 

And she was so blinded by her own happiness, she didn't see her distress. She had once again failed at the responsibilities of being a big sister. How she wished Prue was still there. . .

Piper took Phoebe's hand in hers, trying to bring her comfort, and reassurance.

"Thanks goodness, Paige had an idea. . ." she didn't end her sentence since Paige entered the room, book of Shadows in hands. 

"Here it is. . ." the little sister showed a worn out page of the book and commented: "it explains the very foundation of powers is intimately linked to the person who owned them. . . or at least to its body. So my plan is: first we stripped Cole of his powers -- " 

"What do you mean? We already tried separating Cole from his powers! It will just go in someone else and transfer the problem. . ." objected Phoebe, doubtful. 

"No, you don't understand Phoebe. . . What I mean is that we strip Cole of his powers and then. . ." she trailed, knowing the last part of her sentence would be a shock to her sister "uh. . . and then we kill Cole before the powers went in someone else. . . That way, the powers won't have a reason to exist anymore as their owner is dead. . . In fact, during the few seconds they are out of a bodies, the powers might very well be vulnerable. In other words, if Cole dies during those few seconds, they'll certainly go straight back to the Wasteland." 

"Maybe but it let us with a problem! Cole without powers is an innocent! We can't kill an innocent! It's unacceptable." snapped Phoebe, staggered by Paige's incongruous idea. 

"The question is: Can we consider the former Source of all evil a human? Let alone an innocent?" asked Piper. It was hard for her too. She didn't want to resort to this but. . . On the one hand, she was, herself, out of plans and on the other hand, Cole wanted to die the last time she saw him. Besides, she didn't want to risk putting Melinda's life or anyone else's in danger because of their weakness. Therefore, the plan was clear for her: get rid of the most dangerous demon they ever faced. 

"Piper, Leo and I voted about this, and we unanimously said 'yes'. . . now we're waiting for your answer."

Phoebe looked around her to the people surrounding the kitchen's table. They had all already agreed about this without even consulting her opinion. Why was she feeling like this statement was an ultimatum directed to her?

She needed a third opinion, hopefully his wisdom will give her the answers she sought. . .

"What do you think Leo?" 

Leo averted her eyes, his look directed to his feet. "I don't want to have to watch my back for eternity waiting for Cole to stab me. . ." He put his arms protectively around Piper's waist and belly ". . . or my family".

Phoebe felt guilt. She couldn't put her sisters' lives in danger anymore.

"What exactly is your plan?" she asked, repressing the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. 

"Well, first we need to elaborate a power stripping potion. We should have to change its composure a little since it originally was a drinkable potion. I doubt Cole will voluntarily drink it. We should make a potion that we will throw at him instead. . ."

"I volunteer for that part. I already have few ideas to make that potion stronger. . ." intervened Piper. 

"So I will throw the potion" said Paige, "when the powers are out of Cole, Piper freezes them in mid-air and then. . . we kill Cole." 

"How are you gonna do this?" asked Leo then , taking his Whitelighter's role very seriously, he advised "You can't use an athame. You should use a faster weapon, in case Piper's freezing power isn't strong enough to contain the Powers. . . something like a gun." 

However, guns were never allowed inside the Manor. Buying a gun was out of question and they couldn't very well break in a military depot, there might be too much guards and cameras for them to go unseen.

Paige thought for a minute and found a solution: 

". . . or a crossbow?! Yeah, we could use that Darklighter's crossbow! You know Piper, the one I summoned in the attic a while ago? We still have his crossbow somewhere. . ."

Piper was uneasy at the idea, but didn't object: "So, we have the potion, we have the crossbow and the Power of three. Now, it leaves us one last problem, who is gonna fire on Cole?"

Uncomfortable silence, no one really was eager to kill a human, even with demonic genes. 

"Me" interrupted Phoebe resentfully, surprising everyone. "I will have to do it. Paige is half-whitelighter and you, Piper, you carry a half-whitelighter child. It's unthinkable for Leo to go anywhere near that poisoned arrow. . . I'm the only one who is immune. Besides, we might need Paige's power of telekinesis, and Piper could have a hard time containing the powers out of Cole. So, the count is simple, It leaves only me. . ." 

Piper and Paige perfectly heard Phoebe's voice quavering at the end of her sentence. She was on the verge of tears. It was killing her from the inside to have to do this. 

"It's unfair Phoebe, we can't ask you to do this, not after everything that happened between you and Cole" reacted Paige, worried her sister might never forgive herself after that. It was the harshest decision they ever took, but it was for humanity's best.

"Paige is right, you can't do it. . ." Piper empathised with her sister's pain. 

Tears started to roll on Phoebe's cheek, she was unable to contain them anymore. They flowed freely from her eyes as she said: "It's the only solution" 

Piper and Paige hurled themselves to Phoebe, hugging her tightly for support. They wanted to give her the strength to do this. They knew Phoebe's feelings for Cole couldn't just go away, like she pretended they had. 

It was clear, a part of her heart still held love for him all along. She buried it deep inside, hoping it would eventually go away, for her sister's sakes. However, it has now knocked over the barriers she built around her heart, like a wild torrent tearing down a dam and engulfing her whole being with its power.

Phoebe pulled away from her sisters' embrace. Her sisters were shocked by her attitude, they felt rejected. 

Phoebe knew she couldn't let her heart win over her brain. Leo was right, the threat should be erase now that her little niece was gonna arrive in this world.

She was once again sacrificing her love, her happiness for her family. . . and it was all her faults. If she hadn't fallen for the worst guy, she wouldn't be there. 

Seeing their questioning stares, Phoebe replied coldly, whipping angrily the last tear on her cheek:

"I'm all right. Let's get it over with."

Leo handed over the sisters to reassure Phoebe. . . "Phoebe, you're not alone. We are here for you. Obviously, the Elders couldn't handle Cole' situation. Their idea was a failure, the whitelighter couldn't prevent Cole from attacking that woman. Don't forget Phoebe, Cole is evil since he used his powers for demonic actions. . ." he let the implication of his words sink in and continued, deadly serious "Remember to aim at Cole's heart too, it must be a quick death. The powers won't be out for long. We should ask Darryl for a new missing report after that." 

Leo raised his eyes to the sky, "They are calling." He placed a peck on his wife's cheek and orbed out. 

Everyone in the room felt silent after that. They all agreed on killing a human . . . they planned his death . . . they even had his disappearance covered. 

They were horrified of what they had to resort to. They were gonna murder someone they considered a husband, friend or brother-in-law, a not so long time ago.

Of course they all snapped that idea out of their heads: not a man, a demon! 

A demon who knew almost everything about them at that!

A demon whose powers were almost unstoppable. 

A demon who almost killed them all.

A demon who endangered Phoebe's immortal soul.

An invincible demon.

A familiar demon.

***

So did you like it ? 

Am I being unfair with Cole? Will he finally die? Or will he kill the Charmed Ones instead? 

You can't wait for next part?

THEN REVIEW and tell me!!! (flames and anonymous reviews are accepted)

A/N: After reading the full spoiler for Centennial Charmed, I must say that I really hoped a better end for Cole. This character brought so much to the show, he deserved better than that. *_CRY*_

I guess I'll just have to find refuge in my own little world where I sure as Hell won't let things turn that bad! _*sniff_* I'll consider Another Chance like MY own Little alternate season 5. Hope you like it!

Evil Angel. 

§§ Cole ROCKS! §§


	13. Revelations

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appears on the show. I do own Emily and few characters here and there though. 

A/N: Happy Birthday to my friend Caroline who is 18 today! _*wink at caro! _;-)_ *_

A/N 2: Have you noticed I replaced all the chapters? Don't worry, I didn't change the story. . . it's just I've just discovered how to put words in italics! Hope it's clearer now. . . OH and sorry for the double spacing… It wasn't like that on my computer… I don't know what happened…

*** 

**_Summary_**_: This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

_As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make an ally and send him a Whitelighter, Emily (Much to Elder Aaron's displease). With her help, Cole slowly recovers his sanity and tries to do good whereas Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. At the same time, Paige dates Steve and meets Prue. Leo and Piper are happily married and Piper is pregnant with a very healthy baby girl, Melinda. When Lauren, Cole's secretary, is attacked, the Charmed Ones prepares themselves for another fight with the demonic ex-husband from hell. . ._

***

**Another Chance**

Chapter 13: Revelations

Cole and Emily were back to the penthouse.

"Thank you for this Emily! It felt like a century since I had so much laughed!"

"Well. . . I only wanted to cheer you up a little!" then, on a more serious tone "You deserve it."

"You think?" Cole was again averting her eyes. Ashamed of the burden that represented his past.

"Oh yeah. . ." Emily cupped his cheeks with her hands, trying to make him look in her eyes again. "Don't you ever doubt it"

Cole only nodded. Then, thinking of this morning again and the kiss they shared, he felt uneasy. He wasn't ready to fall in love with a Whitelighter, a witch or anyone else. He didn't want her to suffer because of him. 

His love was destructive. If he looses Emily too . . . he pushed that thought aside, so unbearable it was for him now. 

Where would he be now without her? Probably in the Underworld. . .

"Emily, about this morning –"

Emily placed her index finger on his lips, shutting him before he could verbalise the things that were coursing through his mind. Instead, she offered a bright smile and responded:

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine as it is. So what do you say. . . friends?"

She extended her right arm and waited for Cole to shook it.

The latter took the offered hand with a sigh of relief. 

She understood him even before the words came out of his mouth. A friendship was all he needed right now.

Then, the Whitelighter heard the little bells that announced 'They' wanted to see her. Hating to break the moment she painfully added: "Uh I should go now! Good night!"

She reflected for a moment and then seemed to give in to her instincts. She advanced slowly toward him and planted a light kiss on his right cheek before orbing out. 

Cole was frozen in place at this. She was so sweet . . . 

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when two men dressed in black appeared before him. The same men that visited him earlier.

There were no mistakes possible. . . the Avatars hadn't renounced to him yet.

"What are you doing here? I told you I won't come with you. Don't insist!"

"WOW, was that a threat? You are powerless in front of us. If you aren't with us, you're against us. Don't make another mistake. You already crossed the line, you can't go back" replies the man with pale skin and grey hair, his tone punctuated with sarcasm and self-confidence. 

"Oh yes I can, and I will!" Cole turned deaf ear to their threats. He wasn't afraid of them.

"Hmmm. . . do you refer to that Whitelighter? What's her name again. . . ?" asked the second avatar, a tall black man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"How do you know about Emily? . . ." asked Cole taking an angry step in the two men's direction, threateningly. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Avatar 1: "Hmmmm. . . You're right, then maybe we can turn onto your precious Halliwells."

Avatar 2: "Think of what could happen to them. . . if you join us you will be able to protect them. You're powerless anyway in front of all the Avatars." 

Cole: "I thought you weren't good nor evil. . . but you seem pretty evil to me right now!"

Avatar 1: "We are ready to do whatever it takes to make you join us."

Cole: "Why? Why me?"

Avatar 2: "Oh you or another. . . It doesn't matter. Only Powers have value to our eyes."

Avatar 1: "Join us and we will rule good and evil. . . for a better world."

Cole's eyebrows raised inquisitively at this. Could it be possible for them to care about humanity's destiny?

Seeing they had touch a sensible cord, the second Avatar added:

Avatar 2: "Think about it, Cole. We will come back and the next time will be the last. Join us and fight for what you believe in. . . or fight us and all the people you care about will suffer. . . including Phoebe."

Avatar 1 (with a knowing smirk): "Maybe what will happen next will help you take a decision. . ."

With that they disappeared in a glow.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole out to thin air. 

The penthouse was silent again as Cole reflected worriedly of the Avatars' threat. He was scared, truly scared. He couldn't care less of his own life but he couldn't let people he loved suffer . . . 

He had to find a way out. 

And strangely, the only way out was for him to die. . . 

He wasn't suicidal anymore -thanks to Emily- but if he actually died before the Avatars asked again for his answer, then maybe -no surely- nobody would undergo his decisions any longer.

Coincidentally, blue orbs appeared before him and he found himself face to face with the three sisters.

The Charmed Ones had put their plan to execution.

***

Leo orbed in Heaven after the Elders called him.

Half expecting to find himself in front of the four Elders the council usually counted, Leo was surprised to find himself face to face with Elder Aaron. The guy was kinda anxious and not as self-confident he usually was. He looked tired like the old man he was, not quite like a so-powerful Elder. 

Before the Whitelighter had a chance to ask, Aaron held out his hand signifying at Leo to shut up:

"I called you here because I needed to talk to you in private. The other Elders have gone mad, they think Emily is the solution to tame the former source of all evil, how mistaken they are. . . I need you to prepare the Charmed ones to fight that demon. He must die at all costs."

"We already know that. As we speak they might have put their plan into action. It's a matter of minutes. . ." Said Leo.

"Really?" a unusual smile formed on the Elders' lips "Great! And here I thought my efforts would be vain" he clapped his hands with delight.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo startled at the Elder's attitude.

So excited he was the demon that resisted the prophesied Charmed Ones would be erased from the surface of the Earth, Aaron barely glanced at Leo as he answered:

"I had to fight my 'former colleagues' to make them realised their plan was a failure." He smirked as he added "Can you believe instead of controlling that demon, Emily actually fell under his control? She is in love with him!" He lifted his hands up in the air with emphasis.

"What do you mean FORMER COLLEAGUES? Wait, Emily has fallen for Cole?" Leo had a bad feeling about this, like they were doing a Huge mistake. 

"Yeah, let just say my colleagues and I agreed to disagree!" he replied on a derisive tone "They said it was better for me to retire, and find the heir of my powers. . . but I know better than that! Ah Ah! The Ancients would be ashamed if the rules were ignored by their own successors! The rules were always right, they represent the wisdom of the Ancients!! I won't let us ally ourselves with a demon, It's against the rules! I always mistrusted this demon and he always prove me right in the past. I was so relieved when the Source took him over! Thank God the other Elders still had consideration for me then! I was persistent and they listened to me when I said not to reveal you that demonic brat was the Source! You wouldn't have killed him, had you known the truth! You, fools!"

Leo couldn't have more of this, forgetting every mark of respect, he grabbed angrily Aaron and shook him violently: 

"You knew all along Phoebe's husband was possessed by the Source and you didn't tell us! What were you thinking??? He could have killed us all!" then realisation stroke him "Oh my god we could have saved Cole. . ."

"And that wouldn't have been a good idea. . . Oh, he tried to resist the Source's powers! He fought hard the little bastard but I knew all along he would have let evil win in the end! He wasn't PURE enough. He couldn't be part of the family and pervert the Halliwell line!" Freeing himself from Leo's grip, the old man pointed his index finger at him, intent to give him a lesson. "Rule 931.255, article 322: Demons don't deserve a second chance. They should be punished."

Rage was now boiling in Leo's veins. He was a pacifist, but right now he had a hard time not to knock that man out:

"SCREW YOUR DAMN RULES! Cole deserved a second chance! You knew he was trying to fight the Source inside. . .and you let him down because of some kind of racism anti- ex-demon!!!"

"Don't speak to me like that!" ordered the old man showing his fist at Leo threateningly, his face red with fury. 

"I am right! I will always be! Not even Emily's love will be enough to keep him on the right path! She may have helped him overcome his evil for the moment but it will be back! I know it will! No amount of good deeds will ever change his past! He MUST die!"

"OF GOOD DEEDS? But Cole attacked a woman yesterday?!!" Leo's voice was flattering, an horrible doubt invaded him.

"Oh, that woman? No he didn't attacked her, he saved her from her husband. . . " Seeing the contradiction in his talks, Aaron continued in an attempt to convince Leo ". . . but he could have killed the husband if Emily hadn't intervened!"

Leo was shaken by the news. . . No it couldn't be. . . they couldn't be mistaken all along. . . "OH MY GOD!"

Leo quickly regained his senses, he had to prevent the Charmed Ones to murder an innocent! 

"Please don't let it be too late. . ."

He orbed out without bothering about Aaron anymore.

The latter stood there frowning. "Oh this big mouth of mine won't stop playing me tricks. . ."

He walked away shaking his head with resignation, silently wishing his last wish, namely Cole's death, would be finally granted.

***

Is that a cliff-hanger?? I'm not good at cliff-hangers. . .

Next chapter's title is: Battling Evil, Killing Angels. 

→Yeah, it's now action time. . . 

A/N: About the Elders' implication in Cole's possession. I thought it was too easy and unrealistic to simply accuse them for everything. I think the writers _(**when they were still inspired**) _made it clear that Cole didn't want the Source's powers. Anyway, all of this will be discussed later in the story.

As ever, PLEASE REVIEW!

Give me your impressions, ideas, comments, even flames (but make them constructive!)

Anonymous reviews are accepted too.

It takes you only one lousy minute and it brightens my day!


	14. Battling Evil, Killing Angels

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appears on the show. I do own Emily and few characters here and there though. 

A/N: We are now hitting 100 reviews!! Thank you very much! And for those who asked how to post a story with italics & everything, you must save your doc as html (Word do that! You save it as a web page!) 

A/N 2: Now school is starting again for me. . . I won't have much time to write (important exams and all…) but I'll do my best!

***

**_Summary:_**_ This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

_As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make an ally and send him a Whitelighter, Emily (Much to Elder Aaron's displease). With her help, Cole slowly recovers his sanity and tries to do good whereas Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. At the same time, Paige dates Steve and meets Prue. Leo and Piper are happily married and Piper is pregnant with a very healthy baby girl, Melinda. When Lauren, Cole's secretary, is attacked, the Charmed Ones prepares themselves for another fight with the demonic ex-husband from hell. . ._

***

**Another Chance**

Chapter 14: Battling Evil, Killing Angels

Cole was standing face to face with the Charmed Ones.

From the determinate looks on their faces, it was easy to guess what was to come. 

They have found a way to vanquish him.

Only this time, he didn't truly wished it. . . He wasn't afraid of the Hell awaiting him far below. He knew Hell, actually he spent the major part of his life their! It was foolish to ever think paradise would open his golden doors to an ex-demon, redemption was only a myth. In the past; he never dared to think of what would happen to his soul after death… it was freaking him out to be separated for Eternity of the persons he loved.

Sure, it was the only way to prevent the Avatars from hurting people he once considered family. . .

*_Family *._ . . this so-called family was in front of him right now, decided to end his life.

However, he wouldn't fight for it, not against Phoebe, not after the Avatars' ultimatum.

His only regret was that he would die at the hands of the one person he ever loved, the one person that he would give everything for, the one person who should cry over his death.

How hurtful it was to see the hatred in her eyes this morning. . . 

His last wish was that Emily didn't see it from where she stood, she would certainly be the only one to regret him. A century long life as a demon and the only one missing him would be a Whitelighter! How ironical. . .

As he looked from one sister to another in anticipation, he crossed Phoebe's eyes.

Surprisingly, he didn't find the resentment and anger that were there few hours ago. She looked almost sad. . . fidgeting nervously the crossbow at her side. 

Phoebe was facing the most difficult moment of her life. She agreed to kill her ex-husband for her sisters' sakes. 

Now, that she stood face to face with him, it was even harder than she thought. Unpredictably, all she wanted now was to throw herself in his strong embrace and give him one last kiss. The kiss of Death.

As she locked eyes with him, she saw his painful expression, the distress of his eyes. Those eyes that would soon be shut for ever at her own hands. 

Doubts spread over her at that instant. She stood there, petrified, what was she going to do? She knew she shouldn't give in to her emotions. . . that it was just making things harder for all of them but damn it! What if she was wrong? She shuddered at the thought.

The crossbow in her hands soon reminded her of her duty. That heavy weapon seemed to weigh a ton at the end of her arms, she could hardly hold it! Or was it just in her head? Was her unconscious playing tricks to her? She had repressed her desires for so long, why was it coming back to the surface now? How could she aimed that scary thing at him? Her arm didn't seem to agree with their plan… and so was her heart. 

However, her bitter self was attentive to recall her with impatience that the man in front of her was the evil bastard that almost send her to Hell, literally. 

*_He is evil. You won't loose your sisters because of your past mistakes. Don't let Cole take you back to his evil world. . . *_

It was indeed her worst fear, that Cole dragged her back in his world of evil and she had to focus on this.

However, her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, reminding her that, little less than a year ago, she would have blindly followed Cole everywhere. A world with him couldn't be anything else than a loving heaven. And now she was here, giving herself a end to that sweet and unreal dream. . . for her family. That dream that never was, all illusion. . . but damn it! It felt so real! Her heart sank in her chest as her little sister moved next to her. 

Paige held the blue bottle of potion tightly against her heart. Like Phoebe, it was pounding energetically reminding her of Prue's advice: 

_"Listen to your heart". _

What did she meant then? Why isn't Cole attacking them now? Was it one of his twisted plan to commit suicide? Unanswered questions were bursting forth in her head and doubts formed a tight knot in her throat.

She swallowed hard. Were they mistaken? 

No it couldn't be. She refused to let that eventuality cloud her judgement. Though, She couldn't help but remark that she knew all along that giving Cole his powers back, after the demon of fear had stolen them, was nothing less than a death sentence . . . but it was the only way. Her family's welfare was the priority. Cole was a demon, he attacked a woman. Furthermore, he made their lives a living hell for far too long. She was tired to look over her shoulder every time she was alone, waiting for his next attack. This time, they were the one attacking. They wouldn't be hurt by his craziness, his evil ever again. Sure he was part of the family before, sure he saved their lives more than once, but it didn't count anymore, not now that he could kill them with a wave of his hand.

Without any unnecessary talk, Piper raised her hands in front of her, ready to freeze. It was the signal her sisters needed to put their plan to execution. 

It was hard for her too, this was the hardest decision they ever took. As she stood in font of their deadly enemy, the more seconds passed, the more was a bad feeling invading her. She silently prayed they were right. Their duty was to protect innocents, not kill them. She couldn't risk Melinda's life at random. It was the safest way to them all.

Seeing the signal, Paige quickly threw the potion. It fell at Cole's feet with a bang and a blue smoke roused from it, entering his body.

Cole felt a strange wave of energy course threw him, then it settled and started tearing him inside out. 

The pain was intense, like someone was cutting his chest open to extract his beating heart. 

He fell to his knees in agony. 

His legs couldn't support his weight anymore. 

He could almost sense the Angel of Death laughing in his back, waiting for him.

A dark cloud flew out of him and the pain was over. Breathing hard and shaking all over, Cole regained quickly his senses: he wouldn't die lying on the ground like a worm. He would die upright, with pride like the good man he had now become. 

Cole just had time to stand up before Piper froze the room. 

The Powers were fighting to unfreeze themselves, as if they had a mind of their own.

Cold sweat was pearling on Piper's forehead, she couldn't contain them much longer.

It was now Phoebe's turn.

She aimed the crossbow at Cole, straight to his heart. He was frozen, of course, but it didn't make things easier for her. Her dilemma resurfaced. It was human Cole in front of her, the man she loved, the man who would have given his life a hundredth times for her. . . and he almost did.

She couldn't bring her index finger to press on the trigger. Surely after that, blood, Cole's blood, would remain on her hands for ever, indelible, a permanent reminiscence of his murder.

"PHOEBE! I. . . won't be. . . able to . . . to contain them anymore!" affirmed Piper, breathless. She was using all her strengths to keep the powers frozen but they were coming slowly in her direction nevertheless. Soon, they would have reached her, infecting her in turn.

It was now or never. It was her sister's life she was protecting. Phoebe closed her eyes as tears started to blur her vision. "I'm sorry Cole" 

The arrow was unleashed and flew directly toward its target at the other end of the room. . .

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared next to Cole.

The white form ran to him and shielded him of its body as the arrow was about to end his life. 

Both her and Cole were sent flying on the floor from the blast.

The room unfroze and the powers flew straight back into Cole's body, still laying on the ground  under what the sisters judged to be a woman. . . 

Cole regain his senses and looked overwhelmed at the blood covered face of Emily. 

She stared passionately at him, knowing it was for the last time.

Then a weak smile appeared on her lips:

"you're alive. . ." she barely whispered as blood started to pour from her mouth. 

Then her eyes reverted as she fell into unconsciousness, to Cole's utter horror. 

"EMILY! NO!" screamed Cole as he sat again and took Emily in his arms, holding her close against his heart.

Her body fell limp on his. The arrow was deeply lodged in her chest.

Cole was covered with Emily's blood. 

With a trembling hand, he removed the arrow and threw it at a safe distance. 

He shook her in a desperate attempt to awake her.

"Don't you dare let me alone Emily!" angrily shot Cole as tears streamed down his beautiful face. Then he choked at the scene before his eyes and, with a quavering voice, whispered: "Do you hear me? You can't abandon me!"

He gently stroke a strand of her ebony hair away from her pale face and hugged her tightly as irrepressible sobs shook his body.

The sisters were shocked beyond words. They didn't understand what happened. It wasn't suppose to be like that! Cole was still alive with his powers, while Emily, his Whitelighter, was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. 

_She gave her life to save him._

As the three sisters looked at the man before them, hugging in a death grip the tiny corpse of that woman, every thing became clear. It was like they were seeing him for the first time since his return from the Wasteland. 

Blame succeeded to shock. 

How could a demon cry over a Whitelighter's death?

They were mistaken all along.

Phoebe fell on her knees, shaking badly. . . Guilt overcome her as she stared at the unimaginable scene before her, transfixed. 

"Oh my god. . ." came Paige strangled reply, as she put a trembling hand to her mouth in shock.

Piper was the first to snap out of lethargy. She quickly froze Emily's body, to stop her bleeding, in a last attempt to repair their error. . . if it wasn't too late already.

Cole didn't freeze but didn't let go of Emily either. His sobs echoed in the room.

"Why? Why her? It shouldn't be like that!" then he raised his eyes to the girls. He knew that he would regret what he was about to say but he couldn't contain his pain any longer. It was too much for him. Emily was dying in his arms by their faults. Why every single happiness he ever had in his life was systematically taken away from him? How many time would he have to suffer loss? He angrily snapped at the Charmed Ones:

"Are you happy already? Was that what you intended? " 

The sisters gasped in horror at Cole's accusations. . . but he was right. 

They were so blinded by hate, they didn't let him the benefit of the doubt. They reacted boldly. Caring only for their own safety. . . not even remotely giving Cole a chance this time. And they were paying dearly for this. . .

Paige ran to the blood covered couple and put her hands on Emily trying to focus her healing power on her.

The arrow had hit her heart, that's why the poison was diffusing that rapidly in her body.

She held her hands for a long moment over Emily's deep gash but nothing happened. Hating herself not to have mastered this power yet, Paige removed her hands and started crying. Crying over their mistake, crying over its consequences. They had killed an angel, an entity of immaculate goodness. Their souls now belonged to Hell.

Leo finally orbed in and could only witness the disaster. 

He had come too late.

Only it wasn't the results he had expected. . . Emily was the one bleeding to death in Cole's arms. 

Piper unfroze the room as the Whitelighter ran to Emily and used his healing power on her.

Cole gasped when a glow emerged from the other man's hands. The deep gash was starting to close. The pool of blood disappeared. A steady breath started over again. Her deadly pale skin was regaining its rosy color. Within seconds Emily was safe.

She slowly opened her green eyes. Cole's tear streamed face was the first thing she saw. 

He was smiling warmly at her, his eyes sparkling with relief and joy. She was in his arms, surrounded by his calm and reassuring strength.

Cole stood up, never loosing eye contact with Emily as he held her in his arms and laid her on the couch. He knelt at her side and took her petite silky hand in his own then he kissed gently the tips of her fingers with loving care. He was so glad she was alive. He didn't bother the others' presence before but their scrutiny was almost unbearable to him now. Without deigning looking at them, he said:

"Get out now. I think you've done enough already. Unless you want to finish me off!"

Paige helped a very shaken Phoebe up and orbed out with Piper.

Leo stood behind Cole a little longer, staring at the man whose death he considered a relief only a little while ago. 

How could he have misjudged someone like that? From what Aaron told him, it appeared that he wasn't the one who abandoned them. . .  THEY abandoned him to the Source whereas he was just a mere human. They failed to their duty. They sacrificed an innocent twice already.

And now, they almost have once again crushed the poor man. 

He put a friendly hand on his shoulder and added with as much sincerity as he could utter with his broken voice:

"I'm sorry Cole"

Cole didn't answer. He didn't even bother looking at the other man, directing all his attentions to Emily.

Leo shook his head, defeated, and orbed out in turn.

***

A/N: Are you kidding me? How could I ever kill Cole!!!

Did you enjoy this chapter? I'm not good at describing actions. . . hope you understood everything.

And I know it's short but it's on purpose!

NOW REVIEW!!!

Flames and anonymous reviews accepted!


	15. Aftermath of Pain

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appears on the show. I do own Emily and few characters here and there though. 

A/N: Don't worry we are anywhere near the end of Another Chance! There is still many chapters to come… I hope! 

A/N 2: WOW countertiger-x! those were reviews! Thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed! Continue you're the best! And Michelle, thanks again for your clever advises.

***

**_Summary_**_: This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

_As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make an ally and send him a Whitelighter, Emily (Much to Elder Aaron's displease). With her help, Cole slowly recovers his sanity and tries to do good whereas Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. At the same time, Paige dates Steve and meets Prue. Leo and Piper are happily married and Piper is pregnant with a very healthy baby girl, Melinda. When Lauren, Cole's secretary, is attacked, the Charmed Ones tried to vanquish Cole but realised they had made a mistake. Emily nearly died in the process. . ._

***

**Another Chance**

Chapter 15: Aftermath of Pain 

Lying on the couch, Emily was still weak but recovered quickly. She wasn't a Whitelighter for nothing.

She tried to sit but Cole stopped her gently:

"No, rest a little while. You're still feeble. I'll bring you something to eat, or do you want some tea?"

The young woman simply nodded as she obediently followed his advice and laid down on the couch again. Cole stood up and went to the kitchen.

*_How ironical_* she thought *_for a charge to take care of his Whitelighter!*_

Indeed her charge was full of resources, after all he had escaped a place no other demon had ever been back from! After everything he had been through, Emily couldn't deny he was stronger than the average. Daily life was a fight of all instants for him, a fight against his first nature, a battle against an evil destiny. She was proud of him. She didn't do much for him but he didn't need much to be pushed on the right path either! Too bad the 3 sisters didn't figure that one out before… before doing the unforgivable.  

Thank God she was keeping an eye on her charge then! 

What would have happened if she had lost Cole that night? 

She was fuming over the Charmed Ones' attitude. What could give them the right to come here and decide whether he should leave or die? He didn't even attack them damn it! They wanted to kill him for everything he was, good or evil. They aimed at his human side and would have be able to slaughter the very part of him that held goodness. The very part of him they loved in the first place. How wise from the prophesied witches' part! How far would they push their self-righteousness? When would they doubt their lousy conception of good and evil, their black and white view of the world? 

*_So much for the all powerful Charmed Ones! *_ she bitterly reflected.

Emily felt ashamed at that thoughts. She was a Whitelighter and hadn't the right to judge their actions either! What if the reasons of this laid elsewhere? She wasn't there when it happened, she wasn't there when Cole needed her the most! Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him standing there, waiting for Death to come, not even remotely trying to save his life. With nothing to live for, as if in the depths of despair 

What went wrong? Where did she fail to show him he deserved more? She never doubted her capacities as a Whitelighter before but she now feared she wasn't up to this task. First, she let her feelings cloud her better judgement and second, he almost died because she wasn't there for him as promised.

She put her hand on her brow, and shook her head in disbelief. How could she have been so stupid!

Cole came back from the kitchen and kneeled at her side again, letting the tea cool on the nearby table. 

"Are you all right?" worriedly asked a still traumatized Cole.

"Yeah, thanks." Then she spotted the arrow on the floor. Still covered of her blood and of its mortal poison. A distressing reminder of what had  just happened. Cole followed her gaze and with a wave of his hand reduced the weapon to ashes. When he returned his attentions to her, he could see tears clouding her emerald green eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a soft voice, seeing her concern.

 "I'm not that great of a whitelighter, am I?" she chuckled indignantly, a weak smirk appearing on her lips.

"What are you talking about? You are the more kind and pure being I've ever met, you helped me more than you can ever think possible! I wouldn't be there if it wasn't for you!" he replied knitting his brows. Then, he kindly took her hand and squeezed it against his heart, as if giving it for her to dispose. Emily could feel its steady beatings against her skin as she wholly dived in his ocean blue eyes. He was still trusting her and would put his life in her own hands without any hesitation. He continued with a soothing voice: "I owed you so much already. You just saved my life Emily, and it almost cost you yours." then he directed his stare to the ground as he recalled the Avatars' threat and he swallowed hard. . . "However, your sacrifice was vain. You should have let me die instead."

Emily was shocked at his harsh words. Why was he taking the blame for everything? He was the only victim in all of this! 

"Cole,  Phoebe and her sisters were wrong! It wasn't your fault! I don't know what come through their heads. . ." she shook her head unbelievably "You did nothing to provoke the Charmed Ones this time. There is nothing to hold against you, on the contrary. You did good today! I'm so proud of you! You proved yourself that you were good, all you has to do now is trust in you. You didn't deserve their blame." As he didn't raise his head, she feared there was more to it than she thought. Then she recalled his strange behavior of earlier: "Now I wonder. . . Why didn't you even talk them out of it? Why didn't you tried to defend yourself?"

"I'm not suicidal anymore if that's what bothers you. . ." replied Cole with a strangled voice, still staring at the ground as if afraid to cross her gaze "and I would never use my powers against Phoebe and her sisters anymore, rather die than resort to this! But it was the only way. Now you and many others might suffer. . . because of me! I'm not worth it!"

His voice was rasping, Emily saw a lost tear splattering on the ground. She sat up anew and caressed his dark hair with tenderness.

"Of course you're worth it. It's my job to protect you, but I wasn't there to protect you! I should have sensed the danger. . . I know you won't let me or anyone else suffer."

Cole raised his head again. 

He never told her about the Avatars but now he couldn't deny her the truth anymore. . .

***

In the Manor, the atmosphere was deadly quiet.

The three sister were holding each other for support. Phoebe hadn't said a word since they came back. Piper and Paige were hugging her, trying to comfort her as much as themselves.

The silence was broken by the tiny bells that announced Leo's arrival.

"What happened to you?" exclaimed Piper as she raised her head to look at her husband "Why didn't you come earlier?"

"I saw Elder Aaron" was all Leo answered.

"Why did it go wrong? We were mistaken about Cole, weren't we?" asked a still dazed Paige, as remorse washed away her earlier convictions.

Leo nodded. _* Oh yes we were wrong and you don't know to what extend yet. . .*_

He couldn't tell them the truth right now, they would have to recover from the shock first. They wouldn't be able to handle the fact that they were mistaken about Cole with the Source along with the fact they nearly killed a Whitelighter . . . and an innocent to top it all !

Seeing Leo reluctantly agreed, Paige continued: "Thank god Emily and Cole are still alive. I would never have forgiven myself if one of them had died today!"

Piper raised her head at Paige's last comment: did she just told them she had remorse about trying to kill Cole?

Phoebe intervened, shaking her head slightly:

". . . but you weren't the one holding the crossbow."

She finally expressed her guilt. It was already hard for her to kill Cole thinking he was evil, but now that she knew he had still good inside, she felt even nastier.

"Phoebe. . . you or another, we were all in this together!" assured Piper, her little sister couldn't hold all the blame on her own shoulders, she wouldn't be able to support this. . .

"Listen to me Phoebe" said Paige cupping her sister's cheeks trying to bring her to look in her eyes: "Actually you were the only one who hesitated to take this decision. . . We should have followed your advice"

Phoebe stared at Paige for a moment then she abruptly stood up, startling everyone .

"I gotta go." 

She quickly grabbed her purse and coat, and ran to the door. She slammed it shut behind her.

Paige was about to follow her but Piper grabbed her arm:

"What are you doing Piper? She needs us right now!"

"No I don't think so. . . Nobody here can give her what she seeks right now."

***

Cole and Emily were still at the penthouse. The Whitelighter was sipping slowly her tea as Cole was energetically pacing in front of her. He was explaining his point of view with eloquence, punctuating his words with movements of his hands like only Lawyers could do:

". . . and you see those two avatars came back today. They wanted me to join their organisation otherwise they will make people I love suffer, including you. . ."

Emily choked in her cup as she heard she was one of the people he cared the more about.

"Yeah I know it's terrible." Continued Cole who misunderstood Emily's reaction "Can you believe it? Their plan isn't to conquer the Underworld, it's to rule both Hell and Heaven! I should have told you about the Avatars before. . . but. . . I don't know I guess I didn't trust you then like I trust you now. At least, I know you're not using me and my powers to obtain something."

Emily felt VERY bad at this. How could she explain the Elders' plan? 

Indeed, the Elders had called her before the Charmed Ones tried to vanquish Cole. They reminded her that she had to convince him to infiltrate the Avatars, and that there was no time to loose. 

They thought she was taking her time with him because of her feelings. She was ashamed at this. 

How did they affirm something she was still trying to fight deep inside?

They reminded her it was way past the rules too! 

If something ever happen between her and Cole, they made it clear that she would certainly loose her wings! And she couldn't risk it. It was much too important for her. Helping people was the first aim of her life, it will remain a priority in the after-life, no doubts!

Sure she cared about Cole. 

Their relation was a lot more complicated than the usual whitelighter/charge's. 

She couldn't deny her feelings for that man. 

She would give her life for him without any hesitations, she proved it today. . . but it wasn't possible. 

First, she wasn't sure she was loved in return. She thought she saw something in his eyes before, as she was bleeding to death, except it was so faint she could have misinterpreted it. 

He cared for her but on friendly terms. He made it clear before. 

The kiss they had shared this morning still burnt her lips. She let her instincts guide her then. She thought he needed to be reassured, he needed to know he wasn't the monster Phoebe see in him. 

She might have been wrong to expose her feelings like that. . . but damn it! It felt so good. She wasn't a whitelighter then. She exceeded her functions. She was a woman, simply a woman. . . a woman in love. 

She shook her head energetically as if the word 'love' would just go away if she shook hard enough.

She was a whitelighter, he had a huge demonic past. 

She wasn't ready and he wasn't either. 

Phoebe was all that mattered to him, and she respected that even if she didn't quite comprehend it.

Too bad she had to find love in the after life whereas she was seeking for it her life long. . . 

"Emily, what is it? Are you okay?" asked Cole genuinely worried at her strange behavior.

Emily felt her heart stop right on the spot as she prayed the ability to read minds wasn't part of his bunch of powers.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm all right!" she replied quickly averting his eyes.

"You sure? You were absent for a minute or two. . . Maybe you've hit your head when we fall after all."

Asked Cole anew, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

She waved her right hand signifying him everything was right. Then, she avowed :

"I have something to admit to you and it's not pretty. . . I doubt you could forgive me for that. However you need to know I wasn't informed of all of this before yesterday. I didn't know that you need to trust me!"

"What are you talking about? You're like the sweetest person in the world, how could I ever reproach something to you! Moreover you just saved my life! Don't be afraid, go on." Replied Cole with a supportive smile.

Indeed how could he ever judge her for her mistakes! Whatever it was he was certain he couldn't hold it against her. Besides, he had no right to, not after everything he did, not with his evil past.

"Well the Elders called me before . . . uh . .  . before. . ."

"Before my ex-wife and her sisters tried to vanquish me. .  .again!" he joked half-heartedly.

"Yeah, before that." Sighed Emily, startled at the uncaring attitude Cole had suddenly adopted to the fact Phoebe tried to kill his human half. 

"Well? What happened with them?" then he had a bad feeling about this "Don't tell me they will take you back because of what happened otherwise I think I won't be able to handle it!" alarmed Cole.

"No don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me."  

*_Ouch!*_ Realising how it might have sounded to him, she tried to cover it: "You are my charge, they can't change that whenever they feel like it!"

A confused smile appeared on Cole's lips as he sit down beside her on the couch and signalled her to continue.

Emily heaved a sigh and decided to sort it out:

"The Elders want you to accept the Avatars' offer. . . They want you as an ally. You're the only one powerful enough on the side of good to help them. They want you to infiltrate this group. . . I'm so sorry Cole. I didn't want to drag you into this, you've to believe me! I tried to dissuade them but to no avail!"

Now it was Emily's turn to avert Cole's eyes, afraid there might be anger or mistrust in them. She had probably even lost his friendship. 

Unexpectedly, Cole started to laugh. . . 

"That was what you were so afraid of?"

Emily raised her head amazed. He wasn't even shocked at her confession. 

Cole shifted position on the couch and continued:

"Listen Emily, I'm not stupid OK? I kinda figured out a while ago they have other plans in minds! I mean: the Elders sending me a Whitelighter? What the heck? That's rather strange, isn't it? Granted they are representing Goodness, I didn't think for one second this was just disinterested kindness. Believe me!"

"Then, you still trust me?" asked Emily with pleading eyes.

Cole took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze: 

"Oh yeah, don't worry! I would put my life into your hands anytime! I don't hold it against you. You were honest with me. . . and to be frank, I'm relieved too! The Elders hasn't change a bit!"

"Then, What are we gonna do now? From what my bosses told me, they are few but they are deadly dangerous! No witches can deal with them. You alone don't stand a chance against all of them!"

"Maybe. . . but I'm not alone anymore" he said looking deep into Emily's bright emeralds, his own blue eyes sparkling with cleverness and understanding.

***

Next chapter is called: Phoebe's shame

What do you think will happen? _*evil laugh*_

NOW REVIEW! 

Flames and anonymous reviews accepted.

Just let me know you're still reading!


	16. Phoebe's shame

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appears on the show. I do own Emily and few characters here and there though. 

A/N: YEAAAAAA!!! *_jumps up and down_* Julian will get his own serie!!! I'm so happy right now!!! *_claps my hands in delight*_ He sure has the talent to carry on on his own! JULIAN YOU ARE THE BEST!

***

**_Summary:_**_ This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

_As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make an ally and send him a Whitelighter, Emily (Much to Elder Aaron's displease). With her help, Cole slowly recovers his sanity and tries to do good whereas Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. At the same time, Paige dates Steve and meets Prue. Leo and Piper are happily married and Piper is pregnant with a very healthy baby girl, Melinda. When Lauren, Cole's secretary, is attacked, the Charmed Ones tried to vanquish Cole but realised they had made a mistake. Emily nearly died in the process. Cole ended up avowing her his connections to the Avatars. . ._

***

**Another Chance**

Chapter 16: Phoebe's shame

Phoebe walked aimlessly in the streets. It was already dark outside, whereas it wasn't that late.

Arms crossed over her chest, she was trying to keep her warmth. It was really chilly tonight. 

She had to flee from the Manor, to flee from her sisters. The thought she almost killed an innocent was unbearable. . . moreover, it wasn't any innocent, it was Cole.

The man she rejected for months, treating him like dirt.

* _I don't know you anymore Cole. . ._ * she whispered to herself  *_Who are you now? What happened to the love we once shared? *_

She looked up to the dark sky of San Francisco. 

The illuminations of the town were too bright for her to see the faint and hopeful glow of stars. 

Though, like the ancient navigators, she really needed their guidance right now. . .

She really thought evil was in him and that nothing would ever change that. However, good was also part of him, and right now, she was almost sure it was the major part at that. . . How ironical life was. . . when he was finally good, she was the one pushing him to evil! She didn't care of his distress, persuaded it was another one of his tricks to win her back. She couldn't bring herself to trust him. . . it was out of her forces.

When he tried to commit suicide, he tricked her into believing he was trying to kill her family. What would have happened to her soul if she had helped a man to commit suicide? She was nothing more than his executioner and to that title, exposed to divine wrath.

She protected innocent, she didn't punished culprits. That was what they ignored tonight, they exceeded their own rules. They forgot this lesson so hardly learned before. She remembered the time when Prue, Piper and she were sent to their future. She was condemned to burn at stake because her future self killed a man using her powers. 

What was the difference now between her and  her future self? 

She judged Cole guilty without clues, only based on a vague feeling. Even if he might not be responsible for this woman's attack, he was still very guilty for killing those two criminals at the bar and Ed Miller. . .  

Yeah, that was her only argument! He killed two guys who opened fire on the crowd and a cruel slumlord who wouldn't have hesitated to expose her and her sisters.

Few days ago when Cole tried to commit suicide, everything was clear in her mind. . . Cole was an evil bastard who sent her through a lot of Hell. She felt nothing at the idea of loosing him for eternity. She had already lost the Cole she happened to love a long time ago.  

However tonight, as events repeated again, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

What had changed? 

Why did she feel like it wasn't the same Cole tonight?

Why did she feel something at all as she stood in front of him?

She moved on a long time ago, . . . or had she?

Once again, Cole had shaken her world, her realities, her certitude.

_*What do you think of me now Cole?* _

She shook her head, why was she even caring?

_*Oh Please Phoebe wake up! Look behind you! Remember everything you did to come up with this life! You can't let this evil freak tempt you anymore!*_

 Her bitter self.

Again.

Sometimes, she feared she was gonna end up just like the Old Phoebe she met before her wedding. 

Alone, bitter, uncaring of people's lives, faithless. . .

What happened tonight made her feel even more weak, and vulnerable. . . She was a burden to her sisters. She should have died instead of Prue.

Prue. . .

She had felt so guilty for her death. If she hadn't gone to the Underworld to save Cole, then maybe. . .yes maybe things would have been different. What was she thinking then to endanger the power of three? She let her sisters alone to go to the Underworld, for what? Save someone she was now trying to get rid of! 

_*How stupid you were!*_ she exclaimed to herself as if talking to a second person. . . so distant she felt to the Phoebe she was then. However as she thought at it again:_ *No, you were just blindly in love. *_

Now, she felt empty. She was alone, walking in the dark streets. No one was there to solace her, to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be all right. . . like Cole did so many times.

She was just another lost soul. . .

She stopped in her track. She was standing right in front of  Spencer's building. She had walked unconsciously here. Strange. Was it a sign? Was destiny addressing her a message?

She laughed slightly at her own credulity. . . She was the one with premonitions. She was the one to change people's destinies. She wasn't easily influenced, in any way.

Maybe it was the response to her musings of tonight. Spencer was there for her.

She quickly straightened up her dress and walked inside the building.

What she was about to do, she might happen to regret. . . but she didn't give a damn about it at that moment!

She climbed quickly the stairs to the first floor and found herself in font of his door. She knocked lightly. He was supposed to meet her at the manor, she hoped he was still in there. She waited a moment and was about to knock again when the door opened on Spencer.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" he checked his watch "Am I late?"

"Will you let me get a cold on your doorstep?" replied Phoebe with a teasing smile.

"Of course not!" He moved and let her in. "So do you want to go somewhere? We could go to the restaurant?"

"Hmmm. . ." Phoebe closed the door behind her "No. I don't feel like it. Actually, I think I want to skip it and go straight to dessert. "

Spencer was amazed by her directness. She was strange tonight. 

He couldn't really point it but she was sad. . .  She acted as if she was ready to throw herself in the arms of the first man to cross her path. It wasn't gratifying for him, but he wasn't a man to refuse a so promising offer. He would take advantage of all she was worth. . .

_*Great I'm gonna have the screw of my life!* _

"So where did we left it a little while ago. . ." Phoebe teased anew "Oh yeah I remember now. . ."

She leaned seductively against him and started tickling his ear lob with her tong. The effect was immediate on him. Spencer started undressing her, kissing her neck, tasting her sweet skin. Then Phoebe removed his shirt and threw it on the ground behind her. . . She couldn't wait anymore, she needed to feel loved and desired. It was the only thing she could do right now to forget about that night, . . . to forget about Cole and to bury definitely the Phoebe she was then.

Spencer started kissing her angrily, his tong exploring her mouth with fervor. 

She fought to repress the gag that threatened to come. . . 

His rough hands racing on her delicate skin were like the hot embers of a blazing hell, burning her all over. . .

A single tear rolled down her cheek as Spencer led her to his bedroom. He didn't see it of course! He was to busy undressing her to notice. . . moreover he didn't care.

With a kick, he slammed the door of his bedroom shut behind them.

***

The next morning Phoebe awoke abruptly from this nightmarish night.

She was there, alone, naked and cold in someone else's bed. It takes her few seconds to realise Spencer's side was empty. Where was he?

She stood holding the blanket tightly around her as she collected her clothes spread everywhere on the ground.

All the closets' drawers were opened and as she approached, she remarked all his clothes had been removed.

It was unfilled. 

"Spencer?" she asked now worried. "Spencer where are you?"

She walked cautiously in the living room. It was still dark outside. Phoebe had no idea of what time it was but it must be rather early since the sun hadn't raised yet.

She thought she heard a faint noise in the bathroom. 

"Spencer? Spencer are you in there?" she asked louder this time.

The Door opened abruptly, startling Phoebe. Spencer seemed upset. He has already shaved and was all dressed up.

"What's wrong Spencer? Why are you already up? Why are your closets empty?"

"Why are YOU up already?" slapped Spencer. "You've just made things harder, for the both of us. . ."

"What do you mean?" then Phoebe caught a look of the inside of the bathroom. 

There was a case overflowing with clothes and personal objects that belongs to Spencer. "Are you planning to leave me?" asked Phoebe as tears started to blur her gaze.

"WOW. You FINALLY got it! You're smart, girl!" joked Spencer, scornfully. He didn't care of her pain, numerous girls already did the crying scene to him. It just didn't affect him.

"I don't understand. . ." asked a very shaken Phoebe. She felt like she was gonna fall to pieces right there and then, on the cold ground of Spencer's living room.

"Well. . . Do I need to spell it out for you?" Spencer sighed. He returned to his case and closed it with great difficulties. Then he took it with him and pushed past Phoebe, pulling the heavy case behind him.

He grabbed his coat and headed toward the door but Phoebe clutched his arm. 

"You can't leave me like that! Please, look at me!" pleaded Phoebe, tears clouding her beautiful face.

Spencer freed himself from her grip and mockingly looked at her. Everything was clear now to her.

"Look, I have a flight in about half an hour, I have no time for this kind of stuff."

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Phoebe in a quavering voice. She didn't understand why Spencer was running away from her.

"Oh no, you did nothing wrong. I really had the screw of my life tonight. . . but you mean nothing to me, understand? We had fun and that's all, OK? Besides, you're not my type, I prefer her with more. . ." he aimed at her breast ". . . arguments!" 

Phoebe was flabbergasted. She tightened her grip on the blanket, holding it close around her body. 

Then she looked up straight in his eyes and snapped angrily: "Bastard!"

"Oh please! Don't resort to this! It's not really attractive you know?" then he thought again, he had just found the final touch to his little speech "And pass goodbye for me to your loving husband, that dear Turner!"

He grinned sarcastically and walked away from her toward the door.

"Hey Spencer!" called back Phoebe.

"What?" asked Spencer who reluctantly turned around, now really upset. That little slut was getting on his nerves.

Phoebe walked to him and suddenly gave a round house kick into his case. It opened violently and clothes where now flying everywhere around the room. 

"BITCH!" yelled Spencer, loud enough for the neighbor of the fifth floor to hear it.

Phoebe grabbed angrily the last of her clothes as well as her purse and coat and started to head toward the staircase hurriedly. The blanket still tightly draped around her petite frame, she added with faked confidence: "I hope you get your flight so I don't get to kick your silly butt pal!"

Spencer angrily slammed the door shut at her nose and started collecting his clothes again, bitching her all along.

***

Phoebe found herself half naked on the cold and dark landing of the building.  Then the pain was too intense, she fell to her knees, crying all the tears she had left…

She heard a door unlock behind her. An elderly woman with white hair and a pink night-dress appeared. The stereotyped grandma. 

"Oh my poor infant! What did that dude do to you?" 

Phoebe tried to answer but a sob strangled the words in her mouth.

"Look, you will get a cold here, you don't even have clothes! Come in, I'll make you some tea. . ."

The old woman helped a very shaken Phoebe up and led her inside her apartment.

She closed the door behind her and installed Phoebe on the couch, giving her an additional blanket.

She then headed to the kitchen and started to heat water in a kettle as she spoke:

"My poor girl. . . M. Ricks made another victim. . . I always hated that guy. How can he make a beautiful woman like you suffer! Look at you, your are trembling all over my poor girl!"

She put the kettle out of the burner as it started to whistle. Minutes later, she handed Phoebe a warm cup of camomile tea. 

"Here Sweety."

Phoebe drank it without a word. She was still under the shock of Spencer's rejection.

She looked around her through her teary eyes and saw lots of trinkets, and frames on the nearest shelf. A particular picture caught her attention. She didn't really pay attention to the black and white photograph but she thought she recognised the girl standing next to who she guessed was her hostess, in her young days. 

Phoebe gulped the last of her tea and the old woman led her to the bathroom where she could dressed up. When she was done, Phoebe barely managed to vocalise a proper 'thank you' and quickly headed out.

*** 

Anew Phoebe found herself alone on the road. It was raining but she didn't care.

What had she just done? Why was it everything turned out this bad in her life?

Spencer was right, she felt no more than a whore right now.

She had thrown herself in his arms and he just took her for all she was worth. . . 

She had wanted to find comfort and she only earned her more pain.

*_You're a dumbass Phoebe. . .*_

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief. What if her sisters saw her now? How miserable!

She couldn't let them see the slut she was.

She hadn't had time to take a shower at that old woman's house. She was in such a hurry to walk away from that hell! 

The cold rain soaking her from head to toes wasn't enough to wash away her pain.

She felt dirty all over. . . She stopped in front of a shop window and looked her reflect horrified.

Her hair were in a mess, her make up had let two black trails on her deadly white cheeks. Her dark and puffy eyes only accentuated the pallor of her face.

Spencer hadn't raped her, but it felt all the same.

Her body ached at the thought of his hands running on her skin, at his tong exploring her mouth. . . 

She choked at the thought as she felt a gag come in her throat. She quickly reached for a dash can nearby and threw up.

When she was done, she leaned against a wall, and let herself fall to the ground in a sitting position.

She couldn't sunk lower. . . literally.

She hugged her knees and started to rock herself forward and backward for a long time, letting the tears roll freely down her cheeks melting with the rain on her once so beautiful face.

As the sun started to rise, she decided to stand up. People didn't have to see the famous 'Dear Phoebe' in that state! How satirical! She gave people advises about their love lives for more than a year now and she wasn't even able to put hers into order! 

She decided to go to the nearest place she could think about. . .

The one place where she could have found the comfort and forgiveness she sought in the first place. . .

***

Am I being mean with Phoebe ?? _* snicker_ *  

Where could she found refuge now?

Please REVIEW!

Anonymous and flames accepted!!!


	17. Where all veins meet

Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I don't have money so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Thanks Michelle for your e-mails and clever advises!  
  
A/N 2: I know I already said it before but I Hate what they have done of Cole and Phoebe's characters. I don't believe Cole would do what we see him do in the show, it's only make believe. And I say: NO! Writers you won't make me believe Cole is evil! If you wanted to ease Julian's departure that way, you were badly mistaken! He didn't deserve that end! That's why I wanted to make Cole look a little more Human!  
  
WARNING: CHAPTER COMPLETED!!!! I was feeling guilty! lol  
  
*** Summary: This story starts at the end of Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am) As Cole is now invincible, the Elders decide to make an ally and send him a Whitelighter, Emily (Much to Elder Aaron's displease). With her help, Cole slowly recovers his sanity and tries to do good whereas Phoebe is dating another guy, Spencer Ricks. At the same time, Paige dates Steve and meets Prue. Leo and Piper are happily married and Piper is pregnant with a very healthy baby girl, Melinda. When Lauren, Cole's secretary, is attacked, the Charmed Ones tried to vanquish Cole but realised they had made a mistake. Emily nearly died in the process. Cole ended up avowing her his connections to the Avatars. Shaken by her failed attempt at killing her ex-husband, Phoebe decided to find comfort in Spencer's arms but soon realised he wasn't the kind type of guy. Where could she find comfort now?  
  
***  
  
Another Chance  
  
Chapter 17: Where all veins meet (complete)  
  
Cole was up all night. He had been pacing in his living room since Emily left. He only stopped when he caught a glimpse of the view his large windows offered on the town. It had been raining all night and now it seemed like a beautiful day awaited him.  
  
Indeed, as the first rays of light bathed San Francisco Bay in a golden balmy luminosity, he reflected than once again his life was hanging on a thread.  
  
If it wasn't for Emily, he wouldn't be there right now. Nevertheless, if it wasn't for Phoebe, he wouldn't even be able to appreciate the warmth and hope daylight gave him right now. Indeed, as Belthazor, he would still be lurking in the shadow, waiting for his next kill.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." he said to himself, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
What he saw in her eyes, when she was aiming the crossbow at him, wasn't satisfaction to end his life. The lack of feelings he sensed in her when he tried to commit suicide wasn't there. She was sad to end his life and it didn't quite correspond to what she said to him in his office yesterday morning. . . he remembered her exact words: 'Everything we shared means nothing to me anymore'. She had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it with her high heels without regrets then.  
  
Cole shrugged at this. Her eyes and her mouth were speaking a totally different language. Whereas her mouth claimed she hated him, he could still see the affection in her eyes. He had no hopes anymore to rekindle the flame but at least he was almost sure a part of her still cared for him, no matter how much she denied it.  
  
Happy to have finally come up with a conclusion to his night of musings, he decided to enjoy his last moments of peace before the Avatars contacted him again. In his bathroom, He shaved and relaxed for a while in the shower as hot water poured on his tanned skin, and tense muscles. Then, He went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Well, at least *tried* to cook something eatable. Almost all his cupboards were empty and what was still in there didn't look appetising!  
  
He was about to give up when his eyes fell on an empty carton Emily threw in the trash can, few days ago. Already made pastry for pancakes! That was just what he needed right now! He opened the fridge and discovered several cartons of Grandma's pancakes! Emily! She really thought for him those days! He took one of the cartons and started to cook *eatable* pancakes for once!  
  
He smiled when he thought of the morning following their first encounter again. Emily really had guts! He mentally checked to remind her the next time how wonderful a whitelighter she was. Then, he grinned as he visualised again her stunned expression of last night, when he told her he knew the Elders weren't doing that out of kindness. Indeed, he suspected they had other plans in minds right from the start, too bad they had to involve Emily in all of this. Well, actually, he wouldn't be the one to complain! This girl was a little tornado! She snapped him out of his depression. In fact, reflected Cole shrugging, she saved him more than once. . . He would have certainly lost his sanity without her help!  
  
Then Cole stopped his musings and listened intently. Nothing. No voices tempting his evil to come to the surface. Nothing pushing him to evil. Just nothing. Yet, after the Charmed Ones' last 'visit' he was almost sure they would be there torturing his mind, but finally. . . nothing! He was alone with his own thoughts, master of his own mind. . . for once. As he thought about it again, it felt kinda strange. For most people it's hearing voices in their heads that's strange but for him it's rather new! Come to think about it, evil had always been tempting him before, be it on Belthazor's form or the Source's, the only moment of his life when he fully had control was when he was entirely human. . . and now! He hoped it wasn't just a momentary truce of his inner demon.  
  
He sighed contentedly at the fact that his life wasn't as empty as before. When Phoebe rejected him the first time after his come back from the Wasteland, he wanted to keep his hopes up for a life with her. It was his first preoccupation. Days and nights, nights and days, all he could think about was her. Now, he finally realised she didn't want him anymore. What was left of feelings for him in her heart, weren't strong enough foundations to build a new relationship for the two of them. And he wasn't sure that his heart held it either. . .  
  
Besides, as she told him, she was in love. . . and it was certainly not with him. . . it was with this Spencer Ricks! How Cole had enjoyed pouring the jury's scorn on at that guy yesterday. When he questioned him, he babbled something incoherent about how Carolyn (Cole's client) was just too credulous, and easily manipulated. . . He couldn't even put his arguments in an understandable order! He made things even easier for Cole whereas at first everyone thought he would win in the name of the freedom of press! Cole really wondered what Phoebe found in that guy! Well, at least he was fully human and not afflicted with acidic blood. . . He wondered what she was doing right now. . . Was she with him? After what was said of him at the audience?!  
  
He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the clinging of the elevator's bell. Someone was coming. . . but who? Friendly visits weren't the usual at the penthouse.  
  
His chin dropped when he discovered a very weak Phoebe barely standing on her trembling legs. All his accusations, all his regrets over the other night events flew out the window as he hurled himself to her. He grabbed hold of her arms as she was about to faint and helped her in, never remotely caring the woman before him was ready to end his life the night before.  
  
"Phoebe?! Phoebe what happened? What are you doing here?" asked Cole with a mix of disbelief and worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Cole" whispered Phoebe, her lips were blue so cold she was.  
  
Cole lead her to the couch and ran to the bathroom to bring some towels and a bathrobe. Her clothes were wet. Soaked all over, She was shaking badly. Cole feared she could get a pneumonia. He lightly placed his hand on her forehead: she was burning with fever.  
  
He gently helped her remove her coat and her blouse and covered her with the bathrobe. There was no bad intentions behind all this. He cared for her well being and hadn't the forces to kick her out the doors in the state she was in. He knew that if it hadn't been for Emily, she would have killed him only few hours ago. only he couldn't reject her the way she had rejected him when he needed it the most.  
  
Her curly dark hair were drenched. Dark circles had appeared under her once bright brown eyes which were now only two dark holes opened on an empty soul. She was there physically but her mind seemed to be wandering around. Cole stared at her for a moment, with incredulity. What had happened to her? What kind of monster was she fleeing to find refuge here? With a towel he energetically rubbed her hair, trying to warm her up a little. She didn't push him away as he half expected she would. She was so cold. He never saw her in such a state before. Then with a tiny energy ball, he lit a fire in the near fireplace. Phoebe gave a start at this, her eyes scanning the entire leaving room for any traces of demonic activities but she found none. However, as she started to relax a little, she remarked the picture of them together, which once stood on the mantelpiece, had been removed.  
  
"Do you feel better?" asked Cole, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah. . ." babbled Phoebe. She feared she had made a huge mistake coming here after what happened between them, after the failed vanquish. However, Cole didn't seem to incriminate her for anything. When she finally could bring herself to look in his blue eyes, she found no lust in them, just concerns. After everything she did to him, he still cared about her. . . more than Spencer ever did.  
  
"Did something happened to your sisters?"  
  
"No. . . no. . . they are fine."  
  
"Then I think I should shimmer you to the Manor." Affirmed Cole, who resolutely stood up putting a reasonable distance between him and her. For whatever reason Phoebe was in that state, he certainly was the last person she needed.  
  
"NO!" said Phoebe, nervously shifting position on the couch.  
  
Cole was startled at this. What was she waiting from him? Why him?  
  
"Phoebe, what happened to you?" asked Cole very seriously this time, looking straight in her eyes.  
  
Phoebe averted his piercing blue eyes, she didn't want to answer that question. She felt naked when he was looking at her like that, just like he could read everything that was on her mind. And she didn't want him to know how she foolishly threw herself in Spencer's arms and how he rejected her afterwards. How she found herself on the road, crying like a school girl. No, she would not convey how she ached for him to take her in his strong arms right now, how she was bursting to kiss him.  
  
Seeing Phoebe eluding his question, Cole decided not to push the interrogatory any further. He went to the kitchen and fetched her a plate with freshly made pancakes, a glass of milk and some aspirin to lower her fever. Without a word, he put the plate in front of her and sited on the glass table in front of the couch. He decided to wait for her to do the first step. Cole sighed. He was going to be late at his office but his ex-wife might be in serious trouble to turn to him.  
  
After few minutes, Phoebe had eaten the pancakes and drank the milk with two white tablets of aspirin. Those pancakes were delicious, and Cole wasn't really known for his cooking skills, so she suspected a feminine touch behind this. She wasn't really hungry but it felt good. She wasn't shaking anymore. She felt a lot better indeed and she wondered if it wasn't due more to Cole's affectionate attitude than to the food.  
  
She raised her head and looked at him. He was looking really handsome this morning, she could tell he was feeling a lot better than when he tried to commit suicide. He was shaved and wore an expensive suit with a matching tie. The perfect business man.  
  
There was something about him that was different. He seemed kinda distant but she could understand that. No, it was something else. That glow. Yeah, he was glowing to her eyes, like someone who just started all over again. Like he was being given another chance. And it was certainly not thanks to her! How could he even welcome her here like that?  
  
As if he could sense her stare, Cole looked up to her. No Lust. His icy blue eyes were only sparkling with tenderness and understanding. After all he had been in that state himself. Because of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come here" said Phoebe who stood up, gathering Cole's bathrobe tightly around her frame.  
  
"Wait Phoebe" exclaimed Cole "You came here for a reason, aren't you gonna expose it to me? Is it about last night?" asked Cole with a frown.  
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say. Maybe she should start from the beginning: "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."  
  
Cole looked down. At least, she was regretting it. It was a start. Her hatred of earlier had completely faded away.  
  
At Cole's lack of reaction, Phoebe sat down again and continued: "And. . . and you were right about Spencer. I should have listened to your warning yesterday in your office."  
  
"Yeah yesterday . . ." he chuckled unhappily and looked up at her again "You really have a way with words, you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry for every thing I told you but I thought. . . well I thought you were completely evil then."  
  
"And you don't anymore?" asked Cole perplexed.  
  
"I think there is still good in you." Admitted Phoebe. She really believed it now. He wasn't a monster anymore to her eyes, and she was even crossed with herself for ever thinking that.  
  
Cole smiled brightly at this.  
  
She melted at his smile. She always did. It was a long time she hadn't seen him smile like this. That glitter in his eyes, he couldn't fake.  
  
Suddenly, his expression changed to a scowl: "What do you mean about Spencer Ricks? Did he do anything to you?" Every thing was clear now in Cole's mind. As he puts all clues together there was only one explanation to Phoebe's devastated state of earlier. This Spencer Ricks was the one responsible for this. He might even have taken advantage of her confusion yesterday night to . . . to abuse her. The thought only of his Phoebe with that guy was unbearable.  
  
Seeing Cole's fists clenched tightly at his sides, Phoebe decided to smooth things: "Let's just say I saw him as he truly was." She flashed a painful smile at Cole. ".and I heard you won against him yesterday at court, congratulations!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. . ." then they fell silent for a while. That kind of uneasy silence that spoke better than words. When they weren't screaming at each other, they felt like strangers.  
  
Phoebe couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes again, afraid that if she did she would cross the line she had drawn between the two of them long ago. All she could see was his hands. Those hands held such a great power it was scary sometime. A simple wave could reduce her to ashes, though they rested peacefully crossed in front of him.  
  
She broke the silence, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked. She still felt dirty from the other night even if Cole made things all better. How was he able to do that?  
  
"Of course, you can. Make yourself home." He frowned slightly at the thought. 'Make yourself home' the penthouse had been her house as much as his , few months ago. Then he added: "You might even find some old clothes of yours. I discovered them here when. . . well when I came back from my little trip to hell!" he joked, but his heart wasn't in it. "It's in the bag in the closet under the sink."  
  
Phoebe nodded slowly.  
  
*Yeah, his 'little trip to hell'! How can I forget it as I was the one abandoning him there in the first place. . . *  
  
***  
  
She went into the bathroom and easily found the bag. She brushed away the dust and opened it. There was everything she hadn't had time to take before leaving the penthouse (when the Seer tried to suck Phoebe up in the closet to steal her. . . uh- the Source's child). Cole had put everything in that bag. Maybe to help him forget her. Maybe it was too hard for him to even think of her. Anyway, it prove her he had been trying to move on and that was a great point. Or was it? She didn't even quite comprehend herself why she came here. She was so lost. . . she couldn't think straight. . . She had no right to turn up in his life after what she did to him the other night. Besides, he might not be evil YET but he still represented a risk she wasn't able to manage. She brushed those disturbing thoughts aside and took a warm and relaxing shower. It would take a great amount of soap for her not to feel as dirtied by Spencer' smell.  
  
***  
  
As Cole heard the water starting to pour, he went to his suitcase and rummaged through all his legal documents until he found Spencer's address. He decided to pay a little visit to that bastard who hurt Phoebe.  
  
He hoped this coward hadn't left town already, as he suspected him to, after yesterday's humiliation. Keeping his rancour in check, he had a hard time not to show his anger to Phoebe. That Spencer Ricks had hurt someone else with his stupid and decadent vision of women, and someone close to him at that.  
  
*Huge mistake*. . . he had to pay for this.  
  
Cole clenched his teeth in anger as he shimmered out of the penthouse and appeared in front of Spencer's apartment door. To Cole's utter surprise the door opened on a very upset Spencer carrying a heavy case behind him. He had just missed his plane because of Phoebe and was about to take the next as he found himself face to face with her ex- husband.  
  
"Well well well. . . the little husband came to the rescue of his dear Phoebe! You know, if I were you, I wouldn't care of her. She clearly don't love you" he replied sarcastically. He wasn't afraid of jealous husband, he had dealt with them before, more than once. He was quite muscular and taller than his adversary. Besides, Turner was the one responsible for his flee; if it wasn't for that damn lawyer, he would still be working successfully at the paper, pleasing the little housewife in needs of affection.  
  
Cole was surprised at his audacity. He pushed the man in the apartment and closed the door. He didn't need witnesses. An evil smile appeared on his lips as he knew that what he was about to do, he might regret afterwards. "No, actually I came to thank you. . . You've just proven me right"  
  
Cole sent his fist right into Spencer's face. His left cross sent the guy flying few feet away. He could have killed the guy with one wave of his hand but he was in a playful mood.  
  
Spencer had a hard time to come to his feet again, and as he did he put his hand on his bloody nose. Cole's punch had actually broken it. Thanks to his now hooked nose, Women will think twice before falling for him again.  
  
Spencer was understandably upset: "OUCH! I think it's broken. . . You'll pay for that BASTARD!" he ran angrily toward Cole and punched him in turn. Well, *tried* to punch him since Cole averted his fist easily. As a results, instead of Cole's face, Spencer's fist collided with the wall behind. . . breaking two or three of his phalanx, judging from the thud.  
  
"WOW! it hurts, isn't it?" came Cole' mockery.  
  
Spencer started whining over his broken hand: "I will sue you for this and you'll beg me after I'd finished with you!"  
  
"Was that a threat? How pathetic!" With demonic velocity, he took the guy by the collar and held him against the wall as his feet hanged freely in the air.  
  
Spencer started to gasp for air as he tried to break free with his good hand from the deadly knot the other man was applying on his throat. His face turned red from the lack of oxygen and Cole threw him on his couch, harshly.  
  
Then, Cole's eyes fell on the overfilled case as an evil smirk appeared on his face. He sent a tiny fireball on it and the case blew up in a fiery explosion.  
  
Spencer was now looking at him with dread. He put his hands protectively over his face as he saw Cole advanced toward him. "No, don't hurt me please!" he begged. "I won't tell, I promise, I won't tell anyone!"  
  
The ex-demon bent to reach his level and whispered to his ear, as if telling him a secret: "Now I need you to listen to me. . . and listen attentively. If I ever heard of your misbehaviours again. I will burn your two hands and then I will burn your toes one by one. Anyway, if I ever hear you hurt another woman, and believe me I will instantly know if you did. . ." he waved briefly at his midsection "I will burn you somewhere infinitely more sensitive." Seeing the man's horrified expression, Cole knew his threat hadn't fallen into deaf ears "Did I make myself clear?"  
  
At this, Spencer nodded frantically, mouth opened, agape. He had wet his pants from fear.  
  
Seeing this, Cole patted his back playfully and exited with a simple: "Have a good day!"  
  
Spencer had just missed another flight but at least he wouldn't have to bother with his case! ; - )  
  
***  
  
Cole closed carefully Spencer's apartment door behind him. A huge smile on the lips.  
  
When he turned his attention back to the corridor, he found himself face to face with a very upset Emily. His smile turned into a sheepish frown:  
  
"Cole Turner! What have you done?!!" snapped the Whitelighter, hands on her hips, taping the ground with her foot, impatiently.  
  
Cole's face turned pale. He felt just like a little boy caught the hand in the biscuit jar. "Well. . . uh . . . I. . ."  
  
"No need to expose it! I perfectly saw what you did!" snapped Emily anew, then her features softened "You scared the Hell out of me! I thought you would kill the guy!"  
  
Cole heaved a sigh. She was more worried than angry after all.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have done it but he took his revenge over me on Phoebe and I couldn't just allow that!" replied Cole on a defensive but sugary tone.  
  
"That's NOT a good excuse!!! The Elders were worried about you!" she exclaimed out loud turning her gaze to the sky, as if speaking directly to Heaven. Then she lowered her voice and whispered to Cole's ear: "I agree with you, that guy needed a lesson" She winked briefly at Cole who smiled clearly amused.  
  
Apparently she had to scowl him because the Elders were listening but she didn't really put the guilt on him. She flashed a smile at him before orbing out in a swirl of blue light.  
  
Cole shimmered back to the penthouse, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
***  
  
Just as he appeared in the penthouse, Phoebe went out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes she found in the bag. She was intrigued at Cole's happy face.  
  
"What is there so amusing?"  
  
"Oh! Uh . . . nothing. . ." he defended himself. She would certainly not react as Emily did if she knew what he did to Spencer.  
  
Phoebe didn't questioned him furthermore. She was feeling very uneasy by the moment.  
  
What would her sisters say if they knew she had turned to Cole instead of them?  
  
They should be worried by now, she was gone all night and didn't bother to take her phone with her. "I think I should go back to the Manor now."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's a good idea." Replied Cole, his face unreadable. Then his features softened a little as he added "You know if there is anything I could do. . . I will always be there for you."  
  
"Thank you" said Phoebe a timid smile enlightening her still pale face. She took her purse and her still wet clothes without another word. They were superfluous right now.  
  
She walked to the elevator and quickly got out of this place so rich in memories.  
  
***  
  
Did you like it ?  
  
In the next chapter, the sisters have an heart to heart conversation about the Source's possession as Leo dropped the bomb. Oh! And Lauren is there too!  
  
You wanna know more? Then Please review!  
  
If you liked it or if you hated it, please tell me in your reviews!  
  
Flames and anonymous reviews are accepted! 


	18. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I do own few characters here and there though and the storyline is all mine!

A/N: I posted the entire 17TH CHAPTER yesterday! I'm afraid you didn't see the update since when you replace a chapter it doesn't reappear at the top of the list of stories! So go read it before this one if you want know what happened to Spencer and if you want to read a little P/C scene! *_wink*_

A/N2: I hope you don't find this chapter too naïve! There have been lots and lots of debates about whether or not Cole was guilty for the Source's possession… I have to tell you that I do believe the writers didn't handed it very well. They confused every one. I'm certain Cole wasn't guilty though. Just watch **The three faces of Phoebe** again and pay attention to Julian's facial expressions. He showed all along how hurting Cole was and how he tried to defend the people he loved. That's unfair to say the contrary now.

A/N3 : Thanks for all the reviews! Continue! ;-)

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Meanwhile, Phoebe is dating Spencer Ricks. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Cole's secretary who is also an empath but don't know of Wicca & demons, Lauren, is attacked the sisters accuse Cole and tried to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he was innocent. Emily nearly died in the process. The Charmed Ones feel very guilty after that especially Phoebe who tried to find comfort in Spencer's arms only to be rejected again. Now destabilised, she seeks comfort from Cole who helped her regardless of everything. When she finally comes back home, Leo still has revelations to do…_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 18****:** Heart to Heart

.

On this early Saturday morning at the Halliwell  Manor. . .

Piper and Paige were already up. They were seating face to face at the kitchen's table, in silence.

Both deadly worried for Phoebe. 

"Piper, do you think something happened to her? She usually calls when she doesn't spend the night at the manor!" nervously asked Paige for the nth time.

"I know, Paige. I'm worried too. . .but stop asking me! I don't know more than you!" snapped Piper, upset. Then, as she saw Paige's hurt expression, she realised she had been unfair: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . ."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. It's just… I wish Leo was here. He would be able to tell us if she is OK, and maybe where she is!"

"I know, I'm upset too he isn't there with us, but his other charges need him too. He scanned his radar for her last night and told me she was at Spencer's , now I wonder. . ." Piper never ended her sentence as Phoebe entered the room from the back door.

Piper and Paige rushed to her, and hugged her tightly, relieved she was safe.

"Ugh. . . Guys? I need a little room to breath!"

"Sorry!" exclaimed Piper and Paige at the same time, huge smiles enlightening their tired faces.

"Sorry if I didn't call you. . ." apologised Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you look horrible!" remarked Paige with a frown. Indeed Phoebe was pale but she was much better than before she went to the penthouse.

"Well, I don't feel all too well indeed. Could you get me some Aspirin Please?" she asked.

Paige nodded and got out of the kitchen.

Piper was looking strangely at her little sister:

"What happened to you? Where were you? We were worried, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was at Spencer's."

"That's strange because Spencer just called here." Announced Piper.

"Really?" Phoebe was astounded. The last time she saw him, he wasn't regretting his attitudes, not at all. . . "You sure it was him?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know many Spencer you know! And he let a message for you. . . He sounded strange, almost. . . I don't know. . . afraid of something."

"What's the message?"

"Uhm. . . "Piper cleared her throat, trying to remember his exact words "Well, he said he was sorry for everything he did to you. He also said you wouldn't hear of him anymore, EVER!"

"That's what he said?!" Phoebe couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Yeah, exactly." Piper looked attentively at Phoebe's rejoiced face. She was grinning strangely in spite of her illness. "Phoebe where were you? Spencer called a long time ago already."

Phoebe was suddenly uncomfortable at her sister's inquiry. She couldn't tell she was with Cole; her big sister would start imagining things that weren't there. Still, she had to avow she didn't came straight to the Manor after she left the Penthouse…

.

…

.

"WHAT? You went to the hospital to see Lauren?" exclaimed Piper incredulously, after Phoebe's confession.

Just then Paige entered the room with the Aspirin. She handed the medicine to Phoebe. "Who went to the hospital?" asked the little sister, out of the blue.

"I did!" answered Phoebe raising her hand "I went to see Lauren Mc Coyle"

"Who is this Lauren?" asked Paige again, innocently.

"She is Cole's assistant. You know? The one who was attacked the other day?" informed Phoebe as she sat at the kitchen table and took a white tablet of aspirin with a glass of water.

Piper was still doubtful :

"Why did you go see her? She didn't even know you!"

"Well. . ." Phoebe put the tablet in her mouth and quickly drank water, with a grimace at the taste. 

"I had to find out what exactly happened to her. And I was surprised at what she revealed to me."

"Oh please Phoebe stop that! Are you gonna tell us or not?" snapped Paige impatiently. Her sister's mysterious attitude was unsettling her.

"OK, OK. . . So I asked her if Cole attacked her and she was surprised I could even think that of him."

"Has she been brainwashed or something too?" asked Piper unbelievably. Receiving a glare from Paige for interrupting Phoebe.

"NO! No! She remembered perfectly what happened. In fact, her ex-husband was the one who hurt her. He made her life a living hell since they married."

"Hmmm. . . It just reminds me of someone with demonic powers!" joked Paige but she only got her a flaming glare from Phoebe, who didn't appreciate her humour. "Uh. . . Sorry!" apologised Paige, surprised her sister would even defend Cole.

"Well" continued Phoebe " Her husband was beating her and that's why she divorced him. He wanted to take revenge on her and Cole saved her life that night. Now her ex-husband is in jail, thanks to his testimony. . ."

Her sisters were speechless. Not only did Cole save a woman's life on his own, but he didn't even send a fireball to incinerate the guy!

Phoebe laughed slightly at their mouth-opened stunned faces, but she had to admit she had almost the same reaction!

"And you don't know the best yet! I discovered Lauren was an empath! She inherited that power from her mother. It appeared their gift was transmit from mother to daughter for generations!"

Piper snapped out of her state as she asked:

"And she told all this to you? You didn't even know her before this morning! How did you learned she was an empath? It's not something we tell to the first stranger we meet!"

"Well, she didn't tell me of course. I discovered it because she said she could feel my pain. She confided me she could sense people's emotions all the time, so I came to this conclusion rather easily. However, she is completely ignorant of Wicca and demons."

"Really? But she worked with Cole! She should be able to sense his evil!" retorted Paige.

"Well, I asked her about Cole, about what she could feel about him. And she was rather mysterious about that but she told me when she guessed I was Cole's ex-wife. . ."

"What did she tell you?" asked Paige, hung to Phoebe's lips.

"She told me she could feel Cole was different now. She started to work with him in October which corresponds to his return from the Wasteland. She feared him a little for awhile but she didn't hold it against him. He even apologised to her for his strange behaviour. She said he was really sad and that he loved me more than words could describe. . ." she paused a moment and continued, sighing sadly, "When she saw I was doubtful, she took my hand in hers, looked at me straight in the eyes and added that Cole was a good man and that he cared for me. She said he has changed and found hope again few days ago."

"WOW, it seems she has her boss in great esteem." Came Paige sarcastic reply.

"Well. . ." said Piper "That's interesting but what I want to know now is: where do you stand now? About Cole I mean? You seemed kinda lost for days, maybe you should ask Lauren about yourself. . ."

Piper finally voiced what Paige and her were wondering for a while, never daring to ask.

The two sisters were now staring intently at Phoebe. They feared Phoebe was still in love with Cole. They couldn't lose her again, especially Piper.

Phoebe sighed:

"I don't need an empath's help to know what is in my heart. Actually, nothing has changed. I still can't trust Cole after what he did to us last year."

Piper reached for Phoebe's hand across the table and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Just then Leo orbed in:

"Good morning everybody!"

" 'morning Leo" answered all three sisters at the same time.

"You are here Phoebe! How are you doing?" asked Leo, worried.

"I'm fine" answered Phoebe as she released her sister's hand. 

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting at the kitchen's table now and Leo sat with them, a frown clouding his angelic face.

"What is it Leo?" asked Piper seeing her husband' strange and unusual seriousness. 

Leo quickly reflected that, no matter when it came out of his mouth, it would be a shock for the sisters, so he might as well tell them now. Besides, the Elders already scolded him for last night's events but there wouldn't be any repercussions on him or on the sisters, they knew better than that. 

Leo was more than uneasy to drop Aaron's Bomb, but it was his duty as a Whitelighter and as a member of the family to tell them. However, he had thought about it all night long and found no easy way to break the news: 

"Well, I fear we were mistaken about Cole. . . all along."

The Charmed Ones chuckled. 

"I don't want to sound sarcastic but I think we already figured this one out a little while ago." Replied Paige, grinning.

Leo was dumbfounded: 

"How do you know?"

"Well, I went to see Lauren at the hospital this morning and she told me Cole wasn't the one responsible of her attack." Answered Phoebe smiling at Leo's face.

Her smile faded away as quickly as it came when he added:

"I wasn't speaking about that."

All eyes where fixed on Leo. Tensions filled the air, as Paige echoed everyone's thought: 

"What do you mean?"

Leo averted their eyes, it was going to be easy for them, especially for Phoebe, but they deserved the truth.

"I spoke to Aaron yesterday."

"You mean Elder Aaron? Yeah, I remember you told us about him yesterday night!" said Piper, then she turned to her sisters who didn't quite comprehend the situation "Elder Aaron is the one who asked to punish Leo if he ever gets married with me. He is always cranky and cares only for their damn rules!"

"Oh!" was all Phoebe and Paige voiced.

Piper rolled her eyes and turned to her husband again:

"What about him? Have we forgotten one of their lousy rules once again?"

Leo answered quickly 

"Aaron isn't one of the Elders anymore. He called me last night to make sure we were gonna kill Cole. He revealed to me that the Elders knew since day one that Cole was the Source last year. 

He said they didn't tell us because they wanted us to get rid of 'that evil brat' like he calls Cole. He also said that. . .uh. . . that Cole fought the Source with all his might last year and that we could have *foolishly* saved him if they had told us. He added that they didn't want a former demon to enter the Halliwell line and that he wasn't pure enough. . ." Leo caught his breath again. It was hard to sort out all of this but he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

All this was uttered with a rancour even Piper didn't know Leo capable of.

Paige was the first to recover from the shock: "Wait! They let us live with the Source of All Evil for months? He could have killed us!"

"Well. . ." Piper added "He would have killed us if he hadn't been in love with Phoebe!"

"You don't understand, do you?" asked Phoebe, shaking her head dramatically, never raising her gaze from the glass of water in front of her. This news was just the confirmation of her most horrible doubts "The Source wasn't in love with me, Cole was. HE prevented that demon to kill us all. Do you realise that a human resisted the Source of All Evil?"

". . . but how come he didn't told us if he fought so hard? He had plenty occasions to!" exclaimed Paige. 

"Well, Paige has a point, Phoebe", said Piper, "remember the day following the whole crap with the Hollow and all. . . you were anxious all day long because you felt something was wrong with Cole. . . He was constantly averting you. He even lied to you!"

"Yeah, I perfectly remember that day too." Replied Phoebe rubbing her temples nervously "I remember asking him if he needed to talk. . .  he tried to tell me, I know he did now. . . but he suddenly had a bad headache, so bad in fact that he winced in pain. The Source didn't let him talk to me! He lied to me in the end because that demon was already in control."

"How can you be so sure! It was last year! How can you remember all this details?" Asked Paige incredulously.

"I remember everything that happened because I lost the love of my life that same day!" replied Phoebe as sobs started to shake her "Besides, I'm the only one who know how it feels like to have good and evil fighting inside of you, ripping your insides out. Like a parasite slowly feeding from your fear, crashing your hopes and making you feel like an empty shell!"

"I'm sorry Phoebe" said Paige stroking a strand of her sister's hair out of her tearful face. " I just don't understand how it happened, how did the Source finally win him over?"

"Well, I think I have the answer for that one" threw in Leo "Remember Phoebe when the Source's child took you over? It happened because you taped into his powers, right? What if the same thing happened to Cole?"

"What do you mean honey?" asked Piper who didn't quite followed her husband's reasoning so busy she was trying to comfort a truly shaken Phoebe.

"Well, Cole protected little Phoebe that day, remember? He must have used the Source's powers to save her from Kurzon. And I think that's what pushed the balance in favor of the Source, that's why Cole lost that fight… to your future…"

"And come to think about it. . ." reflected Piper "Cole did use the Source's powers more in our favor than the Source's, and not only with Kurzon. Remember the Power Brokers? And the Vampire queen?"

"Don't forget the Wizard. . ." whispered Phoebe, covering her face with her hands.

"What?" asked Piper "I thought you were the one who killed him?"

Phoebe answered in the same broken voice: "Yeah, I killed him and I destroyed Cole's last chance to get rid of the Source at the same time." 

"I'm lost!" said Paige giving up. "I thought Cole accepted the Source's powers on his own free will, because he was upset not to have Belthazor's anymore. . ." Paige rubbed her eyes in defeat and asked what everyone dreaded to face: "Does that mean those bloody Elders let us sacrificed an innocent to the Source?"

No answers were given to Paige. Guilt was readable on everyone's face. Never, ever, could they imagine how it must have been for Cole. His whole family turned its back on him and sent him to hell.

They condemned Cole for only one reason: the evil past they so claimed to have forgiven him. 

Why would they have put their judgements in question before! 

It was so easy to jump on conclusions and to take the easy way…

After all, 'Once a demon, always a demon', right?  . . .

To hell with redemption. . .

.

How could they have been so blind?

.

***

.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

.

OK that was only my interpretation of what happened and I think the writers of the show tried to smooth things for Phoebe but only brought more inconsistencies. They resolve difficult subjects with lame excuses: the Source's baby's vanquish for example, Can you believe it was the Seer's child YOU? Because even if it wasn't Cole's (which I still doubts but it's still coherent), I believe it was still very much Phoebe's… but a mother killing her own child is soooo immoral… especially for a family show! 

!!!!!!!! 


	19. Lauren's sympathy

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I do own few characters here and there though and the storyline is all mine!

A/N: I thought after Centennial Charmed, Cole's fans would need a little support! Charmed will never be the same without him. Julian brought so much to the show. He left me breathless with each of his appearances. He just made the character of Cole so much more alive and interesting. He is the reason why Charmed survived the loss of Shannen for me!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Meanwhile, Phoebe is dating Spencer Ricks. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath but don't know of Wicca & demons, is attacked the sisters accuse Cole and trie to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. The Charmed Ones feel very guilty after that especially Phoebe who tries to find comfort in Spencer's arms only to be rejected again. Now destabilised, she seeks comfort from Cole who helps her regardless of everything. When she finally comes back home, Leo reveals Aaron's news. The girls converse about last year and finally realise their mistakes. _

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 19**: Lauren's sympathy****

It was Saturday morning and still, Cole was working at his office, trying to cope with the additional work his success brought him. . .

He sighed before the great amount of papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

He was already tired, the night was long for him too. 

He had nearly lost his life but it wasn't his main concerned. The Charmed Ones vanquishing him was almost routine now! He knew he shouldn't take it lightly but he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let Phoebe affect him anymore and he was gonna stick to it. 

Besides, better laugh than cry, right? 

However, he was disillusioned: May it come from him or her, the closeness they had, the links they once shared were no more. He felt it this morning. There have been too many things for her to forget and for him to forgive.

No, now his concerns laid elsewhere. The Avatars were the greatest enemies he ever  had to face. 

And they were quite ambitious at that. Rule both Good and Evil? It was unthinkable before!

Cole knew better than that. 

Good and Evil couldn't rule together, it was impossible. His own experience as the Source had at least taught him that lesson. He remembered bitterly how his love for Phoebe had managed to corrupt the Source into thinking he could rule with a witch at his side. .  and it earned him a fiery vanquish. 

Indeed, Good and Evil are incompatible, he learned it the hard way. . .

No! The Avatars were mistaken. . . or were they? 

Cole remembered their last offer: '_Join us and we will rule good and evil. . . for a better world.'_

Could they ever offer a better world? His inner battle between good and evil nearly cost him his life and sanity, what if it was the solution now?

Cole shook his head energetically as an image of Emily appeared in his mind. . . That thought only was betrayal to the side of good. . . but after all, it's not like those all righteous Elders did something for him in the past. Why did he even care whether or not their angelic butts were in danger?

Good and Evil had been fighting for millenaries. That merciless battle cost more lives than all human wars reunited. Could the Avatars bring a end to this?

Cole realised it was credulous to even think the Avatars could really change things but a little voice inside his head always wondered _*What if. . .*_

Yeah, what if it was the solution to end his pains?

What if it was the third way he always craved to discover?

What if it could bring him the peace of mind he needed?

What if. . .

What if it was just a lie, just another temptation to have him embrace their cause?

_*What if I'm just a fool?*_ He chuckled to himself, getting his head together. The Avatars couldn't be the answer to his torments. 

They sought after supremacy, that was their only preoccupation, or so it seemed. Why would they even care about humans? 

They were avid for powers. They wanted him to join only for those Souvenirs of the Wasteland he brought back with him. . .Their avidity was gonna be their defeat. 

He still had no idea about how to fight such a great power. . . He already tried to use force against them. . . His more powerful energy balls didn't even intimidated them. They didn't even blinked when they hit them right in their chests. All his might were no use to him. . . and it scared him. Yeah, he didn't show it to Emily yesterday night but the Avatars are much more powerful and ambitious she could even realise. For the first time of his life Cole dreaded his enemies. If he couldn't rely on his demonic powers what was there to rely on instead? 

He was overpowered but he would fight . . . yeah, he would fight for what he believed in.

A light knock on the door disturbed his musings.

"Yeah, what is it? Come in!"

"Good Morning!" came the cheerful voice.

Cole nearly dropped the pile on papers on his desk as he stood up hastily: 

"Lauren!! Oh my god! They let you out of the Hospital? I'm so happy you're all right! Are you OK?" asked Cole in a row not even letting his secretary some time to answer.

Lauren smiled at her boss's obvious worries.

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

Cole smiled modestly at this. He was happy to have helped Lauren, to simply have done some good. . .

"But. . . you shouldn't be here! When did they let you out? You haven't completely recovered yet, have you?"

"Well, they didn't have a choice. I'm perfectly fine now! So, they let me out an hour ago. . .  Besides, they couldn't force me to stay there!" 

Then she pointed her index finger at the bandage on her head with a smile "I still feel dizzy from time to time but nothing more. . ."

"Well, don't stand too long. Here. . ." he pointed to the chair in front of his desk "Sit down."

"Thanks" She gladly took his offer and sat in front of him. 

Cole sat in turn, and wanted to make a little conversation:

"So you're not here to save me from all those legal documents, are you?"

Lauren smiled. Eyeing the great amount of work that still awaited her boss, she frowned:

"Oh no, not yet. . . Do you wanna kill me?!" she joked.

"So what brings you here? Friendly visit?" he asked with a grin.

"Well. . . yes and no. First, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. My ex-husband would have ended killing me if you hadn't intervened. I wish he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Cole remembered ashamed he nearly killed the guy:

"Uh. . . no don't worry."

"I still can't believe you manage to stop him all on your own. I learned from an inspector who wanted my deposition that it took five policemen to calm him when he woke up!"

Cole chuckled but didn't comment. 

Lauren paused a moment and observed him all empathic abilities out. He should be proud of what he did for her but instead, he was brushing it off as if it was something anyone would do spontaneously. At the moment, she was dying to know what was running through his mind. She was determined to find a solution to the enigma that was his personality. 

"How could I ever repay you M. Turner?" she asked staring at his deep blue eyes. 

"First stop calling me that, I already said you could call me Cole." He answered with a sympathetic smile "and second, take care of yourself and come back rapidly! I think all this work will drive me crazy!"

*_WOW_* he chuckled inwardly * _'Drive me crazy'? Unfortunate choice of words!*_

"OK, I will be there first hour Monday morning!"

"Good but you know if you need more time. . . I mean don't push it, you were hurt badly. . ."

"No, it's OK, I assure you!" she waved with her left hand, she meant it. Then, she realised she almost forgot to tell him:

"Oh and Congratulations for the Wilkins' case. This Spencer Ricks is really a jerk! I couldn't believe he was using his success to push women in his bed! Even **_I_** was one of his fans! I mean, I read his column daily and I always considered him the ideal guy! I hope that wherever he is, he regrets what he has done!" 

Cole raised an eyebrow at this, and laughed to himself: 

" Thank you Lauren. And I'm sure that he already regrets it! Uh. . . how did you knew by the way? "

"Hmmmm. . .  Let's just say you really look great on TV!" She teased "I bet that journalist would really envy my place at the moment!" She winked at him, jokingly.

Cole smiled brightly at this:

"You think?"

"No doubts!" she answered half seriously. Why a man like him needed to be reassured on his charms, that was beyond her!

"Well. . . That's a change from my ex-wife!" He joked, as he scratched the back of his head, diffidently.

_* Speak of the devil. . ._ * reflected Lauren.

"Oh, and that wasn't the only reasons for my visit. I had an unexpected visitor this morning."

"Oh really?"

Lauren dropped the bomb:

"Yeah, your ex-wife!" 

"My ex-wife?!" exclaimed Cole as he nearly fell from his chair "I didn't know you knew each other!"

"Oh that was the first time I saw her!" clarified Lauren.

"Why did she go see you then?" Cole had a slight doubt of what drove Phoebe there but he waited confirmation.

"Well, believe me I was as surprised as you! First she pretended she was writing an article about the dangers of being a single woman in town nowadays but I rapidly discovered it wasn't her true motivation. . ."

"And what was it?" asked Cole as he bent over his desk crossing his hands impatiently. All of this was very much like Phoebe.

"Well, she thought that you were the one who attacked me! Can you believe that?" asked Lauren still startled by Phoebe's doubts. Sure, he almost strangled her once but that was already forgiven.

Cole didn't respond. Was that their motivation for the other night's attack? Of course! Everything was clear now! All pieces of the puzzle put together, that was the only explanation! When she barges in his office yesterday, it was because she thought he had attacked Lauren! Of course, he is the Devil Incarnate for them. . . he quickly wondered where she stood now.

Lauren took benefit of that silence to concentrate on her empathy. There were so much diverse and even contradicting feelings that emanated from him. He was worried about something but she couldn't quite point out what. Besides, he was a bit different now. . . something must have happened with his ex-wife. She hated herself for her curiosity but Phoebe's earlier visit only awoke her questioning. She took a short intake of breath as she felt another wave of pain and hurt emanate from Cole.

She smiled to herself because she knew now that he wasn't the only one to suffer. Why was this couple broken up whereas it was so evident they still loved each other? Why Phoebe was fighting her feelings? She couldn't answer that. Nor could she understand why Cole seemed to have taken his distances from his ex-wife…

She just had the bad feeling that other parties might be involved.

His lack of answer finally pressed her to fill the blank:

"You know Cole, I don't know what happened between the two of you. . . and I don't want to know. . . but I could feel there is still deep feelings between you two. She is as much hurt as you are but she doesn't hate you... not at all." With that Lauren offered a comforting smile that warmed Cole up in the inside. "Well, I think I should go now and let you work a little!"

She stood up and offered her hand to him. 

Cole shook it weakly and put his other hand on hers. He looked straight in her eyes, sincerity and relief radiating from him: "Thank you for this Lauren! You don't owe anything to me anymore, you just repaid me a thousandth time."

Lauren's face became red at this. She was lost in the blue of his eyes and nodded slowly as she reluctantly let go of his hands. 

"Anytime. . . See you Monday morning." 

She briefly waved goodbye and headed out the door, cursing herself for blushing like a school girl.

***

Enjoy?

Please REVIEW! 

If you have any comments or questions about the show or this story feel free to ask!

Thank you again for all the reviews! Thanks July, Michelle and Emoore for your comments and advises!


	20. When a sister goes missing

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I do own few characters here and there though and the storyline is all mine!

A/N: Thank you lynn Marks for your wonderful email, it goes straight to my heart! *sniff* I want all of you to know that there is still many chapters to come for Another Chance! I can't stop writing thanks to your reviews!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Meanwhile, Phoebe is dating Spencer Ricks. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. The Charmed Ones feel very guilty after that especially Phoebe who tries to find comfort in Spencer's arms only to be rejected again. Now destabilised, she seeks comfort from Cole who helps her regardless of everything. When she finally comes back home, Leo reveals Aaron's news. The girls converse about last year and finally realise their mistakes. _

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 20: **When a sister goes missing

Early Saturday afternoon, the mall was crowded, as always. . .

Paige had difficulties to push past all the person as she had to drag a very reluctant Phoebe behind.

"Paige, I don't think It's a good idea! I'm not in the mood to go shopping! I just killed my loving husband for God's sake!"

An old woman eyed her suspiciously as she passed her bye. Had she heard well??

Paige sighed, now truly annoyed at Phoebe's lack of energy. Since this morning she was like a ghost. . . walking aimlessly in the manor from her room to the kitchen's fridge, from the fridge to her room. Paige only knew one cure to heartbreak: Shopping!

"Listen Phoebe! I feel guilty too! But it's in the past OK? And considering HIS past, I don't think HE is holding it against us!" 

Phoebe didn't need to hear his name to know who she was referring to: Cole.

"All I want now is to shut myself up in my bedroom and die of sadness!" replied Phoebe sternly.

"Well, sorry to crash your master plan, Pheebs, but you still have sisters who love you and need you to fight demons!"

Paige abruptly stopped in front of a candy shop.

"Wait here, I've just found something to cheer you up!"

Phoebe let go of her hand and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned against the wall.

What was she doing here! She shouldn't have let Paige convince her. Her life was a disaster. She endangered her sisters last year and she even ended up killing her husband, the love of her life. When he finally come back from hell (where she had abandoned him whereas he was begging her help), she treated him like dirt and drove him, her one soulmate, to suicide! How bad he might feel because of her at the moment! And yet he still welcomed her in his house this morning… Phoebe felt tears coming to her eyes again at the thought of her unforgivable attitude toward him. She wouldn't break down again in the middle of the crowd, she tried to distract herself and tried to forget about Cole few seconds…

She took a look at her surroundings. Everyone was happy. Couples were walking around, hand in hand, kissing and chatting about how beautiful life was when you were loved. So much for forgetting Cole!

Here! She spotted one couple entering a jewellery store. . . Surely there was a wedding in the air for those two...Too bad hers ended in a bitter divorce because of her… 

How lucky they --- WAIT! She had just spotted a familiar form in that same jewellery store. She blinked twice, incredulously. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

Then, she looked again. He was still there. In the flesh.

Cole. 

In the jewellery store. 

Discussing with a  horrible saleswoman who was laughing at everything he said to her.

He looked uneasy at her flirting attempts but he finally showed her something and bought it.

She quickly hid behind a potted plant as he went out of the store with a smile on his handsome face.

She even spotted a group of girls (obviously some late teenagers) giggling and eyeing HER Cole shamelessly 

as he passed them by.

He obviously wasn't depressed anymore, and she doubted that whatever he had bought in that jewellery store was for her. She went out of her hiding place when he turned at a corner. She was now just like that, a potted plant.

"Hey! Where were you! I thought you left for a while!" came Paige's angry retort.

"Sorry" mumbled Phoebe, her eyes still fixed on the corner where she saw Cole for the last time.

Paige followed her gaze but found nothing of interest. So she turned back to her sister:

"Here, eat that!" 

She handed her an enormous cotton candy with a smile.

Phoebe took it eagerly and they were up to an afternoon of shopping.

***

It was Saturday afternoon and Piper wasn't at work.

She was alone at the Manor, comfortably seating on the couch trying to finally finish that *damn* book she started two years ago and never had time to read! She absentmindedly stroke with her free hand a visibly fattened belly. She was starting to show but was happy with this. She had waited so much this pregnancy! And so had Leo! If she was upset not to wear her usual clothes at first, she wasn't bothered by her appearance anymore.

Phoebe and Paige had gone out for shopping an hour ago. . . Well Paige convinced Phoebe to go. After everything that happened those past few days,  they really needed a break. Especially Phoebe.

Thank god demonic activity was low for the moment! The Underworld might still be in chaos, in search of a strong leader. 

She sighed as she reflected that Cole wasn't gonna replace the Source anytime soon! 

She felt guilty of course for what happened last year and angry for their last error but, most of all,  she was relieved. Relieved that Cole was still on the side of good after all he had been through. . .

* _mostly because of us_ * she added bitterly to herself.

How much she had despised him whereas he was trying to protect them! She was so certain herself that everything happened because Cole wanted powers. She held him responsible for everything, after all he was an ex-demon! She took the easy way out like everybody. And she had been the one giving Paige lessons about how he couldn't change his past and that they had to accept him as he was! How ironical! She should have followed her own advice!

She clenched her teeth has she reflected Cole would still be part of the family if those damn Elders had deigned push their rules aside and help him! 

She threw angrily the book behind her. What was the point reading she couldn't concentrate on the story. . . her own life was much more interesting after all!

She heard the silence suddenly surrounding the house. . . Strange. . . no birds were singing outside. . . no cars were passing the road. . . THE BOOK! She didn't heard the book hit the ground!

She abruptly turned around and found two men staring at her. The book was frozen in mid-air. 

All her surroundings were frozen, just like the Angel of Destiny had done.

She quickly stood up, in fighting stance, and stared at the two men dressed in black. They were nothing but friendly. One of them, a tall black man with dark hair and brown eyes had his hand held out as if he had just used a freezing power. The other man, a skinny white man, with grey hair tied behind his head in a thin pony tail stared back at her.

Piper held out her own hands defensively ready to blow up whoever dared approach her.

"Who are you?"

"The Avatars" simply answered the pale and skinny man, with a low slithery voice.

As the other man tried to approach her, she tried to blow him up. . . but nothing happened. The man didn't even flinched.

"OK! That was just a warning, next time I'll use full force! Don't move!" said Piper, trying to cover it. She hoped she had sounded threatening enough and that they didn't hear the fear in her voice. "LEO!!!"

"Calm down Charmed One. He can't hear you, no one can."

"What do you want from me?" asked Piper now truly afraid.

"You're of no interest to us. . .but your baby is." affirmed the second Avatar.

Then, an energy ball appeared in his hand.

The last thing Piper saw was the energy ball going straight toward her. . .then everything went black.

***

Later that afternoon, Phoebe and Paige came back to the manor. Arms overflowing with bags.

"This time I think they will definitely cut my credit card! I can't believe I bought all this!!" exclaimed Phoebe, as she rummaged through her purse to find her keys with one hand as all her bags were tucked precariously under her other arm.

"Stop complaining! At least you have a job! Me, I think I'll just have to sell my share of the house to repay!" replied the other sister.

"I thought you were happy to devote all your time to wicca? Do you regret it now?" asked Phoebe who had a hard time even to find the lock from behind all the bags.

"No! No! . . . Not at all!"

"Then what? Are you missing Cowan?" 

Paige raised an eyebrow at this and added on a very serious tone: 

"How do you know?!"

Phoebe turned to her startled. When she caught Paige sticking out her tong to her, she realised she was only joking and she flashed her little sister a big smirk of her own.

Then the middle sister replied, still grinning:

"Don't hesitate to speak to me about it, I know EXACTLY how it feels like, believe me! I lived it for three and a half years! And if you need money. . . I can give you some. It's not like I never lived off my sisters. "

"No, I'm fine just the way I am. Thank you!"

Phoebe finally found her keys and was now trying to find the lock in the darkness of nightfall.

"And what about… what's his name already… hmmm… Steve?!" asked Phoebe trying to make conversation.

Even if she didn't see it, Phoebe knew that her sister was smiling in her back:

"He is the perfect guy!" Paige answered dreamily.

"Hmmm… is it mating season?" joked Phoebe as she turned around to get a glimpse of her sister's happy face "He must be really great to have you drawn to him like that!"

"I can't wait to see him again… unfortunately with everything that happened we didn't really have time to see each other again." Replied Paige, nodding. 

"WOW Paige you really impress me! After one date, you're already hooked? Could it be Mr. Right?!!" teased Phoebe anew.

A spark of red flashing on her otherwise so pale sister's cheeks told her she had scored a hit.

Paige wrinkled her nose with embarrassment and nudged her playfully:

"Will you open that door already! It's freezing outside."

Phoebe laughed and finally put the key in the lock.

As they entered the Hall of the Manor hurriedly, Paige stumbled on Phoebe, destabilising her, and they soon found themselves on the ground, dropping the bags, scattering their contents everywhere around them..

"Paige!"

"Gee. . . sorry! No need to yell at me! Do you think I did it on purpose!!!" snapped Paige.

Then they both burst out laughing as they realised they were half buried under all their purchases!

"An afternoon of shopping with my sister. . . it's the most human thing I have done for awhile!" remarked Phoebe when their laughter finally calmed down. "I really needed it."

"Yeah, that's right! You almost look … human now!!!" 

Phoebe slapped her shoulder playfully and Paige laughed at this. It was a long time she hadn't spent time with her sister indeed.

She stopped laughing and added:

"I missed you sis'! I wondered if you weren't a lost cause for a while, you know!"

Phoebe smiled reassuringly in response. 

Then the little sister's eyes fell on something interesting…

"Hmmmm. . . what's that?" asked Paige as she held out between thumb and index a very sexy black gown. 

Seeing this, Phoebe blushed and snatched it from Paige's grasp. 

"Are you back on dating ranges? Hmmm… mating season isn't just for me it seems… Who is your Prince Charming? Is it Spencer?" teased Paige in turn.

Phoebe chuckled and chewed her lower lips as she remembered the last night. Instead of falling into depression again, she replied with a cheering tone:

 "No certainly not Spencer! He is out of town and I wouldn't even look back at him if he begged me!"

"Then? By the look of it, I would say that someone has a lot to be forgiven. . ." teased Paige anew with a knowing smile.

"Can't a girl have some privacy here?" said Phoebe on a half serious tone. 

"Hmmm. . . Not when that girl shares a house with her two sisters!" replied Paige, winking at her sister.

Phoebe smiled but didn't answer. There was only one man on her mind but her sister would be freaking out if she told her.

 She stood up and helped Paige on her feet as she yelled:

"Piper we're Home! Where are you?" 

They stood silent for a minute but, when no response came, they were worried. . .

"Piper??" tried Paige in turn.

Phoebe entered the living room with great cautions, half expecting a demon to attack when she saw the mess. 

To Phoebe's judgement, the battle was rather quick, only one explosion. And what the hell of an explosion! The couch wasn't in its place, the blast managed to sent it in the opposite corner of the room. It was returned, half-burnt. Obviously, whoever was here before was much more powerful than the average demon.

"Oh my god. . ." let out Paige as she placed a trembling hand on her mouth.

"PIPER!!!" tried Phoebe now desperate.

"Do you think a demon. . .?" the little sister couldn't even end her sentence, so painful was the idea to loose Piper.

"No, I don't think she is dead, remember her unborn child is protecting her, OK?" said Phoebe to reassure her as much as herself but her quavering tone didn't go unnoticed. 

Paige nodded weakly.

"LEO!!!!" Howled Phoebe.

Seconds later, Leo orbed in. He looked annoyed, to say the least:

"What is it???"

"Piper is missing." Replied Paige anxiously. "And there was an attack. . ."

Now paying attention at his surroundings, Leo lost his previous composure. 

"Oh God!" he cried out in a trembling voice.

"Leo, stay strong! We need you right now! For Piper!" Phoebe decided to face the crisis with as much calm as she could, now wasn't the time to panic. She gently shook Leo's arms to make him look at her again: "Check your radar! Is she still alive?"

Pain and worry was written all over his face. If anything had happened to Piper and the baby, he would never forgive himself. He closed his blue eyes, steadied his breath a little, and tried to concentrate on Piper. 

*_Piper where are you?*_  

Minutes passed, and still Leo hadn't reopened his eyes. Sweat was pearling on his forehead. He was having a hard time to retrieve a connection with Piper. Phoebe was starting to wonder if Leo wasn't in some kind of state of shock when he said:

"Got it! She is alive, I can sense her! Thank God! However, It's very faint. Even worst, it's fading away. . ."

"What do you mean it's fading away? Is she gonna die?" asked Paige panicked. She was usually the one to keep the family together but this time she couldn't stay strong for the others. It was much to horrible to think Piper and her niece were in danger God knows where! Besides, Piper was the strongest of them all. If a demon attacked, she wouldn't be able to handle it, being the only sister with an active power.

"Paige, please. . ." Phoebe placed a supporting hand around her sister's shoulder. She was gonna follow Prue's advice, she was gonna protect her sister. It was now her turn to keep the family together, she owed it to her sisters.

"No, I don't think that's because she is badly hurt, I would be able to sense clearly her pain then. No. . . It feels much like she is moving or maybe she isn't even on Earth anymore." Answered Leo.

"Is she in the Underworld Leo?" asked Phoebe, never letting go of her little sister.

"No, my guess is she might be on another plan of reality."

"Can't you tell us more!" snapped Paige, losing her nerves. 

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could. . ." whispered Leo, crushed by Paige's rancour. Yeah, he wasn't even able to protect his wife and child, and it was killing him.

"Leo, please! Don't let this break your concentration! We are all on edge right now. . . but maybe the Elders could locate her. They are more powerful than you, their radar is more accurate. Try it!" 

Leo nodded and orbed out without a word.

Phoebe let go of Paige and started to examine the room for clues. She went straight to the couch. . . maybe she would have a premonition if she touched it

Paige spotted the book on the ground. Piper might have been reading it when the demon attacked. 

Phoebe on the other hand found nothing interesting. . .  she didn't even have a lousy premonition and it started to get on her nerves.

"Maybe you should try this!" said Paige, handing her sister the book.

Phoebe decided to give it a try. As soon as her hand touched its cover she was sent in a powerful premonition.

¤¤¤ _FLASH of Piper laying unconscious in a strange room with white walls, white ground and no windows. Two men dressed in black stood next to her. One of them is holding a little girl by the hand. She had blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was rather pale and looked almost ill. She might not have more than eight years old or so, and she is wearing a princess-like long blue dress with frills and lace . The trio looked over Piper. The girl walked to her and put her hand on the prominent belly. Electricity shot from her hand as a red glow appeared in the girl's eyes ¤¤¤_

Phoebe gasped. She has a hard time catching her breath and is now hyperventilating. So powerful her premonition was, it almost drained all the energy out of her.

"Calm down Phoebe," said Paige as she led her sister by the arm to the nearest chair "Here. Sit and Relax. Breath in and out, slowly. In and Out. . ."

Now that Phoebe had recovered, she started to explain pulling on her sister's arms:

"I saw her, Paige! I saw Piper. And I think the demons are after the baby!"

***

Enjoyed?

Where is Piper now?

Will the Avatars kill her?

Why is her baby so interesting?

You wanna know more?? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	21. Left Out

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I do own few characters here and there though and the storyline is all mine!

A/N: Thank you Lynn Marks for your wonderful email, it goes straight to my heart! _*sniff*_ I want all of you to know that there is still many chapters to come for Another Chance! I can't stop writing thanks to your reviews! (even your flames! grin) Please go on! I never dreamt to have nearly 200 reviews before! But by all means, Continue!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Meanwhile, Phoebe is dating Spencer Ricks. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. The Charmed Ones feel very guilty after that especially Phoebe who tries to find comfort in Spencer's arms only to be rejected again. Now destabilised, she seeks comfort from Cole who helps her regardless of everything. When she finally comes back home, Leo reveals Aaron's news. The girls converse about last year and finally realise their mistakes. While Paige & Phoebe are out of the manor, Piper is kidnapped by the Avatars…_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 21:** Left out

When Leo orbed in the Elders' chamber, he was surprised to find himself standing next to Emily.

"What is it Leo?" asked Elder Aramin, slightly annoyed by this sudden disturbance. 

An upset Emily turned to him in turn, hands on her hips, ready to give him a piece of her mind for last night attack. Nevertheless, when she sees his worried expression, she understood he wasn't here to gloat. Something might be going on with the Charmed Ones. Something huge.

Seeing Leo hesitate, Elder Erin decided to intervene:

"Don't worry Leo, you can speak in front of Emily. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"If you want I can go out?" offered Emily.

"No, it's OK. . ." replied a very shaken Leo "Piper has been kidnapped."

Emily gasped as she heard the news. She was sorry for him. Truly.

On the other hand, the Elders didn't seem really surprised, just slightly worried.

Leo continued on a pleading tone. He was feeling useless. His wife and daughter were in danger and each passing minute was moving them away from him.

"I can feel she is still alive but I can't localise her. The demon attacked while she was alone at the Manor. He was so powerful that half of the living room was destroyed in one strike. We don't have the slightest idea of who is behind this."

All eyes turned on Emily, who immediately held her hands out, defensively:

"I can assure you Cole is not behind this!"

"But his outburst of this morning. . ." trailed Aramin, not ending his sentence because of Leo's presence but clearly referring to Spencer Ricks' case.

"Oh please!" defended Eramos who was silent until then "That guy needed a lesson! Besides, he went smooth with him, it could have been worse considering . . ." he eyed Leo and lowered his voice ". . . who was involved in this!" He didn't mentioned Phoebe's name but Aramin didn't need to be reminded the whole story. 

Though he found Eramos protective attitude toward Cole eerie, he wasn't gonna argue against that. The Elders already lost a member on this case, namely Aaron, and it was more than enough.

Leo didn't care of their secretive talk. His wife's welfare was all that mattered to him and he feared to be running out of time.

"Please, we need you to localise Piper. Have you any idea of who could be behind this?"

All three Elders stood silent for a moment, concentrating on the missing Charmed One. After maybe one minute, who felt like eternity to Leo, Erin spoke:

"We can't localise her either. Something is blocking our reception." 

Then, she turned to the other two Elders and whispered so Leo couldn't hear what was said: 

"We knew that was gonna happen eventually! The Avatars are looking for their last member. If they find in the baby something useful, the circle would be complete. They obviously have their doubts about Cole."

"So you think the Avatars are behind this?" asked Eramos with dread.

"It's a possibility. There isn't many demons that powerful anymore. I can think of a few who are still alive but they are too busy reorganising the Underworld to bother attacking the Charmed Ones." Assumed Erin.

"And our spy was clear. The Avatars are definitely up to something. If our plan didn't work, the end is near. . ." alleged Aramin.

"Don't be that pessimistic, we still have a card to play." Reassured Eramos.

"Oh and what a card! An ex-demon balanced between good and evil! We have no way to control him and we're not positive on his attentions yet. What if he betrays us in the end? This time we're done for." Stated Erin. She wasn't in the habit of complaining about the other's decision but the matter at hand was much more important than the usual.

Aramin decided to calm down the heated discussion and settled the question: "Well, we have no other plan, unless you propose us one right here and then I would agree with Eramos to give it a try."

Erin nodded slowly, agreeing with him. She always admired Aramin's wisdom before, she wouldn't question it now. Even if Eramos' smile of triumph was seriously getting on her nerves. . .

While the Elders were consulting each other. The two Whitelighters were feeling ill-at-ease.

Emily broke the silence between the two of them:

"I'm sorry Leo. I'm sure Piper and the baby will be fine in the end." 

"Thank you Emily. I wish you're right." Replied Leo, on the verge of tears. Even the Elders were unable to localise his wife. Who could he turn to for help now? He just hope Phoebe and Paige had found something useful because he was pretty much out of solutions himself. Seeing Emily's concerned stare, he decided to keep appearances: "So how is Cole doing?"

"Oh. . . uh. . . fine! Considering the last events. . ." she couldn't help to add on a bitter tone, but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Now wasn't the time to put the blame on Leo. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

"Yeah, of course you didn't. . . but you are thinking it anyway! And you are right, I guess… We were all badly mistaken about Cole. You need to know we are sorry for what happened. New elements has been revealed concerning the time that Cole was the Source and it confirmed what we all refused to see in the first place."

Emily was glad Leo and the Charmed Ones had changed their minds about Cole. The side of Good didn't need internal fights for the time being. The war against the Avatars promised to be merciless. She gave Leo a comforting squeeze on the arm.

Then, Leo remembered Aaron's assumption about her feelings toward Cole and he feared the young Whitelighter might get into serious trouble with the Elders because of it. They still didn't have digested his matrimony to Piper, a good witch (one of their precious Charmed Ones to top it all!), they wouldn't be that forgiving if anything happened between her and an ex-demon. Besides, he was afraid her love wasn't returned. Sure, Phoebe made it clear quite a few times to Cole: she didn't want him back in her life. He wondered if her opinion had changed now that she was aware of Cole's fight against the Source's possession. 

He was about to voice his doubts to Emily when the Elders turned to them again. Now, all his attentions returned to his wife and child, silently praying they *for once* have come up with a plan.

"Leo" started Elder Aramin on a solemn tone "I'm sorry that your wife and child got involved into this. Really sorry but there is not much we can do about it. Now. . ."

"WHAT 'NOW'? You're gonna abandon Piper and Melinda to that demon?!!" Leo was panicked. Sure the Elders weren't really helpful for the 5 years he had worked with the Charmed Ones, but they never let their precious witches down before. . . Leo put his pride apart, he was ready to all sacrifices for his wife and if this meant begging them, then he was willing to beg. He kneeled before them and on an imploring tone: 

"Please, I implore you. . . Don't let them die! They mean everything to me. . ." 

Then Leo directed his look to the ground. He couldn't bear to see the pity in the Elder's eyes.  He was now in an awkward position before them. He always stood straight in front of his bosses in the past, always arguing with them, but today. . . he didn't have the forces to. . . The love of his life along with his only child had been taken away from him. They were now between an nameless evil's claws in an unknown place. . . It was too much too take. Being the family's Whitelighter, he couldn't allow himself such weakness. 

Now the Elders' rules had a clear meaning to him. He was too close to Piper to think straight, and assure his role as a Whitelighter. If there was a worst time to let his feelings get in the way, it was now… but he couldn't help it. His heart jumped each time he thought of his endangered family.

Suddenly, a shadow covered him and a shiny white hand helped him on his feet. Leo stood up with tears in the eyes and even through his blurred vision, he saw in the Elder's face what he had come to doubt about . . . an infinite Goodness. 

"Leo, you don't know who you are up to." Stated Elder Erin, her compassion was evident in her voice "Even WE don't really know much about this evil you're fighting against. Be certain we won't let them down."

"Then you can't just sit there and wait!" pleaded Leo again "At least tell me who took them prisoners! Maybe Paige and Phoebe will be able to vanquish them!"

"The Avatars" answered Eramos as Erin retrieved her place at his side. 

"The Avatars of what?" asked Leo on an incredulous tone, echoing Cole's previous words.

"Of Power." Answered Aramin. "but believe me Leo, your charges –as powerful as they might be- are no match for them. The Charmed Ones can't fight them boldly like they use to do. A frontal attack would mean death sentence for your charges."

Leo was flabbergasted. Were the Elders actually afraid of those Avatars? How come the greatest force of good dreaded a bunch of demons? He felt like the ground was giving away under his feet, sending him burning in the blazing pits of Hell. 

Even if he sometimes questioned their decisions, he never doubted of the Elder's mightiness. Now if even divinities were in danger, if Heaven wasn't a safer place anymore, Apocalypse was near. 

"Go back now Leo" instructed Eramos, succeeding to Aramin, "We won't abandon them. We'll do everything in our power to get your wife and child back, to reconstitute the Power of Three"

Leo bowed and orbed out.

Emily stood silent during this exchange. She was taken aback by Leo's lack of composure. Where was the all famous Charmed Ones' Whitelighter she was so told about? She always was compared to him and never felt up to his level. Now that she had gotten her own charge she understood him a little more. His self-righteous comportment toward Cole had driven her over the edge more than once but she saw Leo in a new light now. A man deprived of his family, humble enough to beg for their return. She could almost feel sympathy for him.

However, when she turned her attention back to the Elders and realised she was now alone again facing them, she couldn't help the sensation of abandonment. 

And it scared her. Like Leo, she heard the fear in the Elders' voice. She was always taught that they were untouchable, their infinite goodness was impenetrable, incorruptible. 

What if Evil now had the equivalent? She had goosebumps at the thought.

The Elders were watching her in return. There was only one option left now. . .

"Emily" started Aramin "It's time for Cole to accept the Avatars' offer. We can't afford to loose Piper and her child. . . they are much too important. . ."

"And Cole isn't?" defended Emily. She couldn't help but feel that they were sending him to certain death.

"Emily, don't let your feelings interfere with your duty." Ordered Aramin. Then on a softer tone: "It's the only way and you know it"

Eramos intervened: "If we have someone working for us in the inside, he could be able to prevent the worst to happen. Our spy won't be able to inform us on their full intentions, let alone their attack plans. We didn't even know the Avatars were interested in the baby. It's not a quickie decision we took without bothering with the consequences, believe me!"

Emily nodded sadly. The Elders had lectured her enough about her duty as a whitelighter already. The rules. Those damn rules. How much would she have to sacrifice to their stupid policy?

She bowed respectfully and orbed out.

***

Phoebe and Paige were waiting in silence for Leo's arrival, cuddled together on the couch.

The Book of Shadows was open on the table before them. They had looked for answers but found none. Two men dressed in black? It could be anything from humans to upper level demon, without forgetting warlocks and all creatures that could shape-shift. . . 

The premonition didn't help them either. . . on the contrary, they were more and more worried as minutes passed. Phoebe had told her little sister about the young girl, but the Book didn't have anything on her as well.

Besides, Leo had been gone for more than one hour, and it wasn't good omen.

When the door bell rings, both sisters were scared to death.

Half expecting a fight, they walked cautiously to the hall.

A tall dark and masculine form could be seen through the colorful windows.

*_What kind of demon would enter by the door anyway?*_ mentally shrugged Phoebe, trying to slow down her heart beat.

She walked slowly to the front door, her little sister high on her heels and took the doorknob in her hand. Phoebe sighed on last time to release pressure. . . and abruptly opened the door, startling their impromptu visitor at the same time.

"Steve!" exclaimed Paige.

"Hi Paige" he replied, briefly waving at the stunned sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and let Paige took her place at the door frame as she returned to the living room without a word.

"I was desperate to have a call from you. . . you already turned me down twice; I thought you wouldn't reject me a third time if I asked you in person!" said Steve a smile lightening his gorgeous face who showed a five o'clock shadow. 

Paige stared at his bright hazelnut eyes. 

Steve really was handsome. He was just a little taller than her. His straight brown hair were cut short but obviously rebelled against all hairstyles. His tanned skin as well as the little scar on his chin spoke of voyages and adventures, just what attired her in Glen at first. Besides, Paige could sense in him a deep kindness. He has a deep respect for her. Really Steve was no exception but what attired her to him in the first place was this little touch of mystery he was carrying around. She hated when everything was forecasting. 

That night they spent together was one of the best of her life. Sure there was no sex but she found him so much more interesting than the others. They talked all night long, it was wonderful. It felt like they had known each other their whole life and not only 3 days. She actually didn't want it to be like with her former boyfriends.

However, she abruptly returned to reality when she remembered Piper was in danger.

"Steve, really. . ." she said with a look of sorrow "I'm afraid it's not the best time right now. . . We are facing a big family crisis and . . ."

A forced smile appeared on his lips. Clearly, he was disappointed. Paige decided to smooth things, she didn't want to loose him.

"Listen it has nothing to do with you. . . really. I'm sorry if I didn't call you before. . ."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" he added with a sad look "because things are getting a little out of hands on my workplace and. . ."

"Your mysterious workplace you didn't want to tell me about?" inquired Paige.

"Yeah, my not so interesting workplace" he corrected "well . . . I think I won't be there before a while, If I ever come back. . . You know, a business trip." 

"Oh no. . ." tears started to form in Paige's eyes. 

* _Now, of all times, why did it had to be NOW!_  *

"I'm sorry Paige. Really, but I didn't know about it before today." He defended himself. He looked as sad as her.

"So your invitation was just an occasion for you to say your farewells, is that it?" she didn't know why it was affecting her like that. Really, she had dumped more guys this past few months than any girl in a lifetime. Maybe Phoebe was right after all…

"Well, I might come back eventually but it's not sure. . . not at all." He turned his gaze to his feet, averting her eyes. It was the harshest thing he had to do but it was for the best. He couldn't just leave without a goodbye. 

Then, he saw her shadow approaching him, slowly. Her silhouette drawn on the floor by the feeble light of the hall. He raised his look from the ground to stare at her lovely face. He gently stroke her shiny red hair, amazed at her natural beauty. Slowly he bent to kiss her. As soon as his lips reached hers, Steve took full knowledge of the strange alchemy between them. Tasting her sweet mouth devotedly, he knew he had just rendered things even more difficult… but he couldn't help it.

Paige was lost in his kisses. It sent shivers through her body. She never kissed someone like she was kissing him now. Each of his kisses was different, transporting her to Heaven. She never wanted this moment to stop. 

The kiss deepened and became more and more passionate as Paige encircled his head with her arms, passing her fingers in his hair, never wanting to let him go… but a loud cough brought her back to reality.

They broke apart and Paige turned to see Phoebe who motioned for her to go to the living room with her, Leo must have come back.

"I guess, It's time to go." Replied Steve, breathless.

"Yeah, I guess so. . ." she threw a flaming glance Phoebe's way. "Call me when you get there."

"Yeah, I'll try" He nodded at Phoebe and slowly walked away, without turning back.

Paige closed the door reluctantly and angrily turned to the middle sister: 

"Well seen enough already?"

"I'm sorry Paige, I didn't know you were. . . well! Leo has come back and I thought you should know." Answered Phoebe startled at her sister's reaction. 

Truth be told, she wished she had someone to hug and to hold in moments like that. Someone like Cole. He always had the right word at the right time to cheer her up. He always knew when to hold her in his arms, when to whisper her words of love. She recalled the time when the Source was using the Hollow to steal their power and when Leo had been bleeding to death. He had kept her hopes up when everyone else had been ready to give up. She remembered how she had been clinging to him then. She needed his reassuring aura to envelop her because she knew then. . . she knew he would never –ever!– have let someone hurt her.

She snapped out of her reverie when she realised Paige was waving her hand before her eyes.

"Hello! Come back from dreamland! I said I'm sorry! It wasn't your fault after all."

"Yeah" whispered Phoebe. She passed her right arm around Paige's shoulder and they both walked to the living room where Leo was staring out the window, into the dark night. 

***

Longer isn't it? I hope you appreciate reading as much as I like writing! If you have questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me about it!

About next chapters…

How will Phoebe and Paige get their sister back now that even the Elders seem to have turn their backs on them?

There might still be a solution for them but will they be willing to take that risk and put their pride aside?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Just tell me you're still reading…

Anonymous are accepted you know? Oh! And flames too! (but please make them constructive!) 


	22. Little Angel

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I do own few characters here and there though and the storyline is all mine!

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! A particular thanks to the infamous flamer (you're my 200th!) to bubbly*pop, Mimi and to Michelle for checking out my grammar mistakes! ;-P

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they  finally realise they were mistaken about Cole. While Paige & Phoebe are out of the manor, Piper is kidnapped by the Avatars. Leo goes to the Elders but they refuse to convey him their plans. There is nothing more to do…  or is there?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 22**: The little Angel

A very anxious Emily orbed into the penthouse. Everything was dark in there.

The night has come fast on this eventful day and she just wished she could turn back time now. And find herself in Cole's arms again.

She was afraid to loose him, not because she was his Whitelighter but because of her feelings for him. It was stupid, she knew he didn't even see her that way. She was only a good friend to him, nothing more. No matter how many time Phoebe hurt him, dragged him in the mud to finally finish him off, he was still in love with her.

She wished she was mistaken about it but there was slim chance of that.

Besides, she wouldn't be the slave to her feelings, unlike Leo. What the Elders allowed him wouldn't be given to her, they would clip her wings in the blink of an eye if something ever happened between her and Cole.

There was nothing to hope, that kind of life was just an illusion for her and a beautiful one at that!

Strangely, the situation had turned upside down. She was now the one who needed Cole's help. 

She found it unfair that the Elders had turned to him for their suicidal plan. Sure the Avatars represented a huge threat but they should have found another solution.

Cole needed a break. It has just been 3 days since she was assigned to him, and he nearly died during that short time. 

Besides, he was just starting to enjoy humanity and to master his powers without succumbing to evil. 

The Elders were pushing him over the edge. Emily had a really bad feeling about it. She feared Cole could still be easily influenced. He was hanging on by a thin thread to reality when she first met him, if this thread had ever been severed, namely if she hadn't been there to guide him on the right way, what would have happened?

A strange bond was uniting her to her charge and it was essential, for both of them.

For the needs of that mission, she might have to let him alone for weeks, months maybe. Was he strong enough to take his life in hands on his own? She had faith in him, but he hadn't that same faith in himself. They shouldn't loose contact. She had to find a way to alert him if something happened.

The Elder's plan really was messy.

The sound of the elevator awoke her from her daydream.

Cole was back. The elevator doors opened and he entered the house with a jovial smile. He had packages under his arms, obviously he had done some shopping. 

"Hey Emily! You're here! I'm glad to see you! I hope you haven't been waiting for too long."

"Oh! . . . uh . . . no!" Emily offered in a muffled voice, averting her eyes. Now really wasn't the time but she had no choice, Piper was in danger.

"Good! I'm glad to see you here. Because I've something really important to tell you!" he replied with the same smile. 

"Cole I think now isn't – "

"Wait and listen before commenting." He cut her off. He put the bags on the near living room table and started to rummage through them until he found what he wanted with a triumphant smile. He walked to her and handed her a small red velvet box. "For saving my life yesterday!"

Emily was astounded she wasn't expecting anything in return. 

Seeing her stunned expression, Cole insisted:

"Here open it! I hope it will please you, I did like ten shops to find one like that. And believe me I'm not about to do it gain anytime soon!" He joked as he placed the box in her hands.

Emily didn't know what to say, she stared at him for awhile, eyes clouded with tears of mixed joy and sadness.

She opened the box and discovered a beautiful necklace in silver with an angel pendant. The small angel had a feminine frame and each of her wings were made of  the most shiny crystal Emily had ever seen. Really it was beautiful. 

She put her hand to her heart, truly shocked, and never turned her gaze from the jewel as a tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek:

"Oh Cole! It's so beautiful! I don't think I deserve that!" 

Cole cupped her cheek with one hand and stroke the tear away with his thumb. He bowed slightly to find himself at her level so he could look her in the eyes.

"Oh no no no missy! Stop with the modesty thing, you're an angel, literally, who better than you to deserve such a present? Let me help you attach it." He removed his hand from her face and placed himself behind her. 

Emily took the necklace from the box and put it on the table. Then she placed the jewel against her neck, holding it with one hand as the other was holding her dark curly hair up so that Cole could close the tiny silver buckle.

"There. . ." he said as he finished. Emily turned around holding the angel in her trembling hand. Fingering it as if it was the most precious object in the world 

"I'm glad you like it" replied Cole with the same smile. "Well I must avow I had to call Lauren to decide whether or not I should look for silver instead of gold. She assured me silver was better!"

His smile vanished as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "What is it? If you want I can exchange it! No problem!" he didn't quite understand her reaction, she looked happy a few seconds ago.

"No, that's not it. It's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen." 

Cole sighed in relief at this, he didn't quite picture him with that saleswoman again. Hell! She was almost fifty and even the tons of makeup she put on her face couldn't hide her wrinkles, it made her look like a clown instead! And she was flirting with him without shame at that! He would have run out the jewellery store as fast as he could if he hadn't spotted what he was looking for at first sight.

Reassured that she liked his necklace, he continued:

"Well. . . it's my thank you gift." 

He turned around and took the bags on the table before heading to the kitchen.

"I bought food too!" then he continued the discussion from the kitchen "Can you believe I was looking for something to eat this morning and I realise my cupboards were empty! It's like I've never lived here! Oh. . . as I think about it, Thank you for the pancakes! It saved me this morning! I don't know what I would do without you! Do you want to stay for dinner?" 

Emily cut his musing short: 

"Piper was kidnapped this afternoon, Cole. The Elders think the Avatars are after her baby." 

She could hear a silence then a loud noise. 

Bottles and cans crashing on the floor. 

Obviously, Cole had let the bags fall as he learned the shocking truth. She heard his quick pace and he appeared at the kitchen's door, a look of pure horror on his face. 

"WHAT? But why?" 

"The child's Powers what else?" replied Emily averting her gaze "The Elders want you to accept their offer tonight. You have to know I disapprove of this. It's too soon and it's unfair. . ." 

"Well. . ." replied Cole collecting his thoughts again, trying to draw a quick plan. He hated to be taken by surprise like this, unprepared  "We both knew it had to happen eventually. Besides, now the Charmed Ones are in danger." 

"Cole. . ." she looked at his blue eyes, her face showing her deep worry and her true sadness "You don't owe them anymore. And I… I don't want you to go. Please." She pleaded on the verge of tears "You are much too important to me." 

Cole didn't know what to answer to that. There was no mistake in her attitude. 

He could read her feelings in her eyes and everything was clear. He couldn't pretend not to have seen it anymore. She had fallen for him. 

Cole walked slowly to her and hugged her tight. She circled his chest with her arms and buried her face in his neck clinging to him like only one person did before. . .

Cole kissed the top of her head affectionately and simply answered:

"I have to." 

Emily regained composure, hating herself for her weakness, and parted slightly from his reassuring embrace. 

She had to stand strong for him. 

"We have to find a plan. Fast!" she said resolutely, never loosing eye contact with him. He stared back at her with a compassionate and equally sad expression. 

Just then, the elevator's door opened on Paige, Leo and Phoebe. They had just orbed in the elevator, not wanting to barge in the Penthouse again. 

Emily and Cole broke apart quickly, putting a respectable distance between Whitelighter and charge. 

However, they weren't fast enough for  Phoebe not to catch a glimpse at the scene. The middle sister's heart stopped at what she saw. 

Emily and Cole, so close. 

* _So uncomfortably close _* she sullenly thought. 

When she sees the Whitelighter's teary eyes, she realised something was going on between the two of them. 

Then she spotted her necklace. It was shinning at her neck, even in the darkness of the room, obviously it was new. The open velvet box sitting on the nearby table answered the questions running in her head, for it was the same one she saw in Cole's hands at the jewellery store. So, she was the one for whom it was destined. 

It wasn't the first time she met Emily but only now did she realise how beautiful she truly was. She had almost killed her with her crossbow and the poisoned arrow, the night before, and didn't really pay attention to her physical appearance then. 

A strange feeling invaded Phoebe at that same moment. Jealousy, yes, even she couldn't deny it anymore. . . but not only that. A strange sensation of déjà-vu struck her when she looked at Emily's face. She couldn't quite placed it but she was sure her features where familiar to her. Oddly familiar.

Paige spoke first:

"We are sorry for what happened yesterday, Cole, but we didn't come here for that reason. Piper has been kidnapped and not even the Elders can localise her. . . I know we shouldn't ask you this but. . ." Paige put her blame and her misplaced pride aside before adding  with a pleading look: "Please, help us"

Cole raised an eyebrow at this but didn't answer. It might have been hard for Paige to ask for his help and he kinda enjoyed it. However, now wasn't the time to reveal their strategy, it could endanger Piper. For all he knew, the Avatars could very well have had their doubts on him and had had him spied on. From now on, he had to watch everything he did or said. This insidious plan had already few chances to work, they couldn't let them know. His future cover inside the Avatars' circle, if he ever got one, couldn't be blown or else. . . the repercussions would be massive. 

A tense bit followed as Paige feared Phoebe's idea wasn't gonna work. In fact, when Leo reported to them what happened with the Elders, they found themselves with their backs to the wall. No option was left to save their big sister. . . except one. Even if she knew now Cole was innocent of what they had reproached him for, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. After last year, the constant suspicions and doubts, she feared she wouldn't be able to look at Cole like she did before the Source's possession. Talk about bad habits. 

Besides, she had doubts he would ever help them again! Why would he after all they had said and done to him? Phoebe was the one to convince them to go to the penthouse, saying Cole wouldn't let them down. Paige wondered where her sudden faith in Cole came from and finally agreed to give it a try, for Piper's sake. 

Emily was surprised at their sudden change of mind. Apparently they didn't consider Cole the ultimate evil anymore and she was glad they finally opened their eyes to the truth. However, if it wasn't for their sorrow over their big sister's abduction, she would have given them a piece of her mind about the other night. She understood Cole might not put the blame on them, and she wasn't a vindictive person either, far from it, but there were limits. They were there asking for his help with puppy eyes whereas yesterday night they stood at that same spot with potions and crossbow in hands! She sighed to repress her anger and remembered their desperate situation. Then, as Cole didn't say a word, she was the one who answered, carefully:

"Don't worry. Every thing will be taken care of. I'm sure you'll find your sister again." 

"What do you mean?" asked Leo worriedly. He wasn't fooled by her secretive attitude, he knew something was up. Emily was obviously more informed than he was. Why didn't the Elders let him in the confidence? "What's going on Cole? If you know something we don't, please tell us. We deserve to know!" 

Cole directed his gaze to the ground, averting his eyes from the other man's insistent gaze. 

Phoebe immediately saw Cole's anxiety. Living with people for two years, you learn how to read the signs.

She was actually worried for her ex-husband, worried he might get into big trouble. 

"Cole please, look at me." Demanded Phoebe in a shaky voice. 

When he raised his deep blue eyes on her, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her one true love had suffered so much until now, she wished her next words would be able to lift his pain … if only slightly. She had done so much to him. 

"I know now you didn't abandon us. We were wrong all along… and this might change nothing but… we've finally learned the truth about The Source possessing you." She swallowed hard, trying to repress a sob and hold back the tears, then she added in a whisper: "Will you ever be able to forgive me..." she looked deep in Cole's icy blue eyes, pleading him to understand how lost she was and how much she regretted. 

"How could you ever have doubted me?" he answered searching her eyes for an answer. 

His low and quavering voice was speaking of the pain he had gone through and of the relief he felt now that she didn't see him as a monster anymore. There was not an ounce of reproach in his voice. He perfectly understood that, considering his past, he was automatically judged responsible… and he was in a way for his stupidity when he had accepted the Seer's offer, even if it saved the Charmed Ones then. However, Phoebe of all people should have seen through it. All he would have said to her, would never have changed her mind before. He was glad that she had finally realised the truth by herself. 

Phoebe was frozen in place at this. Indeed, she promised him eternal love and only gave him more pain. Now that she was eye to eye with him, she finally saw his great pain and deep hurt along with all the human qualities she failed to see before. Tenderness, Caring, Courage…Those human qualities she happened to love in the first place… Why didn't she saw it before it was too late? Before her anger and resentment led her in that crazy whirlpool? As reminiscences of last night's nightmare passed her mind, she realised how much she wanted to bury the Phoebe that happened to love him, the Phoebe that opened to him, the Phoebe that always ended up hurt in the end… That Phoebe had started to come to the surface again this morning and she was afraid of it… 

The crack Cupid opened in her heart few years ago had only earned her pain. She was so comfortably secured in the impenetrable shell she had built up around her, that she couldn't – no – wouldn't face reality. She couldn't confront her errors and her fears. It was so simple to hate him and reject all the blame on his corruption to evil. So simple to accuse him of her inner tendencies to evil. As she stared at him, sounding out the deepness of his azure blue eyes, she realised how complicated things really were. It was so hard already for her even with the help of her sisters, how difficult it must have been for him, alone. 

However time was running out fast and lives were at stake, Paige broke the heavy silence:

"We have no right to ask something from you, but all we need is a little information, anything to help us save Piper. . ." interrupted Paige, urging him to talk as she was sure he knew more than he was letting out. 

As Cole turned around and slowly walked to the large windows of the penthouse, Phoebe understood he wouldn't talk. He was turning his back on them, just like she did numerous times before. She reflected it was only fair after what he had come through but she had to try again, he was their last way out. In a pleading tone that melted Cole's heart, she said:

"You said you would always be there for me. Don't abandon us. Not now." 

Cole turned around again and looked at her beseeching dark eyes. How much he wanted to tell her. . . He couldn't abandon her. Never. As he was debating whether to tell them more or not he caught a troubled look from Emily, and simply answered:

"I am not." 

Then Leo, Paige and Phoebe understood they wouldn't learn anymore. Phoebe took Paige's hand and they all orbed out without a word. 

***

_(Remember Phoebe's premonition? Well, it's in the continuity of what she saw )_

Piper screamed in pain. An intense ache in her stomach had abruptly awoken her from unconsciousness. 

Suddenly the pain stopped as she saw a little girl removing her hands from above her prominent belly. The girls eyes were flashing with a bright red and then they returned to their normal color, a shinning blue. The child looked as scared as Piper, as she ran toward the two men again.

Piper blinked briefly and put her hand to her belly. 

*_What did she do to me?*_ reflected Piper in a state of shock, panic took the best of her when she thinks of her baby girl  *_Oh my God, Please, don't let them kill my baby!!!*_

Soon a vigorous kick from her unborn child reassured her. Melinda was still alive. She sighed in relief and inspected briefly her surroundings. 

She had to blink few times before getting used to the luminosity of the room. She had just awoken from darkness and was blinded by this sudden glow. Everything was white around her. From the cold ground under her to the ceiling high above, the entire room was white. Only two dark shadows came clouding her sight. Two men. 

The first was tall and black. He was staring strangely at her, with a look of disdain that made her shiver. 

The second was smaller. He was skinny and pale. His grey hair were tied behind his head. He didn't pay any attention to her. He was too busy pacing the room to calm the terrorised child in his arms to care. 

Piper tried to stand up and face those unknown enemies but a sudden dizziness prevented her from making any move.

She put her hand to her head in a futile attempt to make the room stop revolving around her. She was afraid to faint again. . . afraid of what they could do to her and her baby while she was unconscious. 

"You're quite strong witch. Not many would have survived the blast, let alone the explosion." Said the first avatar with a sadistic smile. 

"What do you want from me? If you try to put your filthy hand on me, I swear I'll send you to rot in hell." said Piper on a defiant tone.

The same avatar laughed. "But if you could have, you would already have done so, my dear!" 

Piper clenched her teeth in anger, her fists closed tight at her side. She has now recovered enough of her forces and stood up, facing the man. A mother could surpass everything to save her child. 

"I must admit you have some guts. . ." replied the Avatar ". . . but we only want your baby." 

"Why? She is of no use to you! She isn't even born yet! Why do you care? She is innocent Damn it!" argued Piper with all her might. 

"We might happen to need her powers in the near future if our other candidate refuse our offer. . ." 

"But she is not even born yet! You can't wait twenty years for her powers to develop! I say choose your 'other candidate' and let me and my child alone!!" almost screamed Piper in the man's face. 

"I don't like your tone witch. No need to scream, you're scaring the poor girl even more!" he nodded at the little girl still in the other man's arms. Piper didn't flinch at his obvious threat. She was ready to fight to save her child. And those demons wouldn't get in the way of her happiness. 

"Answer me!" she said on a now controlled voice. 

"For your information, we have all eternity. A few years don't scare us." He answered. 

Piper eyed him inquiringly, returning his previous disdainful look.

"Look, I'm one of the charmed ones. My sisters might already be on the way as we speak and when they get here I swear we will kick your butts so hard you'll never be able to sit again. Do I made myself clear?" 

Her threat had fallen into deaf ears apparently as the demon laughed again.

"Hmmm. . . defiance! I like that! There is only a little problem in your hypothesis. We aren't on Earth anymore." The man extended his arms with emphasis "This temple is impenetrable. Only the Avatars themselves know about its exact location. Besides, it's protected by powerful force fields." 

"The Avatars? What a stupid name! And the Avatars of what are you already? What kind of demon are you?" mocked Piper. Her grin disappeared quickly though because the man in front of her obviously hadn't the same sense of humour!

With a wave of his hand, he shoved her against the wall. Her head hit it – hard – and she fell heavily on the ground, unconscious again. 

 "What did you do?" intervened the other avatar as he put the now calm little girl on her feet "You could have killed her!" 

"Oh please" the tall dark man defended himself "She is almost invincible and has a self-healing power thanks to the child she's carrying!" 

The skinny man didn't protest further. He kneeled in front of the little girl and asked:

"What did you see my little angel? Is the child as powerful as we thought? Is she a potential Avatar?" 

The child's eyes became red again as she answered in a unnatural deep voice for a girl her age:

"The child has a great power that's for sure nevertheless she will be of no use to you .What makes her invincible now doesn't lie in its powers but in the strongest of bonds: the love between mother and child. Only the combination of the mother and the child's powers is responsible of this additional strength. Once the baby is born, both the mother's and the child's powers will return to normal. The baby's powers may be great but their mightiness is drawn upon good. Melinda is of no use to you." 

Her eyes regained her natural color as she ended her prophecy. She suddenly began to tremble and fell to the ground, so weak she was. 

The two men didn't care about her anymore, she would recover rapidly. She had already served them. They turned to one another and debated what should be done. They were utterly unsatisfied with this prediction. And they didn't need a witness to their activities. The skinny man enlightened a fireball in his hand and was about to throw it at Piper's inanimate body but the little girl stopped him. She had grabbed his arms with both of her tiny hands and was now clinging to him with all her forces. Tears poured from her ocean blue eyes.

"Please, don't! You promised me! She doesn't know anything and. . . and she isn't a threat to you! She is so weak compared to you!" She begged. 

She was just a child and yet she was so mature. She learned how to use their pride to obtain what she desired since she started to speak. She couldn't let the poor woman and her baby child die. She knew deep inside it was wrong even if they had never taught her how to make the distinction between good and evil. 

The two men eyed the infant warily. They smiled cruelly at each other and the skinny man reformed a fireball in his hand. The little girl couldn't do anything more. She was too young to fight authority, too young to rebel against her tutors. 

Again, The Avatar approaches Piper with an evil grin. . . he conjured an athame in his hand and was about to finish the witch off when a call stopped him. 

His colleague turned to him with the same look on his face. They both heard the call. They were waiting for it and weren't about to pass it up. The black man waved his hand into thin air and a door appeared in the wall opposite of the one Piper had been sent into. A man servant came in and bowed respectfully in front of each the Avatars and the little girl. 

The skinny Avatars spoke first:

"Take her to her quarters" 

The other avatar then added, indicating Piper with that same evil grin:

"Don't worry little Angel, we will take good care of her" 

As the little girl was taken away by the servant, they exchanged a knowing look. 

An instant later, they both disappeared from the room, letting Piper alone and alive. . . for the moment.

***

A/N: Sorry for the one who asked, that gift wasn't for Phoebe! 

Many of you asked me to put Phoebe and Cole back together… Well, you need to know I used to be a huge P/C fan, and I still am, in a way. Back in season 3 & 4, that couple brought us so much. The love between those two characters was so evident, people started to wonder if alyssa and julian weren't together out of the TV set! 

I just think that the two of them need their time apart… if they ever get back together!

So relax and enjoy… **and don't forget to review!**  ;-P

Hmmm… Piper is in a pretty bad situation right now, isn't she? 

If it's impossible for them to use the baby's powers, Piper is of no use to the Avatars and they don't want their secret revealed either… What could they do to Piper?

It's mean……… lol

You'll have to wait next chapter!

NOW REVIEW! Please?


	23. Destiny's call

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show. I do own few characters here and there though and the storyline is all mine!

A/N: You may find some part of the first scene very similar to the show but it's on purpose. I wanted to give a new light on things and change context.

A/N2: As for julian's new show, I must say I'm very excited about it! If you want more information about nip/tuck just go there: http://www.mcmahoniacs.com/cgi-bin/forum/ikonboard.cgi

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they  finally realise they were mistaken about Cole. While Paige & Phoebe are out of the manor, Piper is kidnapped by the Avatars. Leo goes to the Elders but they refuse to convey him their plans. There is nothing more to do…  or is there?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 23**: Destiny's Call

Cole was standing alone in the middle of his living room. 

Emily had just left after they discussed how to keep contact with each other and share information. They hadn't come up with any really satisfying solutions, much to Emily's fear. The Avatars weren't to be underestimated. Cole didn't even know how many there were and what exactly their powers consisted in. He wasn't sure if they could spy on him. 

After all, they always seemed to be at the right place, at the right time before. . . They already knew of Emily, what else did they know of him and of the Elder's plan? He had to keep up appearances and couldn't be seen with a Whitelighter.

Well, actually the plan was rather simple. Join the Avatars and play along. Give inside information to the Elders.

He had no idea how he would escape them once the Elders wouldn't need his help anymore, they didn't think of an escape plan for him yet. Besides, if he happened to be caught, the Avatars' revenge would most likely be terrible. 

Cole was really doubtful about this. He remembered the time he had infiltrated the Brotherhood of the Thorn for the Charmed Ones, and he also remembered how badly it turned. Under cover operations often leads to disasters. 

Even if he had a gift for faking things and making people believe him, he had a really bad feelings about how everything would end up. . . Actually, his powers didn't even affect the Avatars so he was basically defenceless anyway. Granted even the Charmed Ones couldn't vanquish him so he could very well be immunised against their powers as well but there was a slim chance of that really.

Cole hated it when he had to throw himself blindly into the Devil's lair.  He liked to know about his enemies before risking himself by attacking them, but this time he had no choice and no time. Piper was still with them.

Cole nervously paced around the room. He had no way to contact the Avatars, and he never asked for one either. The fact was that they were always the ones to come to him. He expected they would have some telepathic abilities or maybe a super hearing talent in their bunch of powers, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He lifted his gaze to heaven ward and spoke loud and clear:

"If you still want me, I'm all yours!" He waited a second and continued  "Do you hear me? I want to become an Avatar!"

The wait that followed his call was killing him. What if they didn't hear him? 

Cole hoped Piper was still alive. 

What did they want from her anyway? He was getting angrier by the minute and had to stop his nervous pacing to steady his breathing and calm down. He couldn't let them suspect something.

He was ready to call again when they answered the call. . .

The same two Avatars appeared before him in a dark gleam.  

They were smiling strangely at him. 

Cole broke that uncomfortable silence:

"I'm now willing to join your kind. . . become an Avatar."

The tall black man responded, as he walked slowly to face Cole:

"I understand, and we're pleased to hear it. We knew that sooner or later you would join us." Then his smile changed into a frown "Still, I can't help but wonder… why now?"

Cole didn't loose his composure at the man's obvious intimidation.

"I want unlimited powers. Powers that only you can give me. So that I can change things."

The other Avatar joined his henchman and they both stared suspiciously at Cole. Then he told him:

"Indeed, we have the power to elevate powers such as yours, to raise them above good and evil."

"And that's all I want" replied Cole "I can't be good, I won't be evil, hence this call. Joining your kind is the only solution left for me. Besides, I don't believe Good or Evil has a future. That fight already cost me too much, so I'll work with you to stop it. We will rule together and command both Demons and Angels regardless. . . for a better world." Answered Cole, on a purposefully cold tone but animated with fervour, nonetheless. 

He never broke eye contact with the tallest Avatar, the most distrustful of the two, he had to look credible. 

"Really that's an interesting point of view." Said the same Avatar, suspicion sparkling in his dark eyes. "But what of your Whitelighter and the Halliwells?"__

_*Ouch that's a tough one!*_ Cole quickly got his head together and hoped the Avatars hadn't seen him flinching. He frowned as he answered in the same cold tone:

"I don't need any Whitelighter. I discovered how hypocritical they were. The Elders only wanted me for my powers. Same as you but at least you don't make secret of it. And the Halliwells?" He chuckled slightly "They don't give a damn about me. They want me out of their lives. Better! They want me dead!"

"Is that why you want to join our cause? To take revenge over them?" asked the other Avatar "Because if that's what you want I have to tell you the Avatars' powers aren't to be used for personal vendettas." 

Cole looked at that skinny man. He didn't look that powerful but he carried a certain kind of self-assurance that could be quite unnerving. 

"I don't seek revenge over them or anyone else."

"So you're willing to embrace our cause fully? Once you become one of us, there is no turning back." The tall black man assured.

Cole turned his back to them, showing his usual casualness, and walked to the penthouse's large windows. He felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins. Something he hadn't sensed in a long time and it felt good. He was now in charge of his own destiny. He wasn't gonna let elements get to him this time, he was now the one who held the reigns. He'd have enjoyed the moment if the situation wasn't that serious. Many lives depended on this plan, starting with Piper's.

" I only have one request. And, then, I'm all yours." 

"What is it?" asked the skinny man, disconcerted by this sudden condition of his.

"Free Piper Halliwell." He said on a now serious tone.

"That's a rather strange request after all this family has put you through!" retorted the pale man with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah… rather strange indeed…" replied the other man, eyeing Cole doubtfully "considering your last assertions…"

Cole turned around, with a sad smile on his face: 

"They may hate me for the moment, but I still care about their fates." 

"Don't you think this attachment will be a burden with the task at hands?" asked the tall black man with renewed suspicions. 

"Your main aim is to rule both good and evil, isn't it? So, if I join you, I will be the one who commands. The Charmed Ones will realise their mistake. They will realise the Elders are just a bunch of freaks that claim to be good but don't hesitate to use people for all they are worth before kicking them while they are down." Cole realised his speech was more heartfelt than he intended to! Then he added with an evil smile, feigning the same crazy attitude he had when they first came to him: "And ultimately, Phoebe will come back to me."

"Yeah, the little witch." Comforted in his sentiment of superiority over him, the skinny man chuckled, then added, smiling openly "You really are a strange man, Cole. Why do you even bother with her?"

"Let's just say I love a challenge." Answered Cole, half seriously. He let them settle their minds for a minute. And started studying his fingernails nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about their presence and had all the time in the world before him. "Well? Will you free Piper Halliwell?" he finally asked, tired of waiting. "Come on! What's up with the qualms! I remind you that you were the one who came to me in the first place. YOU need me. One little request that's all I ask!" replied Cole with arrogance and self-confidence, a small smile creeping in on his lips. 

The two Avatars looked at each other, undecided. 

***

Since their return to the manor, Paige, Phoebe and Leo had tried to check the book of Shadow again for anything that might help. They tried to summon ghost but none seemed willing to answer. They even tried to enter Piper's mind like they did when the Source had taken her, but to no avail. She was far out of reach. 

Leo was still unable to localise her but he was very well aware that she was in pain, which didn't reassured the sisters in any way. Paige was near panic and Phoebe was trying to keep a strong figure for her little sister's sake. She was now trying to scry for Piper with a map of San Francisco, just in case, but it was more a way for her not to feel too useless than an effective solution to their problem.

She was lost in thoughts since their return from the penthouse. 

They had come back empty-handed. 

She had had hopes Cole wouldn't let them down but she obviously was mistaken, and she didn't hold it against him. She was past that. Her period of anger and denial was over. She wouldn't accuse him of everything that went wrong in her life anymore. It was their problem after all. She had let him deal with his own problems, and even added to his misery before, so she shouldn't have gone to him like that. 

However she was certain that something was up. 

She could sense he was concerned, she could read the worries in his eyes, but he denied it or at least tried to. Besides, it didn't quite correspond to the concern he showed her this morning. He could have shoed her out the door then, but didn't. And she was glad he didn't. She wouldn't have overcome her deception with Spencer if it wasn't for him. Life really was full of surprises, either good or bad, when she had been running away from him only to find herself in his arms. That vicious circle wasn't in her favor before but her world had been turned upside down once again. 

She suddenly snapped out of her daydream when she realised that she had been holding her crystal over the same point for at least five minutes. She sighed and stopped scrying. She leaned back in the wicker chair she had been sitting in and tried to focus on the matter at hands. Her sister was still in great danger and they could really use some magical help right about now, but who could they turn to now that Cole refused to help them? 

She rubbed her temples, gathering her thoughts and reflecting anxiously. 

Their magic couldn't overcome the barriers that stood between her and this realm. And it was scary. Magic never let them down before. They always had been able to find a solution but now deprived of the power of three, they realised that their lives relied on Piper more than they were willing to admit. 

First, she had the stronger power. A wave of her hands could easily blow up the annoying little demons that dared pop up in the manor without being invited … 

Second, the power of three relied on their bond as sisters. Once separated, they were vulnerable. Like Cole had figured out a while ago, it was indeed their Achilles' heel. Such a great power, but so little means. 

Finally, she realised how difficult the big sister's role was to assume. Piper was always the one to boss them around, sure, she could be very annoying from time to time but she always acted for their best. 

Phoebe now fully realised why she was so disappointed last year when she had to take her newly acquired role in hand. She was missing Piper so much right now. What would SHE do if she was here? 

Phoebe shook her head in defeat as tears started to cloud her dark brown eyes, she couldn't lose another sister. 

Now that she was the oldest sister left, she had to take care of Paige, just like Prue reminded them… 

When she raised her eyes on her little sister, frantically turning the pages of the Book, chewing her lower lip, and nervously tucking a rebel strand of her red hair behind her right ear, she appreciated more than ever the difficulties of Piper's role. Taking care of other people wasn't  one of her best qualities and because of that, many people had suffered, starting with Cole…

She was startled when Paige slapped the book shut.

"Nothing! Not even a line about those bloody Avatars! There is nothing in that damn book that can help us save our sister!!" she snapped angrily. Then she put her hands before her face, as if to hide her eyes from that hurtful reality.

Phoebe stood up and headed slowly toward her sister. Paige didn't even move when Phoebe passed her right arm around her shoulders. She didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say. She couldn't tell her not to worry, that everything would be fine in the end because it would just be all lies. 

So, she took her little sister in her arms and hugged her without a word. Paige started to cry in her neck, she could feel her hot tears rolling down on her bare skin. Phoebe passed her hand in her hair, like a mother would do to her sick child. 

When she felt her relax in her reassuring hug, she asked:

"Did you try to find that little girl in the book? You know the one that I saw in my premonition?"

Paige sniffled loudly, she was glad Phoebe was still there to comfort her. She laid her cheek on her sister's shoulder again and answered.

"Yeah, I tried to find a demonic little girl with blond hair and blue eyes but there was nothing. You said she is only eight years old so I think she is too young to have an entry in the Book."

Phoebe wrinkled her nose in Paige's back: it wasn't good. 

Then she had an idea but she didn't know if it would be of use. At least, she would keep Paige busy for a moment while she went to check on Leo.

"Did you tried to search for her powers? You know, there was electricity going out of her hands and …" she frowned, concentrating on what she saw in her premonition "… and maybe you can search what kind of powers turns eyes red. At a minimum, we will have an idea of what kind of demons is after us."

Paige nodded slightly, then broke the hug to look straight into her sister's eyes for answers, as she asked with a quavering voice:

"You think they will kill her or the baby?" 

She finally voiced her fear – what they BOTH feared.

Phoebe starred back

"I don't think so. Leo said he could still sense her a while ago. Besides, Melinda is strong. You see all the wonderful things she can do with her powers, right?" asked Phoebe with a weak smile. 

Truth be told, she wasn't reassured herself. She saw in her premonition that the girl's powers went straight to Piper's belly. How is that possible? She wondered what kind of evil could overcome the shield protecting her big sister. Or maybe it wasn't a lethal power… maybe there was no danger for the foetus… 

"I'm sure we will find Piper." Assured Paige. 

Phoebe was surprised by her new gain of hope, her pep-talk had had its effect after all. 

Paige whipped her tears quickly, and turned to the book resolutely.

Phoebe smiled at her sister's relentlessness  and headed out of the attic, she had a pretty good idea of where to find Leo.

***

If you hate it or if you like it, please let me know!! REVIEW!

Flames and anonymous are accepted! 

If you have comments or questions, feel free to e-mail me!

Next Chapter: Piper is back! Question is: in what state? _*evil laugh*_


	24. One step away from Hell

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they  finally realise they were mistaken about Cole. When Piper is kidnapped by the Avatars, the remaining Halliwell family turn to the half demon._

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 24**: One Step Away From Hell

Piper was feeling groggy. 

She was in this place between dream and reality, when you're not completely awake but not really unconscious either. She had received a hard blow over the head and didn't quite remember where she was and what happened anymore. 

The only thing that came to her confused mind was Melinda. Her unborn baby was in danger.

"Leo…" she mumbled stirring on the cold ground, fighting against the dizziness that threatened to engulf her again. 

Where were her husband's comforting arms? She was certain that he was coming to her rescue. Soon. 

Yeah, soon he would be there and take her back home. Soon her sisters would wake her up from this nightmare. 

She tried to open her eyelids but they were so heavy… they felt like tons. She had a hard time thinking straight but memory started to come back to her… That strange white room, the little girl with red eyes, the two bastards who threatened to take her baby…

Suddenly, she heard a crack next to her. Almost instantly, a sudden bright light blinded her already blurred vision. The door had been opened again. Her only chance to escape that hell. She had to move, to defend herself and her baby, to run for her life. She put her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the intense luminosity as she tried to focus on the only way out but people were standing between her and the exit. Maybe… maybe help was coming. Maybe her pleas had been heard after all. 

_*Please, whoever is listening up there, let it be help… * _silently prayed Piper.

She collected all her forces and tried to sit, only to fall on the ground again. Her head was hurting like hell. Her muscles didn't seem to answer to her brain anymore. She was giddy and feeble… vulnerable. She hadn't felt like that in a long time, not since she got pregnant…

Closing her eyes anew, she put a trembling hand on her forehead, in a futile attempt to stop the spinning of the ground around her. 

She heard footsteps to her right, someone was approaching her. Only this time she hadn't the power to flee, besides she didn't feel the need to. When that person kneeled beside her, she instinctively understood that nothing would happen to her now… How she didn't know, motherly instinct maybe, but she was certain that the help she prayed for had finally arrive… 

When she felt her body being lifted up in that person's arms, when she found herself surrounded by its power, she felt protected. So she didn't fight it, she knew that wherever they were going, she and her baby would be safe.

"L-e-o…" she murmured slowly. Then when she had the ability to open her eyes again, the intense luminosity wasn't as blinding and the face that appeared to her wasn't the one she had expected.

"I'm sorry Piper" said Cole in a barely audible whisper "I'm gonna take you out of here." 

Piper frowned slightly but the feeling of protection she had before hadn't completely faded away. . . His calm and reassuring voice, punctuated by worries, reminded her how she had trusted this man before, how she had put her faith in him, and how he had finally proved himself worthy of it. She relaxed and let the dizziness take her as she fell into unconsciousness again, knowing her ordeal was finally over.

The two avatars were still there watching their future member attentively as he took the witch in his arms and headed to the door. 

As he passed by them, the tall black man turned around followed him with his inquisitive glare:

"Where do you think you are going?"

Cole stopped dead in his tracks and turned around in turn, facing the two Avatars. He didn't lose his composure though and snapped, frowning:

"I'm taking her home to her family what else?"

His sharp tone didn't impress the two men either as they resumed their enquiring attitudes.

"Don't you think she is a threat to us all? The Avatars' future must be your priority now." Informed the other skinny man with grey hair, in a warning tone.

Cole got the message perfectly, they were gonna test his loyalty every now and then from this moment on. Saving Piper aroused doubts in them. He understood that he wouldn't be free to make his moves as he would have if he had joined them under other circumstances. His mission was already endangered but right now the priority was to save the Charmed One in his arms.

"What is there to be afraid of?" he asked with a self-assured grin. He shrugged derisively and continued on a slow but grave tone, locking eyes with his new 'colleagues': 

"She is only a witch. She doesn't even have any interesting information...The Charmed Ones are no threats to _us_. Hell! They can't even vanquish me!" then a grin appeared on his gorgeous face "Now, I must say that I'm surprised you grant them that much importance! Are you afraid of them?" he asked, wrinkling his nose, as if that hypothesis was the most absurd he had ever heard.

As soon as he saw their features relax, he knew then that he had made his point. He attacked them in their pride.

_No one could compete with the Avatars! And certainly not mortals!_

They laughed slightly, and the skinny man replied, dismissing their doubts:

"Of course not! You are right, they don't represent a threat to us. She doesn't even know where this realm is located! You can go. We will contact you again soon enough."

Cole nodded. He passed the door and shimmered away when he was out of their sight, heaving a sigh of relief.

***

Back to the manor…

Leo was standing in the darkness of his – no – of _their_ bedroom. 

He had found a needed refuge there. He didn't want the girls to see him like this besides he was no help to them… On the contrary, he was just getting in the way. Paige had the power to orb the two of them wherever she pleased now and it was just a matter of time before she learned how to use her healing abilities as well. He chuckled bitterly as he realised how useless he had become to the family. It's not like he could offer his guidance to the sisters because: ONE they didn't listen most of the time, and TWO, he always ended up following THEIR advise!

So, really, Phoebe and Paige didn't need his Whitelighter's abilities right now. He wasn't even able to localise Piper and the Elders didn't even deign share their information with him. And now his wife, along with his daughter, might pay the price of his uselessness. 

She was hurt, he could sense it but it had nothing to do with his radar – well, almost nothing – No, in fact, he could feel it in his heart. That bond he shared with Piper is stronger than any Evil Shields and it kept getting stronger with the impending arrival of their baby. Nothing could destroy that bond feeding on their mutual love. So, right now, deep in his heart, he knew she was hurt, alive but hurt.

He walked in the nursery he had designed with Piper a while ago. He smiled weakly as he remembered Gram's reaction when she learned they had chosen the closet as a child's bedroom!  

He laid his hand tenderly on the little cradle, already furnished with teddy bears. Then his smile vanished as he was stricken by the emptiness of the little bed. 

*_Please, Oh God, Please… bring me back my wife and child.*_ He begged raising his puffy eyes heavenward. 

Then he walked back to his bed, fleeing that vision of an empty cradle. He laid down on the bed and hugged her pillow. Piper's sweet scent was all over it. Then, the burden became too much too carry and the tears he had tried to repress flowed freely on his rosy cheeks. 

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, clinging to her pillow as if it was his last hold to Piper, but he barely acknowledge the light knock on his bedroom door. 

Phoebe was certain to find him here. When she entered the room, he didn't even turn to her. So she sat next to him on the bed and put a consoling hand on his shoulder. Leo stirred suddenly and turned to her. His once blue eyes were now red from crying. His face was speaking of the indescribable pain he was feeling. The pain of a husband losing his wife, the pain of a father losing his child. 

"Where do you think she is now?" he asked with great difficulties.

"I wish I knew Leo…" sighed Phoebe in response "I wish I knew…"

They stayed like that a minute or two, the silence only broken by their steady breathing and Leo's occasional sobs. Phoebe knew what he was going through, she knew it all too well…

Unexpectedly, Leo sat up straight, startling Phoebe:

"Leo? What's the - "

"She is near" he cut her off breathless with emotions "I can feel her!" 

Suddenly, they could hear Paige's yell:

"PHOEBE! LEO!"

***

Cole had shimmered right where he was sure to find the Halliwell family in those periods of crisis: the attic.

He was surprised to find that only Paige was there. She was checking the book nervously and she wasn't expecting visits. Judging from the jump she made when he appeared, Cole could tell he scared the hell out of her! 

However, she quickly recovered from her shock and instinctively shifted into fight mode. Ready to kick any demon's ass… until her eyes fell on the woman he still held in his arms. 

"PHOEBE! LEO!" she cried out. 

Cole winced in pain at her piercing shout. He always found her voice annoying, but this time she took the cake! He chuckled slightly as he reflected she could make a new weapon out of it! 

God! He could swear she wanted to blow out his eardrums! Thank god he hadn't super-hearing abilities, he would be as good as dead now!

Her features softened though and she eagerly ran to him. Once she reached his level, she stopped abruptly and looked in his eyes pleadingly, as if to ask him if she could take care of her sister. 

She would never feel comfortable again in his presence, no matter what. 

Cole nodded and helped Paige carry her sister to the old sofa nearbye. Paige kneeled beside the still unconscious Piper and took her hand gently.

Then Phoebe and Leo appeared at the attic's door and once they took in that Piper was back, they immediately ran to her side too. Phoebe helped Paige up, never taking her eyes off of Cole as Leo replaced her at his wife's side to use his healing power on her, afraid she might be hurt badly.

"She is fine" affirmed Cole in a steady voice "She is just unconscious…"

Leo looked up to him and confirmed with a nod of his head to the sisters that Piper was indeed all right.

"And the baby?" asked Paige, worried.

"She is fine, Paige. Piper is healthy and so is the baby…" answered Leo with a bright smile and the two sisters heaved a sigh of relief. Then Leo turned his eyes to his wife's saviour "Thank you, Cole. I… I don't know how I could ever repay you this."

Cole nodded weakly and directed his look to the ground. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable under everyone's stare, especially Phoebe's. Besides, he couldn't feel more out of place. The Manor was no longer his home.

"I think I should go now." He said.

"WAIT!" replied Phoebe, gently grabbing his arm before he had a chance to shimmer out. Cole reluctantly raised his eyes to her face again as she said with a softness he hadn't heard in her voice for a long time "Thank you Cole"

Cole was looking deep into her dark eyes, searching her soul for the answers of his long nights of musings.

He didn't find the resentment she felt for him since his return from the Wasteland. 

If he was still wondering about her sincerity back then, in the penthouse, when she told him she knew the truth about the Source's possession, now he was certain she was feeling guilty for all of this. 

Moreover, he was glad to take a glimpse again at the sweet Phoebe he had fallen for, not so long ago. The sweet Phoebe she had manage to bury so deeply under new resolution, anger, business and sex. 

Even if he knew it was only for a few seconds that she allowed that part of herself to surface, he would enjoyed it for as long as it last. So, he starred back at her until Piper emitted a loud groan as she woke up.

Still lying on the sofa, Piper blinked several times before she realised that the compassionate masculine face that was staring intently at her was indeed Leo's. 

"Oh Leo!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight almost strangling him in the process. When she finally let him take a breath again, she exclaimed with joy: "I am home, finally! Tell me I'm not dreaming! If it's a dream, I never wanna wake up! How did you do it? What happened? Is everything OK?"

Phoebe and Paige were looking at Piper with wide eyes and bright smiles. Their sister was all right indeed! 

Paige answered her questions:

"No you're not dreaming! You are home with us. Thanks to Cole." She added, flashing a thankful smile at her ex-brother-in-law. 

"Cole?" asked Piper turning to him as well, confused. She winced in pain at the sudden move. It seemed to her that there was a hammer hitting her over the head repeatedly, just like in those cartoons she used to watch when she was younger . She wrinkled her nose in pain but continued nonetheless as memory flew back "Yeah, I remember now. I thought that I dreamt it back there in that white room. You saved me from those two men and I am very grateful to you for it!" she abruptly put her hands on her stomach as she felt the baby kick "… and apparently so is Melinda!" she joked with a weak smile.

They all smiled at this, even Cole cracked a grin but he was still feeling uneasy around the Halliwell family.

Besides, he could almost sense the Avatars' stares on his back. He was certain they were spying on him and watching his very reactions at the moment, to be sure he didn't reveal any of the little information he already had on them.

Phoebe turned to Cole then, and added:

"I thought you were gonna abandon us for a moment. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well… the important thing is that you have your sister back with you again, isn't it?" replied Cole, dodging her annoying question.

Phoebe looked at him questioningly. She was sure of it now: He definitely was hiding something. But what? Doubts came clouding her mind again. It was a bad habit, she knew it was, but she couldn't help it. His secretive attitude didn't hint at something good. New troubles were on the way. 

"Who are the Avatars, Cole?" asked Piper, rubbing her head as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Cole averted his eyes which he knew would only arouse more doubts. More questions were to come and he knew he couldn't answer them, for their own safety as well as his… Therefore, he cut their interrogation session short:

"I'm sorry. I have to go." 

He turned around and shimmered out quickly, startling everyone.

***

TBC…


	25. And life goes on

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

A/N: 25th chapter already! I can't believe I wrote that much… especially in English! And sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter, I haven't had time to have them checked out, sorry and besides, I wrote more with my heart than my head sometime! I know it's long so I'll try to speed things up a little. Hope you're not getting bored…

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When Piper is kidnapped by the Avatars, the remaining Halliwell family turn to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. _

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 25**: And life goes on …

_(A week later)_

An usual Friday morning at the manor… 

Piper cooking, Leo eating, Paige sleeping and Phoebe ... well… 

"Any news Leo?" asked Phoebe, out of the blue, stirring her coffee absentmindedly.

As Leo was busy chewing the freshly made croissant, Piper answered instead, turning her gaze away from the bacon she was cooking, to shoot a wondering glance at her sister:

"You've been asking this every day since… well since I came back home." It was still difficult for her to speak about the Avatars so she quickly continued "Why don't you really ask what's on your mind?"

Phoebe dived her gaze in her coffee, Piper had a point but she refused to recognise it. She was worried… about Cole. Even if  she knew that it wasn't healthy to mull over her pain and her blame like that, she couldn't help it. Since last weeks' events, every time she had closed her eyes, she had seen again the look on his face when he wanted to commit suicide, the pain in his voice when  he whispered her name… she feared it would keep fretting her till the end… Why didn't she answered his pleas? Why did she ignore his pain like that? 

Why? She knew why… she had lost her trust in him a long time ago whereas he never stopped trusting her. And his trust was his loss… would always be.

She felt her eyes well up every time she remembered Cole's death grip over Emily. She could have killed his last chance at redemption, the redemption she never once granted him… 

However she refused to let those emotions engulf her. She nearly had let them resurfaced back in the attic when HE brings Piper back but his secretive attitude and the tension that filled the room whenever he was around them was unmistakable. Things couldn't go back to where Cole and her had left them. 

She had had time to think about it over and over again during the week. Knowing the truth didn't make things easier, far from. Now, not only was she convinced that it wasn't meant to be between Cole and her, but she was also blaming herself for it. 

Her decision to move on and let that part of her life behind was irrevocable. She might know Cole wasn't completely responsible of his acts last year, but it didn't change what happened and how she succumbed to evil, endangering her sister's lives in the process, for what? For love, for a overwhelming love, for a dangerously overwhelming love. She couldn't allow herself to play with fire ever again, for everyone's sake.

Leo swallowed his croissant and answered Phoebe's question, unknowingly of her inner tumult:

"I'm sorry Phoebe. You know the Elders, they won't let us know about the Avatars and as I told you before I think they are up to something and… I don't like it when they hide things to me."

Phoebe nodded it was the same answer she had been hearing everyday for a week.

"That's really strange indeed, honey" replied Piper sitting next to Leo "But I'm sure that whatever reason it is they are hiding things to us, it's for our best. I mean I saw what they are capable of. They are really powerful. Did you see what they did to our living-room?"

Leo chuckled at Piper's priority. He put his hand on hers affectionately:

"Above all, I saw what they did to you. I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Piper smiled tenderly. She moved near her husband and nuzzled with him:

"All I could think about back there was you and Melinda."

"I'm sorry Piper we couldn't save you before."

Leo kissed Piper lightly on the lips.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed.

_*So sweet…*_ she thought ironically. She had to witness this display of tenderness and it reminded her of her sacrifices, only confirmed by Leo's next comment. 

"Thank God Cole helped us… especially after we tried to kill him." Replied the Whitelighter with a weak smile. 

"Yeah thank God…she shook her head slightly, she had had remorse about their behaviours since they found out the truth about his possession. 

Indeed, he had saved her whereas only hours ago she would have killed him remorselessly. Indeed, he wasn't as evil as they all thought he was… but she hadn't changed her mind about him being part of her family. To dangerous. Even if he didn't intent to hurt them, his predisposition to evil was undeniable. It was in his blood. He was a magnet to evil. She knew Cole was fighting hard against his own nature, but that fight still had uncertain issue. He would never be entirely good and even as a human, there is still a part of himself that sought for evil against his will. He proved it last year with the Hollow. She doubted there was anything he could have done against it and it pained her to reject him like that but, even if it was hard considering everything he did for them, she had the conviction she had taken the best solution, the safest solution.

And if it was as hard for her, she could only imagine how it might be for Phoebe. She glanced discreetly at her sister from the corner of an eye. She was very pale and looked tired. She didn't even make up today. She had been working hard all week, shielding her true feelings behind 'Dear Phoebe'. It was so much easier to take care of other people's problems than of her owns. Piper sighed. Her sister's sacrifice was even greater now than before and she somehow felt guilty to be as happy as she was with Leo.

As Phoebe didn't dare voicing her true interest, she decided to make things easier, at least for her:

"Did you see Emily since last week Leo?"

Phoebe suddenly looked up from her coffee cup and stared at her brother-in-law. Any news about Cole was good to take, even if it was through Emily…

Leo raised an eyebrow at her sudden concern about the Whitelighter but answered nonetheless:

"Well yeah… You know… at mandatory meetings…" he replied a little too quickly, raising his hands defensively before him from fear she was being suspicious again about him meeting other feminine Whitelighters.

Piper rolled her eyes and smiled amusingly at his attitude. She could read him like a book and she found it cute that he wanted to reassure her on that point. But… wait! Was she really THAT scary? Her hormonal rollercoaster was over, no more mood swings now! She hadn't been feeling that well for a long time in fact! 

She put her hands on his shoulder reassuringly, and added:

"Didn't you talk to her?"

Leo relaxed at her touch, no crisis of jealousy in sight:

"Well, I thank her for saving you and she said I shouldn't thank her but rather Cole because he didn't follow her advise…"

Piper was stunned at his answer. She had expected the contrary, that she was the one to convince Cole to go save her! Leo had told her that they looked reluctant when they came to the penthouse to ask for Cole's help. She could understand it, after all they almost killed his human half. She still shivered at the thought of their mistake but set it aside. 

"Well, I'm glad he didn't! How could she ask him such a thing?"

"Well, Cole is her charge and she had to think of her charge's well being before the other's" he shrugged as if it was the most natural things in the world.

Piper opened wide eyes at this. The Charmed ones always were the priority for the Elders but, yet again, Emily's temper might have interfered. 

"Do you think he is in trouble now? Because of the Avatars I mean?" asked Phoebe worriedly. She perfectly remembered the bad feeling that she had about him that night because, in fact, it didn't left her until now. Was it some premonition that, for a reason or another, couldn't go out?

In five years of Witchcraft, she had learned not to ignore her impressions, especially the bad ones. Her instincts had become more and more accurate. For generations, the Halliwells had fought evil, they might have developed some kind of sixth sense for that sort of things, a new gene in their witchy DNA.

"Well, I don't know. Emily wasn't really on a talkative mood when I saw her. I think she is still pissed off with the fact that we tried to vanquish Cole." He added sadly. "Maybe you should try to talk to her?"

Both of the Halliwell sisters shot him a 'Now Way!' glance that made him regret to even have risen the hypothesis. So he turned back his attention to his breakfast.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Said Phoebe, standing up and taking her laptop.

"Wait Phoebe!" called out Piper before she reached the kitchen's door "Try to be back for dinner tonight, you have been working so hard this week we don't even have time to talk anymore."

Phoebe nodded then wrinkled her nose as a strange smell came to her nostrils. 

"Something is burning up Piper!"

Piper abruptly stood up, startling Leo:

"MY BACON!"

She went to the burner and grimaced at the dark remains of her once so appetising bacon.

Phoebe smiled, clearly amused, an headed out.

***

Cole was busy in his office, trying to concentrate on the numerous legal papers on his desk. Mainly, the last cases the firm gave him where the divorces and breach of contracts of the most important clients. To put it in a nutshell, it was lucrative but rather boring…

Although, even if his job was kinda soporific sometimes, he still felt the adrenaline that coursed through his veins every times he stood up before the court. And he liked it. He liked being recognised for something else than his evil powers. He sighed contentedly…

This week had been rather calm for him considering the past months. He was trying to adjust to this new life alone. He hadn't seen the Avatars but he was certain that it was some kind of a trial period. He feared that they were testing him and his involvement with either side, Good or Evil. Their lack of trust wasn't good sign for the continuation of the Elders' plan. 

*_Yuck…*_ he thought to himself cynically, *_the Elders plan…*_

Like he needed their approval to do what needed to be done! 

They didn't lift a finger to help him before and now they counted on him to resolve their own problems… 

Cole chuckled at the sudden reverse of situation. The more he thought about it and the more suspicious he grew about their true intentions. What if they planned to double-cross him?  After all, the Avatars might be the only one able to kill him… it would be so easy to get the job done and keep hands clean…

He shook off this distrustful attitude as he thought of Emily again. 

What was she doing now? 

He hadn't had news of her since last week and he understood that it was for the best but… So much for team work… He couldn't receive or give her any information until it was safe… and it mightn't be before a long time if it went on like that with the Avatars… What were they waiting for! Not that he was eager to enter the lion's den but the wait was killing him… he never counted patience as one of his qualities.

Besides, he was uninformed and unprepared… 

_*What a good job! Bravo the Elders!*_ he ironically thought to himself.

That plan of theirs was really messy… if it wasn't for Emily… 

_*Emily*_ Whenever he thought about her now, he realised that she had become a real part of his life, and beside Phoebe and her family, he never had connections like that with anyone. Especially a Whitelighter! Sshe wasn't as self righteous as the others. She knew about his past but didn't look at him as a monster, and for that he was grateful. She showed him he path when he was lost and he was doing his best now to cling to it. 

As he remembered the look in her eyes the last time he had seen her, he was afraid to hurt another person he loved. _*It's far too dangerous Emily… Don't go there…*_

A light knock was heard on the door, distracting Cole. He looked up and said absent-mindedly:

"Come in!"

Lauren entered his office carrying a pile of legal documents so high that she had a hard time to see where she was going. Cole quickly stood up and helped her out. He took the documents from her and put it on his already encumbered desk.

Lauren sighed and smiled:

"Thank you!"

"You know I feel guilty, you are out of the hospital for only a week and I've kept you busy since then. You should go easy! I don't want you to be sick because of me!" he said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'm glad to help you! I can't believe you convince the associates to do pro-bono work! It's so unlike them! Always profit, they never cared about the others before! There is so many people out there who don't have the money to earn them juridical help! I'm glad a good lawyer like you even bother about them! Besides you take it on your free time! I don't know how you are doing to catch up with all this additional work!" she added eyeing the pile of paper on his desk "It's not human to deal with this charge of work! Are you some kind of super-insomniac from Crypton or what? Do you ever sleep at night?" She joked. 

"You don't know how close you are to reality!" he joked in turn. Indeed, he spent most of his free time on those cases. Some lawyers and business men really did abuse of other people's trust! He was paying the price of his mind tricks on the associates but his efforts were worth it. He liked being of use to them. Besides, their thankful smiles every time he announced them they wouldn't be sued anymore were the best rewards he was ever given. 

Lauren smiled anew. She was glad to see Cole like this. Smiling and joking, True to himself. He had changed so much since she had been hired here. He was cold and distant only a month before, she knew he was going through his own problems but still, she had sometimes the impression that she didn't exist for him! 

However it had all changed… for the best!

Cole and her had been rather close this past week. They have talked a lot together. Well, *_she_* had talked a lot. She confided in him. She told him of the Hell she had been living everyday with her ex-husband, of the loss of her mother, a year ago, and of all the things she had kept bottled up inside of her. She was glad to have someone who listened. Being an empath you usually preoccupied yourself of other people's pains before yours, and it was hard on her. Deep inside, she feared she wasn't up to her mother's level, that she wasn't as good as an empath as she had been… 

Anyway, as she thought about her gift again, she realised Phoebe Halliwell really seemed to know a lot about empathy. Maybe she should call her one day to know more about that strange power. Where does it come from? Why was it in her family? All the questions about herself she hadn't been able to answer yet… Being a journalist, she might get information more easily. Moreover, she guessed all by herself that she had the power of empathy, back there, in that hospital's room, which made things even easier. It might be risky to ask such questions to a journalist but she didn't seem too surprised… Strange.

Cole snapped with his fingers in front of her face to awake her from her daydream.

When Lauren realised she had been lost in thoughts for a while, she apologised.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously, smiling at her. Actually, he needed some diversion from work. And he liked to discuss things with Lauren. She always have an interesting point of view on things and always knew how to cheer him up when those waves of sadness sometimes took him unexpectedly. 

Not that he was depressing, but it was sometime hard for him to turn back and realised that, for more than a century, he had only caused pain and disaster. What could be written on his grave? _Cole Turner Rest in Peace, you killed so many people that it's a relief you are dead in turn…_? 

Really there was few things he could be proud of in his life. 

He pushed that thought aside and turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. She was funny but he couldn't confide her his true fears, his blame, his feelings… not like he could with Emily. He hadn't seen his Whitelighter in a week from fear of the Avatars' spies, and he really missed her. 

 "I was thinking about how much you've changed!" she replied.

Cole tilted his head and laughed slightly at her frankness.

She hoped she hadn't offended her boss and added:

"I mean… You were all depressive, always sad and all… but look at you now! You're like the good Samaritan of deprived people ! You help people and don't make profit of their problems like some lawyers do… You impress me…" She locked eyes with him to signify she meant it "…Really!"

Cole chuckled. If she knew how much of an heavy conscience he had, like Phoebe rightly said, no amount of good deeds could change his evil past. 

"Well, thank you." He added with a modest smile. Then he turned the subject to another matter:

"So what's up with your ex-husband? Still in jail isn't he? You called the police station?"

Lauren's smile faded as he mentioned her ex-husband:

"Yeah, he is still in jail. And he will stay for long with your testimony. Thank god! I feared him far too long and it's finally over … thanks to you!"

Cole smiled but averted his eyes. He didn't deserve to be thanked, if it wasn't for Emily he might have killed the guy. Adding at the same time another victim to his already long list of murders. 

"Now you're the one lost in daydream land!" remarked Lauren with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating on her empathic abilities: "You can be so secretive at times… I wonder if anyone knows who the true Cole Turner is."

Cole chuckled again and looked in her eyes with an amused smile on his handsome face:

"The true Cole Turner?"

"Yeah, Your mind is kinda unfathomable, you know? I pride myself on guessing people's feelings but you are setting me a real poser. Many times I wished I knew what was on your mind…" she added seriously. 

Cole wasn't comfortable at the idea of being under Lauren's empathic stare but it intrigued him nonetheless. He had been trying for a while now to find who he truly was, except from the _ex_-demon, _ex_-source, _ex_-husband from hell, who was he _NOW_? What was his humanity's aim? He believed for a long time that those answers lied in his relationship with Phoebe, that she had all the cards of his destiny in hands. However after she threw it back in his face, he had a hard time to put them in an understandable order again. He was almost a stranger to himself. Not even sure of anything anymore… and it was scary. 

He couldn't miss that occasion and asked her:

"You told me once you could feel people's pains in your heart. What do you feel about me now?"

"I told you, you're not easily readable… There are so many things you seem to hide, so many different aspects in your personality." She wrinkled her eyes in concentration and tucked a strand of her curly blond hair behind her ear pensively "You try to bury your fears and your feelings deep down, afraid of the consequences of letting them appear on the surface. You may be afraid of some repercussions or maybe… you are afraid that if you open yourself, it will backfire AGAIN."

Cole was kinda surprised at the 'again' at the end of her sentence but didn't comment. Indeed, the one person he had opened to, the only one who saw his weaknesses and his fears, had also be the one who hated him to the point she wished his death. 

*_Am I such a hateful person?*_ he thought sadly.

"How can you believe that?" came Lauren's upset reply, startling him out of his bitter reflection.

"Uh… Wh- … what?" 

"How can you believe you are a hateful person?!" said Lauren echoing his previous thought.

Cole staid agape for a moment and he finally regained his composure. She really was a good empath! Damn it! She just read his mind!

Lauren took a step in his direction. She put her hand on his forearm as she looked straight in his eyes:

"If you always doubt yourself, how will you be able to ever trust someone else?" 

This psychoanalyse had gone further than he had expected as it touched the very foundations of his permanent doubt. Beside, it reminded him of his own advice to Phoebe, back then when he still had hoped that Cinderella would come back to her Prince Charming. But the clock had chimed its twelve strikes already, and the sumptuous coach leading the two of them to a radiant future was reduced to nothing more than a half-buried pumpkin, abandoned on the side of a muddy road. 

"Lauren…" he sighed but his secretary cut him short.

"I do believe in you, Cole. You're a good person. You don't have to care about other people's beliefs. The important thing is to always match up to your own opinions."

Cole nodded slightly, acknowledging her advice, even if he didn't quite understand what it meant yet.

Lauren smiled brightly at his uneasiness and wonderment.

Cole wrinkled his nose at this, trying to suppress the smile that threatened to come, but gave in and offered her a big grin. Easing the atmosphere. When he threw back a look at the amount of papers on his desk, he realised all of this didn't help him concentrate. He didn't want to go back to work yet so he looked back at Lauren and said with a smile that melted her heart:

"I'm hungry! What do you say: Italian or chinese?"

"Hmmm… italian!" she responded cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear at his offer. 

After they both had taken their coats, they headed out of Cole's office, discussing the open cases they still had on hands.

***

Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think, your ideas, your flames, your comments and help this story going on!

Thanks for all the reviews! 

To Charmed Writer, I'm glad I redeemed Cole a little to your eyes! *wink*

To lk8cp8lk, bubbly*pop and Barb: Phoebe nicer, kinda antithetical isn't it? lol

Again feel free to flame, I know I deserve it for letting you wait like that!


	26. Plots & Denials

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

**A/N:** Hi guys! Like you will see this chapter is twice longer than the others! I hope that you like what I did of the Avatars, 'cause I had to characterize them myself since they didn't on the show… *_sigh_* another dead ends in the Charmed realm!

**A/N 2:** Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Happy lk8c8lk? I'm sorry it took so long before!

And jessica, I'm sorry you feel that way! I hope you will turn around in the future.

Cindy, I'm glad you like my twisted thoughts!

Angel, thanks for the bunch of reviews!

Thanks Jean Griffin! I so love your stories, I'm really happy you read mine! _*wish Cole  end up with Olivia*_

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When Piper is kidnapped by the Avatars, the remaining Halliwell family turn to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. _

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 26**: Plots & Denials

Meanwhile, far out of the known realms…

Everything was calm in the Avatars' chamber, a vast room lit only by the feeble glow of candles. Heavy red velvet curtains were permanently closed on the large windows, as if forbidding the alien landscape to human eyes. In the middle of the room, a large wooden table was laid for six. Four Avatars had already taken their places, two other places were apparently reserved and a seventh chair was left empty. The occasional crackling of the dried log burning in the large marble fireplace only broke the silence. 

In that dimness, it was hard to discern the four men sitting at the table. The flickering light only amplified the strong traits of their blank faces… and Arthus' occasional rictus of impatience. Indeed, even if he was nearly two centuries old, he still hadn't learned the virtue of patience. However, he had many qualities that filled in for this missing asset. Of all the Avatars, he was the best strategist and he was the most impulsive too. His appearance never helped him in his long quest though: he seemed to be in his thirties but his protruding brown eyes surmounted by his bushy black eyebrows, without even speaking of  his premature baldness, never attracted the attention of women . As one of the most powerful demons of his generation, it always had been whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. He was about to overthrow the Source when he was someone made him a better offer. And eventhough his admission into the Avatars' circle had taught him the value of teamwork, he still couldn't stand it when he had to wait like this. So he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms in front of him with a sigh. 

At his right, an old creepy man threw him a dejected look. 

Contrary to his companion, Meneon didn't mind waiting. His many years as an Elder had at least taught him to think twice before reacting. Boldness had never been a quality for him, nor was insolence. So, when the other Elders had told him that, after five centuries of loyalty, he had to quit and let someone else continue his task, he couldn't be more livid. He had never agreed to give up his powers, ones he was so deserving of in his mind. He wanted to keep them all and -better!- develop them until he proved to them all he was worthy of their respect but soon the side of good turned its back on him, treating him as if he was senile. Consequently, he had had to find a way to gain the respect and supremacy he merited: he was one of the innovators of the Avatars' community. As one would call it 'making a pact with the Devil', he preferred the term 'an alliance of common interests'.  Meneon was rather old and meagre. There wasn't a hair left on his head and his strange purple eyes glowing from under the hood of his white robe gave him an eerie look. When he resumed his stare on the fire pit, he crossed Lemanis' assenting look.

Lemanis was to popular knowledge an Archdemon. As there was a hierarchy in the side of good, there had been one on the side of Evil. Only the successive ascensions of the different Sources to the highest seat power forced his kind to retreat and finally almost all of them had ended up murdered. He was the last Archdemon. He had been out there for almost as long as Meneon to his knowledge, but he had to admit no one really knew the former Elder's age. Despite everything, Lemanis was a man of his word. If he decided to implicate himself, he would do it wholly. He was looking like a man in his fifties. He was rather tall and had greying short hair. His blue eyes and classy style often made women describe him as gorgeous. He didn't care of their opinions, as women weren't really his type, if you know what I mean… After the eradication of his kind, Lemanis was disgusted with Evil… but not fool enough to turn good. There was no real redemption; only dreamers could think there was. He wasn't a dreamer nor was he bold so Arthus impatience was getting on his nerves too. He met Meneon while he was on the run and as their plans were matching up he decided to associate with him. Of course he wanted powers too, only power could restore him his rightful place as the heir of the ancient Highest Evil Hierarchy. He wasn't interested in ruling the Underworld, he wanted to extend his command to both sides and get his revenge on Fate. 

Destiny had been a bitch to all of them, and as he glanced at the only woman of the group, he knew that was what united the Avatars into that powerful community… That was what would soon bring a new member to the clan.

The last shadowy figure that was sitting silently and motionless at the end of the table belonged to Valeria, the fallen Angel. A sudden spark of the fire brightened her golden mop of hair. Her porcelain face with rosy cheeks and big blue eyes spoke of a tenderness that had long ago left her heart. She had turned her back to the side of good for a century now and she was now as heartless as a demon could be. None really knew why she joined the Avatars but Lemanis at least knew for sure what had frozen her heart. He wasn't really acquainted with the details; Valeria was never talkative on the subject. In fact she barely spoke, that's why every time she opened her mouth everyone shut up to listen to what she had to say that was important enough to deserve her wisdom. Valeria really had a rough time when witches under the orders of the Elders killed her husband, a demon he had never heard of. A smile crept his way on Lemanis's thin lips as he could only imagine the massacre of those witches. He had heard that Valeria tortured them to death. Surely enough, the fallen Angel might have good reasons to be an Avatar, maybe she wanted her revenge on the inaccessible and all powerful Elders after all…

He snapped out of his thoughts as the two remaining Avatars finally appeared in the room, a skinny middle-aged man and his tall black partner, Hector and Baltus.

Hector was easily recognizable thanks to his grey ponytail and his small frame. He used to be the most powerful wizard before he left those of his kind, who thought he was dead, in order to become an Avatar. Indeed, he was far from being limited to the few tricks the average wizard had as his mother, being a witch, allowed him to inherit all of her powers as well… He never knew her for she abandoned him to his father three years after his birth. He compensated for this shortage by developing powers. His ascension among them was the best way to satisfy his thirst. He prided himself of being an Avatar and the sensation of mightiness boiling in his veins represented his own drug of choice. 

Baltus on the other hand was known for his suspicions. When he towered his high black shadow above you, you might just feel the need to run away as far and as quickly as possible. He wasn't one to mess with. He was very bad-tempered and, just like Arthus, he wasn't known for his patience. He had ruled for centuries over the Underworld before that crazy fool that was vanquished by the Charmed Ones last year. Yeah he was the one responsible of the Source's ugly scars and he would have never have let the Source take what he felt was his rightful place had he not been made a better offer. He was the most evil of them all even if he wasn't as balanced as the other, he still wasn't fond of massacres or unable to distinguish what was right and what was foolish unlike his successors. He had been a close friend of Lemanis back there in the pits of Hell. The advantages he had in this were obvious: power and commandment. He respected their cause and had sworn to give his life in order to protect his ideals.

At the two Avatars' appearance, Lemanis and Meneon straightened up and looked at each other. The final decision would be taken today.

Hector was the first to speak.

"We have been following him for a week now… and we didn't see anything suspicious or that could lead us to think he is working with either side." The skinny man reported. He had been keen to admit Cole in their council since the beginning. That's why he followed so closely his every move, he didn't want his judgement to be put in question by his colleagues. He had the reputation to see clear through people's hearts and if even HE had to admit he had had his doubts about their new recruit, he would stand up for his opinions anyway. Such a great power, a power like his, was not to be lost to Hell… or Heaven for that matter.

That's why he intentionally skipped what he judged to be details about Cole. The spies' reports were clear though… and his partner, Baltus, wasn't going to miss that occasion to eradicate Cole from their recruits' list. He, on the contrary, had always been reluctant at Cole's admission inside the Avatars' circle.

"I think maybe we shouldn't allow him our entire confidence." He affirmed, ignoring his colleague's sigh of pure boredom.

"What makes you think that?"

"He has been living like a human. He barely used his powers in a whole week; he didn't even kill one lousy human! I think we were wrong from the beginning to consider him a possible Avatar." He interrupted himself as he heard sighs and protestation around him. Apparently, his opinion wasn't shared among the Avatars. He held out his right hand to appeal their attention again. "I don't say that his powers don't represent an interesting potential for us but I'm afraid his human side might turn him good. The unbalance that drove us to him in the first place has changed." As more protestations could be heard among the small group he made his position clearer, he didn't want to open himself to his colleagues' wrath. "All I want to do is clear things up. Our survival hinges upon our coalition. We can't afford to have a weakness."

"Don't you think your are being a little too alarmist?" puffed Arthus "Nobody is capable of fooling us. We are the most powerful council ever. Each of us separately could kill the Charmed ones in the blink of an eye. Really there is nothing to be afraid of. And even if Cole still has reservations towards his admission into our small group, I'm certain he will soon realize that we aren't people to mess with and he will eventually embrace our cause entirely."

Hector quickly nodded his agreements and Meneon took his responsibilities and asked for a show of hands:

"Who wants Cole Turner to become one of us?"

Hector and Arthus quickly held out their hands. Lemanis and Meneon gave their approval too. Valeria swept the group of her blue eyes and held out her hands slowly. At that Baltus rolled his eyes, sighed loudly and held out his hand. He knew that admissions of new members needed a unanimous vote, beside, he wasn't worried: If Turner still had doubts about their cause he would soon change his mind, voluntarily or not... 

And very soon, the now completed avatars' circle would fulfil their long prophesised destiny… and that he couldn't wait for.

Meneon concluded with a nod: 

"So be it. The Avatars have spoken"

***

Phoebe was working hard on her article. Her column had lost many of its adherents mainly because of the saturation media coverage of Spencer Rick's' case. 

He hadn't made a good publicity spectacle for the press and her column now was suffering because of his misdemeanours. People didn't trust her advice anymore. Moreover, she feared that her work had suffered from the ups and downs of her own life… 

Her source of inspiration seemed to have dried up during the past few months. She refused to accept it before but she knew her counsels were not as good as they used to be. She had always given fresh ideas and new answers to the numerous problems of her readers but now she was rather tempted to send them all to their sexologists, psychoanalysts, psychologists or whatever… 

Her job was all that was left to her ( along with her family that is) but that was the only thing she hadn't shared, it was her OWN world. And the success she had gained as 'Dear Phoebe', she could only owe to her sensibility and her own experience. And she surely had a lot of experience in broken hearts and crushed lives…

However, if she didn't get her head together, she would soon be checking in at the nearest job centre.

The care free 'Dear Phoebe' people had loved so much had disappeared, eradicated by her mounting bitterness. 

And there was only one person to blame for this…

Herself.

She stopped typing on her computer (she had lost her train of thought anyway) and opened the drawer at her left, where she secretly kept the little frame that used to have pride of place on her desk and gazed at Cole's intense blue eyes as he encircled her younger and happier self in his strong arms. She had lived in her own land of denial for far too long. Trying to hide her face from reality, she had also buried herself in a life that wasn't the one she sought for, the one she had planned, the one she had dreamt with Cole.

When she married him last year, she never thought it would be the beginning of an endless nightmare. She had had so many projects for the both of them… Buying a house not far from the manor, cooking romantic dinners for just the two of them without the incessant disturbances of her sisters. Most of all, she had wanted a family. As much as Cole in fact but just later, when she found herself pregnant last year it freaked her out because it was too soon and overturned her own agenda and now it was all gone…

She could just imagine how it would have been to hear light footsteps running all over their house, singing and playing. She had even surprised herself picturing them… it was rather easy in fact: big blue eyes, dark curly hairs, and charming smiles just like their father with her stubbornness and bad temper, talk about little demons!

If it was the most natural of things for her to think about all of it last year, her present situation was as far as possible from this horizon of realities. Who would have thought it would end like this? 

She remembered with a smile the day he proposed to her again, while she was folding the laundry… She felt her eyes well up when she thought back to the expecting look in Cole's blue eyes and his fabulous smile…  
when he kneeled before her and declared: __

_"Miss Phoebe Halliwell. I come to you, a man— Nothing more, nothing less—to ask. Will you be my wife?"_

Indeed, he had come a man to her -  well a human in fact -  and how had he left?

 As a demon… crushed again by the evil forces he had tried so hard to fight. Of course, a human in the Halliwell Manor? Talk about hazardous environment! Because of her craft he had been put in the line of fire more than once, more than he should have to lead a normal life. 

She loved him so deeply then, sure she had to face a serious case of cold feet after that, but she never doubted her feelings for him. He was the love of her life – will always be, no matter what. None could have a place like his in her heart. She had loved Miles. Really. Though it was completely different between the two of them… like day and night in fact! And what nights with Cole…

She laughed to herself when she remembered a time when Paige had irrupted in her bedroom, because she heard her cry out 'Cole!' and finally found her big sister busy with a demon… but not the way she had expected! 

Paige hadn't dared look at them for the rest of the day after that! She still blushed every time Phoebe put the subject up to make fun of her!

Speaking of her little sister, Phoebe adjusted her glasses on her nose as she saw Paige through the blinds, heading toward her desk in a resolute path. Time to come back to reality, a reality without Cole... on her own terms. 

She swiftly hid the frame in her desk and started typing on her computer again.

When she knocked on the door, Phoebe answered quickly:

"Come in Paige!"

Her little sister opened the door and slipped into her office. She sat comfortably in the chair in front of her desk with a polite smile.

"Hi Phoebe!" 

"How are you today Paige?" asked Phoebe casually typing on her computer, eyes glued on the screen.

"Well… I'm fine." she said nodding at her sister but disappointment was readable on her face at her sister's lack of interest. "I was alone at the Manor because Piper is working at P3 and Leo is on duty, so I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today…" No answer. Not even a sign that Phoebe had heard her. Paige crossed her legs nervously. She had the impression that she was just a disturbance to Phoebe. She knew how much Phoebe liked her job but enough was enough. She had barely seen her during the last week. She wasn't up when she left in the morning and when she finally came back home at night she never took time to speak with her sisters for she had to prepare the next article. Besides, Paige needed her big sister's advice. 

"Phoebe?"

"Uh – Uh." 

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" 

"No, I haven't eaten yet and I don't plan to for a while, because I can't concentrate on the article Elise ask me for…" she glanced at her watch with impatience "a hour ago already."

"Phoebe, we really need to talk" Insisted Paige as her sister hadn't deigned look at her since she came in.

"Can't you talk to me now?" Phoebe tried to compromise as she typed hastily on her computer.

Paige frowned and angrily switches off the screen.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" snapped Phoebe, glaring at Paige.

"You have enough time to deal with strangers' problems all day long but you don't even care to dedicate TWO LOUSY MINUTES to your sister?" angrily replied Paige as she put her hands over her face, with a sigh.

Phoebe stared at her in shock. She was at a loss of words. What was wrong with her sister? She stood up and kneeled beside her sister's chair.

"Look Paige, I'm sorry, OK?" she said in a sweet voice "I know I haven't been there for you lately but I still have to prove myself here." 

As Paige didn't look up, she looked from the computer to her sister undecided, then sighed and kneeled next to her sister. She put a friendly hand on her shoulder and realised she was being egoistic. Paige might be in a real bad shape now to come to her. Her outburst was a desperate call. She had been not like herself lately. She remembered vaguely Piper saying they needed to talk… She hadn't really paid attention to that then, but now she felt guilty not to. She needed some time alone, to think without the influence of her sisters and her work was her only way out. She really was unable to settle on her priorities lately and now her family was suffering of it… 

Phoebe sighed and pursued:

"Paige?" Her little sister finally looked up with a weary expression on her face – _definitely something was wrong with her_. "Fine. You know what sis'? Elise can wait for her paper for one more hour… and if I lose my job then we could spend more time together. I'm not certain the Manor is big enough to support two Halliwell's dawdling all day long but it should make it!" she said trying to cheer her up. 

The beginning of a smile appeared on Paige's lips.

"I heard a new restaurant had opened not far from here, we could go there if you want? It's my round!"

Paige nodded and Phoebe took her in her arms for a sisterly hug. Then they both stood up and headed for the door arm in arm.

"By the way Paige, you like Italian food, right?"

***

Leo shivered. It was freezing up there. He crossed his arms over his white robe and put the hood on his head as he walked among other Whitelighters. 

The Elders summoned him almost an hour ago and he wondered what might have happened to cause such an agitation. He had overheard a conversation between two of his colleagues and it appeared that, just like him, they had no idea of what was going on. The Elders might have an important announcement to make otherwise they wouldn't have called a special meeting like this. Even if he wasn't fully informed of their doings and actions, he was willing to bet it had something to do with those Avatars.

Since her return, Piper hadn't been keen to remember what happened. It wasn't the first time she had been abducted, but this time she really had the fear of her life. He trembled at the thought that if Cole hadn't intervened those demons might have hurt his wife and child. After his many encouragements and his intensive care, Piper had slowly opened up to him and conveyed to him what happened during that time. They wanted his child, his little Melinda. Thank God his family was safe now but he still feared the day the Avatars might resurface. 

He wondered what Cole did to free her and he wished against all hope he killed them. Because even if his help had been very much needed and even if he was grateful to him for saving them, something still bugged him. His help often had a price. If he had the best intentions of the world last week, Leo remembered bitterly how badly it turned last year. He saved them all from the Source that's for sure, he wasn't afraid to recognise it anymore, however it soon backfired in their faces.  What if they were confronted to the same problem at the moment? 

At least, the Source was destructible… even if that vanquish cost them a lot, especially to Phoebe and Cole. However Leo could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end at the thought of what might happen if Cole turned against them. He knew he was being unfair to think that of the man that protected his family for so long but the extent of his powers was scary. This added to his knowledge made him invincible. And how could they free him of this burden without killing him in the process?

Leo could only hope that repercussions weren't to come. The Avatars didn't try to kidnap Piper until then, what if they had another target now? He didn't mention this to the girls because if they didn't have their own doubts yet, he didn't want to scare them for nothing.

Leo spotted a familiar figure in the distance and decided to go talk to her.

***

Emily was in the background of the Whitelighters' assembly. She was leaning against the large and endlessly high white pillar, fidgeting absentmindedly the necklace Cole had offered her a little less than a week ago, her last link to him. 

She nodded from time to time to the few of her colleagues who waved hello at her. Her first assignment hadn't passed unnoticed in Heaven .

She was now known as THE Whitelighter who protected the former Source of All Evil. Opinion was divided on that embarrassing subject:  most of them were happy that she had helped her charge, but there were still a few of them who looked at her as if she was a traitor to their kind. Indeed, Cole Turner was well known for his evil deeds as Belthazor and as the Source along with for his relationship with one of the Charmed Ones but not really for his many fights for good. 

Many Whitelighters had lost their protégées to the infamous Belthazor and she understood they might have a hard time in accepting that Cole was good inside. 

She had no doubts about his reliability, she would put her life in his hand if it was necessary and with the impending battle against The Avatars she might have to. 

Emily didn't need to come to that meeting to know what the Elders have to say. She discussed the matter with them about two hours ago. Their spy who integrated himself into the Avatars' organisation a while ago already had informed them that they finally decided to make Cole one of them. His period of evaluation was over which meant that now he wouldn't be as watched as the past week. Now, she would be allowed to see him again.

Those few days felt like ages to Emily. If the course of time was different here than on Earth, it was still difficult for her to be separated from him and she could sense that it was reciprocal.

She knew he was doing OK but she could almost hear him call out to her in his dreams… or was it just an illusion? 

She had had few days to pierce through his shell and as Cole was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, he was thrown again in Evil's claws. 

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Leo forcing his way through the crowd to reach her.

She directed her stare away from him as if he would just go away if she feigned indifference to his presence but he stopped right in front of her with a grin on his face:

"Hi Emily!"

"Hi Leo" she said back without much enthusiasm.

"How are you?" asked the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, trying to make a little conversation.

"Fine, thank you. And you? Is every thing OK at the Manor?" she replied.

"Every one is fine now and Piper isn't looking over her shoulder every time she is alone at the Manor." He answered with a joyless smile.

"I'm glad you made it." Said Emily sincerely. The little Melinda was safe and warm in her comfortable mother's womb that was all that mattered.

An uneasy silence followed as Leo shifted his weight from one foot to another. He wondered how he could ease the tensions between them.

"Look Emily, I know how you feel about me, about us, but you need to know that we are sorry for –"

"For what Leo? Killing an innocent? Murdering my charge behind my back? You never thought it was possible for me to succeed where you all failed. You didn't even allow him a chance to explain. You attacked him without any valuable proof and now you think a simple 'sorry' is enough? Well then I'm sorry too because if Cole doesn't hold it against you because he still cares about his so-called family, well ex-family to be exact, I'm not as forgiving." She snapped, startling Leo by the violence of her words. She finally took a breath and heaved a sigh of relief; she was feeling better now that she had expressed her rancour.

Poor Leo almost wished to be a mouse to go hide in the nearest hole. People around them where staring at him. Whitelighters weren't in the habits to raise their voices; they prefer to use their own tongue-twisting language when they were reunited.

Leo took her by the arm and she reluctantly followed him behind the pillar she was leaning against to hide them from the indiscreet looks.

"That's it! I knew you where still pissed of about that!" as she was ready to give him another piece of her mind he silenced her "and we deserve your anger… but there is nothing you can do to change that. You can't understand how it was for us… how betrayed we felt last year… It's not something we can just forget."

Emily shot him a hard glance. She was smaller than him but she wasn't impressed as he towered her from his height. She freed her arm for his grasp angrily.

"And what about how HE felt? Do you ever think of that! How he was rejected by the very people he gave his life for. How would you feel if overnight Piper stabbed you in the back and then apologises? He might feel just like you, Betrayed!"

Leo gave her a sad look. He was sorry she felt that way. He knew they were mistaken and he felt guilty for it every day since he learned the truth and from an Elder's mouth nonetheless. 

He averted her blazing green eyes. If they could throw fire he would be nothing more than a smoking pile of ashes.

"I know it's not much but it was a sincere apology. I had hoped you could understand that we all regret what happened but obviously I was mistaken…"

"Oh please don't give me that! The 'I'm sorry but I didn't do it on purpose' excuse doesn't work with me! Just like it never worked with Cole. He asked for your help and you just kept pushing him away, driving him mad… He may have powers from the demonic Wasteland but he has human emotions as well."

Leo looked up to her and frowned:

"Don't you think I know it? He lived with us for almost a year, I even considered him a friend. He was part of the family, damn it! It was a difficult decision to vanquish him last year but we were forced to. And as for last week, I guess nothing could make amends for killing an innocent and I'm thankful to you for saving us the burning hell." Then he added almost to himself  "Now it's Aaron who might be fuming…"

"Who?" 

"Elder Aaron."

Emily opened wide eyes at this, surprise readable all over her face.

Leo rolled his eyes, he was in for explanations:

"He called me before we tried to vanquish Cole last week. He wanted to be certain the job would be done. He really has it in for Cole. He hates him because he is part demon. He always applied the rules so it's logical he was opposed to Phoebe and Cole's union… but there is a big difference between hating someone because he doesn't match up to your ideals and hating someone for his very existence. He reproached his demonic genes to Cole. He basically said he didn't want demon in the Halliwell line, because he wasn't pure enough…"

"The creep! I can't believe it!" said Emily trying to contain the vulgarity that threatened to come out of her mouth as she clenched her teeth in anger "So why has he left the other Elders?"

"He didn't leave, I think they basically told him to retire. And that's a good thing. He might have been the one to incite them not to reveal the truth about the Source to us last year. Since then the Elders seemed to have taken good resolutions toward Cole…" he concluded shrugging.

"Yeah… talk about good resolutions… sending him to butchery…" she added to herself lowering her voice.

"What did you say?" enquired Leo. As she didn't respond he quickly added taking another step toward her, pleading for her to understand "Look Emily I know we haven't started on good terms but you need to know that I trust you. You've done a wonderful job and I'm sorry for what happened. Sincerely sorry."

The pain was obvious in Leo's voice. His regrets weren't faked and the fact that he confided in her showed his trust.

Emily resumed her cool stance and her features softened. Now that she had unburden her heart she felt a lot better, and Cole deserved it. Surprising Leo, she added:

"The past is the past. You have to put it behind you if you want to advance in your life. Apology accepted."

She extended her right arm for Leo to shake her offered hand and he did it with a small grin.

"I'm glad we have cleared things up!" 

"Yeah…"

They quickly removed their hands and stared questioningly at each other.

Leo started conversation again, but on more civil terms this time:

"So do you know why the Elders summoned us all up there?"

"Yup!" answered Emily, nodding, a secretive smile on her lips… She was content to know something he didn't. She knew it was childish to think that way but… she couldn't help it!

"Has it something to do with the Avatars?"

"Yup!"

Leo raised an eyebrow at her attitude; sometime he was under the impression he was talking to Paige!

"You like riddles, don't you?"

"Yup!" she replied again, smiling from ear to ear with amusement. She decided to end the game here, it was getting old: "Yeah Leo it's about the Avatars and yeah I know about it."

"If you know about that then it could mean only one thing… Cole is involved isn't it?"

Emily's smile faded away at this. And she stared abashed at Leo.

_*Damn my twisted games and me! He had me on that one! I managed to corner myself! Great Emily!*_

"Judging from your lack of response, I guessed right, didn't I?" 

"Well…uh…" she babbled not knowing what to answer. Surely enough he was suspecting Cole of some evil plan! 

She knew she had guessed right as soon as Leo opened his mouth to reply:

"Emily, you're playing a dangerous game here. You can't let Cole be involved in this. There must be another way… If he knew you went to him only to use him after that, he might just--" but Leo was cut off again by a frowning Emily.

"He already knows that! And I have nothing to do with it. As far as I'm concerned, I wish Cole would stay as far away as possible from those bunch of demons. It's too dangerous… even for him. I don't want him to be hurt again."

She then averted his staring blue eyes and Leo understood she meant it when she said she wanted to keep him safe. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"How did he react when you told him about it?" 

Emily looked up again with a faraway look:

"Well, pretty well. He said he was expecting something like this right from the start and that the Elders weren't in the habit to do him favours…"

Leo perfectly recognised Cole's implacable logic in her words, even if he was slightly surprised at the fact that he considered being assigned a Whitelighter a favour!

"So what is the plan?" asked Leo, curiously.

Emily eyed him suspiciously:

"I can't tell you."

"But…--" he objected.

"No buts… I already told you more than I should have. Not only could it be dangerous for Cole but it could endanger the Halliwell's too." Affirmed Emily.

"Emily, please listen to me. I know how it is to work with Cole and I know he only has good intentions but when he intervened for us in the past, it always backfired…"

"Some much for good resolutions, isn't it?" she replied shooting him a hard glare. "Only minutes ago you told me you considered him family and now you tell me not to trust him! Wonders never cease…"

Leo bit his lower lips at that; indeed he couldn't really put his life as well as his family's into Cole's hands. Talk about bad habits…

"Please Emily, I don't want to argue about it anymore. I just want to warn you… for your own good."

"Well **_I_** trust Cole, no matter what!" Emily could sense the blood rushing in her veins, beating her temples with a fast rhythm as her anger threatened to come out again.

"Please Emily don't let your feelings get in the way…" he said putting his hands on her shoulders but she quickly pushed them off of her.

"WHAT? How dare you! You don't know anything about me! Besides, you're not in a position to give me advice about my feelings!" retorted Emily clearly referring to his own relationship with his charge, Piper. 

Leo opened his mouth to try again but Emily shook her head frantically as she felt hot tears welled up in her eyes. "Enough!"

She pushed past Leo and ran away from him… and from her disillusions.

Behind the nearest pillar, someone else was listening either. Aaron narrowed his eyes, reflecting about what he had just overheard… So the demon freak was in it too? If none was willing to end his pitiful life, then he would.

***

That's it for now!

Hit that little review button and leave me your thoughts, your flames and whatever cross your mind! Anonymous accepted.

And please be kind!


	27. Lunch for Two

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

A/N: OK I think I have to clear things up a little. I am a Cole fan (will always be and no one could replace him on the show!) I WAS a P/C fan before Phoebe became _*cough*_ a bitch _*cough*_. I would like to write wonderful stories with Phoebe and Cole happy together but ONE it had been done and TWO I don't feel like it **right now**. Maybe later but right now they need their time apart. Beside, I still haven't seen season 5 yet so I might not be really objective here but what I read about Phoebe's attitude on the show simply don't inspire me to write about the two of them (together anyway) YET! So Bear with it or don't read! I have no interest in writing stories, it's not like I'm paid or anything I do it just for fun. It's my own story and I accept you don't like my point of view but respect my work.

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turn to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. _

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 27: **Lunch for Two****

Phoebe and Paige entered the brand new Italian restaurant. It was rather simple but the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Just the type of place they needed right now to have a heart to heart discussion between sisters.

Paige had stayed silent in the car. Phoebe could tell something was preoccupying her little sister, she wasn't in the habit to stay silent and to keep things to herself… much to Piper's embarrassment! Sometimes she was going a little to far for comfort in the descriptions of her dates! 

As they sit at the nearest table, Phoebe wondered what could disturb Paige's usual joyful mood.

"Look Paige if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me. I know I wasn't around much last week and I'm sorry. It's just…" 

"It's just you have your own problems to deal with. I don't hold it against you, you know. After everything that happened – "

"Yeah but we are not here to talk about me." Phoebe cut her off; she didn't want to elaborate any further on her personal love life – or lack there of, so to speak. "You haven't been yourself since last week. Even Piper remarked on it. Does it have anything to do with Cole… or Piper's abduction?"

"Yes and no, it's just everything happened at the same time and I'm afraid it's a lot to deal with …" she sighed.

"Then what?" asked Phoebe raising an eyebrow; she had no clue of what her little sister was trying to say.

"It's Steve." She finally blurted out.

"What is the matter with him Sweetie?" then her past experience came to Phoebe's mind and she couldn't help but imagine the worst "Did He hurt you?"

Paige shook her head in denial:

"No that's not it… When he came last week when Piper was gone, he told me he had to leave. It was his goodbye…" she replied with a sad smile that melted her sister's heart.

"Oh I'm sorry…" 

"Yeah me too… He told me he would call and he never did… What if something happened to him?"

"What make you think something could have happened?" asked Phoebe raising an eyebrow. She remembered how many times she found herself in the same situation, waiting for a call; a sign Cole was still alive… She even remembered the time she had written a lost and found spell, sure it was personal gain, but she had not cared – another proof of her blindness or… of her love. So she knew exactly how Paige felt, now the best thing she could do was to entertain her, to make her forget the pain of absence.

"Well… I don't know… He was strange the last time I saw him. He never really talked about his job, he didn't even tell me where he was going… I saw in his eyes he wasn't sure if he was coming back." Paige averted her eyes; afraid she would see her eyes clouded with unshed tears. "I miss him Phoebe. Is it possible to fall in love with someone in a so short period of time?"

Phoebe reached for her sister arm from across the table and gave it a light squeeze to make look in her eyes again. When Paige, her sunrise, finally turned her red eyes to her, she had the impression her sister's pain mirrored her own, the pain of absence and of loss.

"And you're asking that question to ME?" she said with a grin, and Paige gave a half smile at this. "Of course, it's possible to fall in love that quickly Sweetie. Sometime the more beautiful love stories start like that! I'm certain nothing happened to him and that you will have news soon. And if he doesn't even call you then it's that he doesn't deserve your love!"

Paige wiped a tear and offered a bright smile at her sister's awkward attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you're right!" she said nodding resolutely "It's just that…It's just like with Glen, you know? Every time he was coming back from his trips from the other side of the world, I was falling further in love with him and every time he left me… Now he's getting married and Steve left me too… I'm afraid to end up all alone."

"You will never be alone, Piper and I will always be there for you!" assured Phoebe.

"Thank you Phoebe!" replied Paige a little ironically of course, but with a smile that would have melted an iceberg. 

Phoebe let go of her arm and smiled too. She had found again her Sunrise.

"That's more like it!"

"I'm hungry!" said Paige grabbing the menu before her sister had a chance to take a look at it. "Let's see… hmm… Neapolitan pasta! Just what I need! Very calorific and with a lot of tomato sauce! Yummy!"

"Uh – Oh!" she heard Phoebe's exclamation.

"Oh please! It's not like you need a diet!" replied Paige without looking at her sister, eyes glued on the column of desserts. 

"I think you should take a look at this!"

As Paige finally looked up at her sister's face she realised she was as blank as the tablecloth. Her eyes were fixed on something behind her, in the back of the crowded restaurant. Paige followed her gaze and turned around to see the cause of Phoebe's stupor. 

She found herself in the same state of shock as she saw, there, in person, Cole and a woman with curly blond hair, all laughing about something they were reading in the sheet of paper before them. Cole had his back turned to her so she expected he hadn't spotted them yet… As her eyes crossed those of the blond woman, she quickly resumed her previous position, realising she hadn't been really discreet staring like that at the couple, mouth opened. Paige chewed her lower lip in embarrassment, realising they had just been caught because of her, and whispered a shy 'Sorry' to her big sister.

Phoebe quickly took the menu from her sister's grasp and held it before her face, afraid Lauren might recognise her. Afraid of what, she couldn't say, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

_*Damn you Paige with your legendary discretion!* _she thought angrily but deep down she was relieved to see him safe and sound, even if he was with another woman.

***

In the same restaurant, at the same time, coincidences had again played their little tricks as a smiling Lauren leaned toward Cole and whispered in his ear:

"Don't turn around but I think we're being spied on!"

Her secretive tone roused his curiosity and he discreetly looked over his shoulder to see Phoebe redirect her gaze to her menu and Paige's back.

He turned his attention back to Lauren who was still exhibiting a large and conspiratorial smile. 

"Well? Won't you go see her?" she encouraged him, perfectly aware of his feelings for his ex-wife. Moreover, she was certain it was shared. What was still holding him back?

"I don't think it's a good idea,…" replied Cole folding his napkin nervously.

Lauren frowned and as he wasn't about to tell her more about the two of them, she shrugged dropping the subject… for the moment.

Only Phoebe's presence was sufficient to trouble Cole. He found himself vulnerable and weak every time she looked at him. What was it about her that made him feel that way? 

He was tense. He hadn't seen her since last week and didn't plan to go talk to her. After all, if something happened they would turn to him… they always did! Besides, they might just ask him more questions about the Avatars and it would compromise the plan. Moreover, as he didn't respond to their questions last week, he was almost certain they already had doubts about him… 

He sighed sadly. Nothing would ever be the same again. Sometime he wished he could just turn back time for five minutes, only to hear her words of love and hold her close… just one more time… as if nothing happened.

"Do you plan to let me pay?" came Lauren's question waking him for his daydream. 

He looked up at her and realised the waitress had brought the check.

"Well? I know you saved my life but still! You were the one who suggested this restaurant!" she replied, joking.

Cole chuckled:

"No! Of course no! With your pay? Are you kidding me?" He winked at her teasingly.

Lauren slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Well then… here we go Mister Lawyer!"

She stood up decisively, gathered the legal papers on the table and put her coat on. Cole did the same but with a little less enthusiasm when he realised that to get to the counter he had to pass right alongside Phoebe's table.

Lauren noticed his hesitation and she didn't need explanations to understand what was going through his mind…

"Well it seems you won't have the choice after all! And it comes at a good time! I didn't even have time to thank her for visiting me at the hospital!"

She walked right to Phoebe and Paige's table. Cole rolled his eyes in exasperation, and trailed behind her, reluctantly.

***

Phoebe was the first to notice them move and straightened up. With her napkin, she quickly wiped the possible trace of tomato around her mouth.

Seeing this Paige shot a glance over her shoulder as well and straightened up too.

Lauren was the first to join their table. She stopped right next to Phoebe and offered her a bright smile.

"Hi Phoebe! I'm so glad to see you!"

Phoebe was kinda surprised but replied nonetheless:

"Hi Lauren! I'm glad to see you too!" 

An awkward silence followed that Phoebe hurried to fulfil:

"This is my sister, Paige" 

Lauren smiled and nodded to Paige who offered her best-faked smile in response. 

Phoebe continued:

"I'm pleased you are all right already! When did you get out of the hospital?"

By the time she asked this question Cole had arrived to their table. She nodded at him with a tensed smile while a stressed Paige mumbled a quick 'Good afternoon'.

"Well I left the hospital few hours after you visited me! By the way, Thank you for the visit!" then she added mischievously "And what about your article? I didn't see it in the Bay Mirror!"

Cole had a hard time to repress a smile at this. Of course Phoebe had lied about the reason for her visit and Lauren was perfectly aware of that. Anyway, he loved the game!

"Well… uh… you know… It was cancelled!" Phoebe finally said, blushing. _*How lame!*_

Lauren raised an eyebrow, Cole couldn't fight a grin anymore and even Paige smirked at her bad excuse.

"Too bad" answered Lauren, shrugging.

"Yeah, too bad…" echoed Phoebe. She returned her gaze to Cole and asked in a civil tone: 

"So… How are you Cole? Long time, no see."

Cole tucked his hands in his pants pockets nervously and answered:

"Fine and you?"

"Fine."

"Yeah me too!" threw in Paige, looking at Cole towering above her. She noticed he didn't pay any attention to her response as he stared to Phoebe with a slight frown. What was passing through his mind she couldn't tell…

"OK, then Goodbye Phoebe! It was a pleasure to meet you! You know I read your column everyday! It's really good!" added Lauren to ease her discomfort.

"Thanks" she replied modestly. 

Lauren smiled and headed to the door.

"How are Piper and the baby?" Cole asked. 

His genuine attention to her family surprised Paige a little. She fixed her gaze on him as if her light brown eyes could pierce the enigma of the blue of his own. 

She had found it rather strange not to have heard from him in the past week, considering how he used to be the one to come to them in the past. She vaguely wondered if this encounter was really a coincidence but she quickly brushed this idea off… They were already here when Phoebe and she arrived. Besides, she knew she shouldn't be that suspicious with him anymore. He saved her sister and niece only one week ago and she was infinitely indebted to him for that (even if she wondered how he did it) but seeing him next to her sister awoke the fear of reliving last year's downfall.

She didn't hate him anymore and empathised with all the pain he had to face, but, evil or not, he was still the most powerful being on earth and posed the biggest threat for her sisters and her.

Phoebe stared at him intensely too. For a moment she saw the man she happened to love, a tender and caring man who she knew would give every thing he had for her. There was no need to be aggressive with him, he behaved last week, or ignored her – she wasn't sure which one – so she answered Cole's question with a grateful smile:

"Yeah Piper and Mel' are just fine… Thank you for saving us…again."  

Cole looked one last time into Phoebe's dark eyes. He could see sympathy in them and it amazed him. 

Then he crossed Paige's questioning stare and came back to reality. Whatever he did, no matter how many times he helped them, he would never regain the life he had before. The life he thought he was destined to until Emily entered his life and opened a new horizon of possibilities before him. He remembered the happy moments he had with Phoebe and realised that, at least for her it didn't counter the bad. 

All he had asked for was a little bit of faith. She denied it to him.

And, as he knew her, she might never trust him again. And without trust…

He shook off his disturbing thoughts and promptly nodded to the sisters:

"Phoebe. Paige. Say hello to Piper and Leo for me."

He quickly headed to the bar, paid and followed Lauren outside, falling out of the sisters' stares.

***

Now review! PLEASE?


	28. Paige's Torment

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. _

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 28:  **Paige's torment****

A silver Porsche sped down the avenue. Cole and Lauren were heading back to the Jackman, Carter & Kline's building.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Cole decided it was time to clear things up with his secretary who was also one of his few friends in this world… One of the few people that could look at him in the eyes and not see a monster.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't play matchmaker again…" sighed Cole. He knew it all started with a good intention but it wasn't doing him any good. It just reminded him more of everything he had lost and of everything he had been trying to forget, using Phoebe's own method and burying himself in work, not to reflect on his own problems…

"Me? Matchmaker? No…" said Lauren innocently, showing him a puppy look and a cute pout that made Cole smiled in spite of everything. Indeed she could still feel the deep love between the two of them and neither Phoebe nor Cole were willing to admit it, even worse they were trying to simply deny it. Both were afraid and not even her power of empathy could tell Lauren why. 

"You know Lauren, I know you didn't intent to but…" he swallowed hard as he realised the desperate point Phoebe and he had reached "it makes me suffer to just see her, let alone talk to her and her sister. It's a part of my past I've been trying to put behind me. And it's hard… And things are just starting to come together for me… I mean… for a time, I thought she was my life and that I hadn't a reason to live if it was without her … and I nearly lost my mind because of that." Cole concluded, averting his gaze and turning it back on he road. Much too aware she could sense his emotions, he didn't want her to read them in his sorrowful looks either.

Lauren was speechless. It was the first time Cole had actually trusted her enough to confide in her about his feelings. He stopped too, and looked her straight in the eyes this time. She was so shaken by his sadness that her own heart swelled with his pain.

She could sense how truly hurt he was and she was sorry to have pushed things like that. She didn't mean it like that. She exceeded her role of guidance as an empath, and tried to take things in her own hands. 

She truly regretted it now. She had no right to play with other people's emotions and tempt fate. If the two of them were apart on common accord then she should respect their choices.

She shifted position on her seat to have a better look on his facial expression.

"Cole… I'm so sorry… I had no idea it was so difficult for you." Cole simply nodded and glanced at her with sympathy, a sad smile on his lips, before turning his attention back on the road. 

Lauren paused unsure of what she should say next:

"Listen Cole, all I ever wanted was to see you happy. Sometimes, all people need is a little push in the right direction but… I realise now it… I shouldn't have interfered in all this. I was being unfair and I….-"

Cole stopped her and added, smiling again, amused by her self-recrimination:

"I know and it's OK. Don't worry about it Lauren."

Lauren smirked but shut her mouth and silence fell in the car.

As they entered Jackman, Carter and Kline's parking lot, the secretary couldn't help but add, before every thing became all work again:

"You know what Cole Turner? It's the first time you actually talked to me about your problems with Phoe-…uh… your EX-wife, and I'm glad you trusted me enough to confide in me. I don't know where you stand actually, but I want you to know that I consider you not only my boss but my friend and if something is wrong with you, I want to remind you I'll always be there " As Cole opened his mouth to say something she rapidly continued: "You deserve to be loved Cole. Life is too short to spend it alone, rummaging through old memories with bitterness."

Cole nodded and smiled. Unfortunatelyhe had a lot more than one lifetime to spend alone, he had eternity in fact. He parked his car, helped Lauren out and offered his arm for her to take as they walked to the nearest elevator in the darkness.

Suddenly, Lauren sensed Cole's arm tensing and he stopped dead in his tracks to throw a look behind them.

"What is it?" asked Lauren anxiously; she could read the worry on his face.

He barely glanced at her and said in a cold tone that sent shiver down her spine:

"Go to the elevator"

"But what -?"

"Just do it Lauren" then he realised he was being rude and softened a little. Never taking his eyes off of whatever was lurking in the shadow, he added, "I just forgot something in the car, I'm coming. Hurry up, M. Smith might already be waiting in the lobby for our appointment."

"Hmmm… Ok." She shrugged but didn't question him anymore and did as he said.

When Lauren was out of ear range, securely tucked away in the elevator, Cole asked out loud to the shadows:

"Come out! I know you are here… whatever you are!"

As an answer, a silhouette came out of its hiding place. That dark man had been hiding in the shadow for a while now, waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Belthazor… or should I say Cole?"

Cole narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the form in front of him. He could sense magic and as far as he knew, it was black magic. Somehow he was certain that it wasn't the first time he heard that voice and as the man revealed himself from behind a concrete pillar of the dark parking lot, Cole immediately recognised its owner. 

"Valmorein, I thought you were dead…"

"I thought I was dead too when you left me after that battle." He snapped bitterly, tilting his head slightly as if evaluating his adversary.

Memory flashed through Cole's mind then. Memory of a life in Hell he had spent the last three year trying to escape from. 

Decades ago, Belthazor had had the order by the Source himself to kill a traitor…a warlock who went by the name of Valmorein. Only that tall man with piercing hazelnut eyes had been his only friend during his childhood. Life was difficult for a half human - half demon kid in the Underworld and Valmorein often helped him out. The two kids led a wild life then. Belthazor's mother had never taken care of her offspring. This lack of motherly love was common in the Underworld as it was part of the natural selection of the strongest demons. Therefore, if there was someone who really knew him then, it was Valmorein. When Belthazor had become more powerful and had entered the Brotherhood of the Thorn, they had lost contact. 

That is until The Source's order. 

Cole always suspected he had tried to judge his loyalty by giving him that task or, perhaps it had only been another trick to have his silly fun. Cole had never known and never searched the truth either as The Source had made it clear that his own life had been in the balance. 

Belthazor had never questioned the Source's orders and even if the idea of fighting Valmorein had been revolting for him, he had done it nevertheless. After all, demons simply didn't have friends, they only had allies and it was common than those so-called allies stabbed you in the back as soon as they got the chance. 'Never put your trust in anybody' was his motto and it saved his life more than once.

Besides such feelings like 'friendship' were only reserved for the disgusting humans. Belthazor had fought hard to erase that small weakness of his. 

He had fought Valmorein and had left him for dead after he had hit him with the athame, but apparently he had been mistaken.

And later had come Phoebe and every thing turned upside down. 

Cole didn't know where his 'old friend' was standing now but they surely weren't on friendly terms. He swallowed hard as his mind was working frantically.

"Why are you so silent _Cole_? Disappointed to see me alive, aren't you? But see, I'm not dead meat. You failed badly, my friend!" 

Cole never flinched at the obvious intimidation. He replied on a cold tone.

"I can fix it right now, Valmorein."

"It wouldn't be in your best interest. And stop calling me Valmorein. That part of my life is far behind now. I go by the human name of Steve now"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Cole's lips:

"Are you kidding me? You never were inclined to be called a human before, _Steve_."

"And you never were inclined to do good before _Cole_" he replied with the same derisive tone.

Cole visibly flinched at his reply. Could they be fighting the same war against their own natures?

Valmorein or rather Steve snickered at this. 

"I will make it clear for you. I don't hold you in my heart. Your betrayal was of the worst kind. You stabbed me in the back, literally, and I will never forgive you for that but as much as I despise you, we will have to work hand in hand."

"I don't work with evil anymore"

"Neither do I"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"You were contacted by the Avatars and they are now coming to take what you promised them last week. They will ask for their due. Whether you like it or not, you will have to follow them… You don't know in what mess you've gotten yourself into."

"How do you know about my involvement with the Avatars?" Cole asked doubtfully, almost expecting a fight. Never trust a warlock, even an ex-warlock.

"Because I'm in it to. I kind of… work for them. They asked me to spy on you." Cole's face registered his surprise and mounting anger so Steve had to act fast "Now listen, I don't have time to play, they are coming for you and you will have to count on me. I know you plan to double cross them and I know you're working with the Elders… so do I in fact. I told them the little information I gathered and now the Avatars are planning something big and you are part of it."

"Do you think I'll buy something like that! They sent you, didn't they? Is that some kind of game? Try to prove my loyalty?" 

Steve was prepared to that kind of question. He needed proof and he was gonna give it to him. The clever and cautious kid he played with in the pits of Hell an eternity ago hadn't changed – Except that he gave up his evil ways.

"OK Cole! I know you work with the Elders since they sent you Emily. I know you haven't seen her in the last week and I know that the Elders asked you to join the Avatars because you would have better chances than me to inform them on their plan."

"You said you spied on me, no wonder you know such things about me! Besides, the Avatars already know about Emily…" then a frown crossed his handsome face as the thought occurred to him "It was your doing, wasn't it? You informed them about her!"

"Well I couldn't very well hide that kind of thing from them. They would have chopped my head if they had discovered it themselves." Since Cole was still unconvinced and very suspicious of him, Steve rolled his eyes and put his hand in his pants pocket to take out something he knew would get a reaction out of his confused brain.

When Cole saw the silver necklace with the little angel pendant hanging to that warlock's hands, blood rushed into his veins and a wave of rage invaded him.

In a heartbeat, Steve found himself pinned against the concrete wall. The violence of the attack left him breathless as he painfully tried to bring air back into his lungs as Cole applied a steely hand on his throat, strangling the life out of him. He stared into his angry face with steady eyes and had difficulty to utter the words that would spare his life:

"Emily entrusted it to me"

Cole relaxed his grip and took a step backward still focusing his piercing blue eyes on him with fierce hostility.

Steve coughed, rubbing his throat with a frown and added:

"The Elders knew you wouldn't trust me and Emily proposed that solution. She really seems onto you, man. She made me swear on my life to bring it back to her and to watch over you."

Cole visibly calmed down and unclenched his teeth as questions ran through his head. This was very like her to trust somebody she barely knew because her heart told her so. He still had difficulty accepting that the Elders would willingly work with a warlock when they had so many difficulties in trusting him – if they ever did.

Cole finally asked, surprising him:

"How is she?"

"Uh… well, very well. She misses you a little, I guess"  

"When will I see her again?"

"Soon, after the Avatars contact you."

Cole nodded slowly and Steve raised an eyebrow at his attitude. The half demon had changed a lot over the years, Steve barely recognised the one he used to call Belthazor. Could it really be possible that what he had heard was true? That one of the Source's best assassin turned his back to evil for love? And not for any woman at that! He did it for a witch! 

But yet again, it wasn't any witch… it was a Charmed Ones. An image of Paige flashes through his mind and he started to understand the half-demon a little better. Halliwell women were special from what he could tell. It broke his all-too human heart last week to have to say goodbye to his sweet Paige. He wished there was a way to see her again without putting her in anymore danger. Being a former warlock gave him powers but he had not used them for evil purposes for decades now, not since he discovered the human part of his family and betrayed his father, the man who had brought him up in evil ways as a warlock. 

Steve stared back at Cole wondering what happened into the all-mighty and pitiless Belthazor's head to fall for Phoebe Halliwell. 

They had killed many witches together in the past, they had fought side by side the warriors of Good… He still had the scars to prove it! He never once saw regret in the blue eyes of his friend, never saw the affection he was letting come to the surface now.

Could he really care for a Whitelighter now?

Steve resumed his previous train of thoughts and continued:

"My task is to play mediator between you and the Elders, in case the Avatars grow suspicious of you."

"So I'm supposed to trust you?" asked Cole with a frown..

"Don't you think it's hard for me too!" Steve frowned in turn.

The two men smiled at each other as if the complicity of their childhood hadn't been completely erased by time and betrayals.

"Now go, they are getting impatient." Said Steve with a nod to the elevator.

Cole followed his gesture and stared indecisively at the exit for a second then he turned back to Steve … only to find he had already blinked out.

***

Paige was sitting on the couch in the Manor's living room. When Phoebe had dropped her here after lunch, she had changed into a more comfortable outfit, a large sweater and an old pair of jeans. Her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she was fumbling with the only thing she had left of Steve, a handkerchief he had lent her on their first date. The TV was on but she wasn't paying attention to it so busy she was thinking over again about what Phoebe had told her about Steve.

Her advise was to wait. Only waiting was killing her, she hated to wait… being an only child for so long, she always had had the full attention of her parents for herself and never learned the virtue of patience. Now she was starting to get used to have two sisters and a new family – mostly composed of ghosts – and she had to adjust. And that meant not acting boldly only on a vague feeling that something was not right. 

Because, there was something suspicious about Steve and she couldn't help but worry about him. The look in his hazelnut eyes and the way their lips fit exactly with each other as if their meeting was always meant to be, told her that her feelings ran deeper than the usual. And besides, she was certain it wasn't just lust like it was with the (numerous) others. What they shared was love, she was now sure of it and it scared her.

She had to know where he was and what he was doing and she had to know it NOW!

As if on clue, Sam orbed in startling her:

"SAM?" she exclaimed stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father pay a visit to his daughter?" The Whitelighter smiled at her. Clearly, he had been fine since the last time she had seen him. He has shaved and wore his usual and all too human outfit, a pair of jeans and a grey shirt not the usual white dress Whitelighters used to wear… but at least there his shaved face and his sober face told her there was no problems with alcohol in sight. GOD! She still evaluated him as if she was still his Whitelighter! He was a lot more than a charge to her.

Paige got up and ran to him. She hugged him tight and Sam was slightly surprised by her display of tenderness, considering how the two of them had started and how she kept the term 'dad' for her adoptive father.

"I'm so glad you are here!" she said in his neck and then pulled away slowly.

"How are you doing since last week?"

"Fine" Paige replied with a nod but then averted her eyes. 

Definitely, his daughter was far from 'fine'. 

"You sure Paige? Is there a problem with your sisters? Or maybe with that demon… Cole? Still no way to vanquish him?"

"Things have changed… Didn't you hear about what happened?" asked Paige surprised.

"Well… Let's just say I still have problems with the Elders… some personal issues I have to deal with before being assigned a new charge…"

"Maybe you could be assigned little Melinda!" replied Paige with enthusiasm. "After all Leo is already really busy with us and his other charges and with you being my niece's Whitelighter, it could stay in the family! What do you think?"

"I don't know…" then Sam quickly side-stepped the subject "So what happened with the demon?"

"With Cole? Well, we tried to vanquish him again by taking away his powers and killing his human half…" Sam took a short intake of breath at the idea of his daughter killing a human being but it went unnoticed by Paige who continued "and it seemed like the perfect plan but his Whitelighter saved him and we realised we have been mistaken about Cole. And then he saved Piper from that bunch of demons..."

Paige let herself fall heavily on the couch in a sitting position as if overwhelmed by the events. And her father stared at her, shocked at the news of a Whitelighter being assigned to a demon. . . and not any demon at that! An invincible freak that had sent Phoebe through a whole lot of Hell last year! He never met the guy in question and he didn't need to hear the details to know he wasn't right for Phoebe. He knew of the excitement of impossible loves, he lived it himself, but that kind of love was destructive.

Why Leo even let him approach his family was beyond him. His role as a Whitelighter was to prevent that kind of thing to happen! What was he doing!

He sighed deeply and promised himself to have a talk with Leo before he sat next to his daughter.

"Honey you just tried to vanquish a demon! What's wrong with that? Well maybe killing his human half wasn't very smart but…"

"With all due respect Sam, You don't know Cole. He isn't just a demon. I don't even think he is still one now. He saved our butts countless times and…"

"And he also almost killed you all last year!" exclaimed Sam with wide eyes.

"Please… Let's not talk about this!"

"I'm your father Paige and believe it or not I care about you and your sisters."

Paige rolled her eyes and offered him a smoothing smile:

"I already know that and that's sweet of you but I'm a big girl OK? I can take care of myself…" then she stopped herself and thought for a minute.

"What is it?" asked Sam curiously.

"Can I ask you something? Advise I mean, after all you're a Whitelighter." Sam nodded in answer and she continued " As a witch I should always trust my instincts… my heart, shouldn't I?"

"Well, yes but…-"

"No buts, I will take it as a 'yes'!" she resolutely said crossing her arms before her chest, pouting. 

However Sam had to warn her:

" BUT you should not act inconsiderately and you should think about your sisters too."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know Sam." Paige sighed, frustrated. There was always conditions she could never have a straight and simple answer! There always was things to consider, she should constantly think about her sisters before her…. And she was tired of it. Tired of needing approval. She had learned her lesson with the demon of fear and wasn't about to act as boldly as she did when she had gone alone to Cole's. 

And besides what harm could a little scrying do? Not really personal gain! Just a quest for information, nothing more.

Decision taken, she would search for him… starting now!

Sam seemed to understand there was no point trying to change her mind about whatever she had decided to do and somehow feared his daughter might make a mistake but she was still a novice as a witch and needed to learn, even if she was doing better than most of the witches after only one year of Wiccan practice. Anyway it was to leave but he wouldn't go without a warning:

"Please Paige, whatever you've decided in that beautiful head of yours, don't let things going out of hand and talk to your sisters… Say hello to the others for me."

He stood up and orbed out after kissing Paige on the cheek.

Paige raised her eyes heavenward and replied: 

"What if I already did and all they told me was to wait!"

She sighed, her face forming an adorable pout as she held tight the white handkerchief in her hand. She finally stood up and headed resolutely to the attic where she started to scry for Steve.

***

The elevator's bell of the 25th floor dinged and a concerned Cole rushed out of the elevator.

He walked to his office, thinking over his strange meeting with a dead man and casually remarked that Lauren wasn't at her desk. He shrugged his worries off, M. Smith might already be waiting for him inside his office.

When he entered though he couldn't prevent a loud gasp to come out of his mouth at the vision before him. Lauren was pouring coffee in the cup of a man with a grey ponytail and a dark suit.

*_The Avatars came to demand their due*_

The two of them turned around to see Cole in the door frame, hand still clenched on the knob. 

He had time to recover from his shock and shivered at the thought of what could have happened to Lauren.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"You know what I want." He replied with a snicker as he took a sip of his coffee under the inquisitive stare of the stunned secretary who didn't quite understand why her boss was being so rude with a firm's client.

Cole remarked her expression:

"Thanks Lauren but I will take  it from here… and I don't want to be disturb. Cancel all my meetings."

Lauren frowned but headed out without a question asked. Once the door closed on his secretary, Cole turned to his visitor, all too knowing what was to come…

***

Paige parked her yellow New Beetle in front of Jackman, Carter & Kline's law firm building. 

Her scrying had unexpectedly drove her here and she knew that it couldn't be a coincidence. Too close to Cole for comfort. 

She shrugged and got out of the car. She looked up to the last floors of one of the tallest sky-scrapper of San Francisco, wondering what surprise awaited her inside.

Steve couldn't be involved with Cole, that wasn't an option. She might have been mistaken and yet when she scryed for Steve using the handkerchief she borrowed from him the crystal fell on that particular spot of the town.

She had expected to find him anywhere in the United States or in another country maybe but he was still in San Francisco… which meant he had lied to her and if she laid her hand on that poor guy, he would be given a lecture he wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

But first things first, she had to take care of her ex-brother-in-law…

***

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming, and tell me you're still reading! It helps me write faster! ;-)


	29. Peek a Boo

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole! And especially that little bath towel that suits him so well in the fifth halliwheel… *musingly smile*….  What? Can't a girl dream?

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. And now they are asking for their due…will the Halliwells try to save him this time?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 29: **Peek-a-boo****

When Lauren saw the same red-haired girl, that had been at the restaurant with Phoebe earlier, heading resolutely out of the elevator straight to Cole Turner's office, she immediately concluded that her boss would soon have to deal with another family crisis of his own.

The secretary stood up to greet (and calm a little) the new comer:

"Hey Paige!"

This had its effect since the charmed sister stopped dead in her tracks:

"Where is he?"

"Uh Cole? In his office. Why?"

"We need to talk." Replied Paige as she resumed her quick pace to the door leading to her ex-brother-in-law.

"Well you'll have to wait he is with a client." Counselled Lauren as she placed herself between the double doors and the woman in a hurry.

"It can't wait!" said Paige as she reached for the door, pushing Lauren in the process.

***

Inside Cole's office, the two muffled feminine voices could be heard… distracting the meeting.

Much to Cole's horror, Paige was here and apparently she wasn't willing to wait. The Avatar eyed him quizzically. 

_*Great*_ sighed Cole, as sweat started to pearl on his forehead. *_So much for the first impression*_

"In Laws?" snickered the Avatar that by now Cole knew under the name of Hector. 

Cole glanced at his mocking smile and couldn't help but add:

"EX in-laws!"

"Want me to take care of that problem for you? I kind of guessed that one wasn't your favorite sister!" he said, a dangerous sparkle enlightening his dark eyes.

Before Cole could answer, the doors burst open, revealing the red haired witch and the confused secretary.

"Miss Halliwell!!!" she cried out with her best angry voice but it had no effect on Paige. She turned an apologetic gaze on Cole "I'm sorry M. Turner, I tried to reason her."

"That's OK Lauren." Replied Cole and dismissed her with a nod. Lauren closed the wooden double doors behind her.

Cole, who was sitting casually on the edge of his desk, stood up and crossed his arms before his chest, glaring at Paige with steely eyes.

The Avatar stood up too and turned to face the newcomer.

Paige immediately sensed that something wasn't right, too much tension filled the air and it reminded her strangely of the day she disturbed a meeting between Cole and that vampire guy. Beside, her ex but nonetheless demonic (if not evil) brother-in-law was resting on her a sharp glance she hadn't seen since the Source was in control.

She frowned and crossed her arms too.

The Avatars looked rather amused by the face to face. He placed his hand on Cole's left shoulder and added conspiratorially:

"We will do as agreed, then." Hector turned to the sister "Charmed to meet you Miss Halliwell"

He headed out of the office never putting his eyes off of Paige.

Paige felt a chill run down her spine as that strange man passed her by. A black aura seemed to follow him wherever he went and Paige suffocated with its powers. What she had felt around that strange house awhile ago was nothing compared to what she felt right now.

She quickly wondered in what kind of meeting she had run into and glared at Cole with renewed suspicions once the man had exited the door. She had almost forgotten all together why she had come here in the first place and wondered if she shouldn't have tempered her irritation before barging in here like a fury.

Now that they were alone, Cole relaxed visibly and heaved a sigh of relief as the man exited the room. 

_*It was close…*_

Paige could have blown his cover, if she hadn't already. Thank God he didn't tell him that he had nothing to do with the Halliwells anymore but, questions about his involvement would surely be bursting forth in Hector's head anyway.

"What was that about?" inquired Paige, hands on her hips. 

 "What was what about?" questioned Cole, feigning ignorance even if he knew it would go anywhere with her._ *Halliwell women could be so stubborn at times_*

"The 'we will do as agreed' thingy" she snapped, imitating Hector's deep voice.

"And why are you interested? It's not like you ever cared about me before! Why are YOU even here?!" snapped Cole clearly irritated. 

"Stop answering questions with other questions! There is something demonic in there, I can feel it!"

"I thought you realised I wasn't evil anymore?" teased Cole as he turned his attention back to his folders, ignoring Paige's usual doubtful mood.

"Well, you sure weren't evil when you saved my sister last week. That's why I haven't already kicked that sorry ass of yours!" she replied angrily pointing him.

Cole smiled sarcastically and ignored her threat as he sat back behind his desk. 

Realising this wasn't a good approach with Cole, Paige lowered her voice to regain an almost friendly tone:

"If you really want to know? I'm worried about you, silly! It's not healthy to deal with demons, you should know that! I'm afraid you didn't learn your lesson last year…" she didn't intended it as a threat but she realised how it might have sounded to him and regretted it.

"YOU haven't learn your lesson. I did and I sure as hell won't fall for evil tricks anymore." Replied Cole. His face was unreadable but the certainty in his eyes was evident. Beside, something in his tone stuck her next few questions in her throat. 

Paige sighed and dropped the subject; She might be wrong after all. Except for a vague feeling, she had no proof…

Now Steve.

"Where is he?" she asked impatiently, hands on her hips and scanning the room of her dark eyes. 

"Who? My client? That's none of your con-"

"I don't give a damn about your so-called client! I was talking about Steve! I know he is here! That can't be a coincidence! Not with you!"

Shocked was visible on Cole's face and Paige knew she had hit a sensible cord.

She couldn't be speaking about him… What could she have to do with that warlock?

"I don't know who you are talking about!" replied Cole shoving his doubts aside quickly "and I have no time to lose with your groundless accusations. This is a big building, many people work here and there could be at least ten people called 'Steve' in the whole structure. I'm afraid you have again mistaken me for the big bad wolf."

"Oh spare me that verse." Said Paige but he had a point maybe she was mistaken and her old habits took her over again but that meeting of his was still rather strange. Beside, he seemed to have shown recognition as she mentioned Steve but it had been so fast that she could've been wrong. 

Paige sighed and her certitude flattened: 

"OK, I might have been wrong this time…"

"Only this time?"

"OK! OK! I was wrong on all the line and I'm sorry!" replied Paige with a dismissive gesture "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

A satisfied grin appeared on Cole's face, answering Paige's question. She shrugged:

"… but I still maintain that that guy wasn't right, be aware of him."

"Do I need your approval for meeting people?" replied Cole sarcastically but when he saw Paige narrowing her eyes as if really studying that hypothesis and he was actually afraid she might claim a right to barge like that into his life every now and then. He sighed heavily. 

"Leave me alone now. It's hard as it is already." He said as he got up and opened his office's door, signalling her she wasn't welcomed anymore.

Paige headed to the door angrily. On the doorstep she whirled on her high heels and snapped at Cole:

"You know what Cole? You can be so – " he closed the door at her nose with a bang " – rude sometimes…"

She trailed, stunned that he almost shoed her out. 

She glanced at Lauren who was grinning wildly behind her desk and walked toward the elevator under the inquisitive stare of the people in the corridor.

"I'm not done with you yet Cole Turner" she mumbled to herself, pouting in the elevator as the doors close. If she couldn't knock sense out of him maybe someone else can… 

At least she would keep an eye on him just in case.  As for Steve, if he was in town, he would soon contact her… she hoped.

***

Piper had come back home early today. 

She wasn't feeling really well and her assistant told her she was more than able to handle P3 for one saturday night so Piper gladly accepted the offer. 

Her back hurt and her ankles had double size… In a word, she was an active pregnant woman and started to show the normal symptoms of a not-so-normal pregnancy.

So she entered the manor quickly and found out that she was alone in that big and dark house. She quickly double locked the front door and tried to relax. Ever since the Avatars attacked she couldn't help but stress every time she found herself alone. She laughed at her own spinelessness and walked to the living room not even bothering switching on the light…

Suddenly she could feel a cold hand fall on her bare shoulder.

"ARGH!"

Without even thinking she turned around and blew whatever monster was behind her…

"PIPER!"

Blue orbs flew in the air and landed on the floor as they recovered their original form. 

"Why did you do that for???!" exclaimed Leo as he painfully tried to stand up again.

"Oh my god!" Piper ran to him and helped her husband up "Are you OK? I'm so sorry!"

"Thank god I'm already dead… argh!"

Piper quickly hugged him to assure her he was indeed all right. 

"Still stressed over the avatars aren't you?" asked a very worried Leo who had already forgiven her for that little accident and who had already switched from husband to Whitelighter mode. 

Piper pulled away and glared at him defiantly:

"NO! Its just… Why do you even stay in the dark like that?!"

"Because I needed a break, I needed to think and… You know we are alone, I'm your husband and you can tell me when something is wrong. Just because you're the oldest sister, it doesn't mean you have to be perfect. It's only natural in your state…"

Piper relaxed and soon cuddled up in her husband's outstretched arms:

"Yeah I know… it's just I'm afraid for Melinda…" she sighed peacefully and Leo let her relax a little before resuming her his interesting meeting with the Elders.

Breaking that little moment of peace, the front door violently opened on a still pissed Paige who quickly switched on the light and discovered the couple:

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked raising an eyebrow "I thought we agreed: no fooling around in the living room!"

"PAIGE!" exclaimed Piper, outraged by her sister's assumption, as she quickly pulled away of a clearly amused Leo. 

"Then why are you guys in the dark like that?" she asked only rhetorically since she didn't wait for their answer to fling herself in the nearest armchair.

"What is it Honey? Is it about Steve again?" asked Piper as she and Leo sat side by side on the couch. 

Phoebe wasn't the only one to whom Paige confided  her feelings. There had been enough secrets between them in the past, Paige realised she had better tell her big sister about what happened with Cole.

"Well yes and no."

"What kind of answer is that?" asked Leo out loud, only to be rewarded by Piper's death glare_. *Never interfere between sisters especially if you are a man and  they are talking about how despicable men can get.* _Leo reminded to himself that law he had learned to respect but shut up.

Paige continued:

"I was worried about Steve and I tried to scry for him…"

"Personal gain…" mumbled Leo to himself but loud enough to receive another glare from his wife.

"… and you won't believe it but it drove me to Cole's office."

"Steve is involved with Cole?" asked Piper incredulously. She then took her sister's hand and gave it a light squeeze "That's not possible honey! You sure? Maybe you're just jumping to concusions" 

"Well, maybe you're right but still I think it's starting again."

"What sweeheart?"

"When I went to see Cole and asked him about Steve, I walked into a rather strange meeting. You know, the kind of meeting he led while he was… well…"

"Possessed by the Source?" quickly helped out Piper, she didn't want to devil Cole anymore, from fear it might backfire again.

"Yeah that kind of meeting… And his client was just.. I don't know creepy? With his grey hair and his silly ponytail…" she didn't see Piper's face grew blank and continued "He looked really out of place and well… demonic. Beside I had a really bad feeling about him and… – What is it Piper? You all right?"

"I… Uh… I…" mumbled Piper, her breath taken away by the man's description. Eerily similar to that Avatar's. She composed herself a little again as Leo took her trembling hand in his and asked "Was he meagre, rather old with a deadly pale face and grey-blue disgusting eyes?"

"Yeah… He was like that… I think… Well I'm not sure about the 'disgusting' part but it could fit to his description" answered Paige, frowning "But I was particularly stricken by my strange feeling, I could be mistaken. Why? Do you know him?"

Piper didn't answer and stared impassively to the ground. 

"Piper?" enquired Leo in turn.

"That's him… I think he is one of them Leo. One of the Avatars."

Leo didn't appear as surprised as Paige and the latter immediately suspected he knew more than them.

"I thought Cole took care of them? Leo?"

Leo shifted position on the couch uncomfortably:

"Well, That's what I was gonna tell you. The Elders officially revealed the Avatars' existence… We, whitelighters, aren't supposed to talk to our charges about that but we have to be prepared in case they planned an attack because They think those demons are much powerful than every thing we've ever faced. I wonder if even Cole is a match with them."

Paige sat by her still shocked big sister's side and took her other hand reassuringly:

"Well if we found a way to vanquish Cole, we will find a way to vanquish them."

Leo was doubtful and Paige had her own share of doubts too but it wasn't time to stress Piper more than she already was. Cole's vanquish was particular, because his powers were from the Wasteland, there was no way it could work on those demons and she was well aware of it. 

As for Leo, he decided to keep to himself his little conversation with Emily for now but he didn't doubt Cole was involved in all this anymore…

***

Well…Enjoyed?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I feel really bad about it! It's just I hit like the biggest writer's block ever and I needed to re-read all my story to decide where I was going. I  hope you haven't given up on this story yet… (and don't get too confused if there are two 'Another Chance' out there, the stories are completely different) 

To Michelle, thanks for your advise and if you still wonder why a warlock could live that long I just have to say answers will come in the next chapters…. Which hopefully won't take that long to come!

Thanks for your reviews anyway! Keep them coming please! It really helps me! 


	30. The Deal

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. And now they are asking for their due…will the Halliwell try to save him this time?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 30: **The Deal

The Avatars' realm, later that day.

Cole and Hector walked side by side in the dark corridor of the Middle-Ages like castle. They both wore the usual dark gown, signalling their ranks to the few servants here and there who bowed as they passed them by. 

Cole always was uncomfortable in that thing. He pulled on the collar, he could swear that thing had a mind of its own and was trying to strangle him. He hated that dark gown, it remembered him too much of the Source and his dark life in the Underworld.

Hector threw him a somewhat amused look and continued the tour of the Avatars' temple. 

"You will soon be used to that"

Cole annoyingly glanced at him in return. The more they walked down the dark corridors, the more his anxiety increased. He had a hard time to concentrate on what that Avatar was telling him, all he could hear was the  crazy beating of his heart and the blood rushing to his ears.

Hector went on explaining him the few rules they had to respect… but something annoyed him a great deal:

"WHAT? You mean that I can't live on Earth anymore? Why is that?" asked Cole angrily.

Hector stopped in his tracks and looked at him severely:

"Because we are stronger together. Anyway, why would you need to keep your human life when there is a whole new and infinitely more interesting life waiting for you here? Besides, it's not like you have a family or people who care for you on Earth!"

Cole frowned and was going to rebuff but decided against it and set his pride side. After all, it might be actually doing Phoebe and the Halliwell a favour that disappearing from their lives. Even the few connections he still had with them were enough to put them in danger, just like this afternoon. 

He chuckled lightly as he thought over Paige's earlier visit: it proved him he was right one week ago, they still distrusted him, and he didn't blame them for that. He hated lying or keeping things to the sisters, it never did him any good before, but it was for their best, he had to protect Phoebe and her sisters… even against themselves sometimes. 

His entry in the Avatars's realm was a turning point and for the time being he had no idea how he would put an end to this masquerade. At least one thing was sure: He would miss his human life a great deal. Even if he felt misplaced among humanity for awhile, he realised now that he managed to connect with the human part of him a lot more than he thought. He had accepted it. And he liked that, he liked to assimilate himself to humans when even he didn't really know what his powers had made of him. He wasn't really a half demon, just a human with powers… a lot of powers who were once rooted to evil.

No he wouldn't turn his back on that part of him, not on his humanity:

"Maybe no one cares for me but I do care of Earth. I like being there. Besides, that world is just a shimmer away."

Hector snickered:

"I had expected that from you Turner. But I don't understand why you live like that. Pretending to be plainly human. With your capacities you could have everything with a snap of your fingers!"

"I like the real thing." Replied Cole stubbornly.

"YOU like what's complicated. I don't understand your will man, but I do respect it. Do as you want as long as you're with us, it doesn't really matter." He sighed, resigned. There was no point in antagonizing him now, he would soon change his mind anyway. He was the key of the Avatars' victory and Hector couldn't risk losing their one opportunity to rule universe. 

The two men continued their walk in silence in the dark corridors both oblivious of the pair of tiny blue eyes fixed on them and watching them curiously from the shadow…

The eight years old girl had been used to that spying game. In her short life she had already mastered the art of hiding , for it was the only thing that kept her alive until then. And there was many places where she could hide in that big big house. She had learned to watch and to listen without being caught and without finding herself in the O_thers_' path. 

Actually, the strange new man attracted her attention. She had come here to find her little companion, some kind of green rodent as big as her two fists together with long ears and a scaly tail, which had the bad habit of wandering around when she didn't watch it closely enough. 

No one ever paid heed to her, except when they needed her to do bad things with her powers. She had the vague memory of a beautiful woman taking care of her not so long ago but she was never allowed to call her 'mummy' nor was she allowed to hug her. Any sign of feelings in the deadly underworld could have cost her her life and then something bad happened and the mean O_thers_ took her with them… and there she was.

So she watched intently the new comer, stroking absentmindedly her little animal although careful not to be caught spying on them. The man was not like the _Others_. The girl had never seen big blue eyes like his before. The man was different from the O_thers_. She didn't know why but the big man seemed kind.

She giggled as she focused her divination power on the new man. 

She found it funny how he was trying to hide things to one of the O_thers_. Was it a new game? She wanted to play it too! 

She focused on the two grown ups again and decided to follow them. 

Hector stopped in front of a large wooden double-door. It opened itself magically and Cole was face to face with the whole Avatars' council. They advanced solemnly toward them and Hector joined his seat, leaving Cole's side and letting him alone in front of all of them. 

Cole felt a sudden urge to escape their inquisitive and judgmental stares but he couldn't walk backwards now, so much depended on him. 

He tried to concentrate and keep appearances as Hector briefly presented the council. At least that man with a grey ponytail seemed to trust him… unlike his former associate. Indeed, the tall black man he saw several times before and who went by the name of Baltus was looking warily at him his head resting lazily on his hand, as if studying him.

Cole had the distinct impression that one false move would be the end of him. If he didn't watch his attitude, he would soon discover if he was really invincible. 

Anyway none of his concerns could be read on his face as he kept a strong figure.

A creepy old man, Meneon, attracted his attentions. Not only he seemed to assume some kind of leadership among the group but he was also the only one dressed in a white gown, one like Whitelighters used to wear. And it interlocked Cole. 

His purple eyes radiated with distrust from under his hood, and Cole did his best to sustain his stare:

"You're called upon us now, Be grateful for your admission" he said while staring back at Cole with a coldness that froze his very core "however there is still one last step before saying the oath of allegiance to our kind, an old ritual we all had to accomplish to prove ourselves worthy of the Avatars. You have till midnight to prove yourself and come back to us hands tainted of blood, Good and Evil. You must break your link to either side. It's the only condition, easy isn't it?"

Cole opened wide eyes as the implication of his words sank in… 

Meneon clapped his hands and in a heartbeat Cole was transported out of the chamber. 

Hidden in the shadow during the whole session, tiny blue eyes suddenly flashed red as a vision struck the little girl and when the horrible images finally ended, the sparkle in her eyes was gone, clouded with tears of worry for the gentle man:

"You're not like the O_thers_. Don't let them get in your head. Please." She whispered to herself as if the blue eyed man could hear her. She sobbed, and squeezed her little pet tightly against her chest comforting herself with her only friend. The gentle man couldn't become like them "Please mister don't do that…"

***

Cole found himself standing in the middle of his living room, still stunned by that Avatar's request. 

He swallowed – hard – his mind working frantically to find an issue, a way out of this dead end.

A tight knot formed itself in his throat and he suddenly found it hard to breath. Oh God…

Meneon was asking him something he swore he wouldn't do anymore…

There was no way he would do such a thing, not now not ever. He had put that behind him now. He wouldn't lose the feeble hold he had managed to gain over his powers. Beside, It would just annihilate everything he had worked so hard for, his chances at redemption. He closed his eyes and tiredly rubbed his temples trying to focus anew. He glanced at his watch: 8pm. He only had until midnight, there was no time to lose, he had to find another way… 

As much as he knew his admission to the Avatars could save many lives, the idea of killing a witch was unbearable to him now. After everything he shared with Phoebe, he had managed to bury the cold blooded killer Belthazor had been. His ancient crimes still haunted him every nights and he would have to live with the weigh of his past. The cries of those women as the athame dived in their bodies, their pleas to spare there lives, the blood on his hands afterward and the worst of it all, the intense pleasure he had gotten out of it, it still awake him screaming at night. 

He was terrified to see that part of him resurface. Terrified of how much worse he could do now that he was near to invincible. No matter how hard he fought it before Evil always came back to him when he awaited it the less. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins, boiling with the intensity of his powers only demanding to be used again after a week off. 

_'Focus now! You're being delirious again Cole, you ARE good_.' He tried to persuade himself. '_It's not the power you have…_" he repeated over and over again, now pacing furiously. He couldn't ask the charmed ones' help but he could turn to someone else. He stopped dead in his track and looked heavenward ready to call his whitelighter for the first time in a week.

However he found himself distanced and  Hope found its way back in his head as tiny blue orbs enlightened the penthouse's dark living room:

"I'm so glad you are back!" a feminine voice chimed from behind him with a peaceful warmth.

That sweetness, he would recognise it anywhere.

He turned around:

"Emily?"

The Whitelighter offered him a sad smile. She didn't know how to react, she could sense his renewed struggle and she only blamed herself for it. They should have kept contact.

However Cole showed no sign of hesitation when he pulled her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear: "I've missed you so much…"

"I know…"

Emily only hugged him back, tears clouding her eyes. The separation had been hard on her too and but now everything would be fine she was back and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her charge. 

"They wouldn't let me see you, They said you were being spied on and…"

Cole pulled away, his face unreadable:

"The Elders?"

Emily nodded sadly:

"Yeah, and I know you met Steve too. We will need his help if we want to go through with it."

Suddenly realisation hit Cole like a slap in the face:

"Wait. Why are you here? It's not safe here. What if the Avatars are still spying on me?"

"They are not and even if they are Steve wouldn't let them know."

"How do you know Valmorein is a reliable ally? Oh! I mean _Steve_ excuse me" he sarcastically added.

Emily frowned:

"You shouldn't judge him. Steve had proved himself trustworthy in the past. He is good and works for the Elders. I know it will be hard for you considering what happened between you in the past but we both know we have to put the past behind in order to see the future, don't we Cole?" she asked her eyes glowing with the hope he understood that like him Steve had been given another chance and was willing to help them.

Cole looked at her with concerns and nodded, averting his eyes. His gaze fell on her angel pendant and he reached for it, smiling:

"You still have it."

"Of course"

Cole paused a second, thinking over what happened with Steve that day still fumbling with the pendant on her delicate neck:

"When I saw it in that warlock's hand… I thought…" he choked so horrible the thought was for him "I thought he had hurt you… and I almost strangled him for it."

 Cole's face saddened visibly and Emily gently cupped his cheek with a trembling hand, worries sparkling in her green eyes:

"Oh Cole… I'm so sorry I let you alone all that time. I thought it was best if you met Steve now, I lent him my pendant so you would know he was one of the good guy..." She paused trying to discern what was going on behind the deep blue of his eyes "Cole, what happened with the Avatars? You've just seen them haven't you? What did they do to you?"

Cole let go of the pendant and put his hand on hers, holding it against his chest then he answered, his voice strangled, so disturbing the idea was to him:

"They asked me to kill a witch…"

"What?" Emily was taken off her guards, Steve never mentioned that kind of ritual before…

"They want me to kill an innocent, someone good… and someone evil too." 

"Oh God… What will you do now?" she asked searching his eyes for answers, she could see how torn he was, eaten up from the inside as old fears resurfaced.

Cole let go of her hand and turned around with a tired sigh.

"You can't do that Cole… I know how much depend on your admission among them and how hard we worked for it but you can't sacrifice an innocent, no matter how good the cause is…"

"Don't you think I know that!" he snapped. "But I can't turn around now, it's too late… We only have until midnight. And I'm lost, I…"

Emily couldn't see his face but his knuckles had grown white so tight he was clenching his fists to his side. 

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder to try and smooth things. She could sense how tense he was and she feared that she was right. The Avatars were trying to play with his mind to have him under their control. She added with her most reassuring tone:

"I'll go and see the Elders, maybe they'll have some plan for us…" as Cole didn't answer she trailed "I won't be long gone, hold on Cole. You have to."

With that she orbed out, leaving Cole alone to weigh the few possibilities that were offered to him.

***

 "You can't mean that! Tell me you didn't do it!" exclaimed angrily Phoebe as a street light suddenly lighten her blank face through the car's windshield. 

Piper at her side staid silent and concentrated on the road, made slippery with the amount of rain that poured that night. She was driving them to San Francisco's docks. Ava had called Piper this afternoon to inform them that a gypsy was being persecuted by some demon of  Orin's lineage. One who wasn't really powerful but who had enough power to endanger her friend's life. Piper immediately offered the Charmed Ones' help ignoring Phoebe's reminder that she was pregnant and needed rest. 

So they had scried for the demon, found him and now they were up to a vanquishing party. Nothing exceptional really! Just another evil freak in the Charmed Ones' lives. Besides, she needed a little action and that providential demon would help her offload the stress the Avatars caused her for a week. She was still worried her baby might be a possible target for those bastards. The nightmare they made her live still awaken her at night so the distraction was welcomed. . . Or so she thought until Paige told them of her eternal doubts about Cole.

Phoebe sighed anew:

"Paige I thought we agreed about Cole before. That was enough we saw him at that restaurant, I don't think you needed to pay him another visit… especially to accuse him of kidnapping your boyfriend!"

This got a reaction out of Paige:

"I never said such a thing!! I told you I scried for Steve and  found him at that law firm! Wouldn't you have come up to the same conclusion if you were me? I mean, you know, it's too close to be a simple coincidence this time! Beside, it appeared that my suspicions about Cole were right. Piper recognised his henchman as one of the Avatars."

"Piper didn't even see him" replied Phoebe turning her gaze from her half sister to the road before her.

Piper glared at her.

"Well I'm here you know! And from Paige's description the guy is oddly similar to the one who kidnapped me, besides, don't you find it a little too odd that this happens just when the Elders revealed how worried they are about the Avatars? For some reason, Cole didn't kill them and Leo seems to say he might not even be capable of… Anyway, be it good or be it bad, Cole is somehow involved with that bunch of demons and you know what happens every time Cole's involved in that kind of stuff, right?"

Phoebe turned her gaze to her older sister and Piper actually thought she saw tears in them but she couldn't be sure, maybe her mind was playing tricks to her, maybe it was just the reflect of the rain through the windshield:

"So What? What are you saying  Piper? That Cole is evil again? That he saved us last week just to kill us later? That's ridiculous!"

Paige felt that it was time she intervened:

"Listen Phoebe, I know it truly affected you when we discovered how wrong we were about vanquishing Cole last week. I saw how you were looking at him at that restaurant, it's unfortunately undeniable that you still have feelings for him. I know the thought that we almost killed an innocent is unbearable for you, it is for me too. But we can't close our eyes on the situation. Something very dangerous is after us and I don't think Cole is evil but he somehow is involved in this."

"Then I'll go talk to him" decided Phoebe.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Interrupted Piper as she turned in a dark passage way, the car whirring as it sped down the road.

"Why?" asked Phoebe incredulously "Do you think he could hurt me? Even as the Source he never harmed me, let alone now…"

"Maybe not but we will have to keep our distances with him" answered Paige, then she secured her grasp on her seat belt "Slow down Piper! Why did you insist that we drive there, it would have been faster if I had orbed us there… and safer too" she whispered to herself. 

Piper let out an exasperated sigh:

"Well see I thought it was best if we didn't orb in the middle of a gypsy's meeting that's all!"

"But they are used to magic too!" replied Phoebe taking Paige's side.

"Better safe that sorry! We don't need exposure, do we?"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a eerie glance and dropped the subject.

"We didn't forget anything for the vanquish? Potion, spell, everything is OK?" asked Phoebe, breaking the silence as she saw they were reaching destination.

"Everything is ready" answered Paige showing the potion and the piece of paper they've copied from the Book of Shadows.

"Then let's get the show started." Replied Piper with a resolute smile as she parked the car near an old warehouse of San Francisco's docks, the one Ava had indicated them. 

Paige and Phoebe only looked worriedly at her as she stepped out of the car without bothering waiting for them.

***

Cole was anxiously waiting for Emily's return, pacing furiously in his dark living room and throwing occasional glances below, to the town in the stormy night.

She wasn't gone for long but every minutes that passed brought him closer to the deadly expiry.

He hoped that the Elders would have some answers this time but he was no fool. He knew how it worked with the Charmed Ones, they never knew a damn thing about what was going on most of the time. 

He couldn't care less of his life even if the Avatars were able to kill him, but he didn't want the sisters to confront such enemies alone. 

*_After all what represents only one innocent compared to Phoebe's and her sisters' lives, compared to Emily's and all the others that might perished at their hands if you aren't able to join them and find out their Achille's heel?_ * whispered a voice in the back of his head.

Cole shook his head, desperately trying to ignore that even the thought could have crossed his mind. He knew how it felt to be sacrificed for humanity's best and he didn't blame the sisters for vanquishing the Source but he shouldn't even think of inflicting that pain on anyone else, especially an innocent person.

The clock on his wall rang 9pm. Emily was gone for half an hour already.

_*What is taking you so long Emily?*_

As if answering his pleas, a white light suddenly enlightened the room like someone had just orbed behind him. He turned around, hopeful, but was surprised to find his visitor wasn't who he had expected:

"Who are you?" he asked, somehow surprised another Whitelighter would be send instead of Emily.

A man dressed in a white gown with his hood on was standing before him. When the new comer lifted his hood, Cole realised the old man with white hair and blue eyes was looking at him with hatred, his lips forming a thin line so consumed by anger he was.

He advanced slowly but threateningly toward Cole who looked dubiously at him, stunned by his attitude. Unsure of what he should do he decided to ask again:

"Who are you? And where is Emily? Are you a Whitelighter too? "

"Oh I'm so much more than that…" the old man hissed "I am – was an Elder. My name is Aaron and I'm not here to help you, far from." Then a huge ball of a dazzling white light formed itself in the old man's hand…

TBC… 

***

So what do you think? I wanted to leave you on this little cliff-hanger for now… 

Hope you liked it!

NOW REVIEW!

Anonymous and flames accepted… but please be kind and feel free to give me ideas. Feed my muse!


	31. All Out Of Faith

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

A/N2: OK I don't know what kind of powers the Elders have so bear with me! Some of you advanced the hypothesis that maybe Aaron had a good reason to hate Cole that much…all I have to say is: you were right!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. And now they are asking for their due…will the Halliwell try to save him this time?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 31: **All out of faith

"Oh I'm so much more than that…" the old man hissed "I am – was an Elder. My name is Aaron and I'm not here to help you, far from." Then a huge ball of a dazzling white light formed itself in the old man's hand…

Cole's eyes widened at the sight and he held out his hand trying to prevent the worst to happen:

"Wait! Why are you here then?"

As a response, Aaron threw the white ball at him and Cole barely had time to duck behind the sofa. The bolt flew few inches above his head.

Cole quickly stood up again and saw Aaron preparing another ball in the palm of his hand. Questions invaded his mind. He was face to face with an Elder, the ultimate form of Good for whom he was working for over a week now and yet that being surely hadn't good intentions toward him:

"I think we should talk about this!" 

"I don't have anything to say to you! You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. I HATE you and I've already judged you. You are a pathetic demon, you tricks won't work on me. You will pay for your crimes, you'll pay for killing her!"

With a rapidity that surprised Cole, Aaron threw the bolt and this time he wasn't lucky enough to dodge it. The blast sent him flying against the opposite wall of the room. He hit it hard, stunned by its strength. He could feel pain in his chest and realised his clothes were burnt were it had hit him and a scorch mark appeared on his bare chest. He sank to the floor, his gasp stuck in his throat.

Breathing hard he stood up again:

"I hate doing this but –"

With a gesture of his arm, Aaron was telekinetically thrown in the wall as well but he orbed out before actually hitting it and reappeared at his earlier spot, his face red with anger.  

Cole took this opportunity to talk him out of his obvious craziness:

"I know I killed many innocents before, but I don't want to anymore. I want to do good and I thought the Elders were willing to accept me, what changed?"

The old man snickered and appeared so sure of himself that Cole actually thought he had found a way to vanquish him too:

"I never agreed to let you that chance… You don't deserve one. You're just an evil freak, how come you can't stay dead! You had to come back and haunt us all again! I wished the Charmed Ones had enough guts to go through with it but apparently they don't and I have to take the matter in hands!"

The Elder's eyes went blank and Cole realised he couldn't move anymore.

"What did you do to me?" he exclaimed angrily trying to fight its incredibly strong hold.

"I want to see you suffer as much as you make me suffer!" the old man screamed out to his opponent as he outstretched his arms before him, hands opened, palms turned to the roof and he slowly started to close his hands into tight fists as Cole could feel his whole body being stubbed out as if the walls were closing up on him.

He barely had enough room to breath anymore as he wondered if the Elder was actually trying to whip him completely out of existence. He tried to catch his breath enough to speak:

"I… I don't want to hurt you!… I'm… I'm trying to help you… I'm working with your side now…"

"Shut up! You could never repay for what you take away from me, evil bastard!" cried out Aaron, clenching his  teeth and closing his fists even tighter until his knuckles went white with the effort. He was breathless too, and started to show signs of fatigue.  Cole took this opportunity to free his hand and throw a low voltage energy ball at the enraged Elder.

Taken by surprise, Aaron lost his balance and fall to the ground, releasing Cole:

"GET OUT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Cole ordered as he could feel blood rushing through his veins, his powers focusing on the Elder, the catalyst of his anger. The temptation was high, killing Aaron would actually resolve his problems with the Avatars. Fearing he might lose control he looked heavenward as if expecting Emily to orb in at that instant but nothing happened and Aaron easily guessed what was going on in his mind:

"Well, well, well, she won't come this time. Do you miss her now?" he teased to get Cole's attention, his reluctance at attacking him was getting annoying so he might as well get a reaction that way. "The poor thing fell in love with the wrong guy it seems" Aaron lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows "she never had a good taste in men anyway, and as soon as I'm finished with you, the traitors will be punished too."

Hatred flared dangerously in Cole's eyes at Aaron's obvious threat.

The old man stood up again and a shining sword materialised in his hand:

"This will be the end of you!" said Aaron aiming the blade at Cole.

Another energy ball formed itself in Cole's hand and he wasn't sure if he had formed it willingly or if it would only knock the old man out as he wanted to. Anyway when he released it, Aaron swiftly summoned a blue shield of energy that protected him and sent back the energy ball right into Cole, who stumbled back.

Aaron took advantage of Cole's giddiness to launch an attack. He ran to the younger man and punched him forcefully in the stomach. Cole bent over in pain and Aaron hit his back with the handle of the sword.

Cole fell to the ground, tasting the eerie flavour of his own blood in his mouth.

"This… I have been waiting for. My daughter will finally be avenged." added Aaron breathless with the effort as he lifted the sword above his head ready to stick it in Cole's back… but Cole regained his senses enough to forcefully pull on Aaron's ankle who lost balance and fell heavily on the hard floor, banging his head in the process. 

Cole quickly reached for the strange glowing sword and aimed it at Aaron's throat as the later opened his eyes again.

Rage boiling through his veins, a breathless and dangerously angry Cole lifted the sword high above his head for the final strike, the strike that would free him of his new dilemma with the Avatars, the strike that would kill someone good but at least he would have the excuse of being attacked first … he took a short intake of breath and readied himself to pull down the blade when he saw it.

The fear and the desperate resignation in the old man's sparkling blue eyes. 

Aaron was there lying helplessly on the ground waiting for his assailant to finish him and Cole saw who he truly was… An old man with nothing to hold onto, an old man who apparently suffered a great deal at his hands in the past.

In that instant that shouldn't have been longer than a heartbeat, Cole realised how close he was to do what he was despising himself for doing in the past, how close he was to do the Avatar's bidding with a lame excuse as a defence. He through the sword far away, disgusted to even hold it and whispered:

"Leave now…"

The old man opened wide eyes at that moment. He could swear seconds ago Belthazor looked like the vile creature he had always imagined and now he was there releasing him after everything he had done to end his life… 

He stared at that young man with disbelief… trembling all over and breathless, really not the all mighty Belthazor he had imagined.

As the two man stared at each other for what felt like the longest second in time's course, Emily orbed in and the complexity of the situation downed on her.

Seeing that, Aaron quickly orbed out and Cole heaved a sigh of relief.

Emily slowly closed the gap between the two of them. She had feared something like that happened since Aaron refused to give up his powers but she had hoped he wouldn't find it in himself to attack Cole… she was wrong.

Her charge was only inches away from her now and she could feel his all the pain swelling from his broken heart. He had hoped he could put the past behind but it had all crashed back, pulling his hopes down at the worst possible moment.

"You're hurt" she said in a whisper as her hand trailed on his chest the spot Aaron's ball of light had hit. She then pulled on the sleeve of her white gown and gently whipped the blood that started to pour out of Cole's mouth with the white cloth.

Cole held his hand to stop her, to prevent her from touching his acidic blood, to prevent her from soiling herself but she didn't care and continued anyway, staring at Cole with teary eyes. Cole closed his eyes at her touch, lost in the feeling of her and of her purity as if her inherent goodness could wash away the bribe of his evil deeds. When he dared look in her sparkling green eyes, he understood immediately why she looked so sad, the Elders might not have found a solution.

Emily only stopped when the bruises started to heal themselves magically and she then realised she didn't have any charge, she was protecting one of the most powerful being of the universe. She could only hope that this being was still willing to help the side of good, after it came slapping him hard once again.

She was about to remove her hand completely when Cole gently reached for it, kissing the red tip of her fingers with gentleness as if it could heal the little burning left by his acidic blood. 

With her other hand, Emily slowly stroke his offered cheek, drawing his jawline with her light fingers as he leaned on her silky hand. She couldn't understand what was going on in this handsome head of his when at that moment there only was one thing she could do. She moved her hand higher to the back of his head, enjoying the feeling of his hair between her  tiny fingers and inviting him to her parted lips. Ever so slowly Cole bent over and hesitantly, responded the invitation. As their lips met, all hesitations were forgotten and their hearts started beating in unison, animated by the same feeling. 

The world around them didn't count anymore for Emily as Cole slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The Whitelighter forgot altogether why she was here and what just happened and secured her arms tightly around Cole's neckline. She never wanted this moment to stop, she wanted to abandon herself to him completely.

She didn't realised how long they staid like that as their kisses deepened but she snapped out of it as the clock chimed 11pm.

Cole abruptly stopped and dived his gaze in his Whitelighter's ocean green eyes with a look akin to shame melted with sadness. Emily never knew what had gotten through his head at that very moment but when he shimmered out, living her alone in the living room…

She felt abandoned like never before.

***

The Charmed Ones had climbed over a pile of boxes and were observing the gypsy meeting from the outside of the warehouse through one of the rare window. If the demon was among them, their was no point in revealing their presence to him as he would flee and just come back later when they wouldn't be prepared.

"Piper it's freezing here, you are gonna get a pneumonia! It's not good for the baby." Pleaded Paige, arms crossed over her chest, trying to keep her warmth. "You don't even know what she looks like!"

As Piper didn't let out a sound in response Phoebe invited her little sister next to her so they could snuggle against each other to keep them warm.

"Piper, I think Paige's right, we - "

"Hush! It's time they are leaving! Get ready the demon will try to attack as soon as Ava's friend will be alone. Find the demon and you find the girl, it's simple!"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged a perplexed look as Piper carefully hid behind some boxes and invited her reluctant sisters to do the same. 

A small group had appeared at the door and started saying their goodbyes to each other.

"Which one is it?" asked Paige, seriously concerned now as the full time witch she was.

"I don't know!" angrily replied Piper then she observed carefully as the group of gypsies split. "Let's follow this one!"

The girl in question, presumably Ava's friend, apparently unknowing of the danger, decided to take a short cut and headed to a dark alley. Her high heels rendered her approach easily identifiable to the demon, waiting for her in the shadow.

The Charmed Ones gathered their courage to get out of their respective hiding spots and execute the plan when a third figure appeared, one they weren't expecting in the least.

"Cole! What is he doing here?" exclaimed Piper, seriously believing the vanquishing party had just been cancelled.

Paige and Phoebe staid petrified, focused on the scene before them… but Piper urged them to snap out of it: 

"Come on, we have to move! Fast!"

She indicated to her sisters that she was planning to corner the demon from the other end of the passage way, so that he would be trapped between Cole and them.

The sisters quickly nodded and followed their big sister's plan obediently. Phoebe threw one last quizzical look her ex-husband's way before turning around and joining her sisters.

***

Cole couldn't think straight anymore, the expiry was approaching, Emily wasn't able to find a solution with the Elders and he still hadn't had any clue of how in the world he would fool the Avatars this time. At least he decided to respect half of the bargain he had with Meneon and he started hunting demons.

He remembered the Avatar's exact words: _'come back to us hands tainted of blood, Good and Evil.'_

He had nearly accomplished this awful task earlier and still disgusted himself for it. Oh god…he had almost killed an Elder, he had almost let his powers took the better hand over his soul and conscience once again and he feared next time he wouldn't have the force to step back.

A last minute plan was forming in his head but he didn't like the sound of it…

Maybe, just maybe if he arrived after the demon actually killed the witch…

But the thought revolted him… he would have to witness the whole crime, hands in his pockets, without reacting and it was out of his forces. He had helped the Charmed Ones to save many witches before, he couldn't renounce to what they had taught him, to the path he was trying to follow against his own nature.

He chuckled derisively… _his own nature_, he wasn't a demon anymore, how come he felt so close to being evil suddenly?

For a century he had been the predator and now he was reduced to a vulture. As lowering it felt to him, he had only that plan for the moment and it was worth the try…

He shimmered to the place where he was almost certain to find a demon, even a lower one, at this hour of the day: San Francisco's docks.

He really had a hard time to find a demon, those weren't common those day in San Francisco, the town of the undefeated Charmed Ones. When he finally localised one using his sensing power, he shimmered out.

***

He found the demon, lurking in the shadow waiting for his prey, a young woman who wasn't looking too self assured, walking like that alone in the dark alley. 

Cole almost had the strange impression of being spied on but when he turned to where it came from there was nothing. He shook this feeling off and observed the woman carefully.

She might have felt the incoming danger and started fumbling through her purse, probably in search of some self defence thing, looking around her nervously. She paused for a moment as if suddenly aware something really wasn't right and resumed her searching as she walked her way back to the clear warehouse entrance where she was coming from. However, her trembling hands didn't helped her in any way and the bag fell on the floor. She cursed herself and let out an exasperated sigh.

Cole could feel her mounting fear and he knew the demon was enjoying seeing his prey all panicky. 

He knew how it felt to hunt too, he remembered how his victim's fear had only galvanised him more. He had loved playing with them as a cat would do with a mouse until it was trapped and certain it wouldn't come out of it alive. Cole could feel adrenaline running through his veins at the sight too. A sudden bloodlust. 

And he hated that feeling…

The demon apparently had enough of the game and stepped out of the shadow behind the young woman's back who didn't see him, so busy she was gathering all the items that had fallen out of her bag and that were scattered on the floor.

As Cole saw the demon ready to strike, he decided he couldn't go through with it, he couldn't let that demon kill an innocent girl. When he was about to interfere, the girl abruptly turned around and planted what Cole judged to be an athame in the demon's chest. It didn't stop him in the least and Cole stepped out of his hiding spot to help.

The demon saw him and the girl was distracted at her opponent sudden attitude she briefly turned around and only had time to take a glimpse at Cole when the demon grabbed her from behind and held her safely against him, the athame on her throat, helding her hostage and shielding him with her body in the process.

The girl let out a cry of fear and started to whine:

"Please let me go" she looked desperately into Cole's eyes and whispered as tears of fear flowed down her cheeks "Please help me"

"Shut up bitch!" the demon hissed, tightening his hold on her throat until a drop of blood could be seen on the blade. He glared dangerously at Cole, his powerful new foe.

"Let her go!" Cole ordered, his tone firm and incisive.

"GO TO HELL!" he snapped and pushed the girl aside as he threw an energy ball at Cole who dived to dodge it and instinctually threw one of his owns…

Unfortunately he hadn't expected the demon to be that fast, before Cole had time to realise his underestimation, the demon had pulled the poor girl to him, shielding him just before being hit. The girl took the full blast of the energy ball.

Everything happened so fast… 

The poor girl died quickly, screaming as she was consumed by Cole's energy ball… to his utter horror.

The demon laughed as he saw his opponent flabbergasted and blank, incredibly shaken by disbelief and fear. The man didn't seem that powerful after all:

"Well thanks! I surely wouldn't have killed her that quickly but you helped me out a great deal pal. Glad to have met you!"

He started to leave but was caught mid-shimmer by a sudden sharp pain and bent over in pain. As he looked down to the source of the pain, his eyes widened with horror: Cole's arm was plunged deep in his chest, squeezing his very heart until it imploded with the pressure.

The last thing he saw was Cole's expressionless face watching him die with some kind of desperate resignation glowing in his dead eyes. 

Cole was covered in blood when the sisters emerged from the other end of the dark alley. The demon was knelling at his feet, shaken as the last drop of his blood had left his body and suddenly burst out in flames under Cole's impassive look. And then all that was left around Cole was two scorch marks and a pool of blood.

The sisters looked at Cole in disbelief, they had heard the girl cry and the demon vent, and then they had witnessed Cole's present state so it wasn't hard to guess what happened when they were going around.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried out in an angry and betrayed tone. 

Cole never looked up, never moved a muscle, staring blankly at the spot the demon had long vacated.

Phoebe called again and as the lack of answer was tearing her up from the inside she started to walk to Cole but Paige reasonably stopped her with a whisper:

"Wait." 

Phoebe turned to Cole anew, and only now realised with disbelief that he seemed like the shadow of himself, trembling all over as if ready to fall with the slightest breeze. Then, she could hear a painful cry mounting from deep into his throat and increasing with craziness. A cry so painful, the sisters could almost feel sorry for him, had they gotten past their anger. 

Phoebe actually shivered with fear at the tearing sound… so did Paige who grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed out, not remotely bothered by the car.

Suddenly, a church's bell could be heard in the distance, the chiming probably transported by the echo of the bay and the cry stopped.

Midnight was there.

All Cole could hear was the call of his destiny… and the punishment he so rightly deserved. 

He shimmered out, responding the calling…

None was there to witness the pool of blood starting to boil. 

None was there to witness how it split in two and started to grow and to raise until it reached human heigh.

No one saw as Baltus himself and one of his loyal servant regained their true shapes and exchanged a knowing look. They had been successful. 

Baltus grinned and looked at the spot Cole had left minutes ago with satisfaction:

"You won't be able to flee your destiny anymore Belthazor…"

He blurred out followed by his servant. Time was to seal their victory and savour the oh so enjoyable taste of power…

***

OK 1…2…3!

Ready to dodge the flames!

GO! I'm waiting! Push that REVIEW button and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Do you think Emily and Cole have a future together? Let's start the debate! _*snicker*_

Was it clever from Cole to let Aaron go? Baltus is mean isn't he? He he  he.

If you wanna know more, please review!


	32. Deep in the Abyss

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. And now they are asking for their due…will the Halliwell try to save him this time?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 32:  **Deep in the Abyss

Blue orbs settled in the Manor's sunroom and Phoebe pulled away from Paige and Piper. All three sisters were shaken, deeply. When they had finally found the force to trust Cole, he was betraying them again.

It reminded both Piper and Phoebe of what happened with poor Jenna, only this time Cole, and Cole alone was responsible.

"Oh my god… I can't believe it!" exclaimed Paige, the first recovering from the shock.

Piper rubbed her temples tiredly and sat heavily on the couch:

"What just happened?" she asked completely lost. She vaguely remembered it wasn't the first time something like that happened but it just seemed like the more trust she put into Cole, the more she ended up deceived and betrayed.

"Cole killed that woman, that's what happened! He killed an innocent – Again!" snapped Phoebe, hating herself for believing only for one split second that the Cole that came back from the Wasteland was indeed the one that had been taken away from her by the Source. He had just been a time bomb waiting to go off, and like ever, it had blown up in their faces. 

"Don't you think that maybe there is a chance we have misinterpreted it and You are overreacting?" asked Paige as she sat next to Piper. The two sisters stared awkwardly at Phoebe.  

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING? How couldn't I? You heard it like I do, didn't you? I thought you would be the first ones to accuse Cole. Beside, only one hour ago you were speaking of keeping distances with him, like he could hurt me!" she paused as she thought over what had just happened "I think I'll remember my whole life that girl's scream of agony" Phoebe finally said in a low tone, shaking her head. Once again crushed by contradictory feelings, she tried the best she could to hold back tears.

"That was horrible" concealed Piper, she paused an instant, gathering her thoughts. She cleared her throat, trying to make the tight knot disappear, but to no avail "but in the light of what we learned about Cole and of what happened only a week ago, it's not conceivable to judge like you are judging… jumping to conclusions never helped us in the past, especially when Cole is concerned."

Paige raised an eyebrow at her sister's point. She was right of course, Piper was the big sister, the wiser of them… but she had never thought it possible that she would argue about vanquishing Cole – and with Phoebe to cry out loud! The poor middle sister had been dealing with her own emotions about Cole last week. Paige knew in her heart of sister that somehow she had been close to find peace with herself knowing Cole wasn't evil and now… it was all crashing down. Phoebe would soon calm down, hopefully. After all, she didn't know how to react herself… She was almost ready to say 'I told you so', after all she had warned them after her visit to Cole this afternoon but she recoiled; Phoebe was already upset as it was, no need to add to their misery. 

Beside, a strange feeling was bothering her. 

 Something wasn't right. 

She couldn't really replaced it but it still bothered her. And granted Cole seemed a little odd, she never thought he would end up killing someone only few hours later. It was so unlike him to kill randomly like that. 

Maybe Piper was right after all, just maybe they didn't know the whole truth.

Piper's voice interrupted her musings:

"We should call Ava to inform her that we lost an innocent tonight, that her friend is dead"

"I'll do it." Volunteered Paige unenthusiastically. 

Piper nodded, relieved this task was off her shoulders, then Phoebe stood up and headed upstairs without a word.  

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" asked Paige staring at the staircase.

"Not anytime soon, and you?" asked Piper in turn.

Paige sighed, she hated introspection:

"Well I'll have to but I think you are right. I mean… It's so unlike Cole. He has always been cleverer than that. Random killings never were one of his habits. I don't even think as Belthazor… well…I mean… killing a witch just under our noses? It's so stupid. And if anything, Cole is not stupid… and to my mind he isn't evil either."

"What?" asked Piper only half-heartedly, she already knew in her heart that her little sister was right, that they harboured the same doubts.

"That man I saw in his office, the Avatar, I think he might be behind this. I could feel Cole was as relieved as I was when he left, only … I fear he might be the only loser in his twisted game with those demons. What was he thinking Piper? What was he thinking involving himself with evil again after what happened to him?"

"I don't know…" then realising "Leo? LEO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Leo appeared in a swirl of blue orbs. "What?" he replied, annoyed.

Piper rolled her eyes:

"Where were you?" She asked just as annoyed "Wait don't answer that, your _other_ charges?" 

Leo nodded in response and Piper sighed, feeling abandoned every time her husband left his pregnant wife alone. Then she blurted out "Our dear Cole just killed a gypsy  – well I must add along with a demon but that doesn't change the problem."

"Cole killed an innocent?" asked Leo and his astonish look  actually surprised Paige, after all it wasn't the first time Cole killed an innocent. "How did it happened?" pursued Leo.

"We didn't see the whole scene Leo but the friend Ava asked us to protect is dead... at Cole's hand."

"Do you know something Leo? Is Cole involved in any way with the Avatars? Because Paige and I have doubts about what really happened…"

Leo averted his eyes and asked:

"Where is Phoebe?"

"Upstairs"

"Did you call Ava yet?"

"No, not yet. Well don't change the subject Leo!"

"I'm sorry Piper I can't tell you…"

Piper's mouth fell open and her face went red with outrage. Was Leo doubting her reliability? She thought their couple was past that!

Paige actually wondered if her sister was gonna have a heart attack, so she decided to ease things for an already worried Leo. She stroke Piper's hair silencing the argument that threatened to explode and intervened:

"Leo could you orb me to Ava? I don't know where she is and I think it's best if I tell her about her friend's death in person."

Leo nodded grateful for her help. He took her hand and they orbed out. 

Piper crossed her arms before her chest in frustration and decided to see how Phoebe was doing… 

***

"Thanks Paige" said Leo as soon as the orbs settled in.

"You are very welcome and it's only fair! After all the times you healed me, I could at least save your balls in return."

"You don't understand either why I can't tell you, do you?"

Paige hold up her hands dismissing the question and started to look around the hospital parking lot for any signs of Ava. 

"You sure she is here?"

Leo nodded:

"Yeah, she is coming. See!" he said pointing at a woman approaching them in the dark.

Paige waved at her and as soon as Ava recognised her friends she waved back and fastened her pace when a dark figure shimmered behind her. Paige cried out:

"Ava look out!"

The demon prepared an energy ball and launched it at the doctor but Paige reacted faster:

"Energy ball" she called, it orbed in her hands and she threw it back at the demon who exploded.

Ava was staggered and shocked:

"What was that? A demon was after you?" she asked, recovering in a broken voice.

"No I don't think so Ava… That demon was after YOU" rectified Leo, pointing Ava.

"Go figure why!" exclaimed Paige. "One of Orin's friends you think?"

"WAIT!" replied Ava "Orin is back?"

Paige frowned:

"Of course not we vanquished him! But you already know… after all you were the one who asked us to protect your friend?!"

Surprise was readable on Ava's face:

"I didn't do such a thing! I swear, I never called you since the last time we saw each other!"

Paige raised an eyebrow, feeling more and more manipulated as time went by. Apparently her bad feeling was being confirmed. Something wasn't right:

"So you never asked Piper to protect a gypsy friend of yours?"

"NO!" she protested vehemently.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait Paige! Stop the interrogatory now, it's obvious Ava doesn't know anything."

Paige glared at him and put her hands on her hips angrily:

"But you do! Spill it now Leo!"

"I can't … " said Leo with a pleading tone, begging Paige to understand.

"WHY?"

All the while Ava watched silently the face to face but she was now getting worried, what if those demons came back?

"Paige!" she interrupted "Give Leo a break will you? I think I'm just gonna freak out here! Do you think someone is after me?"

Paige calmed down and looked reassuringly at her gypsy friend:

"I don't really know, but I think not. Obviously, that demon didn't want us to know you weren't involved in this. I can't tell you exactly what happened but it's safer if we orb you at your place for tonight."

Ava heaved a sigh of relief and extended her hand:

"OK then let's go."

Paige took her hand and orbed out leaving Leo alone to think over what should be done.

***

_The Avatars' realm…_

Tiny blue eyes watched silently from behind a pillar of this vast and circular room. She shivered and crossed her arms over her petite frame to keep her warmth. It was the first time the little girl actually saw that big and strange place. After much pleadings, the _Others_ had told her she could watch only if she kept quiet and out of their ways. After all, they were only too glad to have someone witnessing their triumph to refuse. All servants were there too. All similar to the other, all expressionless. She shivered every time she crossed their dead eyes. They all felt as cold as ice to the little girl… well almost all of them. She smiled to herself when she saw Steve watching the big ritual with a worried look on his face. She found him funny. She saw him only once before but she already knew that something was special about him too, just like the tall blue eyed man.

She resumed her watch and felt a great pain in her all to fragile heart. There was no mistake from where that pain was coming from, for she knew what had happened. Her prophetic dreams never spared her the cruel details… and she hated wholeheartedly Baltus for making the gentle man suffer like that. She had prayed for him and apparently whatever force was upthere, it wasn't listening to little naughty girls like her. Tears unwillingly started to form in her beautiful ocean blue eyes as she looked at her dear mister, and she dearly hoped that for once in her life her wishes were gonna be granted…

The Avatars' chants were echoing in the sacred temple as Cole stepped and closed the circle the 7  Avatars were forming around a large and marble basin filled with a strange and shiny water who seemed to swirl but in the same time gleamed calmly a shade of silvery colors. 

The surface of the water pounded in rhythm with the strange chant. Cole had never heard something like that, from all the demonic languages he knew there wasn't a single one that nearly resembled that incantation. 

Cole was lost, feeling torn by what he thought he had just done and the deep hole in his soul it had caused. He couldn't think straight, the chants was ringing everywhere in his head and he hadn't any room left to think. He was lost and at the Avatars' mercy, following them in their quest for power as if it was the one thing he was born for, the very thing Destiny had wanted from him. After all, Fate always seemed to push him in Devil's arms, the further he thought he had hidden from it, the further he had fallen back in Hell.

His face was pale and his eyes expressionless as he drowned his look in the shiny water as if he could hear its silent call, its silent appeal to accomplish what he was there for. He was in some sort of trance so powerful he couldn't come back to reality even if he was willing to.

The other Avatars put their hands in the waters and so did Cole. The water seemed to boil but it was cold. They closed their eyes and chanted, Cole repeated each sentence after them.

"Maleo dileo farevo mitijitas…prossum vibrum latimias" 

When he was done, he could suddenly feel his essence being sucked by the water, like his very soul was painfully tore off of his body, leaving all his past sufferings along with the few happiness he had in his life, the few memories that had made him want to live, until he thought that what was left of him was just an empty shell.

It strangely reminded him of how the power stripping potion reacted on him and then the truth downed on him.

The basin was sucking his powers, distributing them to the others and filling him again with old and new capacities, bringing him to a level of power he had never dreamt about.

He didn't know how long the process lasted, a few minutes maybe, and when it was over, a bright light coursed through him as powerfully as a flash of lightning. Cole felt like the whole eternity had passed before his eyes. Each of his breath was difficult, the level of power he now reached wasn't meant for a human body. 

"The circle is finally closed" whispered the ancient Elder, Meneon "The Prophecy is fulfilled"

As Cole glanced around him, he realised the other Avatars were watching him with satisfaction. Hector was grinning openly while Arthus was studying his hands with contentment, drunk with powers.

Only Valeria, the fallen angel, remained impassable, starring at Cole with wild eyes.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" Lemanis asked, feeling really satisfied with their new recruit. The Archdemon hadn't expected that human held so much powers. 

Cole looked from one Avatar to the other, with the unusual and weird impression of feeling welcome… that is until his eyes fell on Baltus, the disdainful and distrustful Baltus.

An evil smile found its way on Cole's lips and he answered with self-satisfaction: 

"You have no idea"

Apparently that was a gratifying answer for Lemanis who gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder… 

However, as she watched that curious exchange, the little girl pained to hide the forbidden tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes. She was shaken by the Coldness that seemed to have gained her gentle mister to the point she actually wondered if his once so beautiful heart hadn't frozen in the middle of his chest. 

She hated them, she hated the O_thers_. She clenched her little fists at her side. The _Others_ had made him their equal as much in power as in impiety and there was nothing she could do to save her gentle mister.  

Meanwhile Steve couldn't hide his worry anymore and even if he knew how dangerous it was for him to show any weakness in that assembly, he couldn't help but gasp as Cole's dead grey eyes fell on him with some evil smile that strangely reminded him of the day Belthazor stabbed him in the back. Then did he truly realise something changed, that something wasn't right with him. 

Steve's cover was threatened, one false move from Cole's part and he was as good as dead. 

_*The Elders' plan really stinks.* _he sighed bitterly as he blinked out.

***

Everything was dark and silent at the penthouse.

Emily was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands as if she could hide to the face of the world the tears that clouded her green eyes. She looked up at the clock: 1 am

Where was Cole? What happened to him?

She was sick with worry. Her heart skipped a beat when she checked her radar and felt… nothing. She hoped against all odds that Cole was all right and that he was just out of her reach, in the Underworld or the Avatars' realm. She chuckled bitterly *_How could he be safe anywhere near all those monsters?*_

She got up and gathered her forces: *_What a poor Whitelighter you are Emily! You promised you wouldn't let him alone anymore and there you are! Waiting for some miracle? Wake up! *_

She started pacing animatedly in the living room like she had seen Cole do so many times. Her charge was so lost the last time she saw him… Torn between his duty and his resolve. And to top it all Aaron came stabbing him while he was down. That old creep! Why was he so intent in making Cole suffer? What could he do now to make his life even more a living hell? 

She secretly wished he had witnessed Cole's goodness but knowing how narrow-minded he was there was few chances. 

Thinking fast she was pondering whether or not she could go to the Manor. With the Charmed Ones' help she might have better chances to help Cole. She was about to orb there when a strong arm stopped her:

"I knew I would find you here!"

"Steve?! What's going on?" she asked, turning around as she recognised the former warlock's voice.

"We are in deep troubles. I have heard something about a prophecy, I just witnessed Cole's entry in the Avatars' circle."

Emily heaved a sigh of relief at hearing Cole was still alive but Steve soon crashed her hopes:

"I think he has gone mad Emily…"

"I don't understand…" she whispered shockingly.

"Cole… Something is not right with him, I fear he will blow up my cover. You should have seen the look he sent me." As Emily started shaking her head in disbelief, Steve saw her teary eyes and he didn't know what to do. He put his hands on her shoulders and dived his look in the ocean of her eyes that strangely reminded him of Paige's:

"I know how you feel about him… and I'm sorry to say that but … you gave him every chances to turn back to good and he kept blowing them. You have to face it. Cole is always and had always been destined to evil. I knew it wasn't a good idea involving him into that. It just thickened our chances to save that world even more. With Cole's powers and knowledge, they are unstoppable." 

"No" Emily said, her voice just above a whisper "you are wrong"

"Emily, Cole is one of them now"

Emily pulled away from him and Steve could see the expression on her face wasn't one of sadness, it was one of anger.

"Shut up Steve. You are wrong. If Cole is an Avatar it could only mean he killed a witch and I know he would rather die than do this. I know him."

"I have known him too in the past and I saw him killing many witches, it wouldn't surprise me if –  " 

"You are wrong! And I will prove it to you." She extended her hand to him with a decisive look that dared him to refuse "Bring me there"

"WHAT?"

"I said bring me there"

"They will kill you, that's suicide"

"Cole will protect me, I know he will"

"Emily that's not – " Steve stopped himself as orbs settled in the room. "Leo?!" he exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" the fair-haired whitelighter said with a surprised look.

Steve shook his head no, realising his mistake, he had watched over Paige while he couldn't be next to her and he now knew many things about the Halliwell family, things like Piper's husband being no one else than their Whitelighter *_how convenient*_

Leo let it go and turned to Emily. As he saw her tired features he wondered if there wasn't another disaster waiting for them:

"Do you know where Cole is?"

"Yes, unfortunately" she sighed then letting go of the anger, there was just sadness and defeat readable on her beautiful face. 

Leo frowned:

"I don't know what's going on here" he glanced at Steve and added "but I'm afraid I don't have good news for you…"

***

OK I will leave you here and I'll try to come with a little more action next. 

Hmmmmm….. was it bad? Demonic attacks, stupid Elders, Bitchy Phoebe, worried Leo, wise Piper and childish Paige… looks like the Charmed realm to me! What do you think?

At least Cole is still alive…………. For now. _*evil laugh*_

Don't forget to leave a review!


	33. Answers and Troubles

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. It took me so long *sigh* sorry guys but my document never uploaded! Damned AOL…

A/N 2: If you wanna know more about the Avatars, you can re-read chapter 26! Just remember there are 6 of them: **Meneon** ex-elder, **Lemanis** last Archdemon, **Hector** (appeared in the show, skinny man with grey ponytail) half wizard/ half witch, **Arthus** powerful demon who wanted to become the Source, **Valeria** fallen Angel who was in love with a demon, and **Baltus** (appeared in the show too, tall black man) a former Source.

A/N3: Thanks demonman21 for your reviews! I hope this chapter answer some of your questions! Are you still working on your fabulous stories? I would love to read more about Gabriel, Melinda and all the family!

Now Enjoy!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. Will the Halliwell try to save him this time?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 33:  **Answers and troubles

Piper knocked at the door:

"Phoebe! PHOEBE! Please open that door or…"

The door opened at her nose:

"Or what you will do? Blow it up?"

"It crossed my mind yeah…" she pushed past Phoebe and sat on her bed, staring quizzically at her little sister.

Phoebe sighed and sat back on her bed near her big sister. She then took the worn out photo of her and Cole that still lied on her covers. It was the only one she had left. She had thrown everything that could remember her of Cole the night she discovered he had killed Ed Miller… but that one, she couldn't. Often, she had woken up in the morning  only to discover that she had cried herself to sleep, holding the photo close against her heart. 

And now she let Piper see it, she didn't feel the need to hide it anymore. 

The picture had been taken while everything was still wonderful. Cole was hugging her from behind, smiling that smile she thought she would never see again, as her younger and cheerier self leaned against him, her head in the crook of his neck. She remembered how she had felt then… when they were at the park and Paige protested there wasn't enough photos of her new family at her place. She remembered how secured she felt in his protective arms, how beautiful life seemed when she could look him in the eyes and only see a man so madly in love with her. Back then she could feel the need to kiss him or to express how much she missed him without being ashamed of her feelings.

Piper realised what she had been thinking to:

"You kept that one?" she asked only half surprised as she took it from her sister's trembling hands.

"Yeah…" answered Phoebe with a strangled voice, tear were threatening to go out and she didn't want her sister to see that. 

"Paige is a good photographer…" she joked to lighten the mood pretending she didn't see that Phoebe might have cried over that picture more than once "do you think she takes after Prue?" she added smiling.

Phoebe smiled at her sister's attempt to cheer her up but Piper realised this ran deeper than she thought when she saw the smile died down as quickly as it came to Phoebe's lips.

"What's going on Phoebe?"

"I thought it would take longer this time."

"For what? For Cole to kill someone?"

"No, for me to lose my trust in him." Phoebe said, choking as she couldn't contain her tears anymore. 

Piper hugged her tightly, stroking her curly hair.

"Shhhhh… It's gonna be all right this time you will see."

They stayed like that a long time, Piper waited silently until Phoebe's sobs became occasional sniffles. 

"Thank you Piper" she whispered when she found her voice again.

"It's OK Sweety" reassured Piper, hugging her sister even closer and as if on clue Melinda thought it was a good time to give a huge kick in her mother's tummy. 

Phoebe looked up, smiling through tears:

"The little one?"

"Oh yeah, I think Mel' really likes her Aunty Phoebe!" she said caressing her protruding belly affectionately.

Phoebe smiled even more and spoke to Piper's belly:

"Aunty Phoebe loves you too baby! I wish you were here to make the world all beautiful again!"

Apparently Melinda thought it was funny to grant her aunt's wish. Blue orbs started to swirl around Piper's abdomen. The two sisters stared at it amazed and even more orbs flew around the dark room like as many little stars, dancing around them cheerfully, enveloping them of their strange warmth. 

Both sisters looked dreamily at it, for once Mel's tricks had happened in the right place at the right time!

Suddenly, the magic died down and a second later Paige opened the door. 

"Guess what?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?" replied Phoebe as she left Piper's embrace and sat straight on her bed.

"A demon tried to kill Ava."

"WHAT? Why?" exclaimed Piper, worried for their friend, the only doctor currently knowing they were the Charmed Ones.

"Well apparently, they didn't want us to know she wasn't the one that called us."

"Wait, I'm lost. I did have her on the phone telling me her friend was in danger! I didn't dream it!" replied Piper.

"Ava swears she wasn't the one."

"So that means…" said Piper putting things together in her mind.

"Yeah that means someone wanted us to believe Cole had killed someone. I just returned at that place to take back the car and there were no scorch marks and no blood anymore. Nothing."

"Wait! I don't understand." Said Phoebe, her sisters were going a little to fast for her.

Piper turned to her and explained:

"Paige and I doubted Cole could be busted that easily. He had no reason to kill a gypsy, well at least not before our noses. I think that might be some kind of a plan to make us believe he is evil."

"… or to make HIM think he is evil…" whispered Phoebe as her eyes widened with realisation "one stone two birds… We have to get to Cole. Now! Before he does something stupid."

***

Steve and Emily stared suspiciously at Leo waiting for whatever news he had on Cole. 

When Steve realised Leo hesitated because of his presence he excused himself and was about to blink out when Emily stopped him:

"Wait, it might be important. Leo, it's safe here. You can talk freely in front of Steve"

The Charmed Ones' whitelighter heaved a sigh and dropped the bomb:

"Cole just killed an innocent. Piper and her sisters came too late, there was nothing they could do to prevent that."

Emily was crushed, that was the last thing she needed to hear. She couldn't bear the idea to lose Cole. She simply couldn't believe he would do something like that. The Whitelighter part of her told her it was a reasonable answer to the fact she couldn't sense him but the woman in her was screaming it wasn't true. 

Sooner this evening she had reached Cole's heart, she knew it and as a matter of fact she knew that even with the Avatars' ultimatum and everything it implies he wouldn't do something like that.

With teary eyes she looked up at Leo, and Steve already knew that Leo nor he could shaken Emily's belief in Cole:

"You are wrong Leo. There might be another explanation…" then thinking fast she asked Steve "Do you think the Avatars could….?"

Steve frowned:

"It's likely indeed. Maybe it was some trick of them to gain Cole's willpower but I don't want to give you false hopes."

Leo looked from one to the other and asked:

"Steve is that it? Sounds familiar… well, how do you know about the Avatars when even **_I_** had troubles learning about them? What are you?"

"Not that's any of your concerns but I work with them. Now if you excuse me." He blinked out before Leo had time to ask more troublesome questions. 

"Hey! What was that! That guy is a warlock?"

"No" replied Emily glaring at Leo "_That guy_ might be our only chance to save Cole" 

"Save Cole?" asked a third voice, echoing the end of the sentence. Phoebe and her sisters had just orbed into the penthouse. Phoebe continued: "Maybe we can help."

"How?" came Emily's hopeless reply.

Phoebe stared at the woman before her, and she knew her pain echoed hers. Only she had been used to it – Pain – she knew it all to well. Right at that moment she knew the Whitelighter cared for her charge more than she should.

Paige relayed her sister:

"We think Cole has been set up. Some demon wanted to make us believe he was evil. When I returned where it happened there was nothing left of the two supposed victims. And guess who is strong enough to survive Cole's energy ball?"

"The Avatars" answered Piper matter of factly.

Emily gave a half smile, if Cole had been trapped into thinking he was evil, there might be a way to undo whatever the Avatars did to him.

"Thank you." She said with renewed hope. When she crossed Phoebe's dark eyes, she saw there something she never expected to see… it was faint but she knew it was there none the less… the twinkle of Jealousy. 

***

Cole was feeling free for the first time in his life. 

He was his own master, no one to respond to or to obey, no one to criticise his ways. He had broken the last chains restraining him. His mind was clear. The nagging little voice in the back of his head who kept telling him 'no that's not good' wasn't there anymore. Instead reigned a calm and a peace of mind he thought he would never find. 

No more conscience. No more doubts.

No more feelings. No more soul. 

Only powers, raging powers waiting impatiently for action. 

Every time he tried to remember how he had gotten there, he lost himself in the mist of his mind. 

Indeed, while searching deeper in the recessions of his mind, he only became bogged down in that shiny water, sucking his essence and  he could only hear that strange chant, calling for him and soothing him at the same time. 

No there was nothing before tonight. He would never go back to his former life. All hopes died down when he killed that witch. That was one thing he couldn't undo, no matter the amount of powers. But this time guilt didn't swallow him, for there was nothing to swallow. He was empty. He had started from zero again. He felt like he had just been born again. 

All the emotions he had felt with Phoebe, everything they had shared was completely alien to him right now, better than that, he didn't even understood what love was anymore.

The one thing he knew for sure was that he was an Avatar and to that title, he should soon reign over Heaven and Hell. That was his only aim the only thing his blurred mind could think about. 

During that strange ceremony he felt like he had lost a part of himself but that was only a vague feeling and anyway he couldn't even picture his life without this consuming and wonderful feeling of supremacy. He felt like he could bend anyone to his very desire and that nothing could hold him back.

Fingers snapped in front of his face and he focused again on the man before him:

"Hey man you seemed lost for a while here!" joked Hector, proud of his new recruit. "Any regrets?"

"Are you kidding me! I have never felt this way before."

"You might need some time to adjust. We all needed when we entered the Avatars."

"I guess you are right" replied Cole frowning.

Hector nodded and signalled for Cole to follow him in his walk along the corridors, only enlightened by torches.

"Do you wanna go back to Earth now?"

"Why would I lay a foot there?!"

Hector stared at Cole, surprised. He hadn't realise the extent of the change before. What had Baltus done to him was doomed to remain secret but the Avatar suspected he had somehow managed to awake Cole's evilness. He smiled to himself, fixing his grey ponytail behind his head:

"Any Idea of why we chose you and not another?"

Cole chuckled:

"My powers what else?!"  

The old man replied with a sudden seriousness:

"You know Cole. Since the beginning of times, a war had been raging between good and evil. It cost all of us so much. It cost me my family and you yours. But you are here, in the blood, the living proof Good and Evil are compatible. And it bothered many you know!" he eyed Cole briefly and remarked he was listening to him intently his blue eyes fixed on him "It bothered the Elders to know that their so-called purity could be soiled with evil blood and it bothered the Source to even think one of his demoness could lower herself to such ignominy with what he considered the lowest creature walking on Earth: human."

Cole stopped in his tracks and looked at Hector with confidence:

"So what are you trying to say? That you chose me because you pitied me? Because being half human is the greatest tare for an Avatar?"

Hector abruptly turned around, his thin lips pursed in a enigmatic smile:

"Quite on the contrary"

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"See, Meneon is one of the Ancient Elders. He knows quite a bit about destinies and prophecies. He also knew all along that a thousand years ago, one of the most powerful prophet that ever walked on Earth foresaw the rising of a new kind. He spoke about Good and Evil holding hands and working together. He prophesied the Avatars would command to Demons and Angel regardless and rule for eternity"

The pride in Hector's voice was evident as much as his thirst for powers and Cole couldn't help but snicker:

"That's quite the dream isn't it?" 

"Yes, indeed. No matter how powerful we were before, we never managed to merge our powers like we did tonight. Good and Evil powers don't melt…kinda like water and oil. They are incompatible."

"So that great fortune teller was wrong?"

"Not quite. Valeria, Meneon and I have powers linked to good whereas Lemanis, Baltus and Arthus draw their forces in Evil. What we discovered only few months ago is that the greatest power isn't where we thought it laid. We found out the missing piece of the puzzle and imagine our surprise when we discovered that to enslave humankind and rule the higher power, the only catalyst of our joined powers was human? _Human_! It was just before our nose all along and we refused to see it! We thought we were the ultimate form of life, nor good nor evil, instead we realised that all that power needed a balance. An element essential to equalise forces, and that in-between was humankind. " 

Cole was shocked beyond words. He couldn't think straight for a while now but being reminded of his humanity briefly awoke something in him however it was soon repressed and buried even deeper afterward. Seeing his inner conflict Hector wondered even more what was going on in his twisted mind.

"Didn't you wonder why Belthazor had reached that high of a rank among demons in less than a century? Do you think your place in the hierarchy was due to your demon half only?" when Cole offered no response Hector continued "Some would take me for a fool if they heard me but I think your human half is a real gift, don't denigrate it. Humans held more powers than you thought. We needed you as the keeper of the balance between Good and Evil, we needed your humanity and your powers to put our plans to execution. And I guess that judging from your past, you were a whole lot better than that witch's baby."

That last remark stroke a familiar note in Cole, he didn't know where that come from but the instant he heard the hate in his voice at the mention of a witch, he felt the sudden envy to punch him. He had a lot of self control to do to prevent this as his powers were bursting forth, only demanding to be used.

He sighed when he was in command of his actions again:

"You chose me because of my humanity"

"Yeah… more or less. A human with powers isn't something we see often. The real poser for me is; how did you come back from that Wasteland you were in? How did you survived here? None had ever come back from thet hell!"

Only few hours ago the answer would have been evident for Cole – for Phoebe, for love – but it felt now like the strangest thing. 

Instead he answered:

"I don't know"

"Hmpf…" Hector dropped the question and abruptly stopped in his tracks, looking around nervously.

Something had drowned his attention and Cole quickly wondered what it was. However when he reached up his colleague, he felt it too. A rip in space, a powerful source of energy. Someone was hiding in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly asked Hector apparently out to thin air. No response. "Come out of where you are and I will think about sparing your pitiful life" he said threateningly.

Cole heard light footsteps behind him. He was surprised to find a blue eyed and fair-haired little girl. He hadn't expected such an energy belonging to a 8 years old child. He was shocked. He felt oddly linked to her but he quickly shook off the feeling and glared at her with suspicions. An energy ball hovered on his hand as he asked with an evil smile on his lips:

"Do you want me to take care of her?"

The little girl was terrorised and started trembling. Now barely standing on her thin little legs, hurt was readable all over her face. She fell on her knees, praying and whining, her blue eyes clouded with tears:

"Oh please don't, mister! I didn't do anything wrong I swear! I – "

Hector smiled in turn, pondering the idea *_it could be fun*_

"No that's OK. Don't soil your hand with the little brat." He clapped his hands and instantly two servants appeared. 

They bowed.

"Master?"

Hector didn't signalled for them to stand up and said with dread:

"Your task is to look after her! We don't need incompetent!"

The two servants looked up to the girl with hatred. And one of them pleaded:

"We are sorry master, she tricked us! She – " the end of his sentence died in his throat as Hector's energy ball burst him into flames until only ashes were left.

Cole was grinning openly, amused at the scene. Whereas the little girl ran to Hector and started hitting him with her tiny hands:

"No! You're mean! Let them alone! They didn't do anything wrong!"

Hector started laughing:

"What is it little angel? They would kill you without thinking twice about it, had I told them to." 

"You're a monster! I hate you!" snapped the little girl, lifting her face to look in his grey eyes as she said it. Her blue eyes reflecting the anger that hold her young but already broken heart. "I HATE YOU!" she cried out as she started hitting him again with all her forces.

As Cole saw the amused smile on the old Avatars' face dying down to be replaced by an annoyed expression, he reacted on instinct, and surprising Hector he lifted the little girl up in his arms. She calmed instantly at his touch, looking at him with hope.

"Sleep little one" he whispered in her ear and she magically fell unconscious, transported far away of that hell in a land of sweet dreams.

He handed her to the remaining servants and said to Hector with a shrug as he remarked his confusion:

"Better off without her whining at our ears"

Hector's doubts flew out the window:

"You are right. She is too important to us, I might have zapped her out of existence if you hadn't shut her up! Thanks!" he turned to the servant: "Don't mess up again or you're next" he added pointing to the pile of smocking ashes.

The servant eagerly nodded and disappeared with the girl.

Hector resumed his walk in the corridors and Cole followed him quietly for a while, but a question burned his lips:

"Who is she? You said she was important"

Hector smiled secretly and asked narrowing his eyes:

"Why do you ask? Something bothering you?"

Cole frowned: "Why should I be bothered?"

"Nothing. Nothing…" He thought about it and sighed "That girl is a very powerful prophet, she is the one that put us on your tracks, she is the one that told us of the missing piece."

Cole looked at the ground, lost in thought:

"She looks so young …"

"Young but powerful. She is our guide. Evil flows in her veins. After all, knowing her relatives, it's no wonder."

"Her relatives?" asked Cole waiting for more but it never came.

Instead, Hector stopped in front of the large wooden door. "They are waiting"

The pair entered a vast room enlightened only by the flames in the firepit. The other Avatars were sitting around a table, waiting for Hector and Cole to take their respective places before starting the council of war.

And then they were seven.

 ***

After much debates the leaders among the Avatars had agreed to launch a double offensive. The direct line was 'divide in order to rule'. While some of them would rally the Underworld, the others would assault Heaven.

All agreed to leave the Underworld to Arthus, Valeria and Cole... it was the easiest task.

"After all Cole, you were the last leader there, you should feel home!" joked Arthus through clenched teeth. 

Cole had managed where he had failed so many years ago: he had never got to rule the Underworld when he had been a demon whereas that half-breed had and he wasn't even purely evil.

"I doubt anyone could feel home in the Underworld" Cole replied his tone deadly serious, his hands crossed on the table in front of him.

"And so said the ex-Source of All Evil! Do you think your _loyal _subjects still have any consideration for you after what happened?" asked Arthus not remotely wanting Cole to be any part of his triumph in the Underworld.

"Well they will have to if they know what's good for them. Beside, they won't turn down our offer. They will only be too happy to do as they please with humans." spoke Valeria eyeing Cole with self-confidence. 

Arthus didn't like the sound of it and looked at the two with irritation. He didn't like his angel taking position against him, especially on the half breed's side.

"Stop me if I'm wrong but you were an angel, weren't you? How come you know so much about demons?" Cole asked, kinda surprised an angel even understood demons' priorities.

"Not that's any of your concern but I do know quite a little bit about the nature of demons. I guess I should have been given horns instead of wings, that would have spare me some pains"

Arthus looked at Valeria with empathy and then threw a dejected glare at Cole.

Cole stared at the fallen Angel for a moment then pursued for every one:

"Consider the Underworld yours then… but expect some riots."

Arthus squinted his eyes in reflection:

"Some riots? I think that's not the real problem. It will only slow us down, it won't stop us. No, I was just wondering: Don't you think that since your fall another Source has risen? The Underworld had been left to  himself for months!" he exclaimed, clearly trying to show everyone how cleverer than Cole he was.

 "If there is a new Source, then it will be even easier."

"How?" asked Arthus disbelieving, His rival's assurance was unnerving.

An evil smile touched Cole's lips then and he confidently added:

"Simple. He would have done all the job for us."

Meneon, the Ancient Elder, smiled showing his approval to the new Avatar: 

"Indeed, the huge part was to rally all the different factions to our cause but with another Source… Well Arthus it seems like you found your match. We are confident, Cole. You will be more than able to cope with whatever happens." 

Cole nodded and couldn't help but ask:

"How are you gonna attack the Elders though? They are not like demons we can't predict their reactions or tempt them in any way."

Lemanis, Hector, Meneon and Baltus shared a look that said they knew a lot more than they were letting on the Surface.

Baltus eyed him suspiciously. He was confident his plan worked, Cole was under their control now and he was glad for it. That human really held a great amount of powers even if he hadn't been trustworthy until now. Still better safe than sorry.

"That's none of your concerns for now. That task is ours. Concentrate on your target." He replied coldly.

 Hector continued reassuringly:

"We have some allies we can count onto. Don't worry. The Avatars have a great future ahead."

"I'm sure of that" said Cole with confidence. 

***

The little girl was all curled up on the cold and silly ground. She started to stir as she left the only place where she was safe and loved: her dreams. She opened her eyes slowly. Adapting her vision to the darkness. 

She wasn't in the same quarters she had been living into until now. She guessed it might be her punishment for being disobedient. The servant had moved her to the cells. 

It stank there. She was Cold. She was afraid and alone. She wanted to get up but heavy chains where tied to her ankles, preventing her every move.

She sat and started rocking herself, hugging tightly her knees against her chest like she used to do. It reminded her of her mother. When she was younger, that's how she had calmed her fears down. She had rocked her daughter to sleep and in that short moments, the little girl she had felt loved and that feeling hadn't left her ever since. She knew her mom had never truly loved her like a mother should but the little girl had no elements of comparison so it was fine with her. After all what could expect a naughty girl like her?

She started sobbing and tears rolled freely down her rosy cheeks.

"What am I gonna do now?" she sniffled in between sobs.

Loud bang echoed in the room, startling her, the servants was bumping angrily on the door:

"Shut up! You got what you deserved little bitch! You won't escape me this time. I warn you, if I ever hear you cry again, I swear I will make you pay dearly my friend's death!"

The little girl placed her soft little hands in front of her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her cries. She couldn't stop herself. She was too young to control her emotions. She needed affection, the affection that always had been denied to her before. 

A little noise in a dark corner of the cell startled her. She crawled in that direction and saw her little companion going straight to her. The little animal was nothing more than a strange big green rat but it was her only friend in that world. 

The rodent jumped in her arms and let her stroke him. Strange how animals can feel when you are sad. 

The little girl hugged her little friend tightly and whispered:

"Don't worry they won't touch you, I won't let them. The gentle mister will help us. I'm sure…"

***

REVIEW and if you're kind I might post another chapter in two or three days!

I know everything seems so screwed up right now for Cole but you know me… I won't let him evil and Emily is there to help him through this! You wanna know how? And you wanna know it fast? He he he… then review!


	34. Desperate Call

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. _*shame*_

A/N2: Thanks Lady Silver Dragon for your review. I will try to fix those grammar mistakes. So Piper's baby is finally a boy (called Wyatt Mathew?). When I started that fic, we didn't even know if it was gonna be a boy or a girl in the end so I took the safest way… a little girl called Melinda! Now I can't really change it! And I liked the idea of a little girl! Now another inconsistency in the Charmed world, I thought we saw Piper's girl in Morality Bites? Why did they change that too?! _* sigh *_  

Anyway I don't even know what happened since they killed Cole. Seeing Phoebe kill Cole (for what, the third time?) was enough, I didn't need to see her enjoying herself with other guys it was out of my forces!

A/N3: I know I'm one day late on my promise and the chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to *_shame_* but I had a little problem with a nasty virus blocking my connection… It's fixed now. Besides, I'm now in holidays and I will have time to write more. And I had good results at school so I can relax a little.

A/N4: (The last one, cross my heart!) As a fan of julian, I needed to share the info. His new show is Nip/Tuck, it will air in July on FX (which I unfortunately can't see it living in Europe! Lucky you!). They signed up for 13 episodes and there is a promo out there you just NEED to see. Visit the wonderful Becky's site, it's really worth it:    www.charismatic-wonder.net

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. Will the Halliwell try to save him this time?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 34: **Desperate call

_The Underworld – eternal night of the damned._

All the higher demons and factions leaders were gathered in the throne chamber as a 6 feet tall demon with clawed hands spoke to the crowd before him. His face hidden under the darkness of his hood, only bloody red eyes were visible. 

His tone was grave, the atmosphere was heavy as everyone listen attentively to the new Source:

"The losses are high and the Underworld. My kingdom was in ruin but we will work together and rebuild it. We will unify and gather our forces. Together we will work and those witches, the Charmed Ones, will only be memory."

Deadly silence among the Assembly as every one stared at a spot behind the Source's back.

A loud and slow applause came from behind him and the Source turned back, hatred burning in his eyes as he searched who dared interrupt him. Without the Grimoire, the demon had to fight long and hard to impose his orders to the lower demons. He wasn't legitimate but he was the strongest of them all. And as every good dictators knew, he couldn't bear to appear weak when his commandment is based on force. Weakness meant a death sentence for him.

Arthus was sitting lazily on the throne as if it had always been his. A arrogant smile on his thin lips, he was looking amusingly at the demon before him as if it was some kind of worm he could crush, had he wanted to.

"Bravo! Really motivating little speech. Congratulation!" he stopped clapping and stood up slowly advancing toward the Source "_The Charmed Ones will only be a memory_" he mimicked imitating the demon's deep voice. "Really good, what do you think Valeria?"

The fallen angel stepped out of the shadow with grace, her pace so light she almost seemed to levitate to Arthus' side. No one knows were she came from but her only presence froze the assembly.

She didn't answer and looked almost upset at Arthus' disrespect. 

"What are you doing here? You are gonna die impudent!"

A huge fireball appeared in the Source's hand "Witness the full power of the Source!" cried out the tall demon as he launched it at Arthus. This one didn't budge and the fireball hit him right in the middle of his chest. He didn't even flinched and looked at the spot where it had touched him.

A grimace appeared on his face:

"Well I must say I expected better!" he yawned "I'm bored. Have you something else?"

The Source backed a few feet away and called out: "Guards!"

Four guards joined his side but made no move to attack Arthus or Valeria:

"Seize them!" the Source ordered indicating the two intruders.

The guards looked at each other and advanced slowly toward the couple.

When one lifted his spear to impale Valeria, an energy ball crossed the entire room and the guards erupted into flames. His cries of pain echoing in the deadly silent room.

Everyone turned around and stared at the launcher with dread… some gasped as they discovered who it was.

Cole was leaning casually against the rocky wall few feet behind the crowd. He had been observing the whole scene with interest. He let his open hand fall back at his side and straightened up:

"I'm tired of your games Arthus" he hissed as he advanced slowly and with assurance toward the throne. The crowd respectfully parted to let him pass. All had recognised the former Source, also known as the all mighty Belthazor and the most researched traitor of the Underworld.

"Oh you really are no fun" Arthus snickered back, crossing his arms before his chest in a temper while Valeria glared at him disapprovingly before returning her intent look on Cole.

When Cole arrived at the Source's level, he eyed the demon from head to feet:

"Balrog, I should have known you wanted full powers, you always were a thorn in the ex-Source's side."

"Go to Hell" he hissed in return, hating to hear about his enemy. 

"Been there" Cole snapped back as he joined Valeria's side.

All three Avatars stared at the petrified crowd before them and no demon dared oppose them anymore. 

The Source was feeling oddly alone suddenly as he was well aware his minutes were counted. No one would take his side over Belthazor's and his mates, no one would dare attack so powerful enemies. However, he recalled quickly, a Source weakened is a dead Source. Rumours had spread over the Underworld that the ex-Source was still alive and that Belthazor was invincible but he never believed it. No one was invicible. The demons' fear was unfounded and he was gonna prove it.

The Source decided it was now or never. He suddenly seemed to glow and let his hood fall at his feet as he revealed his grey and scaly muscular body. From his full high, he was now towering over Cole. He was twice as large as the new Avatar, his claws as sharp as knives and his mouth furnished with a clenched row of long teeth.

Cole stared back at him, unimpressed. The Source swiftly attacked him with his claws in a blow that should have separated his head from his body. Instead Cole blocked his muscular arm with one hand and, taking advantage of the Source's astonishment, he put the other on his scaly chest and it radiated blue. The Source didn't have time to think about what was happening to him, he exploded from the inside and the whole crowd was splashed with green goo as the three Avatars were unsoiled. Cole stared at the demons with dead eyes, his expression unreadable, purely evil. 

The crowd looked at him with stupor and terror like he was the Devil incarnate.

Arthus smiled at Cole's demonstration of force:

"Yuck messy! But very cool power anyway! So? Any other contestant? Enjoy the offer it's free today!"

Nor Cole or Valeria smiled at Arthus' joke. The demons were terrorised as they realised the amount of powers the ex-Source had gathered. The rumours had just been proven, Cole Tuner was invincible.

Valeria broke the heavy silence:

"Bow in front of your new masters!" All demons set aside their misplaced pride and obliged. Valeria continued: "Spread the news: The Source is dead, the Underworld now belongs to the Avatars!"

Cole, Arthus and Valeria looked at each other: Mission accomplished.

***

"It's too late Emily. It has been two days. You should realise it now. We lost him. The Cole you used to know doesn't exist anymore. You won't be able to undo whatever the Avatars did… If they ever did something…" spoke Aramin, the wiser of the Elders as Erin and Eramos sat silently at his sides, all three watching a visibly shaken Emily with sympathy.

The Whitelighter shook her head and whipped a tear on her tired face. She visibly didn't had any sleep for two days, searching Heaven and Hell for any news of Cole or Steve.

"What do you mean 'if they ever did'?" she said snapping out of her trauma "Isn't that obvious that they trapped Cole? I knew we should have waited… It was too soon… way too soon!"

"It's not your fault Emily" said Erin, radiating with warmth and love hoping that she could somehow make amend for all the pain the difficult task they put on her shoulders brought to Emily "Cole chose willingly to rescue Piper when she was kidnapped and from that moment on, there wasn't any way out. We had hoped he would be stronger than the temptation. You did nothing wrong. I guess being evil for a century, you can't easily turn your back on everything you know … at least not that fast."

"What are you talking about? Cole did nothing wrong, he didn't kill anybody! It was all make believe! I thought you had put your faith in him! That you had put his past behind and gave him another chance? Was it only to serve your own purposes and now that you didn't get what you asked for … You… you are letting him down, like the others."

Aramin's eyes narrowed:

"Watch your tone child! I understand your are in pain, it's difficult to lose a charge, but don't take it back on us!"

"You're speaking like Cole is dead, but he isn't!"

Eramos who had watched silently until now decided it was time to intervene, he wouldn't want one of his favorite Whitelighter to have her wings clipped now that they might need help, especially for something as stupid as insubordination.

"No he isn't indeed. But… our spies in the Underworld reported us about the scene in the throne chamber. Cole. He scared the toughest demons down there. Some described him as 'Devil walking on Earth'. We think that the Avatars have turned him evil. They have won his mind and they forced him to do their bidding. You know that it was Cole's biggest fear, right? You know how he would have hated that when he still had his conscience. He would have preferred death than reverting to his evil ways. You know that."

Emily watched Eramos straight in the eyes with hopeless determination.

"Whatever it cost me, I will bring him back. Whatever happens next, I won't let him down. Never! You hear me? NEVER! As long as he is alive there is still a chance, and I'm gonna take it!"

She orbed away leaving three stunned Elders behind her.

***

Cole sat alone in the dark chamber where the Avatars use to have their reunions. Flames were dancing in his blue eyes as he starred pensively at the firepit before him. Those past days had been exhausting. Working on the Underworld had take out much of his forces. 

He didn't have a break. He hadn't even had enough time to think about the changes in him. And God knows he needed some thinking. Every time he tried to think at something else than his task as an Avatar, some kind of barrier came on his mind. And the same images flashed back in his mind again and again and again. He was under the impression of going crazy by the minute, if he hadn't lost his mind already. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that basin again, filled with that shiny water pounding with their gathered powers and in that day dream, every time he leaned over that basin to look at his reflection he could only see her image.

Her beautiful face. 

Her long dark curly hair. 

That glow surrounding her. 

Her teary ocean green eyes. 

She was calling for him. 

A white ghost of his past. He knew it was Emily, he knew she was his Whitelighter but he didn't know what was that strange feeling invading him every time her face appeared. He didn't know why he felt ashamed and lost when he saw her face disappearing in the water, as if drowned by its power. Some part of him was still fighting but it was disconnected of what was left of his soul and somehow in his blurred mind he had came to the solution that she was responsible for that doubt and that incertitude holding him back and preventing him from doing his duty, accomplishing his Destiny.

 Cole heard the door open and close swiftly. He didn't need to turn around to know who was there.

"Well Steve, took you long enough."

"Are we alone?" asked Steve, looking around nervously.

"Don't be that jumpy, yeah we are alone. Why did you come to me? Are you suicidal suddenly?"

Steve sat at the table, in front of Cole and starred back at him, his face unreadable. He was playing poker with his life right now … and Cole always had a damn good skill at bluffing. 

"Obviously I wont be able to kill you. Too bad, I think I could have enjoyed  it." He dared. 

Cole raised an eyebrow and a smile pursed his lips:

"I think you're playing with your life here. I could kill you with a snap of my fingers."

"Yes but you won't."

"Oh really? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you would have done it already. I know you Cole. And you know me too as a matter of fact. You could have said every thing to your new _colleagues_ a long time ago! You could have told them that…" he lowered his voice "That I was a spy for the other side. It would even have straightened your position inside their circle… well maybe you would have to discuss how you knew such an information but it wouldn't have been hard for you. Moreover you would have gained their trust."

"And your desperately brainless head would be exposed as a trophy on their dining table" pursued Cole, his chin laying tiredly on his hands crossed before him as he examined attentively the man he had considered a friend a century ago.

"Then?" asked Steve shrugging, trying to ignore the crazy pounding of his heart as every fibres of his muscles were in alert, ready to disappear at any sign of danger.

"Then what?" sighed Cole, his face clouded by a dangerous frown.

"Then why didn't you told them?"

The question took Cole off guards. He hadn't think any minutes about betraying him. That was strange because it was a betrayal to his own kind, the Avatars'.

Cole's lack of response brought a smile to Steve's lips. 

"Why are you doing this Steve?"

"I want to knock some sense out of you! The Avatars are using you and your powers! Why do you play their games? Have you lost your mind? Did you forget what you where here for in the first place?"

Doubts clouded Cole's mind and he hated it. There was no place for doubt in an Avatar's mind. Everything was clear. They were the most powerful beings ever and nothing would change his destiny with them anymore. It was too late, out of control. He had killed an innocent. He was an Avatar.

A dangerous glint enlightened Cole's eyes and Steve knew it was time to go. He stood up and tried to blink out but a flash surrounded him and he found himself petrified in place. He couldn't move anymore. 

Cole smiled and got up. He walked over to where Steve stood and whispered threateningly:

"You wanna know?"

He telekinetically threw Steve against the opposite wall ten feet away and the former warlock found himself blocked against the hard wall, trying not to lose consciousness. The pain was so intense he thought his skull was actually open in two. 

Cole approached toward him with his most evil smile as his blue eyes now seemed as cold as ice:

"Because they opened my eyes. They show me my true nature. My evil nature."

A dagger appeared in his right hand and Steve waited for the last strike, the fatal strike. As the Avatar lifted his arm to throw it he said breathless:

"You were not the one who killed her!"

The arm continued his movement and the dagger flew straight to him. Steve closed his eyes expecting to reopen them on the Wasteland. An image of Paige crossed his mind, at least his last thought would be for her. Then he sensed a sharp pain but nothing else. When he reopened his hazelnut eyes with disbelief, he found  that the dagger was planted in the wall and had barely brushed against his cheek, tracing a thin red line and a tiny drop of blood rolled against his cheek. 

Belthazor never missed his target.

Cole was starring at him with shock. 

Shaking his head madly, he tried to dispel his misgiving. 

Steve fell back on the hard floor and Cole shimmered out.

The ex-warlock sighed, he might get a chance to see Paige again after all.

***

Emily was levitating in the penthouse's living room in a lotus position, highly concentrated. She was focusing all her energy on her charge, sending her last desperate call to him.

She was terrified that the strong link connecting her to Cole was cut. She had been able to sense his pain, his sorrow, his deep sadness, she had known when he was happy or surprised. She had known through that link when he was upset or scared even when they were separated. However, feeling nothing now scared the hell out of her. When a Whitelighter couldn't sense his charge it could only mean that… Oh god… she couldn't bring herself to even think it. No. Cole was alive. Cole was a fighter. He survived the Source alone for months, he survived Belthazor alone for a century, he would survive the Avatars' brainwashing.

She stopped her meditation when she sensed a light wind. A shimmer.

"You came!" she said, hopeful… but soon recoiled.

***

I know! It's mean to let you hang on again! 

But please don't forget to feed my muse! REVIEW!

I love you all guys! You're wonderful! *snif*


	35. The Gift of Heart

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. _*shame*_

A/N2: OK OK  I promised to update sooner but I didn't. Sorry! Will you forgive me? I wanted this chapter to be perfect, I rewrote it three times. All I have to say is: if you are die-hard P/C fans, don't read this chapter! I thought about changing the ratings but … you will see.

Enough! I said too much already.

Read and (hopefully) Enjoy!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant and her baby is a healthy little girl, Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly die in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. Will the Halliwell try to save him this time? Is he too far gone?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 35:  **The Gift of Heart

Emily was levitating in the penthouse's living room in a lotus position, highly concentrated. She was focusing all her energy on her charge, sending her last desperate call to him.

She was terrified that the strong link connecting her to Cole was cut. She had been able to sense his pain, his sorrow, his deep sadness, she had known when he was happy or surprised. She had known through that link when he was upset or scared even when they were separated. However, feeling nothing now scared the hell out of her. When a Whitelighter couldn't sense his charge it could only mean that… Oh god… she couldn't bring herself to even think it. No. Cole was alive. Cole was a fighter. He survived the Source alone for months, he survived Belthazor alone for a century, he would survive the Avatars' brainwashing.

She stopped her meditation when she sensed a light wind. A shimmer.

"You came!" she said, hopeful… but soon recoiled.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw him standing here. She stood on her two feet again and faced her charge with apprehension.  She paled as she saw the miserable state he was in. As if his mind had been tortured the whole time, his sore soul or what was left of it, felt empty ; she didn't know how to repair broken souls but at least she knew good souls couldn't die. 

Cole's had survived through the Wasteland to come back. The Avatars were really mistaken if they thought they could take that away from him. When her worries lessened, when the first happiness of seeing him alive became blurred, she had been able to open her eyes on the harsh reality and saw what she dreaded to find the first time she met him.

The hatred on his face. 

Hate wasn't an emotion she had ever seen on his face… It was simply not Cole. Belthazor had hated, the Source had hated, Evil hated all the times… but not Cole. 

Emily trembled as she recalled how the Avatars had torn his soul by making his worst fear come true… by making him believe he was evil and push him on the path he so roughly fought.  

"Cole, I…" she started when she found her voice again.

"What do you want from me?!" he almost screamed at her. 

Emily gave a start at this display of anger and her heart sank. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him with pleading eyes. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be. They left on a kiss and now Cole looked at her as if he didn't even know her at all.

Suddenly, blue eyes widened with recognition as Cole recognised the teary face that haunted his thoughts. A fireball appeared in his right hand. He let it hover  over his palm, pondering. Maybe, just maybe if she disappeared he would finally be free and not feel as a stranger to himself. Maybe just maybe, he would be able to bury the grief that came forth every time he thought about her. Maybe he would be able to embrace his destiny as an Avatar at last. 

Emily frowned but refused to consider Cole as a danger despite the threatening energy ball. She couldn't let Cole burn the bridge to his conscience like that, she couldn't let him run away from her. She could feel his pain hidden deep within under the mask of evil. She straightened up a little, facing Cole valiantly:

"Cole I can barely imagine what you have been through this two days. Now I know you think you killed that girl but you didn't. That was a trap all along planned by the Avatar! Phoebe and her sisters discovered the truth."

His face rid of any expression, Cole starred blankly at the little women in front of him as she mentioned a name he had buried even deeper, a bitter memory of a past that those two days have completely erased from his mind.

"How could you know what I'm thinking right now!" he snapped, his tone cold and sharp.

"Because I'm your Whitelighter, Cole! Please fight it! You're stronger than any evil! Remember who you are! Who you TRULY are 'cause as sure as hell, you are not and will NEVER be an Avatar!" then her demanding tone became a whisper as she added "Please… remember me."

Carefully she pulled on her necklace and took her silver pendant out of her white gown where she kept it close to her heart. She knew it would get a reaction out of him and she was relieved to see the energy ball disappear. 

When she dared look in his eyes, she remarked how his blue orbs were intently focused on the little angel. 

Sweat pearled on his forehead as he backed away from her as if afraid of himself. 

The Whitelighter thought she saw recognition flashing through his eyes and she made a step toward him only to have him step away even farther from her. 

This inner battle was torturing him, weakening him as he felt his very core shattered. He was in a mess. The doubts was tearing him apart. He felt like his whole body ached for her reassuring touch, ached to hold her while his mind was a blur. Between his former certitude and his conflicted feelings, he was lost. Lost in the turmoil of his soul, Emily was his only landmark to a reality he thought he had forgotten. 

For a second his heart stopped when she held out that pendant to him, but soon a sudden and overwhelming pain in his head called him back to his duty as he saw himself standing again near this pounding water while it sucked his powers along with his conscience. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing his temples with trembling hands and closed his eyes tightly, hoping for the pain to go away. Fighting it, fighting the invisible barriers on his mind, he tried to find a solution to end this torture… but saw only one issue.

Emily stretched out her hand, reaching for him with worry as she saw how in pain he was. As soon as her hand had touched his arm, he pulled away and looked at her with resignation.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna be free." He stretched out his hand, palm turned toward Emily.

She realised too late her Cole was buried even deeper than she thought. He telekinetically slammed her into the wall behind her with such violence it took her breath away. Her necklace fell on the floor and her last hold on Cole was taken away from her.

He approached slowly as if he had to fight every step of the way. Emily found herself paralysed, strangled from afar by an iron hand. She was gasping for air when Cole applied his hand against the soft skin of her neck, his eyes blazing with the power raging inside him. He felt her life slowly flowing away from her. She would soon pass away and he would just have to call a Darklighter to finish her off. A sharp pain pierced his heart as he started to comprehend what her disappearance meant to him. His own soul was dying, and all his senses told him to stop but he felt  like a candle in the wind, fighting against the element, fighting against the indomitable and he couldn't resist that force. He couldn't find it in himself to battle the Avatars' grip on his mind and will.

That when he heard the words he never expected to hear:

"I forgive you" she whispered. Then she shut her green eyes, she added with her last breath: "I… I will always love you…" 

Her body felt limp and his eyes widened in fear. He instantly let go of her and caught her before she felt. Afraid of himself, his body started trembling as he barely dared look at the beautiful young woman in his arms.

He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and screamed. 

Screamed his pain and his grief, like he had never done before.

Releasing his anger and suffering, he managed what he thought impossible, he broke the last strap holding him back to evil as he cried out for all universe to witness:

"I AM NOT EVIL!" 

He hugged Emily's limp body tightly for a brief moment and gently laid her on the ground.

"…and I won't let you die." He whispered as unshed tears streamed freely down his beautiful face. 

He checked for her pulse and when he found none he started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Desperately trying to bring her back to life, a life he had so selfishly taken away from her, never realising how much she meant to him.

"Please Emily don't die, not because of me… Please come back to me… Don't leave me…" he cried out, desperately needing to see the green of her eyes again, desperately needing to see a smile the Avatars had nearly managed to make him forget.

For a minute, he tried frantically and saw no evolution. For a minute he thought he had lost her forever because of his stupidity, because of his weakness and then…

Suddenly she gasped, breathing anew.

And Cole felt like his heart was beating again.

Color came back to her pale cheeks. Emily coughed and tried to breath normally again as she sat up. She opened her eyes with difficulty fighting against the dizziness and Cole dreaded to find anger in those shiny emeralds of hers. Had she lost hope in him? That would only be fair he tried to kill her for god's sake! How could he even hope her to understand? She was better off without him. As soon as he was sure she was all right, he would disappear out of her life, out of the surface of the world and he might take some evil along…

When her head stopped spinning , she glanced around and found Cole kneeling at her side. He was smiling sadly, the tears still evident on his face as his ocean blue eyes glowed with relief and pain melted with joy. 

For a brief second, fear coursed through her, more like instinct resurfacing after someone tried to kill you and she shuddered unwillingly. 

Cole unfortunately saw it.

She opened her mouth to prevent him from going away from her but she couldn't find her voice to tell him how guilty she felt and how proud she was of him. He had broken the Avatars' grip on his soul all on his own and was far out of temptation's reach. So far indeed... 

When she saw Cole's gesture to leave, she quickly grabbed his arm preventing him to run away from her again. 

He gazed expectantly at her then, waiting for reproach and insults, waiting for the guilt he felt numerous times before. After all, he had betrayed her, he had betrayed her trust, he had betrayed her love. And he seemed to do it so well… Would his life be a repeat of that scene again and again? First Phoebe now Emily… He was doomed. Would he find trust and love to crash it all every time? Destiny really was a bitch and he was nothing more than the sick bastard Phoebe saw in him.

Only Emily wasn't Phoebe and in her eyes he saw only joy.

She pulled on his arm and brought him back to her, hugging him tightly to prevent him from going.

"You saved me" she whispered at his ear and Cole hugged her back. He felt her hot tears running down his neck as she released her fears and her worries. She never wanted to let go, her Cole was back again. And never EVER she would let him suffer from evil again.

"No, YOU saved me Emily. I'm so sorry…" his voice broke with the pain and Emily squeezed him tighter against her heart "If I had lost you tonight, I don't…"

"Shhh, shhh" she whispered "I'm a Whitelighter remember? I'm already dead!" she joked half-heartedly and she could feel him break a smile on her shoulder. Then her voice was serious again "And I meant it."

"What?" Cole said in a sigh, waiting for her to say it again.

"I do love you and nothing will ever change that, Cole" she said as she ran her hand in his spiky dark hair, pressing herself against him as he nuzzled in her neck, relaxing at her touch, revealed in her sweet vanilla scent. He could feel her heart beating madly, bubbling with life, love and innocence. She really was an Angel. 

He pulled away and gazed at her green teary eyes. She was smiling at him, her smile so beautiful it made the most precious jewels bland in comparison. She had that kind of beauty that he thought he would never find again. The beauty of her soul. And then it downed on him that he might lose her and the truth hit him like a punch in the stomach awakening feelings he buried to forget the pain. And then he whispered words even in her craziest dreams, she never expected to hear:

"I love you too…"

She pulled him into a kiss he would remember for eternity. He had just opened his heart again and Emily had threaded her way between its pieces, bringing them back together to make him whole again. 

He kissed her back and hold her against his chest like the most precious gift he had ever been given. She kissed him deeper, running her hands on his back, offering the only thing she valued more than her very own life: her love for him. 

Suddenly, little bells rang in her head, the Elders were sending her their fair warning not to go further but she ignored it. Nothing could break that moment. She felt blessed, she felt that she had accomplished the greatest task as a Whitelighter, she had healed his heart and soul and They would never take that away from her.

Her whole body ached for Cole's touch, ached to be caressed and Cole responded to her desire with tenderness and caring.

She felt loved in return and was overwhelmed by the wonderful feelings he awakened in her. She broke the kiss and started kissing her way down his tanned neck, deposing light kisses adoringly all along, tasting that mysterious alchemy of his. 

Cole closed his eyes, abandoned in the feeling. He had only done that with one woman before and thought he would never do it again, afraid it could backfire. However he had to forget his own pleasure, even if he didn't want her to stop, even if he was afraid it could break the moment, he needed to say it:

"Emily…" he exhaled, breathless "We shouldn't… The Elders…"

But Emily didn't stop and Cole gently pulled her away and dived his gaze in her green eyes.

She was surprised at this sudden change in attitude and then saddened, feeling rejected.

Cole caressed her cheek reassuringly:

"I just want to be sure Emily, sure we're not making a mistake."

Emily smiled: 

"I never was so sure about anything in my life before" she started kissing him again, more demanding this time and Cole moaned with pleasure "and… we are doing nothing but love each other, what's wrong with that?"

It was Cole's turn to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. He briefly stopped as he saw the red marks of his hands on her sweet skin "I wish I could make the pain go away…" he said as he cupped her cheeks with his hands to look at her beautiful face. 

"You already did" she said and kissed him hungrily, fumbling with the buttons of his dark shirt and slipped her hands underneath it. Caressing his strong chest with delight, she encircled his waist of her legs, securing the connection between them while he nibbled her earlobe and ran his hands down her slender body. She swiftly took off his shirt and he crashed her against him even more. Her body arched against his. 

She needed his love, he revealed in her innocence. 

And when the two of them shimmered off to Cole's bedroom, nothing else counting in the whole universe except the two of them. Loving each other all night long, they created a small bubble around them that not even the Avatars' clutches could pierce. They only existed for each other, for this very moment of bliss that Destiny had for so long denied them. 

Good and Evil had no sense anymore, and on that fateful night they were one.

***

"PIPER WATCH OUT!" yelled Paige as she ducked behind the sofa to avoid the energy ball directed her way. The Manor was under attack.

Piper barely  had time to register the warning as she was already trying to save Phoebe from an ugly and pretty angry fury, and the blast of the energy ball slammed her hard against the old clock, breaking it for the nth time with the impact. Piper fell heavily on the floor, her body limp, unmoving, as a thin line of blood appeared on her forehead.

"PIPER! NO!!! LEO! We need help!" cried out Phoebe as she gave a round house kick into the fury's stomach who stumbled back. She ran at Piper's side and saw the blood disappear into little orbs as Melinda healed her mother from the womb. 

Phoebe heaved a sigh of relief as Piper regained consciousness but she was soon being assaulted by two other furies as Paige had a hard time avoiding the energy balls a huge and horrible green demon send her with a rapidity the sisters had rarely seen from a so imposing creature. 

Leo ran out of the kitchen, holding a small vial containing a green and smelly liquid and tossed it at the demon who erupted in flames, to Paige's relief.

"Guys! Need a little help here!" called Phoebe as she found herself cornered in the sun room by the three remaining furies. One of them advanced threateningly toward her, claws at ready, ready to tear the Charmed One to shreds to please her new masters. Phoebe levitated to dodge the first assault and kicked the fury hard in the head only to be faced with the two others. Suddenly one of them exploded as Piper approached with Leo and Paige:

"Chant the spell! NOW!" said Phoebe as the fury reformed before her eyes, unharmed, immune to Piper's power. 

Paige pulled a piece of paper out of her pyjama's pocket and she started chanting holding Piper's hand as Phoebe did her best to catch up with the spell too, dodging one of the furies' energy ball:

**Cause of pain we have dissevered**

**Demon you are gone forever******

The three Furies exploded and their cries echoed in the Manor for long seconds afterward.

"It's a miracle if we aren't sued for disturbance of the peace by the neighbours this time" sighed Piper as she fell in the nearest armchairs from exhaustion. 

"You OK honey?" asked a genuinely worried Leo as he sat at her side, putting a protective hands on Piper's protuberant belly.

"Far from…" she sighed, tiredly rubbing her ankles.

Paige exploded:

"It's 7 am for God's sake! How come demons never attack during proper hours!!!"

She hugged herself tightly, she was cold in her pink pyjamas, especially since that demon had sent her through the windows.

Phoebe shivered too. Her nightgown was ripped up and she had to zigzag bare feet between the broken windows scattered on the floor. 

"Yeah, it's the fifth attack in two days and what worried me the most is that they appear to be working together this time! I mean those kind of ugly demons never were ready to work with furies! They don't walk in the same circles down there!"

"Leo, any ideas to why there is so many attacks at the same time?" asked Piper, looking up at her husband with tired eyes. "What is going on in the Underworld? We didn't even have a break for two days."

"You're not the only witches in that case. All Whitelighters are in alert, our losses are high already. Someone had taken over the Underworld and decided to unite the demons."

"The Avatars?" asked Paige bitterly. It appeared she had heard a little too much about them for a week. 

Phoebe looked up:

"Thanks for stating the obvious Paige!"

Paige rolled her eyes and Leo intervened.

"Well… The Elders aren't too keen to speak about them. I think they still don't have digested Cole's loss to our side. "

"You think he is behind this?" asked Piper, her peaceful face clouded by a frown.

"He is the only demon who had tried uniting the Underworld before… when he was the Source, I mean…"

"You are right Leo, the Source tried to unify the Underworld last year." Rectified Phoebe.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Paige "But Cole is still evil for the moment, he is with them Phoebe."

"Involuntarily" the middle sister pointed out "He had been trapped and we are doing nothing to save him here!"

"Well first we have to save ourselves. Those demons didn't let us time to think about a plan yet" added Piper "Besides, Emily is already on it."

"Yeah Emily… sure…" Phoebe crossed her arms before her chest "She really isn't that great of a Whitelighter, is she?"

Leo frowned:

"I think you're being unfair here Phoebe, she did great with Cole. We can't put the guilt on her for what happened to him. She did everything she was supposed to do. He is – was her first charge. It's just that…" he lowered his voice slightly "…the Elders' plan wasn't that clever."

"And we have to clear out their messes now!" exclaimed Paige "We might have a chance before but with Cole at their side and all his knowledge to serve them, we are all doomed."

"Don't be defeatist. It won't lead us anywhere…" said Piper, rubbing her belly absentmindedly, wishing she would be able to see her little Melinda one day.

"Cole won't do anything against us…" assured Phoebe.

"Yeah, like he didn't already" whispered Paige, mostly to herself but Phoebe unfortunately heard it, she glared at her and went upstairs without a word.

They could all hear her bedroom door slammed shut with a huge BANG!

"I think you should go talk to her" advised Leo "It isn't time for you to be divided. We might need the Power of three to avoid apocalypse. I will go see how my other charges are doing and I'll check with the Elders later. Meanwhile…" he said hugging his wife tightly "Please, by all means, stick together and try to work things out with Phoebe. It's kinda hard for her with… everything. I'll be back soon."

"OK" agreed Piper as she kissed him goodbye.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Paige who was feeling more and more out of place. 

She grabbed a coat on the rack and tightened it against her slender frame, to cover her pyjama. 

That early in the morning, who could it be? The delivery man maybe. 

She opened the door and found herself face to face with the guy that never left her mind for the last week, driving her crazy by his absence. 

"STEVE?!"

"Hi Paige." He said with a sheepish smile. "How are you?"

Paige punched him hard in the jaw. He fell on his bottom on the Halliwell manor's porch.

"You Bastard!" she said, then she pitied him, seeing him there rubbing his jaw with the same sheepish smile. She helped him up "I was worried about you! It has been a week Steve! Do you know what I thought? I thought I would never see you again! I thought you never wanted to see me again and that you were enjoying yourself with some kind of a blond bimbo with big boobs! Hell I thought you were dead!!!"

He only stared at her as if he was finally seeing the oasis in a hundred miles long crossing of the desert. 

Smiling like a child in front of his favourite cake.

Paige, hands on her hips stared back at him with surprise, waiting for an answer. 

"You are beautiful this morning" was all that came out of his thin mouth as his hazelnut eyes flashed with happiness.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, unbelieving. There was nothing special about her at all. Her hair was in a mess, she had awoken at the cry of 'DEMON ATTACK!' and she was in a mood. Her pink pyjama were everything but sexy and she had Leo's coat on to cover herself. 

Steve smiled even more.

"No! No, I'm not drunk." He approached her and hugged her tight "I missed you"

Paige let go of her anger. He could make her forgive everything with one touch. She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

Piper appeared in the hall:

"Paige, who is he?"

Paige let go of Steve and turned to Piper:

"It's Steve!"

"Oh THE Steve?" the older sister said with a smirk. She wasn't really friendly with guys who made her sisters suffer.

"Yeah…" Paige sighed and turned back to him "This annoying girl here is my older sister, Piper."

"Hi Piper" he waved at her, Piper waved back and went upstairs.

"Well" Paige trailed "When did you come back?" 

"This morning."

"Your job is finished then?"

"Not quite, unfortunately."

"Then why did you come back?"

Steve sighed and took Paige's cold hand in his:

"Let's just say I faced a near death experience and I realised just how much I love you…" 

Paige frowned slightly, worried her boyfriend was in trouble. She asked forgetting for a moment the mess the house was in:

"Wanna come inside? Have a coffee?"

"No, thank you. I will have to go. I'm glad you are all right."  

Paige didn't want to question him more, he already showed her how reluctant he was to talk about his 'job'. She had accepted it. 

Steve spotted the remains of the old clock on the ground and then the windows:

"What happened in there? An earthquake or what?" Of course he knew what happened, the Avatars had encouraged the whole Underworld to go up against witches. The Charmed Ones weren't spared of their vindictive campaign against good. He had protected secretly the Charmed Ones as much as he could from the demons resurfacing for the last two days but he couldn't stop them all.

Paige blushed, she hated to lie about her full time job as a witch:

"Oh! Kinda! Sisterly fights you know!"

"Yeah sure…" he said smiling. Then he lifted his head as if hearing a distant call "I have to go."

He was about to leave hurriedly when Paige grabbed his arm and crushed her lips against his.

"Goodbye, come back soon."

"I will" he assured her and kissed her back. He turned around and walked down the alley.

Paige closed the door and leaned against it, wondering…

***

Happy Easter!

Guess what I was in a romantic mood while writing this chapter!

So what do you think? Beautiful? Disgusting? Poorly written?

Encourage me, flame me, I don't care, just tell me what you think!

PS: wow! 300 reviews already! That's like one hundred times more than I thought I would get! Thanks!


	36. The Elders' revenge

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 A/N: Phew! I didn't get bombed with insults for last chapter so I guess it's OK with Emily and Cole being together, at least for a while… Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! Keep 'hem coming! See? I updated sooner this time!

A/N2: Weird, huh? I guess you're right _none_. I never imagined Cole with somebody else before season 5 (that I still have to see by the way) but I tried to make last chapter as believable as possible anyway.

A/N3: Thanks for your review Kell! And to answer your question: I really like Love Triangle! ;-)

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon, plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily decides to bring him back to Good and avows her love for him. What will be the Elders' reaction?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 36:  **The Elders' Revenge

_Meanwhile at the penthouse…_

Cole and Emily were sleeping peacefully, legs intertwined. Emily rested her head on top of Cole's chest, as he brushed tenderly her naked arm with his fingers.

Cole stirred a little and woke up to find he wasn't alone in his bed today. He hadn't sleep that well since… well since he still lived at the Manor. He was finally at peace with himself as he watched Emily securing her arms around his chest in her sleep as soon as she felt him move.

He caressed a lock of her dark curly hair away from her face and realised she was smiling in her dreams, rocked by the sweetest lullaby: the steady beating of a loving heart. 

He pulled the covers on her back to keep her warm, careful not to wake her up. 

Last night had been wonderful, strange how he never realised he loved Emily before yesterday night and yet it seemed so evident to him now… like he had refused to see it before. He had been blinded by Phoebe then but now, it seemed like he was seeing clearly again. He had moved on… Phoebe would always hold a piece of his heart and he would cherish it for ever but he had Emily now, and that was all that mattered. 

He stroke her head tenderly, listening to her steady breath. The thought he could have lost her that night sent shiver through him. She had saved him again… with her love. That was not the place for 'what ifs' but he realised everything he was right now, was thanks to her. 

She snored a little and he couldn't help a grin to come to his lips. He even found her snoring cute! 

"Are you laughing at me, mister?" she said with a sleepy voice, feeling him smile.

"I was thinking how sweet you were…" he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled:

"What makes you smile then?"

"You!" he said "You snore!"

"I don't!" she said as she slapped his chest playfully and rolled off of him.

He quickly caught her and brought her back to him:

"You do!"

She cuddled closer, and secured her arms against his chest:

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do!" Cole replied again, he was happy again after a long dark road and wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Oh really?" said Emily, sticking out her lower lip in an adorable pout that made Cole smile even more. "Oh you!" she started tickling him and their laughter echoed in the dark penthouse for a good five minutes. 

"OK OK! I surrender!" said Cole raising his hands in defence as Emily was atop him exploring all the sensitive spots she had discovered the night before. 

She stopped and smiled at him: "That's more like it!" then she leaned over and whispered IN his ear "I love you"

"Me too" he responded with that bright smile that made her melt with joy. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he saw her teary eyes.

She rolled off of him and laid on her side facing him, smiling brightly through her tears.

"Nothing, I'm happy, that's all." She saw his confused look and continued "I'm happy we have make it, I'm happy we are here together at that place and time. It just feels so… so right, you know?"

Cole hugged her and smiled in her hair, humming her sweet aroma with delight. He never wanted this to stop. It was just perfect and he felt love course through his heart and most of all he felt loved in return. He wondered what he could have done to deserve such a gift.

Emily hugged him back. She closed her eyes and snuggled in Cole's protective arms, she had found Heaven on Earth. 

They stayed like that for a long time, forgetting everything but their presence to each other. 

The first rays of light pierced through the closed curtains as the sun shone on this new day. The world just didn't count for a moment and neither one of them wanted to think at what the day would bring to keep them apart.

"Tell me more about you Emily…"

Emily looked up to his bright blue eyes:

"Like what?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know. Like your family name, and how you became a Whitelighter, that kind of things. You seem to know so much about me and I realise I barely know you."

"I don't know you all that well you know…" she saw his doubtful look "OK OK let's just say I was fascinated by your case. The Elders have collected quite a lot of information about you, over the years."

"Oh… What kind of information?" he asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Well… your record…" Replied Emily and Cole sighed sadly.

"Not really the side of me I wanted you to see."

"It didn't scared me away. You were some kind of a challenge at first but then I heard about your epics with the Charmed Ones and I wanted to know the man behind the demon. Your complexity fascinated me. A demon seeking love isn't common you know." She smiled but Cole's features were drawn as he averted his eyes and stared worriedly at the ceiling. "I believe in redemption, Cole and so far, no one has come back from the road you've covered. I think I had fallen for you even before the Elders told me you would be my charge." 

This made Cole crack a smile and he returned his gaze to Emily's peaceful face.

"You didn't tell me your story yet."

"Maybe there is nothing interesting to say about me, maybe you will fall asleep before I tell you how I died!"

"Try me!" he proposed, light-heartedly.

"Well… I'm Emily Krachovscky."

"Glad to meet you!" he joked.

"Me too Cole Turner." She paused, not to sure where to start "I was born in Warsaw in 1941… So let's just say Fate didn't give me the best basis to start in life. I remember the night the Nazis came and took my mother away" she said as unshed tears clouded her green eyes 

" I was three and I remember her begging the neighbours to hide me that night. They probably were the ones who gave us away to the SS but she had no other solution, she gave them all the money we had to save my life. They took the money and threw me in their basement. I didn't even had a chance to say goodbye to my mother and I staid there for days… I heard her scream, I heard them beat her that night and… I think she was deported to Auschwitz. I never got a chance to know what happened to her. 

Soon I was given to understand I wasn't welcome in our neighbours' family and I found refuge at my aunt's, an old farm hidden in the country. When she heard of my mother's capture, she had moved Heaven and Earth to find me. 

She raised me like her own child and I loved her like a mother. When the war ended we moved to San Francisco where my aunt married an American soldier. He was a doctor, and he unfortunately contracted a bad pneumonia while trying to save infected children and he died. 

I became a nurse and volunteered to go to Vietnam to help and heal the young soldiers. Our hospital was bombed and here I am."

Cole listened attentively to her story, stroking her from time to time as she recalled the difficult events that made her the strong woman she is now.  

"I'm sorry if I made bad memories comes to the surface, Emily,  I didn't mean to…"

"No that's okay" she said whipping a tear and her smile returned "Actually it feels good to speak about it. It feels good to exorcise those fears and I'm glad to share it with you." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

A loud grumble came from Emily's stomach and she blushed with shame as Cole started to laugh.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked, looking down at her, grinning.

"No that's OK, Whitelighters don't have to eat." She said out of habits but then it downed on her. She TRULY was hungry.

Cole didn't see her expression darkened as he starred at the ceiling still smiling:

"Well Leo sure eats a lot! You should see him at mornings! He says orbing burns a lot of calories! I swear I saw him devour one entire plate of pancakes one time!" his grin grew even bigger as he remembered Piper's astonished look when she snatched the plate out of his hands to rescue at least one pancake for the others…

Emily sat straight up, surprising Cole, and looked frantically around:

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said not even daring looking at Cole.

Cole lifted his head up and watched her go as the pale light of the morning caressed her naked body.  _*Women…*_

When she disappeared in the bathroom, Cole let his head fall again on the pillow. He closed his eyes for a second before a bad feeling invaded him…

"Well you are here." Said a dark voice.

Cole's eyes fluttered open and discovered Hector standing before the bed, starring at him doubtfully.

Cole couldn't find his voice, if he discovered Emily here… if he discovered he was involved with a Whitelighter…

_*I'm screwed…*_

Suddenly a snicker appeared on Hector's thin lips:

"Had fun I see…" he remarked eyeing the bed covers with disgust "And here I thought you were serious about not going back to Earth!"

"Well… uh" was all Cole could utter as Emily stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but Cole's blue shirt.

"Cole, I…" she started but her heart stopped when she saw who she supposed to be an Avatar, standing near Cole.

Hector looked from Emily to Cole with astonishment and then smiled.

"You really have good tastes Turner." He nodded to Emily "Good Morning lady!" 

As Emily guessed he didn't know anything about her, she played along, hoping the dark man couldn't hear the crazy beating of her heart:

"Good morning mister" she said faking a smile with difficulty "Cole you didn't tell me we had visit?"

Cole opened wide eyes at this but when Hector turned to him wearing the same delighted expression at the eyeful view of a young woman with almost nothing on her, he guessed that for whatever reason, the Avatar hadn't sense that she was a Whitelighter or that he had changed:

"Well uh…" he said, dumbfounded "This is Hector. A… friend? And Hector, this is Emily."

Hector laughed and turned to the beautiful woman:

"Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is for me, mister. So I guess you're a ... lawyer?" she asked, trying to sound casual, but the situation was anything but common. People don't barge in someone's room anyway.

Hector turned to Cole raising an eyebrow, and he added:

"Yeah that's it… Cole we might have a little problem. We need you to execute – "

" – Our plans. Execute our plans. I'll be down in an hour." Finished Cole, glaring at Hector dangerously.

"Yeah right." Hector turned to the door, rolling his eyes… _* Humans…*_

When he was out for good, Emily and Cole staid in a confused silence and Emily sat heavily at Cole's side on the bed. The two of them stared at the door Hector had just taken.

"That was close" Cole murmured, once he found his voice again. He reached for Emily across the bed and hugged her from behind "Thank god he didn't sense you were a Whitelighter!"

Emily stared at the window outside, still shocked:

"There is a good reason for that… I am not anymore…"

"What?" 

"You understood. I am not a Whitelighter anymore. They clipped my wings." She felt Cole's arms tense around her waist "The Elders warned me that if something like that happened I could kiss my wings goodbye, and they held their promise" she added sadly.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Cole as he nuzzled in her neck.

Emily stroke the back of his head, her fingers playing with a curl of his dark hair:

"What is there to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong, Cole. I made a choice… and I chose you."

Cole kissed her cheek and tightened his hold on her.

She smiled more to assure him she was all right, that it didn't change anything, but as much as she wanted to appear joyful, she had a bitter taste in her mouth and a knot in her throat that hadn't gone away since she failed to orb, back there in the bathroom.

She added reassuringly:

"So what do you say, breakfast?"

"Yeah…" Cole whispered. He was well aware of the new sacrifice Emily had to make for him. She had bargained her eternity as an angel for a poor ex-demon from Hell fighting to hold out against evil.

Emily sensed his hesitation and the sadness in his voice and she knew he was worried:

"I assure you I'm fine!" she said whirling around so she could face him "I have you, you're really really worth it!" she kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled "Go in the shower, I will make you some breakfast. We only have one hour to find a way out."

Cole nodded and she left his embrace. He pondered for a while what she said but he could read her heart… and she was far from OK.

***

"Any news Leo?" asked Piper as her husband's form settled in the Manor's kitchen in a blue swirl of orbs.

"Well… The Elders were pretty pissed this morning I don't if that has anything to do with the Avatars but I couldn't find Emily either to ask her about Cole…"

Worry appeared on the three sisters' faces. Paige and Phoebe were at the counter preparing their own breakfasts in an heavy silence and Piper was glad for Leo's interruption. 

"Do you think that she is…" started Paige not daring to finish. A Whitelighter's loss always seemed like a personal grief for the half Whitelighter sister.

"Dead? I hope not but I couldn't sense her and the Elders were no help. They were more concerned about Evil spreading on Earth."

"Other attacks Leo?" asked Phoebe seeing the pain on Leo's face.

"I just lose a charge because of a warlock in Europe while I was busy healing another witch in Africa."

"A warlock? But that's an easy vanquish!" exclaimed Paige.

"Easy for you to say that! You have great powers. Some witches only have potions and spells to defend themselves. Don't forget you are the Charmed Ones and not just any witches! Besides, Amelie was alone against a whole coven. They didn't let her any chance. " 

 "I'm sorry…" said Piper putting a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. She knew her husband never could completely erase the pain he felt every time one of his charge was hurt. Each of those deaths affected him personally, the grief obvious on his tired face.

"Need my help Leo? I'm pretty good at being a Whitelighter now!" proposed Paige with enthusiasm.  

"Thanks Paige but your sisters might need your help here in the near future. The Charmed Ones might be the last ramparts of Good soon. I know that's a huge responsibility…" he added as he saw their blank faces. "However, It seems all the demons of the Underworld have been given the order to invade Earth. They are surfacing everywhere. And the Elders are actually afraid they aimed higher than Earth."

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe, on the alert "Are they planning to invade Heaven? Just like that? They are crazy! They will never access that plan! No demon could, the Elders won't let them."

"Not the demons, but their new leaders, the Avatars. The Elders announced this morning they are controlling the Underworld now… with Cole's help." When Leo dared look up at Phoebe's shocked face, he felt sorry for his sister-in-law. She had been trying so hard to believe in her instincts about Cole. They all knew he wasn't responsible for the Source's possession last year … Even Paige seemed to have some sympathy for Cole… in her own way.  They all sincerely wished he was out of Evil's way but the Avatars had other plans for him. And they might pay the price very soon. 

"I'm sorry Phoebe" he added "He killed the demon that had taken the Source's place and had been busy reorganising the Underworld with the other Avatars. That's his task, he helped demons. Our source inside the Avatar's organisation says he wasn't himself, that their ceremony of admission had changed him and the Avatars are more powerful than ever before. The Elders don't even rely on Cole anymore… They are calling for some kind of Holy War and now, with Emily's disappearance… I'm afraid we might have to fight Cole again… For Greater Good"

"I won't" affirmed Phoebe decisively "I won't kill him without trying everything to save him this time."

Despite their reluctance about Cole, Phoebe's determination convinced her sisters. To Leo's surprise, Piper and Paige nodded their agreements.

"Phoebe listen to me…" tried to reason Leo "Cole might be out of reach right now, if the Elders have lost hope then…" he sighed tiredly as the resolve on her face didn't disappear and he realised it wouldn't, no matter what he said, "Please, Phoebe, just don't try something too risky… OK?"

"I won't risk my sisters' lives or my niece's for that matter. But if Emily failed, I'll try to talk to Cole… maybe we can get through to him."

Tiny bells rang in Leo's ears:

"I have to go, my charges need help. Be careful…" he disappeared hurriedly and for the hundredth time in two days, Piper prayed for her husband to come back unharmed of his quest for Good.

"OK, far from me to say something against this new attitude of yours toward Cole, but I hope you are right. We are in it against Leo's advise and I wish we're not doing a mistake." Said Paige, glaring at her so-stubborn-at-times sister.

Phoebe took her purse and went to the front door without a word.

"Where are you going Pheebs?" asked Piper, worried.

"I'm going at Cole's penthouse. There is a chance to find him there. After all he made it its quarters when the Source was possessing him last year."

"OK we are going with you. I will make some of that power stripping potion, just in case and Paige will orb us there. Paige, go take the crossbow." Piper turned back to Phoebe who sighed as Paige did as ordered and went to the basement. "Phoebe we are with you in this but we need protecting. We don't know what's going on in his head…"

"OK but promise me you won't use it without my accord."

"OK you're the only judge Phoebe, besides I really hope you will succeed 'cause we might REALLY need his help."

Piper whirled on her feet and bustled about at the kitchen's table.

The phone rang and Phoebe picked it up in the lobby:

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell on the phone."

"Hi, Phoebe! It's Lauren, remember? Cole's secretary. Do you know where Cole is? 'cause I'm worried, I haven't seen him in two days and I left like a hundred messages on Cole's phone but he never called back."

"I'm sorry Lauren, I wished I could help you but…"

"No that's OK. If you see him, please, tell him to contact me. I know the world won't stop turning if he disappeared for two days but still… I need to know when he will come back!"

"I will Lauren, I will… for the world's sake…" 

At the other end of the phone, Lauren laughed as to a really good joke and hung up after a brief 'thank you'.

Phoebe hung up in turn, wishing she would indeed see Cole today.

***

Paige came back from the basement and saw Phoebe on the phone in the Hall. 

Piper took the crossbow out of her hands and put it safely on the counter.

"We might need our sister for that plan to work!" she joked, pouring some herbs in a smelly blue potion.

Paige flashed a quick smile: 

"No that's OK. I've just realised Phoebe is right. We need Cole to fight the Avatars."

Piper nodded and asked, changing the subject:

"I guess the Halliwell always were attracted by problematic guys. After all, grams was married like… six times."

Paige pursed her lips in a sweet pout:

"I see you coming, but don't worry. Everything is fine with Steve… I think."

"Looks like a good guy." Added Piper.

"He is…"

"But…?" 

Paige rolled her eyes, Piper could read her like an open book sometimes:

"But he is hiding things from me… and I hate it."

"You think he is a demon?" asked Piper as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask when your sister had doubts about a boyfriend, not even distracted from the boiling cauldron in front of her.

"NO! Are you crazy!" exclaimed Paige, mortified at the idea of Steve being a demon. "I would kill him with my bare hands if he is…"

"Oh I believe you!" Piper said smiling ironically.

"I'm serious!!" added Paige.

"Yeah, Yeah… I think I heard that one before…"

***

Cole grabbed his black shirt and put it on. He was in no hurry to come back to the Avatars as he wasn't sure how to deal with them now. He already had plans to slow down the Underworld's growth and the demons attacks on Earth but he barely had the power to make decisions with Arthus on his heels half of the time he was there. He always had to look over his shoulder around them, evil or not.

When he arrived in the kitchen he noticed Emily was still wearing his blue shirt and was eating pancakes with peanuts butter like she was famished. 

"Uh Cole! You want some?" she said, swallowing her pancake with enthusiasm.

"No, I'm not really hungry..."

But he realised too late it was only a rhetorical question as she glared at him for not eating what she had cooked. So he sat at the table near her…

"Well I might take one of your pancakes after all. They look delicious" he added with a grin.

"Liar!" she said smiling, she knew he just wanted to please her. 

"No really!" he said grinning at her perspicacity. He thought he had mastered the art of lying about a woman's cooking ability after two years at the Manor. He had nothing to reproach to Piper's food, but Phoebe's… well, let's just say he didn't love her for her cooking.

Emily became serious again as she said between two mouthfuls of her pancake:

"Cole I don't want you to go."

"Neither do I, but we have no choice."

"Yes we have. We can flee." She said, taking his hand in hers "Flee far away from the Avatars and from the Elders…"

Cole dove his intent blazing blue eyes in the ocean green of her own:

"Utopia Emily. You know there is no way in Hell we can flee from them."

"I don't care. I don't wanna lose you!" she snapped.

"Please Emily…" pleaded Cole, he would find a way to destroy the Avatars with or without her approval but he preferred it to be with her.

Emily saw the resignation shine in his eyes and she knew their was no way to hold him back. She sighed:

"I saw Steve two days ago. He was afraid you would break his cover… did you?"

"No"

She heaved a sigh she had been holding since then:

"Thank God…"

"But I nearly killed him yesterday. Your call saved his head I think."

"No I don't think so, you had plenty of occasions to give him away to the other Avatars but you didn't… That only proved that there always was good in you."

"That was damn close yet…" he said, ashamed. "I think he believes I'm evil now."

"Oh no… And I can't do anything about it now… That bunch of cretins! If they thought it was the best solution to strip away my powers! Now I can't even help you or anyone else, I'm just useless!"

Cole approached Emily and took her in his arms… she leaned on his strong chest, relaxing at the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I know how it feels, I felt it too. I was pretty pissed last year when I lost my powers. Actually 'pissed' is an understatement. I hated myself for not being able to help Phoebe and her sisters. With hindsight, I think that had more to do with the male ego but still… I can assure you, It's just a bad stage you have to pass and you'll cope with it, like I did."

This didn't seem to reassure Emily who toyed mindlessly with Cole's collar. He looked her in the eyes:

"Besides, being human has its advantages."

"Like what?" said Emily, frowning.

"Like being able to do whatever you want without responding to the Elders for your very actions in this world."

"That's what you learn when you became human last year?" she asked, retrieving her former Whitelighter role, only without powers.

"No, I learned that being human sometimes sucks, that it's damn hard to find a place for yourself in a civilisation you've had no connections with for a century and that even being human with the whole 'innocent' thing it implied, I still wanted to strangle my boss the first day I worked at the social services!"

This got a smile out of Emily and Cole grinned too. She was more serene and he realised that none of Phoebe's pep talks then had any effect on him last year. _'I love you and nothing will ever change that'… _like hell!

Then he tried again, more seriously:

"You know why the Avatars chose me?"

"Because of your powers?" she said as she looked up.

"No, because of my humanity. Hector, the Avatar that was there earlier, told me that there was no point denigrating my human half and that that's what made me so powerful when I was a demon. He considers being human as an asset, not a burden."

"Thanks Cole" she said and hugged him. She then realised how wise her charge was. He had lived so many things, crashed so many barriers to obtain what he bargained for and she was so proud of him.

"You are welcome" he whispered sweetly in her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"What will we do now?" she said without breaking the hug.

"You will need to find Leo and tell him about what happened. The girls will protect you, it's too dangerous here. Besides, Hector already saw you and I don't want him to seek revenge upon you if anything happens to me…"

Then Emily was truly scared for him, she pulled away and cupped his beautiful face of her two hands:

"What do you mean 'if something happens to you' Cole? Do you have a plan and wouldn't talk to me about it?"

Cole didn't answer. He took her hands and kissed them gently.

Suddenly, blue orbs lightened the penthouse's kitchen…

***

Steve's screams echoed in the dark cave of the Underworld as the Kirskan demon removed the poker, red from the heat, leaving yet another scar on Steve's battered body. 

Kirskan demons were tall demons who hid their horrible faces under the blackness of their hood. They were blind and mute, Steve could only hear the whistling sound of his breath as its smell left him nauseated. They fed on the pain they inflicted their victims and were known to keep them alive for weeks while suffering unbearably. Most of them, ended up crazy from the suffering, and death was considered as a gift when a Kirskan demon laid its filthy hands on you.

Arthus watched attentively from the other side of the room, a snicker bending his thin lips.

He had caught him giving falsified orders to their minions. That poor warlock was trying to save some bunch of witches… How stupid! When he had grabbed the traitor, he could sense his inner goodness. Those new powers really came in handy. That servant had been with them for years, they had never suspected him to be a traitor and yet it appeared as he read his mind that he had been giving information to the Elders the whole time…

Poor of him, now all he had to do is wait for Cole to arrive… and prove his loyalty. 

***

Well… oups* I didn't put Phoebe's reaction in that chapter! But it's ready and it's in the next chapter!!!

Please REVIEW!

_"Feed the author, it keeps her writing more!"_ -  Jaguar


	37. Phoebe's Freedom

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone. I can't believe some of you are still trying to catch up with this story! Good luck! 37 chapters already, but the end is near…

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon, plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily decides to bring him back to Good and avows her love for him. What will be the Elders' reaction?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 37:  **Phoebe's freedom 

Emily and Cole stared at the spot where tiny blue orbs whirled on themselves and soon, they could distinguish the three sister's shapes with astonishment.

_*What the hell are they doing here?*_ thought Cole, he was about to lecture them on how to use the doors like they did with him not so long ago, but Emily, seeing the change on his face, squeezed his hands, preventing angry words to pour out of his mouth.

He calmed down and squeezed back with a smile, that smile that meant everything for her. With Phoebe here, Emily didn't know what would be his reaction. Would he push her away and act like nothing happened? 

When Cole turned his attention back to the Charmed Ones, the expression of pure awe on Piper and Paige's faces didn't go unnoticed to Cole. He always loved to shock them. So right then, he greatly enjoyed their uneasiness when they _finally_ realised that they had just barged in someone else's house early in the morning and that the said person wasn't alone or evil like they probably expected.

However, Cole couldn't bring himself to look at Phoebe. He didn't want to see the relief he imagined was written all over her face at seeing him with someone else and somehow, he felt guilty toward her. He knew that was stupid, she had moved on a long time ago already. They were divorced, on her _own_ terms, and from what he knew, she had enjoyed her new found freedom a great deal already. Only everything wasn't forgotten on his part and he still had the decency not to expose his new relationship to his ex-wife and he slowly let go of Emily's hands. He looked straight ahead, avoiding Phoebe's eyes.

Phoebe was livid. Her face had lost all its color as she opened her eyes on the harsh possibility that Cole might have moved on with his life like she had urged him to, so many times before. After Cole became almost crazy with the pain, she never expected that day to come. Yet it had. 

She felt like going insane with pain herself, she could feel her heart shatter. Somehow she never imagined Cole with somebody else. Cole would still be Cole, in love with her no matter how badly she treated him. She had persuaded herself that no matter how hard she pushed him away, he would still come back to her with puppy eyes begging for love. Only it seemed that when she was finally ready to pull him to her, he was the one clinging to somebody else. 

She had expected to find him evil, preparing some demonic plans with the Avatars' minions - _that_ she could deal with - but instead he looked pretty much _Good_… 

Emily didn't look bad either for a dead person. The Happiness was evident on her face, her rosy cheeks speaking by themselves of her activities of the night before. She was wearing one of Cole's shirts as a night gown, just like she used to do not so long ago… during those lonely nights when only Cole's scent could soothe her fears away. 

When Leo said she had disappeared, Phoebe never realised it could mean that she had clipped her wings for Cole. She felt like she was dying inside, like Cole had denied her his unconditional love and she only had herself to blame. She only began to realise how it must have been for Cole to see her with Miles.

Paige squeezed her hand tightly for support and Piper all but glared at Cole with suspicions. 

"Hi, Emily!" said Paige, trying to ease the discomfort. "Leo was trying to find you this morning. He was worried 'cause he couldn't sense you."

"That might be because I'm not a Whitelighter anymore." Answered Emily, almost shyly.

"That we can see" murmured Piper through clenched teeth so that only Phoebe could hear. For her sister's sake, she was somehow glad that Cole had finally moved on, but sisters were sisters, and she just HAD to be overprotective with her little sister.

Cole spotted the crossbow Paige had difficulties trying to hide. He concluded quickly, raising an eyebrow:

"Came here to vanquish me, didn't you?"

"Well uh… Not exactly." offered Paige, glancing over her shoulder at the heavy weapon she was holding in her back, careful not to touch its poisoned arrow. "We thought you were evil again so… uh… we…"

Cole raised his eyebrows again, staring intently at Paige, well aware he was doing nothing more than increasing her uneasiness and enjoyed every seconds of it.

Piper took the relay:

"We thought you were evil. The Elders thought you were evil, Cole. Some things never change. We have been told you were reorganising the Underworld and turning it against us. It seemed every last demon was told of the Manor's address. Phoebe here wanted to save you but I don't think you need saving anymore."

His blue eyes locked on Piper's blazing ones, Cole replied sarcastically:

"Why did you need that crossbow then?"

"Insurance" replied Piper coldly, hands on her belly in a protective manner.

Emily intervened before Cole could reply with another of his sarcasm:

"Everything is OK now Piper, don't worry. Cole is good. Thanks for caring. I know I should have contacted you sooner… Cole? Piper and her sisters were the ones who discovered that you weren't responsible for that girl's death. They trusted you enough not to jump to conclusions. It's my fault, I should have intervened sooner."

Cole stared at her, only mildly surprised that she was taking the blame on herself for the sisters' intrusion. Then he turned back to Piper:

"Don't worry Piper. I'll do everything in my power to stop the Avatars. It seemed I was a little… lost for a time but I have settled my priorities again. I won't let them hurt any of you, but I need time and I need to have my back watched, you know? Tell Leo to pass a message to the Elders for me: tell them I'm not evil and that I'm still working for them. Tell them I will do everything possible to save us all, no matter the cost."

Piper nodded, truly relieved:

"I'm glad you're back Cole."

"Thanks Piper."

"Well I think we should go now" said Paige as she took Piper and Phoebe's hands.

"Wait!" called Cole, he turned to Emily "Please go with them, I don't want you to be in the line of fire for me, not now that you're… mortal."

Emily shook her head 'no' and glared at him for even proposing her to stick to his ex-wife and in-laws but she realised he was right. She didn't want to be a burden for him and even if his attitude freaked her out right now, the only way she could be useful was not alone at the Penthouse but near the Charmed Ones and Leo. So she finally agreed, and kissed him lightly on the lips as a goodbye:

"Promise me you will return safe and sound Cole. Promise me that you won't do something stupid."

Piper rolled her eyes and turned her look away of this display of affection when Paige all but stared at the new couple, opened-mouth… Phoebe couldn't even think straight anymore, and she stared blankly at them like it was just a nightmare she would soon wake up from. 

"I promise" he said smiling and kissed Emily back to her intense relief. He wasn't pushing her away. He wasn't ashamed of what happened last night and for that moment on, she truly believed in his love.

So Emily nodded, picked her white gown still lying on the bedroom's floor and took Piper's hand. 

In a second they had all disappeared in a whirlpool of little blue lights, leaving Cole alone, pondering.

He had only made one promise to Emily and he might not even keep his word.

***

 The foursome appeared at the Manor and an awkward silence fell on them all. Emily actually wondered if it wouldn't have been safer for her to orb right into the Source's lair instead of going at the Halliwell Manor. She asked uneasy:

"Thanks for helping me out…"

Paige was the only sister who looked friendly to her:

"No problem. We can help each other between Whitelighters…" then realising "well you know what I mean, half-Whitelighter, ex-Whitelighter all the same!" she corrected awkwardly.

Emily nodded, still a little pained by the recent loss of her wings. 

Awkward silence again.

She couldn't bear the Halliwell's stares anymore. They looked at her like she was some kind of Martian. Was it so unbelievable for someone else than Phoebe to love Cole! She just had sex with him, so what? Was it outlawed? They have all tried to forget Cole ever existed for a time, they had no right to judge his actions… or hers for that matter. Especially Piper! _*Damnit, where is Leo when we need him?*_ she fumed silently.

Piper decided she would at least play the good hostess and proposed:

"I saw you were having breakfast when we arrived, if you want I can fix you something…"

"No that's OK. Thanks. I'm just a little cold. Do you mind if I use your bathroom and take a hot bath?" Emily truly needed to be alone to think, she would lock herself up in the bathroom if needed to avoid such an embarrassing situation.

"or a cold shower…" mumbled Phoebe to herself.

"No problem Emily, I'll show you. By the way, what size are you? I'll lend you some clothes." Said Paige taking Emily by the shoulders and happily leading her upstairs to hers and Phoebe's bathroom. She didn't know if she should be glad that Cole had moved on with his life (and preferably away from Phoebe) or if she should be sad for her big sister. But after, all Phoebe never really admitted she still loved Cole and since Piper obviously took her side, she chose to at least be civil, and took care of her new innocent. The poor Emily didn't need three Halliwells on her back after the Elders all but deprived her of her powers. She remembered how it scared her that the Angel of Destiny could take her powers away and she felt sorry for the young (ex) Whitelighter.

When the pair was out of sight, Piper turned to Phoebe:

"Are you OK Sweety?"

Phoebe swallowed hard:

"Yes I am. Don't worry Piper." Then she turned away and went to the living room.

Piper figured she needed a little time alone to think. If she didn't know what was going on in Phoebe's head before, she was completely lost right now. She really didn't hold anything against Emily, she couldn't dream of a better way to keep Cole on the side of Good, but it was all so… weird.  

Last year, when Cole was human and everything was still wonderful between him and Phoebe, she had started to consider the ex-demon as a true member of the family, the brother she never had. Sure they weren't the best buddies but some kind of bond had developed between them. She had taken him under her wings, and she remembered with a smile the face he was making when she had come at the police station to free him because he didn't have a driving licence. 

Then had come the Source, shaking her certitude and she had hated Cole for it. Not because she thought he was evil (well…not only) she had hated him because he had proven to be her weakness. She didn't want to see the change in him and her sister had suffered because she wasn't able to protect her family as Prue would have done. Then they had learned that Cole wasn't really that Evil bastard from Hell, in fact, he never let them down and fought the Source alone for his family… and she hated herself for being such a bitch with him.

On some level, she had started to believe in him again. She realised it now: no matter what, Cole would still own this very particular place in her family and she had somehow nurtured the hope that Phoebe would come back to him one day and everything would be like in the good all days again. However her sister couldn't make her mind and Emily came, turning the world upside down, and redistributed the cards.

She sighed, it scared herself to even realise how much faith she had truly placed in Cole. Paige would probably freak out if she could read her thoughts!

She turned to the kitchen and called for Leo, like Cole had instructed. He came five minutes later and seemed in a hurry to return to wherever he was.

"Leo, I'm sorry but this is really important…"

"Problems with Cole? What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, at least not physically." Replied Piper with a sigh. A frown crossed Leo's angelic features and Piper continued. "The good news? Cole is Good, and he wants you to pass the message to the Elders. He is willing to help them against the Avatars. The bad news? Emily is there in the bathroom, she isn't a Whitelighter anymore."

"What? That's impossible! How did it happened?" 

 "The Elders clipped her wings"

"Why would they do that? Especially now!" 

Piper glared at him signifying the answer was evident. And realisation appeared on Leo's face:

"Oh! You mean… She and Cole? … Together? They…?"

Piper slapped him on the shoulder:

"Yes they did it! Emily is powerless and Cole asked us to protect her."

"Oh OK" said Leo still shocked "And is Phoebe OK with it? I mean…Uh…"

"Hardly. She says she is but you should have seen her, she looks like a zombie right now"

"You want me to talk to her?" proposed Leo but he suddenly lifted his eyes heavenward, as the Elders' silent call reached his ears. He looked sadly at Piper and she understood.

"Go honey! I'll deal with Phoebe… and Emily."

***

Cole appeared in the Source's throne room. He wanted to appear confident with Emily but the truth was… he hadn't a damn clue of what he should do or say right now. It all felt so awkward to be in this place. So many memories of last year came back to mind and he only wanted to destroy it all and send every last demon to Hell.

Yesterday he didn't even once thought about all that, he remembered his main priority was to organise the Underworld in order to serve the Avatars' purpose. And it came so naturally to him, it frightened him. Ruling the Underworld was a hard task for anyone but he didn't have a problem with it, he knew what to do and when and how to do it. 

He sighed, the Avatars might have a little more trust in him now. . . Or at least that's what he thought before Arthus greeted him:

"Hey Belthazor! You take your time I see! You almost missed all the fun." He snickered as he sat heavily across the throne as if it had always been his. "Our prisoner is a damn strong head, he won't tell us anything. I hate waiting! Where were you?" he inquired suspiciously "Hector searched you for an hour"

"That's none of your concern. I don't give a damn about Hector!" Cole snickered back, his eyes cold "Why do you need me for this?"

"Well… I thought you would be happy to deal with this traitor yourself, seeing how you hunted down the demons who wanted to take the throne yesterday. That was fun by the way! But we need to make an example of this one, He works with the Elders."

Cole's heart skipped a bit. Steve. Steve had been caught.

"Where is he?" he asked coldly, looking at Arthus straight in the eyes. 

"In the cells, a Kirskan demon keeps him company." he said sarcastically, examining Cole's face for any sign of disappointment that might confirm his doubts but found none.

"I'll take care of that. Anything else?"

"No, the demons are in place, waiting for new orders. They are spreading chaos among the witches. Our plans are working well" replied Arthus shortly, he didn't like to have the second role every time Belthazor was around. He was an Avatar for much longer than him and when he finally got what he had sought for a century, namely the throne, he hated the idea he had to share it with somebody else. Avatar or not.

Cole nodded and turned his back on Arthus, heading for the cells.

"Oh and… Belthazor? Make sure our 'friend' is well guarded. We wouldn't want him to escape, would we?"

Cole didn't even glance his way as he exited the throne room.

***

In his cell, Steve was fighting not to pass out. The pain was so intense he could barely think of anything else.

As the Kirskan demon removed the athame leaving yet another scar, Steve caught a sharp breath. He could hear the demon whistling with joy, feeding on his pain eagerly like a vulture on a rotten carcass.

If Steve had any saliva left, he would have spit in that bastard's disfigured face. His eyes radiating with rage and determination, he pulled on the ropes hard. He sensed his bloody wrist give out and could free one of his hand. Oblivious to this, the deaf and blind demon turned away to take another object of torture, whistling happily.

Steve pulled hard on the other ropes holding him against the rocky wall and with his other hand he finally untied the last rope. 

He fell heavily on the ground, he couldn't stand on his feet anymore.

He was bleeding profusely and he was exhausted, he didn't even have the strength to use his powers anymore. He wondered how long he would have lasted at this rate. However, his relief faded away as the demon suddenly turned toward him, sensing something wasn't right with his prisoner. 

He extended his long and claw-like hands toward the wall where Steve should stand and sensed nothing but thin air. An angry whistle escaped from his throat and he turned to the spot Steve had managed to drag himself along.

As he approached him slowly Steve tried to get away but to no avail, his body didn't answer his brain anymore, he couldn't blink away. His eyes fell on the athame the demon had used to torture him. It was on the ground not so far away. If he could just reach for it. 

The Kirskan demon was only inches away from him when in a last and desperate effort, he caught the athame in his bloody hand, directing it at his keeper, only driven by the instinct of self-preservation. 

However, the demon easily snapped it away of his shaking grip before Steve could throw it. The warlock could only face with horror what the Kirskan demon had planned for him next. As the claw-like hand took his throat and started strangling him, Steve didn't even had the strength to fight back.

When he thought he was done for, he sensed the steely hand let go of his throat. The demon doubled up in pain and exploded.  Steve put his hand in front of his face to protect him from the fire and when it was over, he could see with astonishment Cole heading hurriedly toward him:

"Are you OK?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Steve failed to respond. He couldn't find his voice and was about to pass out. Seeing this Cole waved his hand in front of him, healing most of his wounds like he had done for that Darklighter, hardly a month ago, when he was still eaten away from the inside by insanity. Useful power, too bad it couldn't be used on Good people.

Steve's ghostly white face found a semblance of life again and he grabbed forcefully Cole's hand.

"What are you here for? Finish me up?"

"Don't be ridiculous…" he sighed and helped Steve up. "I made a mistake, now GO!" he ordered sensing troubles.

Steve didn't think twice about it and blinked away. 

Cole stared for a moment to the spot Steve had just vacated. How would he explain that? 

"What the hell are you doing?" came a calm yet ominous voice from behind.

… TBC!

***

A little cliff-hanger to keep you on edge… 

So what do you think of this chapter? Do you think Phoebe should have ripped Emily's eyes? Or be happy with it?

Please **_review_** and feed my muse, she needs inspiration!


	38. Living up to your Ideals

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 **_A/N:_** Again all your wonderful reviews helped me write faster and –hopefully– better. Just forget the grammar mistakes OK?? lol  A special thanks to Cindy, Barb and Kell [sorry if I can't really well tell you where it's going but all I can say is that you might like it! ;-) ] but I don't forget any of you guys! All your reviews, even the shortest, go straight to my heart.

**_A/N 2:_** Many of you asked for a Phoebe/Emily scene, here it is! So any rippings eyes out in sight? *_wink at bubbly pop*_

**_A/N 3:_** Now, I know I announced that the end was near, last chapter, but don't worry there is still a couple chapters to go. I'm even thinking about a sequel… well I don't know. A new twist to this story popped up in my mind but I don't know where to end Another Chance and where to start the sequel, so maybe I just will prolong Another Chance… and make it a fifty-chapters story!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily decides to bring him back to Good and avows her love for him…_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 38:**  Living up to your ideals

Steve's ghostly white face found a semblance of life again and he grabbed forcefully Cole's hand.

"What are you here for? Finish me up?"

"Don't be ridiculous…" he sighed and helped Steve up. "I made a mistake, now GO!" he ordered sensing troubles.

Steve didn't think twice about it and blinked away. 

Cole stared for a moment to the spot Steve had just vacated. How would he explain that? 

"What the hell are you doing?" came a calm yet ominous voice from behind.

Cole turned around surprised, fighting to keep a straight face. Valeria stood there watching him suspiciously. He couldn't help a shudder to course down his spine when her blazing blue eyes dived in his icy ones as if she could pierce through the barriers of his mind. If the Avatars couldn't sense his inner goodness because he was one of their own, Cole wondered if he was powerful enough to prevent them from reading his thoughts. 

"Righting a wrong" Cole answered simply.

Valeria's face barely registered surprise when she raised an eyebrow:

"He betrayed us."

An evil grin appeared on Cole's face:

"On the contrary, he will serve our purpose fully now."

The fallen Angel and only female Avatar starred at him:

"What do you mean? He is working for Them" she said bitterly "we can't keep a traitor in our ranks, it's too dangerous."

Valeria could see the confidence on his face as he added in a steady and calm voice, inviting her to follow his reasoning:

"First, he still work for us. Second, I already have a demon tracking him down, watching his every moves. He will kill whoever he might have told about the Avatars. We might even know if there are other traitors among us. 

Then we will use him to falsify the Elders' information about us. He will help us lead his own camp to its fall." 

The fallen Angel didn't seem to buy it for one second and Cole started to fear for his cover until Valeria voiced her opinion:

"You should have told us first. You don't lead the Underworld alone, Arthus and I are…"

"…really useful allies and companions." He said advancing slowly on her like a lion on his prey "But Arthus is just too impatient, he would have killed the guy before we even had a chance to discover anything about his crew."

Valeria stared at his blue eyes, he had that kind of felinity that she had found in only one demon before, the love of her life for whom she had given up everything, for whom she had killed. 

Cole could see her soften and remembered what Hector had confided him about her. She was so cold, like she was dying little by little in the inside while showing an incredible strength of mind on the outside. 

"I'm sorry for what I told you the other day, about not knowing demons. I empathised with your pain."

A look of hurt and confusion clouded Valeria's flawless face. And Cole for the first time since he knew her, could detect a faint, very faint trace of goodness. Her petrified heart seemed briefly lighten up by emotions but it was so prompt…

"How do you know about that?" she asked coldly.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

Valeria stared at him for a second, her eyes weren't able to shed tears anymore. She regained composure and said:

"All the Avatars are awaited at the temple, we need to consult each other for the continuity of this plan. Don't be late." She warned and disappeared in a corner of the dark corridor leaving Cole to ponder his solutions. 

***

Steve appeared at the penthouse, searching for Emily. He was almost sure to find her there and yet…

_*Where the hell is she?*_

He had tried to call her for half an hour already and got no answer. He was worried, what if Cole had hurt her? 

No Cole wouldn't do that… he hoped. She was his only link to the Elders. He couldn't blink there without their permission, their guards might be up and at full strength right now! He had to find her. All his pains would be proven worthless if he couldn't share the information with the Elders! Good was in danger and as much as he sometime despised their self righteousness, the former warlock believed in the Elders' ideals. And he had already been rewarded for that… he had found Paige.

He had tried to stop a bunch of demon from attacking the Manor to save Paige and her sisters but he had been caught  by Arthus and his stupidity had earned him a quick trip to Hell. His body still ached in places he didn't even suspected could ache. If Cole hadn't been there… 

_*Wait! Did I just thought that? That sick bastard ended up saving **my **ass!* _a smile appeared on his lips _* hey! Things change after all!*_

 He remembered how confused his childhood friend looked yesterday, he truly thought for a moment there was nothing to do for him at that point but Cole had finally proved him wrong. He didn't quite know what drove him to go talk to the new Avatar. After Belthazor's betrayal, he certainly didn't trust Cole like he did when they were only two children fighting together to outlive the Underworld's natural selection. He had seen that strange ceremony had changed him… and still he had tried to save him against all his resolutions. For old time's sake, for those memories of a boy who had shared his childhood and who, he believed it now, never lost that unique spark in his heart. He carried his humanity through the most awful demonic training, imposed by the Source himself to enter the Brotherhood and he didn't know if even he would have survived it.

So he nodded to himself, proud as a big brother: _*That guy won't stop surprising me!*_

He profited of his time alone to take a look at his surroundings, the penthouse was empty but clearly someone had slept here last night. He glanced at the table: *_Breakfast for two?? Hmm… Is that lucky bastard  back with his witch?*_

Apparently they had left hurriedly, maybe Paige and her sisters were still in trouble despite his best efforts?

*_Damnit! Where are you Emily?*_ he growled and disappeared.

***

Emily hesitantly came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, her wet hair still draped in a towel. 

Where was Paige? She had said she wanted to lend her some clothes but she was nowhere in sight!

_*Calm down Emily, calm down…*_ she sighed to herself. This day had begun like a sweet dream, in Cole's arms, 

but it turned out it would end up just like a nightmare. 

She was powerless, and basically useless. What could she do in a world she had once left without a look over her shoulder? She had always considered helping others as her main aim. She had done it all her life and it opened her the golden doors of Heaven. She was certain being a Whitelighter was the accomplishment of her Destiny. She felt fulfilled the day  she received her wings by the Elders. What would she do now? Was it the way it should have been?

She was saying the truth this morning: She didn't regret what happened with Cole. She loved him sincerely. Last night was the best of her life (after-life included) and she didn't want to leave him. He deserved her love, and so much more.

Though she couldn't quite comprehend how the Elders could sanction such an act of love. She had mended his heart. He wasn't afraid to love anymore. Everything happened so naturally, like this one moment was always meant to be. How could they punish her when she had done exactly what they awaited from their Whitelighters? Helping their charges was their main aim, and she had done nothing wrong.

She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at her white gown, the cloth she was used to wear as a Whitelighter. She sighed sadly. Cole was worth it, he would be there for her… she hoped. 

She walked slowly out of the bathroom. A chill ran down her spine. Strange how the Manor wasn't as warm as it looked… it certainly have something to do with the Halliwells' not-so-hospitable attitudes. They hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms. She felt more and more like a burden, having to count on Cole's ex-wife to protect her, but she couldn't avoid the sisters anymore in their own house!

"Paige? Piper?" she called but no one answered. She heard a faint noise in one of the bedroom. She started to go toward it but she hesitated. 

*_Don't be such a child, Emily!_ * She sighed to herself. 

She opened the door to Phoebe's bedroom…

***

Phoebe jumped, startled as Emily opened the door.

"Oh sorry" she apologised, more and more embarrassed. 

Phoebe was sitting on her bed, working on her advice column. End of the world or not, she still had a delay to respect and no demonic attack could ever surpass Elise's outbursts. She glanced quickly at the new comer and closed her laptop, upset.

"What are you doing here?" she asked brusquely, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

Emily frowned. She never hold Phoebe in her heart and it appeared that it was reciprocal. After everything that woman had done to Cole, she had no claim over him anymore. When he came to her, begging for help, begging for comfort and hope, she turned her back to him, telling him she hated him and that everything they shared didn't count for her.

Since they were apparently alone at the Manor, she couldn't count on anyone's interruption to save her from Phoebe. 

"Where is everyone?" asked Emily back with the same tone. 

Phoebe rolled her eyes and reopened her laptop to continue her work without a look at Emily:

"Piper needed some herbs for her protection potion and Paige orbed her to the store."

Emily nodded and glanced at her surroundings. Cole had lived here for almost two years and there was no sign of his passage, no sign he ever existed for her. Phoebe clearly had been trying to get over him. She had completely erased everything that could remember her of her ex-husband, as if those last two years hadn't happened at all. 

And yet, her attitude was speaking a whole other language.

She heard an upset sigh coming from the Charmed One as she started typing more animatedly. Emily just watched Phoebe silently. She had read her article once and surprisingly, it was really good. Her advice columns were really interesting and didn't reflect at all the woman she appeared to be right now. It was poignant and direct, sometimes naive even and always imaginative. Phoebe was gifted when it came to deciphering others' emotions, how come she wasn't able to regard hers with the same wisdom? Or Cole's for that matter?

"OK that's it!" Phoebe turned to Emily, clearly upset, "What do you want?" 

The Ex-Whitelighter was about to ask the question that had preoccupied her ever since she first came to Cole but refrained from it and spoke instead:

"Do you know where Paige left those clothes for me?"

"No, I don't! See I've a deadline to respect and it seems I won't have much time to work in the next few days and if we survive the Avatars and the attacks of the whole Underworld and recover a semblance of normal life, I'd really like to keep my job which isn't sure yet since it's only 9 am and Elise already threatened twice of firing me!" Phoebe took her breath and gestured for the door, signalling the exit to Emily. "No please, If you'd just…"

Emily glanced over her shoulder at the open door and walked slowly to it, lost in thought.

Phoebe sighed loudly, clearly relieved, and started working again – That is before the bang of the door startled her. She looked up and found Emily was still there, staring at her decisively, hands on her hips. 

If the ex-Whitelighter had lost her powers, she certainly didn't have lost her skills when it came to help people overcome their problems. 

"What is the problem with you? I swear if you could vanquish me, you would have done it twice already! If you have a problem with me, please, by all means, tell me or get over yourself!"

Phoebe's mouth hung open in a half-shocked half-surprised expression. She had heard Leo venting onhow Emily had lectured him about their attitudes with Cole but she never really thought she would dare open that big mouth of hers with her. After all, if she was naïve enough to fall for Cole, Fine! But she will only have her eyes left to cry when she realised they had now future together. She was - used to be a Whitelighter and she couldn't be farther than that from Cole. Human or not, there would still be that insurmountable gap between them. 

Phoebe had learnt that lesson herself: Cole was like the Apple in the garden of Eden, take one bit of it and be doomed for eternity. 

She had also realised that she hadn't really moved on like she thought she had. How could she when she couldn't even deny to herself that she always loved him anymore? That morning, Cole had just opened a new wrench in her broken heart… This one worst than them all… She felt cheated even if she knew that legally speaking, she wasn't married to him anymore.

Phoebe frowned dangerously:

"Oh dare you speak to me like that! I'm tired of playing your bodyguard. OK you're an innocent, so… what?! We are offering you our help and all you're doing is complain. Is it the loss of your power that made you cranky or the lack of sleep?" she snapped bitterly.

Emily didn't recoil. Instead she returned Phoebe's glare with one of her own:

"That's rich of you to bring up the loss of my powers. Do you think I like being around you? Like it wasn't difficult enough already!"

"Oh please, you knew what you exposed yourself to when you decided to… to bed him! Don't put on an act and play innocent, you got what you sought! I lost, You won and now you have to face the other side of the coin." Replied Phoebe with a strangled voice.

"LOST? 'Lost' what? What did I do to you?" replied Emily.

"Cole! I lost the love of my life to you! And you're asking what you've done!" almost screamed Phoebe, her eyes clouded with tears.

Emily's facial expression changed immediately. She had put on her angry face to upset Phoebe and have her avow her true feelings for Cole. Thing that Leo as her Whitelighter should have done a long time ago if he wasn't so blinded by his own fears. However, it appeared she had succeeded more than she thought. Phoebe was obviously pained to see him go, and the situation, namely her being here in her own house, was too much for her to deal with.

A sympathetic smiled appeared on Emily's angelic face. Even if she wasn't the angel she used to be, love and care radiated from her and touched Phoebe deeply. 

Dazed by the power of her feelings, Phoebe buried her face in her hands, and cried. One tear shed for every good moment she had with Cole, one tear shed for each time she tried to forget him, she could cry like that for hours… Crying over the loss of the only man her heart and soul belonged to. 

She had finally let on the open what was plain to see for so long: her love for Cole. And even if she was in a mess, she felt like a burden had been heaved of her shoulders. She wouldn't deny her love for Cole anymore, to anyone, even her sisters.

Emily was near tears too. She placed a supportive hand on Phoebe's shoulder and the Charmed One didn't push her away. She sat on the bed beside her and waited patiently until her sobs calmed down. When it was over, Emily stroke a lock of her brown hair away from her face and looked Phoebe in the eyes, showing her all the compassion she held in her heart. 

She wasn't too sure if it was in her own interest to make Phoebe realise her feelings for Cole – Hell! She loved Cole so much she couldn't bear to lose him now – but as much as it seemed damaging for her own relationship, she couldn't help but feel happy she had helped someone even without her powers. The Whitelighter in her was stronger than anything else, with or without her wings, it made no difference. Her aim in this life was to help people. It was something no one could take away from her, be it the Elders, Fate… or Cupid himself.

Emily took a tissue on the near table and gave it to Phoebe:

"I'm sorry it had come to this but it was necessary. You can't let your feelings eat you away like that Phoebe. There is no point denying things like that, it only hurts more. Believe me, I know."

"Oh no missy! Don't go all Whitelighter on me!" replied Phoebe with a sympathetic grin, her nose wrinkled as she whipped her last tears away.

Emily smiled in return, she felt accomplished. 

"Did we just miss something or do I accidentally orbed to the third dimension?!" teased Paige, as she entered the room, Piper high on her heels. Both of them wore a wide smile on their faces at the scene before their eyes. They had taken the risky bet to leave Phoebe and Emily alone at the Manor for only one hour and almost expected some cat fights but thankfully they hadn't ripped each other's eyes out while they were gone.

Phoebe and Emily secretly smiled to each other under Piper and Paige's curious stares. 

***

"NOOOOO! Please leave me alone! I don't know anything! Please mister!" cried out the little girl, tears rolling freely down her rosy cheeks as Baltus squeezed her arms forcefully and shook her in order to get the answer he asked for. Arthus watched the scene with amusement from the other side of the dark room, bathed in the soft glow of the burning fireplace.

"I told you the little vixen was useless! She can't even control her powers! If she can't get a premonition on command, what's the point in keeping her alive!" sighed Arthus, his patience had reached its limits already, and so did Baltus's.

The tall black man turned to his fellow man, not releasing the powerful grip on the young child's arms. 

"I told you already, that child is much more important than that. She not only has a useful power, she is also a mean to an end. With her, we can make pressure on him to get what we want!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Arthus rolled his eyes in exasperation "But he is a damn strong head and didn't know about her until recently, how do you know he will care about her enough to repudiate everything he worked for?"

"Of course you can't understand feelings like that! You're evil! You don't care about anyone else than yourself!"

"That's not true" defended Arthus with a grin "I care about the Avatars!"

"Of course it serves your purposes! Same as me and everyone else. We are in this to assert our point of view and show our powers, which ultimately will lead us to Heaven. We will command to all those who destroyed our lives and took our revenge."

"Well spoken!" agreed Arthus with a yawn.

Baltus turned his dark eyes on the little girl again and she shivered with fear at their dangerous glint:

"Now you've better be co-operative or I swear you will suffer a lot more than that. Understand?"

The little girl nodded animatedly:

"I'll try, I'll try!" she said, her voice trembling as a tight knot formed in her throat at the idea of the sufferings ahead.

"No I will ask you one more time, is he with us or against us?"

"I'll tell you mister but please…" she said, her puffy red eyes begging for a little compassion "You're hurting me…"

Baltus grunted and threw her on the floor violently, effectively releasing her arm.

Suddenly the girl's eyes went bloody red as she was transported into another prophecy.

Arthus walked at Baltus's side, waiting for the answer. "I hate when she does that! Blood injected eyes! So common…"

"Shut up!"

One minute later, the blue of her eyes came back and she sat straight up in front of the two Avatars.

"Well? What did you see?" asked the impetuous young demon.

"I saw a bright light, and I saw men and women dressed in shiny white clothes… I saw them using powers. A bright light again, blinding me and then I saw you [she pointed at Arthus] and you [she pointed at Baltus] with the other Avatars, smiling and laughing. You were happy about something."

Baltus forcefully grabbed the little girl's blond hair and pulled hard. She started crying again:

"That's all you saw!! I can't believe it! You really are worthless!!"

A fireball appeared in his hand and he was about to incinerate the young girl when Arthus cleared his throat discreetly.

"Fine with me if you want to fireball her but think about your plan. You might regret it afterwards. You know what they say: 'one minute of happiness, a lifetime of regrets'."

Balthus's nostrils flared with anger for a moment but he soon resumed his composure and laughed at Arthus's statement as to a good joke.

"You're right" 

The fireball disappeared.

Suddenly the large wooden doors opened, and the two men looked up, as the little girl crawled to safety under the large table. 

Two Avatars entered the room.

"Valeria? Cole? You let the Underworld without supervision?"

"Don't worry Baltus," answered Valeria and the tall black man listened attentively to her wisdom "We made a strong first impression on the demons, they will obey us regardless."

"You OK with it Belthazor? After all, the Underworld had been yours too before."

"Yes, everything is under control" he replied with certitude, truthfully he was more worried about the Elders' reactions, right now. Suddenly a strange impression invaded him as he heard a sniff and a murmur. He scanned the room and spotted the poor infant he had seen only once before. He felt his heart jump as he watched her. Her knees brought against her chest, she was rocking herself forward and backward, her teary face hidden in her ample and soiled long blue skirt. _What had those monster done to her? _

Valeria continued, not seeing the distress on Cole's face:

"I believe Meneon need you, Baltus. Arthus and I are going back to the Underworld. Cole, here, wanted to talk to Hector."

"OK thanks Valeria" said Baltus as he headed quickly out of the room.

Arthus took Valeria playfully by the arm, which earned him a hard glare, and turned to Cole:

"Hey, would you put the little harpy back to her cell for me please? Thanks!"  he disappeared without waiting for an answer.

As soon as he was alone, Cole hurried to the little girl. He kneeled near the table and remarked she hadn't any visible wounds, except a large bruise on her arm. She was trembling with fear and her face was hidden in a cascade of her curly blond her.

"Are you OK?" he asked genuinely concerned. The child didn't answer.

Cole pitied the little girl. Demonic or not, no child deserved such a treatment, it remembered him too much of his own childhood.

He crawled under the table too and sat near her. She jumped slightly as he gently stroke her hair away from her face and tucked the locks behind her ear. She let him do and didn't protest. She was in some kind of state of shock. Cole even wondered if she acknowledged his presence.

"Are you OK Sweety?" he repeated in a sweet voice. He didn't want to scare the poor girl more than she already was. "I promise, I won't do anything to you. Cross my heart!" he added with a smile.

The little girl turned her gaze on him, her puffy eyes still clouded with tears. 

Cole caught his breath, he hadn't remarked how blue her eyes were before, they seemed to see right through him, dissipating all his defences. 

She sniffled a little, as the last of her sobs died down. 

Cole took a tissue from his pocket and offered it to her. She watched him with round eyes, like she didn't understand he could even care a little about her.

"Here take it! You don't want everyone to see a big girl like you cry, do you?"

The little girl hesitantly took it from his hand, and started wiping her nose noisily.

Cole watched her do silently. He never really was confronted to that kind of situation. Solacing children wasn't his  forte, perhaps because he had killed so many of them before. A sudden dizziness overcame him at this moment, how could he had a heart so cold that he didn't feel the slightest remorse at killing such beautiful creations? The little girl might not even have turned eight yet and she was already involved in situations that were beyond him. 

His heart sank in his chest as he remembered the few things Hector told him about her. She was a powerful young prophet and according to him, she was also from an evil lineage… Yet Cole couldn't help but wonder about that statement. With her, he didn't feel the little warning that he felt every time demons were around. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that Evil was all around but he had the feeling that the true reason was that she wasn't evil at all. She had an innocent heart, a pure soul. 

Purer than most of the human children of her age in fact.

He was taken aback when she turned her deep blue eyes to him and gave him back the wet tissue:

"I'm sorry, it's all filthy now…"

Cole eyed the tissue and wrinkled his nose, dismissing it with a smile:

"You can keep it! It's on the house!" 

The little girl grinned at it, her tiny blue eyes sparkling with naïvety and kindness. 

"You are funny" she said with a tiny voice that melted Cole's heart. 

Strange how he felt drown to her, somehow. 

He never really liked children, in fact, he always considered them like little demons in disguise. He had laughed every time people talked about children's innocence! That was only a myth, children weren't innocent! They were capricious, temperamental, irresponsible and annoying. Come to think about it, most of them drove their poor mothers up the wall more often than not. Besides, parents always had to look for their offspring and be behind them every time they disobeyed. He suspected he hadn't the patience required to be a father.

Of course he was thrilled last year when Phoebe announced him she was pregnant, but at that time he couldn't very well discern  where ended Cole and where started the Source. Both of them wanting control so much, their personalities had somehow been mixed up. His little baby would always hold a special part in his heart though. Yeah HIS little baby, not the Source's, 'cause a child could only be conceived with love and the Source surely didn't love Phoebe. As much as Phoebe tried to deny it, the baby had been theirs and not only an empty shell for the Source to control or purely evil. 

He suspected that it was easier for her to think that way, it was a lot more simple to just brush it of . He could understand she preferred to see it as a demon's vanquish and not as an infanticide. A lot more ethical, you know. Besides, she was partially right in a way, the potions and the Seer's influence had killed the goodness in him in-utero. 

To put it in a nutshell, Cole never really had good experiences with children. He didn't really liked them and as a matter of fact it was reciprocal… well most of the time. 

The little girl was staring at him with awe and happiness and Cole simply smiled back at her uneasily. He should have tried to help her sooner, make her escape this misery… The Avatars had dressed her like a doll, a long blue Victorian-like dress with frills and little black patent-leather shoes, but now her clothes were all dirty. The past days might have been hard on her, she was deadly pale and not in very good shape. Surely the little girl never had any contact with Earth. Had she always been living as a slave to the Avatars' purpose? How could she had survived that long among them?

He was brought back to reality when a drooly tiny finger landed on his cheek.

"Thank you Mister for helping me." She said with a sad voice and hugged him tightly, surprising Cole who didn't really know how to react. She nuzzled in his neck  "I knew you weren't like _the Others_"

"It's Cole. My name is Cole." He raised an eyebrow and gently pushed her away "what's yours?"

"I don't have one, mister – uh Cole!"

"Of course you have one, everybody has a name!"

The little girl scratched her head:

"Well Avatar Hector calls me his 'little angel' "

Cole frowned: "Don't you have a Mom and a Dad?"

"I had a mom before but she has gone away…" she said sadly.

Cole easily concluded she might be dead.

"How did she call you then?"

"Angela" she answered with a nod of her cute little head.

"Then Angela it will be! Nice to meet you!" he took a look at his surroundings, they were still seating on the floor under the table "Do you mind if we get out of here?"

Cole was about to crawl away but the little girl grabbed his arm in a panic:

"Please, don't let me!"

Cole sat down again:

"I won't let you down. I promise those bast… – uh – demons won't hurt you anymore."

Angela stared back at him intensely, as if she could read in his eyes whether he was saying the truth or not. All she found there was sympathy and caring. Her gentle mister was back and he wouldn't abandon her – ever!

She crawled behind him and stood up. She had to raise her head to look at his face so tall he was. She felt safe whenever he was around, she felt protected for the first time in her life.

Cole probably remarked the way she looked at him, so he kneeled to be at the same eye level.

"Listen Angela, you will soon be free, I promise. No one will ever hurt you again… but for now don't talk about what I told you, OK? You understand? We can't risk being caught."

The little girl put her thumb in her mouth and nodded, she knew she was too old for that but it felt like her mother was still with her whenever she did that.

Cole smiled, satisfied with her response and messed up her hair. She stuck out her tong and pushed his hand away playfully. Cole grimaced and tickled her. She laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in her life. And hearing her giggles simply made Cole happy. However laughter weren't common in the Avatar's Temple and Cole feared they might attract unwanted attention.

He scooped Angela up in his arms.

"Do you wanna go with me for a little while? We won't be long gone, I just want to show you someplace."

Angela looked a little disappointed, maybe because she was afraid to go out, maybe because she was afraid to come back, Cole didn't know which one, but all his worry went away when she encircled his neck of her little arms and rested her head peacefully on his shoulder.

He placed a light peck on the top of her head and shimmered away.

***

That's it for now… I think it's the longest chapter so far! I might not update until next week.

Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think, good or bad, even if it's short or if you have any question you want to ask me, go!

So who really is Angela? 

What will happen to Emily now that she doesn't have her powers anymore?

How will the Elders react when Leo tell them Cole is good now?

Will Phoebe try to get Cole back or is it too late?

You want answers? Please **review**!


	39. Old Ghosts

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 **_A/N:_** Again thanks for all your reviews! And… uh… _Oops_ for the grammar mistakes! **__**

**_A/N2:_** It seems like the 'Emily or Phoebe' debate is still on! It goes from the 'Are you crazy? C/P together!' to the 'I love Emily' kind of reviews and I really enjoy to have your opinions on the question! Remember, everything is still possible! Bubbly*pop please don't flame!!! ;-P

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily decides to bring him back to Good and avows her love for him. Now, where does Aaron fit in the picture? Will he seek revenge on Cole or has he changed his mind?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 39:**  Old ghosts

Leo shivered as he walked through the cold moisture of the Elders' cloudy realm. It was oddly empty up there today. Not that it was a crowded place other days but usually there were Whitelighters who tried to get some rest between two missions or even ghosts strolling around in the mist. 

It only convinced the Whitelighter of the seriousness of this situation. Actually, all the action was situated on Earth… every Whitelighters were mobilised as Good seemed to live its last hours of supremacy. 

He accelerated his path, aware that from a minute to another he could be called to the rescue by his charges and he had an important message to pass on to his superiors. 

As soon as he found himself before the two white large doors of the Elders' chamber, he was greeted by four guards all powerfully armed with magical tridents. 

"What do you want?" one of them asked sternly, eyeing Leo suspiciously.

Leo returned his glare:

"I have a message of extreme importance to pass on the Elders."

"The Elders are busy. Evil is every where. Come back later!" another guard answered blankly, blocking the doors.

Leo's patience had its limits:

"Which part of 'extreme importance' did you miss? It's a matter of Life or Death!"

As the guards didn't show any signs of comprehending, Leo sighed and turned around. He walked few feet away then unexpectedly turned around, and made a dash for the doors. He shouldered them open before the guard could stop him and found himself face to face with three very stunned Elders.

"I have a message For you" yelled Leo as two guards took him by the shoulders and dragged him out the doors.

A third guard bowed in front of the Elders:

"I'm sorry my lord, this won't happen again."

"That's OK, let him in" ordered Elder Eramos with a tired tone.

The two guards released a kicking and screaming Leo who straightened up his gown as soon as he was on his feet again, glaring at them with a sarcastic 'I told you so' look.

The guards exited the room quietly.

"What is it Leo?" asked Elder Aramin.

"Cole is back from the Underworld, he is good now and he wants to help us fight the Avatars."

"I fear it's too late for that. He has proven us he wasn't worthy of our trust. How can we be sure he isn't trying to find a way to us? He fooled you so well before…" responded Aramin.

"You' better prepare the Charmed Ones for the incoming battle, Leo. And if Cole is on our way, then kill him once and for all" added Elder Erin almost sadly.

Eramos almost jumped in his seat at hearing this but said nothing, he had already debated this subject with his colleagues and they won 2 to 1.

Leo's mouth hung open. How could they refuse a so much needed help right now? 

"But …"

"There is no buts Leo. You're dismissed" ordered Aramin, fixing his cold blue eyes severely on the Whitelighter before him.

Leo didn't recoiled:

"The girls saw him. They confirmed he is good now and after everything that had happened this past few weeks, I can't believe you would turn your back on him now! Emily - "

"Stop right there!" said Erin raising her silky white hand to him to prevent him from saying anything else. "Emily isn't a Whitelighter anymore, we don't care about her opinion. She decided to go against all our principles, bedding that demon, we couldn't allow something like that to happen. You and Piper was insubordination, you didn't follow the rules with your charge – fine! But Emily and Cole… It's pure betrayal!" 

she added clenching her fist tightly with anger. 

Sensing a soft spot among them, Leo turned with pleading eyes to Elder Eramos but this one only averted his eyes. Leo sighed.

"Emily doesn't deserve this. She is a wonderful Whitelighter. The only thing she did was listen to her heart. She helped Cole when everyone let him down, how could you punish her for doing what you sent her for?"

"We didn't asked her to involve herself emotionally with Cole." Replied Aramin "And it's no wonder you can't understand, you can't follow rules yourself… And if Cole says he is good, then he will have to prove it. We FORBID you to work with him until then."

Elder Eramos nervously shifted position on his seat, he knew that was a bad idea. Laws, rules and principles never were the way to work with the Halliwells. They were bold, stubborn and reacted on instinct. Order them to do something and you can be sure they would do just the contrary! Especially when Cole is concerned…

And seeing Leo's reaction, he apparently guessed right:

"You CAN'T ask us to do something like that! As much as it costs me to say this…" he took a deep breath "I admit I've been very cautious around Cole, after all the mess we have been through last year, it's only natural! I wanted to protect my family… But your attitudes? It's not being cautious, it's being stupid! If I found it in myself to trust Cole then you can do it too! I also trust Emily and her judgement. Now isn't the time to be touchy or self-righteous. We NEED help. Good is endangered! I can't believe you would make your damn rules prevail over innocents' lives! You are not better than Elder Aaron… One more Whitelighter could be really useful right now! So put your heads out of your asses and give Emily her wings back!"

Leo caught his breath again, stunned at what he had just say.

Aramin, Erin and Eramos watched him, open-mouthed. Leo averted his eyes and quickly orbed out.

***

Two happy faces watched curiously the pop corn through the glasses of the seller's machine. 

The young merchant observed them amusingly as he added sugar to the mixture.

"What's that? Is it magical?" questioned the little girl, pointing the pop corn with her tiny finger astounded by the way the grains moved in every senses.

Cole stood straight again and smiled down at Angela's lovely blue eyes.

"It's called pop corn. I haven't tasted it myself until recently and you will see it's very good. The first time is always the best!"

The seller watched them curiously as he filled a box with the hot caramelised pop corn *_Are they from Saturn or what? Who never ate pop corn?*_

He hold out the box to Cole:

"It's 3 $ , sir!" 

Cole paid and the two of them walked quickly through the crowded mall. She squeezed Cole's hand tightly and his tall protector grinned reassuringly at her:

"It will be OK Sweety. Nobody will hurt you, all these people you see are good. Well most of them. Just hold my hand and don't lose yourself… Want some pop corn?"

Angela smiled brightly and dug her tiny hand in the big box full of that strange food.

Cole was proud: his little protégée already looked better, the pink had returned to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled with life and joy.

When they shimmered there, Angela had been afraid to see so much people at the same time. It was not like she had ever been confronted to human beings before. And it was all so noisy and dazzling. She had to blink several times to adapt, her who had always lived in the darkness of the Underworld or the Avatars' temple alone with the shadows for only friends. She had tugged on Cole's pant when she had seen all the agitation and Cole had quickly understood her panic. 

He clearly remembered how he had felt the first time he found himself in a crowd of human beings, the strange sensation of oppression mixed with the excitation of the forbidden. He was almost her age, a little younger maybe. Steve and he had promised themselves they would go out of the Underworld as soon as they would be able to shimmer to explore the surface, the so-exciting 'up there' adults demons used to go so often between two training sessions. 

They had escaped their demonic 'tutors' and shimmered to a market place. He remembered how the variety of smells and colors had surprised him. He had never thought there were so many! All his senses were in effervescence. He didn't really had much time to enjoy the trip though. The demons had easily tracked their shimmers and brought them back to Hell, kicking and screaming. Their little escapade had caused them some bruises and broken bones but after they were fully healed, they had judged discovering the light of the sun and the so-hated and yet very fascinating humans were definitely worth it.

Well as for seeing the sun's rays of light, Angela will have to wait a little. He decided to buy her some clothes and couldn't resist to make her discover the sweet taste of liberty. He offered her pop corn as soon as she was willing to follow him among the people and she was actually eating handfuls of it hastily, filling her mouth with as much pop corn as she could. Much to Cole's amusement…

Suddenly a familiar feminine voice called him from behind:

"Cole?"

Cole was surprised to find his secretary standing here with a relieved smile on her lips, her blond hair tied up in a ponytail. "How are you? I was worried!"

Cole smiled, a little confused to see her there:

"Uh… Fine, thanks!"

"Do you plan to come back to work anytime soon? I left like a hundred messages on your phone!"

"Sorry about that Lauren, I just… didn't have time."

"Well few days off don't hurt anyone and besides, it gives me time to do some shopping!" replied Lauren happily. Actually she was a little worried to lose her job too but since Cole was back, it would be all right again. His short vacancies might be just what he needed. Her empathic abilities focused on him, she realised that, sure he was worried about something – it seemed to be a character trait in him- but he also was happy and more alive than she had ever seen him before. He seems to have found peace with himself, just like he had been lost for years and was finally back home.

Suddenly her sixth sense focused itself on a vibrating aura, an existence full of misery but with an intact innocence and she realised a little girl was tugging on Cole's pants, doing her best to hide herself behind him.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Cole, a mischievous smile on her full lips. Cole decided to clear things up and gently pushed Angela before him: 

"Don't worry Sweety, Lauren is very nice! Aren't you Lauren?"

The secretary smiled and kneeled before the little girl:

"Of course I am, don't worry Honey. My name is Lauren, what's yours?" she asked sweetly. 

The little girl seemed scared and suspicious, she returned to Cole and hugged his leg tightly. He offered Lauren the box of pop corn and scooped his little protégée up in his arms. Lauren couldn't help a smile at this cute little family scene. She sure never pictured her boss as the father type! 

"Her name is Angela. She is a little shy, I guess!"

A question was burning her lips:

"Is she your …?"

"Daughter? No! She is… Uh… my niece! In holidays in town, with her uncle, you know… family!"

"I didn't know you have any brother or sister!" replied Lauren a bit suspicious but sensing Cole's uneasiness on the subject she dropped the question. She then realised the strange clothing  "Why is she dressed like this?"

"Oh… Uh… Well, it was just for a game, you know, disguises and everything! I was here to buy her some clothes but…"

"…but you don't know where to start with all the shops here?" guessed Lauren and Cole nodded with an amused smile. 

Lauren sighed _*Men!*_

"Need some help! I know a little store in this alley that's doing really cute little things!"

"I wouldn't want to monopolise you… but that would be nice!" He put Angela back on her feet. "Are you OK with it, Angel?"

The little girl glanced at Lauren who smiled sympathetically an she realised that the woman was indeed very nice. She nodded returning a smile to Cole's friend.

"Then let's go!" said Lauren decisively heading for the nearest store. Cole and Angela exchanged a look and followed her, hand in hand, both smiling at her communicable enthusiasm.

***

"Leo!" yelled Jasmina as she pressed on her sister's chest wound to stop the haemorrhage. "Leo we need you!"

Leo orbed in and finally healed his only charges in Turkey.

"Thanks Leo" said Jasmina with gratitude as her sister's wound closed themselves under his glowing hands. "I don't know where those demons came from! I…I barely had time to protect myself! Oh God, I nearly lost her!"

"Don't worry, she will be alright…"

Leo stepped back to let the two sisters cry in each other's arms and was about to orb away when a cold hand landed on his shoulder and orbed him away.

***

As soon as the lights died down and Leo found a solid ground under his feet, He pulled away from the stranger's grasp and turned around expecting a fight.

Elder Eramos stood there, a smile touching his lips.

"Sorry for this manners, Leo, but I couldn't just argue with you about it."

Leo's anger didn't seem to decline as he added:

"What's wrong with you? Is that the Elders' new methods to get what they want? Are you here to clip my wings yourself? I should have known better …"

The Elder coursed a hand in his black hair and settled his dark brown eyes on the Whitelighter:

"Let me speak OK? I won't clip your wings. You were right: we need Whitelighters right now. I convinced Erin and Aramin to let you alone for now but watch your attitude. I needed some place safe to speak to you, out of hearing range you know?"

"What's this place?" asked suspiciously Leo, looking around at what seems to be a deserted plan "You are here against the other Elders' decision, aren't you?"

Eramos sighed:

"Yes. They can't watch us here. I think you have a right to know what really happened…"

"I don't need to be lectured about how the girls should stay away from Cole, thank you! And I can't hear my charges in this place so I think I'll just…"

Leo tried to orb away but the Elder held up his hand in his direction and the orb instantly stopped, leaving the fair-haired Whitelighter powerless… and pretty pissed.

Eramos's eyes were dark and burning dangerously with a cold fire that quickly brought Leo back to reason. The Elders were far more powerful than they truly appeared, they just never had to use their powers before. The Whitelighter realised he didn't have much of a choice so he sat on the nearest boulder, few feet away from the Elder.

Eramos' features softened and Leo realised his mistake. He wasn't the enemy, far from, his goodness was evident and unrestrained:

"I'm not here to lecture you in any way and I can sense if something happens to one of your charges, so don't act stupidly."

Leo calmed down and listened to the Elder attentively. He found it strange for the Elders to disagree with each other and he was well aware of what Eramos risked if discovered. It was unsettling for Leo to find his bosses weren't as united as they pretended to be, moreover it was scaring. Now was not the time to have fights among the side of Good.

"Contrary to my colleagues, I do believe in redemption. I think Cole might indeed be our only chance to take on the Avatars. I also think it was rash to clip Emily's wings but I had no say in this. We sent her to Cole in order to help him, and, I must admit, to keep him in check too. We couldn't allow a being with as much powers as he has to turn nasty. However, I think in the end it was doing him a good turn. He started behaving. That's when the Avatars entered in the picture. They had settled their choice on Cole as the 7th Avatar and, through Emily, we asked Cole to accept their offer, in the hope that he might give us useful information about their organisation."

Leo shook his head with disapproval and Eramos averted his eyes, pacing animatedly before the Whitelighter.

"I know this doesn't look like the best idea we ever had right now, but it seemed like the perfect solution then! However, we got double-crossed when the Avatars decided to exploit Cole's inner demons to their advantage. Once their spell was on him, we thought we would never be able to reason him and gave up on our plans. Only Emily wouldn't hear any of it… and she was right!" he laughed softly to himself as if ashamed at his own attitude. 

"So now we're back right where we started… except I'm the only Elder that still believe we might have a chance to outlive all of this, except that we lost a Whitelighter stupidly, and except that we're one Elder short and that he might turn out to be our loss!" Eramos coursed a hand on his face lost in thoughts.

"You're speaking about Elder Aaron, aren't you?" asked Leo raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to abandon his powers to his successor and with only three Elders, the side of Good is weakened which allows evil to spread faster. If only Aaron wasn't so stubborn…"

"He really HATES Cole, doesn't he?"

"I think HATE is not strong enough to describe how he feels about Cole. He even went as far as to attack him directly…" Added Eramos bitterly.

This new revelation didn't really surprised Leo as he added resentfully:

"He tried to convince us to vanquish Cole too…"

Eramos stopped pacing for a second and looked at Leo with a frown:

"Really? I didn't hear any of it! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I guess things got a little out of hands that week… Where is he now? Maybe you could convince him to forget his damn rules for a second and to pass his powers to another now that Cole is good."

"Unfortunately, Aaron's grudge against Cole runs far beyond the rules he had taken refuge into…"

"What do you mean?"

Eramos sighed loudly and resumed his pacing:

"Aaron used to be a Whitelighter before his ascension as an Elder and, just like you, he fell in love with one of his charge."

Leo almost jumped on his feet at this new revelation. That old bastard kept putting his nose in his relationship with Piper for two years saying it wasn't right and all, and yet he had done the same thing. When he saw Leo was about to protest, Elder Eramos  quickly continued:

"But that's were the comparison ends, when the Ancient Elders threatened to clip his wings, Aaron chose to stay a Whitelighter, much to his witch's despair.  She gave birth to a powerful child soon after that incident. Afterward, she claimed it to be Aaron's but he always denied it. The poor woman died of sorrow."

"It was Aaron's wasn't it?" Leo asked opening wide eyes at this new revelation "How could he abandon her like that if he loved her? That's just so heartless! No wonder he tried to stop my wedding with Piper, he was jealous of our happiness…"

"I fear it's not that simple. You know, it happened centuries ago. The mentalities were different and the Elders not so permissive and tolerant." Eramos deliberately ignored Leo's snort and continued with gravity "The Ancients had to deal with chaos every day, evil was stronger then, they couldn't allow themselves to show a soft spot. An union between a Whitelighter and a witch was unthinkable, it was seen as a deadly sin. They might have threatened to kill the witch if he didn't give up on her… and well, I guess that disavowing his child probably spared its life. Aaron never really talked about what happened. All I know is that it broke his heart to see the love of his life dying little by little, waiting for his return and to know that he will never get the chance to know his child. Moreover, the Ancients almost brainwashed him with their rules to prevent him to sin again. After that he had never been the same again." Eramos shook his head sadly and paused as if honoring Aaron' sacrifice by a minute of silence.

Leo started to feel sorry for Aaron but he soon pulled himself together:

"That's sad and I understand why he is so obsessed with rules now but, if he suffered so much, why this need of making other people relive the hell he had been through? Why didn't he show sympathy for Piper and me? All this pain simply embittered him, that's all! He can't see other persons happy when this same happiness had been denied to him! And what has Cole to do in all of this? OK the rules are rather strict concerning demons but isn't redemption the key of our philosophy? I might have mistrusted Cole for a long time but at least, I changed my mind because of my beliefs. No, Aaron has no excuse for being a creep…"

Eramos seemed shocked at this:

"I can't believe you above everyone else could be so judgmental!"

"Oh please! That's rich coming from an Elder!" Leo snickered and Eramos frowned. 

The two men fell silent a minute or two both thinking of what the other had just said while a cold breeze stroke their tired faces.

Leo looked up to the Elder:

"What happen to his child?"

"Well, the poor little girl didn't have any family left when her mother died. She was only a baby when it happened. She found herself alone in a world where witches were burnt at stake without proofs and where nobody needed an additional mouth to feed. The Ancients forgot all about her but not Aaron, that's one of the few things he confided us, he always kept an eye out for her. He found a family to accommodate her but only weeks later, she disappeared from the surface of the Earth. A demon had kidnapped her. Being a half-witch half-Whitelighter child, her powers were great and they made other people envious. The dark priest raised her in evil ways and, when Aaron found her, she no longer had any humanity left. She was the most powerful prophet of the underworld after the Seer and the personal assistant of the Source. She eventually fell for him or lust for his powers… well, whatever she felt for him it was strong enough to make her sacrifice her life to save him… I believe you know who became Aaron's child now… don't you?"

"The Oracle…" said Leo, his voice just above a whisper.

Eramos nodded. "So you can understand why he hates Cole …" 

"Cole killed his only child indeed… but he really aimed at the Source! Besides, we had no idea she could be good inside! For us it was crystal clear: She was evil! We… Oh god… We were down there to save Piper and had she been on my way, I would have killed her with my own hands! If only we had known about that, maybe…"

"No you couldn't have saved her. It was too late and I think you did your job down there, nor Cole nor any of you should bear the guilt for her death 'cause her soul had already died a long time ago…"

"Aaron holds Cole responsible for her death and he wants to avenge her now…" Leo reflected out loud.

"Exactly." Stated Eramos.

Leo glanced quickly the Elder's way:

"You seem to have a certain consideration for Cole, that's strange coming from an Elder... I mean, considering his evil past!"

Eramos seemed taken aback by this question:

"Well, I guess I find him interesting. I try to comprehend where he comes from and where he is heading. It's always gratifying to see that even the all mighty Belthazor has a part of good in him. If only all evil could turn to good like Cole did. He is the perfect example that redemption exists and, take me for a dreamer but contrary to general belief, I think it's the symbol that there is still hope in the hearts of men today."

Leo was touched by such wisdom. He never considered Cole as an achievement of any kind for the side of Good but at that moment he was proud to work for someone with a so beautiful heart.

He looked at him quizzically though:

"Why didn't you helped us last year if you knew Cole was the Source?"

Eramos shook his head sadly and looked heavenward:

"I couldn't be involved in that battle and I guess I… I had lost hope too until his return, do you know what it takes to come back from the Wasteland? 'cause I do. It takes a soul. It's only my opinion but I think Cole had to have a good soul to outlive that monstrous place."

Leo nodded and watched Eramos, perplexed. Then he saw a pattern in this meeting:

"Do you think Aaron could ally himself with the Avatars? I mean, he has a lot of information about you and he could prove to be a real threat! And who knows what his ugly past can still hide? He hated to be discharged of his functions like he was, his aspirations may run higher after all… Isn't that what you wanted to warn me of?"

"No he would never do that…." Eramos denied but his face clearly showed that he had given the eventuality some thought. "… but the fact is: we need a fourth Elder and Aaron all but disappeared of our radar!"

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't hold all the answers you will have to find them out by yourself. " Eramos stated and disappeared, returning his powers to Leo before he could add anything…

"Shit! I hate when they disappear on you like that!" then thinking again, the Whitelighter added to himself repressing a smile "How can Piper even bear me?"

***

"No No No! Are you kidding me? NO!" 

"Come on Cole! That's what little girls her age wear!" 

"No Lauren! No way! Why don't we just take the nice little outfit I had spotted earlier?!" 

"Oh please, jeans and a white tee shirt! That's so common! Isn't she cute in this clothes?" replied the secretary smiling mischievously at Angela. She had grown fond of the little girl in the past hour and it seemed that the little girl was more at ease with her. Lauren could tell that she might have gone through a lot already in her short life. A wisdom like hers was unimaginable in a eight-year-old child. Kids shouldn't have to worry and be suspicious like she was. Kids only thought about games, parties, friends and how to drive their parents crazy! That's all! 

Angela seemed to have a heavy past behind her, a past of pain and misery but somehow she knew that now that Cole was taking care of her, things would return to normal in her life. Lauren could feel the little girl had put all her hopes on him. She trusted him completely. She regarded him as if he was a superman, her saviour. 

Her joy and feeling of protection when he was around her was almost intoxicating to Lauren' empathy. Her present joy was overwhelming and she was glad to see the happiness glowing in her big blue eyes. 

"Cute?" continued Cole "Of course, she is cute, but it's not what respectable little girls wear!" he replied eyeing Angela's outfit with a disapproving look. She was wearing a short blue skirt, too short to his taste, with a white top that showed her tummy. 

"Oh please! Do you come from the Victorian era or what? I swear even my grandpa would find it perfect for a eight-years-old girl! Ever heard of Britney Spears?"

"Britney who?" 

Lauren threw her arms up in the air in a defeated way as Cole pouted and leaned back in the chair he had been occupying for the last hour while the girls where trying all sorts of outfits.

Lauren decided to play her last card:

"What do you think Angela? Do you like it?"

Angela opened big round eyes at this. People never worried about what she might think before. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She obviously liked it. 

Lauren put her hands on her hips and glared at Cole in a 'I told you so' way. 

Cole rolled his eyes.

"OK OK! I surrender! Two against one? It's not fair-play, you know!"

Angela turned to him with a worried look afraid to have upset her gentle mister and she hugged him tightly, near tears:

"I'm sorry, I don't want any of it if it makes you upset. Please don't be upset!"

Her pleading tone broke Cole's heart. He smiled reassuringly and kissed the top of her head:

"If it makes you happy, it makes me happy!" he agreed.

A saleswoman approached Lauren with a smile:

"You have a really beautiful family!"

Lauren was startled:

"Oh! They aren't…" at the strange look the woman addressed her she abandoned "They are cute together, aren't they?"

The saleswoman nodded.

Cole looked up to the two women and sat Angela on his lap. 

"OK we can take it but I want the jeans and tee shirt too!"

Lauren rolled her eyes at the saleswoman's grin, she had won a battle but not the war.

***

OK I just realised it was kind of a special Leo and Cole scenes but don't worry the girls will be back soon… with more actions. Hope I don't have you bored. I just love to imagine Cole as a father! But is he really Angela's father? Wonders never cease… Next chapter will see Aaron's return, along with few answers.

Anyway, see that little review button? You know what you have to do then! REVIEW! 

_Oh and tomorrow it's my birthday! So please be kind!** ;-)**_


	40. Old Foe

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the long long time without updates but sometimes the real life doesn't leave you enough time to dream… and I needed some time to catch up with the wonderful stories around. Hopefully, it won't happen again. And don't worry, I'm **_not_** leaving this story unfinished!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily decides to bring him back to Good and avows her love for him. Now, where does Aaron fit in the picture? Will he seek revenge on Cole or has he changed his mind?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 40:**  Old Foe

"Oh! You find it so funny don't you?!" exclaimed Lauren, glaring at Cole as she tried her best to mop up the vomit on her clothes.

"I'm sorry Lauren…" said Angela with puppy eyes, as she pushed her ice cream further away on the table "I didn't know it was so cold…"

"That's OK Sweety, it's not your fault, I guess… but if only your Uncle Cole could wipe that smile off his face…" 

"Hey!" said Cole holding his hands up in defence "I stopped laughing, didn't I?" 

Their neighbors in that crowded café offered them funny looks but didn't protest at the agitation of what they thought was one happy family.

"Anyway I told you that it wasn't good for a child to eat sweets and Ice cream right before lunch!"

Angela looked apologetically at Cole who kissed the top of her head and messed up her hair:

"Oh please! It's not like she'll make an habit of it! What's wrong in changing rules anyway?"

"Some rules are good and made for our best interest. You should know you're a lawyer!"

The waitress brought them the check and Cole paid.

"Lawyers don't make people respect laws, they just turn the truth to their advantage until their clients appear as innocent as a new born. We just fool the society and get paid for it! That's why I love that job!" 

They all stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Lauren checked her watch.

"Speaking of! I should go now and I hope you'll soon show up at work! I still have bills to pay you know…"

 "Don't worry Lauren…" reassured Cole as he was awfully reminded of what was still ahead.

"So you're officially deadly sick until Monday, aren't you?"

"Pretty much"

Lauren grinned and turned to Angela:

"Bye Sweety! Take care of your Uncle!" She kissed her gently on the cheek.

Then she turned to Cole:

"And You silly, take good care of her" then she whispered in his ear "She didn't have it easy until now did she?" 

Cole shook his head in response, watching Angela sadly. 

"She trust you more than anyone else, you know? Don't let her down."

"I won't, thank you Lauren. You're always here when I need you."

"Hey, that's what assistants are paid for! Bye you two!" she walked away quickly.

Cole took Angela's little hand. It almost disappeared in his large ones and they walked through the crowded street. 

"Lauren is a very nice lady."

"Yes, indeed she is."

"She is magical!"

Cole raised an eyebrow at the little girl:

"How do you know Lauren is an empath?"

"She is always trying to know what you feel. I think she likes you very much!" replied Angela, returning a broad grin.

"Oh really?"

Angela  nodded, her little nose wrinkled as she tried to hold back a mocking smile. 

Cole loved to see her smile. Her eyes lightened up every times she looked at him and it made him feel important. However, it was scary at the same time. What will happen to her when all this is over? Who was her parents? What happened to them? How will the Avatars react when they discover she's gone?

Angela probably sensed his worry 'cause she squeezed his hand tighter and she knew that like every times, he would just grin at her to soothe her fears away. He was so good to her. The Avatars could never change him. Her gentle mister had taken her under his wing without a question asked, despite the danger, despite everything, he had helped her. A naughty girl like her surely didn't deserve that!

Suddenly, a strange woman dressed in black with her hood hiding almost all of her face bumped into Cole. 

"Hey watch out!" he exclaimed.

She apologised quickly, without looking at him and crossed the street to a deserted alley under the tall half demon curious stare. Cole soon realised what was making her so frantic, a muscular man was pushing his way past the passer-byes. As he approached them, Cole could sense his irrepressible anger, his hatred of all humankind, his evilness... The demon was obviously following his prey and headed to the alley in turn. 

"Uh-Oh troubles in sight… Shit!" then remembering the little ears at his side "Sorry sweetheart! You didn't hear that, Ok?" he winked at her and she grinned back. "Let's go!"

They followed the demon in the alley and soon found him threatening the poor woman with a sizzling  energy ball. She was cornered against the wall waiting for her execution with resignation, eyes closed, a cascade of her red curl falling on her face. 

As soon as he spotted the two unforeseen visitors, the demon's facial expression changed from assurance to fear. He bowed before Cole.

"Close your eyes Angela" ordered Cole deadly serious.

"But!"

"I said close 'em!"

Angela did as she was said.

Sensing something wasn't right, the demon looked up and begged:

"Master I only did as I was said!"

"You always have to put the guilt on others don't you? Say 'Hi' to Raynor for me!"

The demon didn't have time to protest any further as he was consumed by a blazing fire, vanquished on the spot.

The woman looked at her demonic saviour with wide eyes, almost expecting to be the next. 

"You…" she hissed with a voice full of hatred and rage. 

Then, her face revealed by the dim light of the alley stroke a familiar cord to Cole. He never expected to see her ever again.

"Emma?" he asked almost fearfully. Strange how that woman who vanquished half of him could still frighten him like that, despite his invincibility. He took Angela's hand and placed her protectively behind him. 

Who knows what she was ready to do? He might have helped her out, it will never redeem him to her eyes. Belthazor's death never really suffice to ease her pain over her fiancé's death.

Cole felt his heart racing in his chest. 

Oh god, how he had hated her… How many times he had damned her name … 

If his demonic half hadn't been vanquished, he would have been able to help the sisters vanquish the Source without the Hollow and he wouldn't have lost so much in the process. Or so he thought back there under the bloody red sky of the Wasteland…

However, his head was clear now. With a look back, he realised how delirious he had been to accuse her. That was ridiculous. She had freed him of his demonic half and it had allowed him to taste an almost human life for a moment. Beside, he had paid for killing his fiancé… a thousandth times. 

There was no point hating her anymore: he had moved on with his life. Perhaps it had always been his destiny. You've got to lose to know how to win. Events had taken everything he had dreamt about… but he was over it now. It would have happened sooner or latter anyway, we can just pretend our past never existed… and his was loaded with death, blood and pain. Too much for some people to deal with.

Emma stepped slowly back, hatred burning in her eyes, just like that fateful day, a year ago…

Cole held up his hands reassuringly:

"That's OK! You're safe."

"WHAT ARE YOU NOW?" she snapped, her voice was loud and clear… a spit in her old enemies' face.

"The man who just saved your butt?" Cole joked half-heartedly. It was always the same with witches, never a 'thank you'… Save their lives and be glad they let you alive after that!

_*Well better be used to it! *_ he sighed. 

"Don't play this game with me Demon! I know you are one of the worst kind… Don't expect any thanks from me, you don't deserve them."

After several seconds of tensions, Cole decided it was time to clear up things:

"Listen I won't hurt you, OK? I won't stop you either. You can walk freely, I don't hold any feelings of resentment against you…" 

Then he turned away from the witch, ignoring her and her bitterness and scooped Angela up with a smile: 

"You can open your eyes now…" 

He was afraid Emma's hatred would change the way Angela looked at him, he was afraid she wouldn't see in him the good man she always wanted to see. However, when he kissed her on the forehead and she giggled with delight, smiling at him with that innocent expression that melted his heart, an intense relief course through him. 

"The demon is gone?" she asked with a little voice.

"Yeah he is, Sweety"

Then to Cole's surprise, the little girl turned her bright blue eyes to the witch and glared at her for all the mean words she had said to her gentle mister. What was wrong with her?

Staring wide-eyed at the two of them, Emma's certitude faded out and she visibly softened. She frowned like weighing whether or not to allow any weakness through the shield she had built around her and finally walked over to him to get a better look at Cole's eyes. She had always believed eyes were the mirror of souls. And guessing her true intentions, Cole looked back at her, dropping his barriers to let her in, to let her know… 

She remembered Belthazor's eyes were cold and hateful, there was no humanity in them and as she dove her gaze in the ocean blue eyes of the man if front of her, she realised that nothing was left of the demon she had hated and damned, of the blood thirsty monster she had cursed and hunted down until her desire of vengeance was satiated. Right at that moment, she was certain her wish had been granted and her fiancé had been avenged. 

She stepped back and turned around walking away without a word. Cole secretly hoped she could move on with her life now that she had her answers. Suddenly he saw her stumbling, she leaned against the damp wall of the alley, her shoulders juddering. Overwhelmed with pain, she sank on her knees as if in slow motion. She buried her face in her hands, shaking and crying. Gone was the intolerant warrior, Gone was the impetuous avenger that almost killed him last year, all Cole could see was a woman crushed by the awful course of events. 

"Oh God, he decimated my entire coven…" she whispered to herself, as she tried to muffle the noise of her sobbing with her hand, unwilling to let her weakness on the surface for fear it could somehow please what was left of Belthazor's ego in the man that had just saved her life.

Right then Cole felt the harsh reality slap him in the face. People were dying while he was enjoying a little time off with his protégée. And it was all his fault. He thought his absence would suffice to slow down the attacks of the Underworld but apparently, the machine was running alone. 

He clenched his fists. He shouldn't have let the Avatars do as they pleased like that. Time was counted, he could feel it. The magic was unstable, evil spread faster than he had ever thought possible.

Cole looked to Angela's bright blue eyes and then to Emma. He hesitated for a second but decided to follow his instincts. He slowly walked up to the latter, he held Angela against his chest with one arm and gently helped Emma up with the other. She didn't pushed him away but looked confused and lost. He quickly dusted her coat and looked in her teary eyes, barely recognising the strong woman that would have moved Heaven and Earth to get her revenge:

"I promise you this crimes won't stay unpunished."

Emma angrily whipped her tears away, ashamed of herself and ran off. Cole never knew if she had run away from him, or away from herself… but he knew that from that day on, her life had never been the same again.

Suddenly he felt a rough energy course through him, pulling him from the inside, drawing him to _Them._ They were calling, and it was urgent. Angela seemed to feel it too and tightened her grip around her gentle mister, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Cole hurriedly shimmered away, to the only place he felt was safe… for now.

***

Aaron watched silently the deserted landscape stretching as far as his old blue eyes could see. He didn't really know where he was or what this place was called but one thing was sure, he couldn't count on any exterior help. And he was confined in this strange castle for far too long. 

He shivered as a cold breeze touched his skin. He didn't need to turn around to know who just entered the room…

"You know I won't tell you anything, what's the point coming back here again and again?" he replied tiredly, not even turning his stare from the view before him.

Avatar Meneon was still on the doorstep, his arms crossed before his chest, a snicker pursing his thin lips.

"Actually I just came here to discuss with you, there is nothing wrong with that, is there? You know Elder to Elder."

"You're one of _them_, you're a shame for us all. You're certainly not an Elder anymore…"

"Neither are you…"

"Take it back!" snorted Aaron dangerously, facing his old mentor with rage. Meneon had been one of the Ancients Elders a long time ago. He used to be wise and powerful. Aaron always considered him like his role model… until he discovered he was all part of this masquerade.

"Stop deluding yourself, we are on the same ship. We have both been abandoned by our own side. You may still have the power but not the rank that goes with it. You're not an Elder anymore." Argued Meneon, fully exploiting the crack in Aaron's shell.

"It's just a matter of time before they see their mistake. He is evil. Once I take that thorn off my side and kill him, they will beg to have me back!"

Avatar Meneon sniggered openly, much to Aaron's irritation:

"What's so amusing?"

The Avatar faced the ex-Elder as if he was just a boisterous child in need of some taming.

"What's funny is that you were right all along, Belthazor truly is evil. He works with us now."

Meneon's haughty attitude didn't impressed Aaron at all, as powerful as he might be he still fell for Belthazor's tricks! He smiled to himself as he realised he had this advantage on his foe:  he knew of Belthazor's plans to infiltrate the Avatars and it might just serve his purposes… 

Aaron had come here on impulse, still boiling with the rage of his defeat against Turner. He had known the Avatars were the only ones powerful to compete with that demon. So he had wanted to offer them the keys to Heaven in exchange of his head and when he had realised to what extremes his rage had pushed him, he had been afraid of himself and had recoiled… only the Avatars wouldn't let him go that easily.

Now, he was trapped in these strange temple, caught between his thirst of revenge, stirred up by the Avatars' numerous temptations, and his duty as an Elder.

"What is it Aaron? You don't seem too thrilled to know you were right. I thought you would be jubilant about it." Aaron didn't answer and turn to the window "Or is there something I should know?"

"Why don't you just – I don't know – let me alone and forget I've ever been here?" 

"Because you have all the answers my dear! Heaven has changed a lot since I've been there, I know the Elders have taken measures against any kind of unwanted infiltration and now, all I need is the key to pass through their defences."

"You won't get anything out of me!"

"Even for your own family? Would you sacrifice your offspring to a kind that gave up on you without remorse?"  

Aaron turned to the Avatar and hissed, his teeth clenched tightly, hatred readable in his cold eyes:

"Don't ever speak of my family again! I lost them because of you and the other Ancients and now my daughter is dead, at Belthazor's hand!"

"That's only part of the truth. Your daughter is dead indeed, along with the Source, but she left you a little gift… a granddaughter who desperately need a family."

"Liar!" Aaron burst out "Let my daughter rest in peace! She had suffered enough!"

"Do you think I'm lying?" challenged Meneon, his expression deadly serious. "It's simple. Help me and get your family back or refuse and she dies… Are you ready to take that risk?"

Aaron's angry expression faded away, his heart starting racing in his chest _*What if he is saying the truth? What if a little girl is waiting somewhere for her grandpa?*_

Sensing he had touched a cord, the Avatar continued:

"You never got the chance to know your daughter and now, life is giving you another chance. I offer you a new family on a silver plate – in exchange of a little favour – and you almost spit in my face. Is that how you thank your friends?"

Tears welled up in the old man's eyes and he began trembling. The idea of his grandchild suffering at their hands for so long was unbearable. He had to be sure.

"You are not my friend. I don't trust you. How can I be sure you're telling the truth? How can I be sure it's not another of your trick to convince me? I want to see her… before taking any decision, I want to be sure she is mine."

"Of course you'll see her. She is here. I'll bring her to you as soon as possible. Now take some rest, you look like death! I wouldn't want my new ally to die on me now, would I?"

With that Avatar Meneon turned around and locked the door behind him as Aaron leaned tiredly against the wall and sank slowly to the ground, a torrent of unshed tears flowing down his wrinkled face.

***

Phoebe walked in the kitchen with Paige high on her heels:

"Will you tell me now?"

"No I won't!"

"Oh please please please! Phoebe! You can't give me that! Why don't you want to tell me what Emily told you? After all, I always report you how my dates were!"

"It's not like I ever ask you to tell me! And quite frankly, sometimes I would rather not know what your last sexual escapade was!" 

"You just want to torture your little sister, don't you?" Paige replied, hands on her hips standing her ground firmly between Phoebe and the fridge.

Big mistake…

"Paige ! The big bad wolf! Watch out!"

Paige orbed in surprise and reappeared seconds later behind Phoebe, looking worriedly around for a foe. 

Then she spotted Phoebe's grin before she stuffed her nose in the fridge and realised she had been duped:

"Don't even joke about that! We live in the Halliwell manor, remember? Things like that REALLY happen!"

Phoebe ignored her little sister and gulped down a can of Pepsi. 

"OK so where is she?" said Paige, not ready to drop the subject yet.

"Why do you care? She is in the sunroom watching our old photo album with Piper."

Paige nodded but quickly recovered her puppy eyes, pleading again for answers:

"Please, let me know Phoebe! I won't tell Piper! Cross my heart!"

"What's so interesting anyway? I talked with an ex-Whitelighter so what?"

"You stepped in no man's land! You didn't talked to just any Whitelighter! You talked to Cole's Whitelighter, the woman that free you of him, the woman he seems to love, the woman that…-"

"OK OK I got your point!" cut in Phoebe, annoyed.

"Then what did she say to you? I mean it was pretty obvious you couldn't bear the idea of her and Co-" Paige stopped short at Phoebe's _'don't go there'_ look  and avoided to mention the new couple "well you know… You hated her and then an hour later you're speaking together like long lost friends! I just don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand and we're not friend, far from. Let's just say it's a cease fire." 

Phoebe paused, as if lost in thoughts and Paige saw her facial expression change. It registered a certain degree of sadness melted with regrets; she sensed her distress and her worry too, a touch of jealousy even, but what surprised her was that her troubled sister had a renewed determination, like she had found the answer of her musings, a new purpose in her life. 

And knowing the only thing Emily and Phoebe had in common, it freaked Paige out.

"It was about Cole, wasn't it? Let me guess…" she put a single finger on her lips in mocked concentration "You didn't tell her where Cole's sensitive spot is, did you?"

Paige didn't have the time to avoid the towel that hit her head faster than any demon's energy ball. She stuck her tongue out at her big sister.

"NO! I didn't!" replied Phoebe, a soft smile enlightening her beautiful face.

"Well I guess she already know anyway!" Death glare from Phoebe.

"Oh come on! I know you love it when  I speak silly!"

Phoebe chuckled and realised her annoying little sister would be on her back all morning if she didn't tell her what had changed:

"As unbelievable as it appears, she helped me realise something I thought was long gone…"

Paige quickly interpreted what was on her mind:

"No don't tell me that… you… you… you still love…him?"

Phoebe nodded excitedly, her eyes sparkling with happiness and Paige stood there, open-mouthed, unable to utter any understandable word.

One of Phoebe's eyebrow rose slowly and her grin disappeared:

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"NO! No, it's not that! It's just… after everything that happened… I never expected to hear that… that…"

"That I still love Cole?" helped Phoebe out.

" … ever again" continued Paige. She took a deep breath, resigned. "I'll live with that… I guess. I have no say in this and Cole is good, so why do I complain? If it makes you happy, it makes me happy!" then thinking again "And it's _Emily_ who helped you realise that?"

"Yes, strange isn't it? Considering…"

"Considering that she loves Cole too, it's really weird indeed! And what now? Does she plan to stand Cole up and step aside for you?"

Phoebe frowned:

"No, I doubt that. Besides, if Cole loves her… Oh Paige… I don't want to screw his life up more than I already did. I love him too much for that."

"WHAT? Did I hear well? Come on spill demon, who took my sister away?!" replied Paige with mocked indignation. "Where is the impetuous and equally bitchy woman I happen to have as a sister? You won't even give it a try and get the love of your life back?"

Phoebe smiled but her smile soon faded away, replaced by resignation:

"But what if he doesn't _want_ me back?" 

Paige frowned, she never considered this eventuality. She opened her mouth to give her another piece of her mind but was interrupted by Piper's shout:

"PHOEBE! PAIGE! Where the hell are you??! Demonic emergency here!"

***

Piper, hands at ready, was desperately aiming at the tall ugly demon advancing on Emily and her, a disdainful look on his scared paled face.

"Come on Piper! Do something!" urged Emily, hiding behind Piper.

"What do you think I'm doing!" replied the Charmed One throwing her hands forward, trying to blow the intruder up.

"Don't waste your energy witch, I'm immune to your powers." Then a fireball appeared in his hand and he launched it forcefully at the women.

The familiar blue shield of energy surrounded them, taking most of the blast but Piper and Emily still found themselves on their asses.

"This should be amusing…" snarled the demon, preparing another fireball and targeting Emily this time. 

Piper quickly crawled to Emily to try to protect her again but not as fast as she had wanted, being six month pregnant didn't help any, and when he launched his fireball, Piper was almost certain it was the end of Cole's new girlfriend.

Almost.

"Fireball!" called Paige who aimed the demon with it as soon as it appeared in her hand.

The demon barely stepped back when the fireball hit him in the middle of his large chest. Paige and Phoebe square up to him as Piper reached Emily, scared for her life when she realised the now very mortal ex-Whitelighter had been thrown against the sisters' very furnished armoury. 

"Hey! Demon! Three witches, rings any bell? We're the Charmed Ones and You're screwed." Threatened Phoebe, glaring dangerously.

The demon laughed, not intimidated in the least.

"No, YOU are screwed!"

"Really and how is that?" countered Paige, confident in the power of three.

"Ever heard of distraction?"

All of a sudden, two demons appeared behind Paige and Phoebe and grabbed them, their muscular arms holding the two sisters tightly, so tight Paige couldn't even orb out.

Paige and Phoebe kicked and elbowed their captors as forcefully as they could, but it only tightened the demons' grips against their petite chests.

"Kill them!" ordered the first demon and his henchmen were all too pleased to do as they were said. They started tightening their hold on the girls slowly, choking them little by little, intensifying the pressure to crush them like mere insects. Then the first demon turned to Piper and Emily with a sadistic smile "Those two are mine… So where were we?"

Piper stood up as Emily started to snap out of her dizziness, and answered, facing the demon fearlessly.

"You were gonna lose?"

"I love your humor witch!" he raised his arm to launch a fireball, never anticipating the witch's move. Piper swiftly threw an athame in the demon's throat, erasing the smile of his scary face as he erupted in flames, vanquished.

Piper turned to the two henchmen Paige and Phoebe's bodies fell limply in their arms and Piper prayed it wasn't too late already. She took her best 'I don't care I'm the strongest of you all tone' and tried bluffing:

"Look what I told you! Now who is next? Release my sisters and I'll let you go!" 

The two other demons looked at each other, uncertain for a moment of what they should do, their boss being vanquished, but decided to finish the job anyway. Piper threw her hands up in the air. The nearest demon froze but the other didn't show any sign of letting his prey go that easily. He quickly reached for Paige's neck and tried to break it up but Piper was faster and luckily blew him up without harming her sister who fell on the floor unconscious. 

Emily crawled next to the youngest sister and checked her pulse, damning herself for not being able to do anything else.

The second demon unfroze, quickly realised the situation and tried to shimmer away with his hostage to Piper's horror but a strong hand landed on his shoulder:

"Where you going anywhere?" Cole snarled from behind him.

Cold sweat pearled on the demon's forehead as he could now feel the coldness of the blade against his throat.

"Let her go" ordered Piper, glad for the backing.

Cole pressed the dagger against his neck to add meaning to Piper's words. However the demon saw no way out anymore and since he had nothing to lose, he tried his only chance and let Phoebe fall at his feet.

Cole and Piper heaved a sigh and Emily went to check on Phoebe too. 

The demon felt the grip around his neck loosening and saw an opportunity, he elbowed Cole who let him go but wasn't lucky enough to escape Piper's exploding power this time.

"Well, that was a tough one…" Piper sighed with relief. 

Paige coughed and sat straight up but Phoebe still hadn't recover consciousness. 

"What's wrong with her Emily?" asked Cole worriedly as he kneeled next to his ex-wife.

"I… I don't know. Her pulse is irregular. She is barely breathing… She might have broken ribs or… and possibly some intern injuries…"

"LEO!" yelled Piper alarmed as Emily desperately placed her hand over Phoebe's chest, waiting for the familiar soft glow, hoping against all odds that the Elders had changed their minds and that everything was back on track. 

Cole was frantic, looking at Emily's hands waiting like her for some miracle but nothing happened. 

Shocked, Emily removed her hands.

A spasm shook Phoebe's body and blood poured out of her mouth, then her body fell back on the hard floor. Her chest feebly rising up and down a few times as air painfully gained her lungs, each of her movements became slowler and she stopped breathing to the sisters and Emily's horror.

"Don't you dare die on us Phoebe!"

Cole didn't loose one second and started mouth to mouth resuscitation, breathing life into Phoebe's lungs as Piper and Paige hugged each other praying Leo wouldn't be too late.  

Blue orbs lightened the room and Leo rushed at Phoebe's side all healing powers out.

Quickly, the pink had come back on Phoebe's cheeks and she started breathing normally.

"Cole…" whispered Phoebe unconsciously as air filled her lungs again, only too aware of the sweet taste of his on her lips, only too aware on his reassuring proximity. 

"Thank god you were around Cole" sighed Piper, relieved, and she and Paige joined the middle sister on the floor for a sisterly hug, forcing Cole to retreat.

Cole turned his gaze to a very shaken Emily, hugging her knees and watching the scene without a word. He sat next to her and took her hand:

"It wasn't your fault…"

Emily watched him with teary eyes and shook her head.

"I'm useless… I almost got them killed…"

"Wrong, they almost got YOU killed, Emily. Those demons weren't after you in the first place, you're an innocent, it's Phoebe and her sisters' job to protect you…"

"I know… but then why do I feel so bad?" she said diving her gaze in Cole's, with such sadness that it took his breath away. He hugged her tight at a loss of comforting words. 

Emily leaned against his chest, glad he was here for her, glad he didn't make her feel like the failure she really was… while Phoebe watched from over Piper's shoulder, still caught into the family hug, only too wishing the arms encircling her were Cole's. She forced herself to look away and escaped her sisters' embrace.

"I'm OK" she reassured pushing away from Piper and Paige…

"Feel any better" asked Cole as everyone else got up and Emily nodded, forcing a smile on her lips, lying.

They stood up in turn and Cole announced what brought him here:

"Wait before you say anything, I want you to meet someone" he hurried to the hall, under the Halliwell's curious' stares and came back with a little girl in his arms. "I want you all to meet Angela! Angela, this persons will take care of you will I'm gone…"

"No I don't want you to go…" whispered the little girl as she encircled his neck with her arms.

"I have to… and You know it."

The little girl nodded reluctantly and eyed the strangers around her, all wore the same amazed look and stared open-mouthed at her and her gentle mister.

"She was with the Avatars! Why did you bring her here?" asked Piper, recognising the little nemesis that almost electrocuted her while she was trapped with the Avatars. 

Paige looked fearfully at Angela while Phoebe could only see _her_ Cole all protective with this little girl clenching at his neck like he was her father.

The ex-demon decided to avoid the thorny subject of Angela's mysterious demonic ancestries:

"She was with the Avatars and they forced her to use her powers for them. She is really precious to them."

"What? Don't you think they will come here to take her back if she is so precious Cole?? You are willing to put us all in danger for a vague feeling. For all I know she could just be here to spy on us!" defended Piper vehemently.

"Don't be mad Piper, she is just a child, an innocent. You gotta trust me." Sighed Cole, clenching Angela tighter.

"Trust you? That will be difficult. And I'm not mad, I'm just being cautious…" The big sister answered a hand placed protectively on her protuberant belly. 

Cole sighed, this was going to be difficult. He put Angela down and she quickly hid behind him. She wasn't wanted here and didn't want to stay.

Phoebe and Paige quickly analysed the situation and took position with Piper. Phoebe seemed kinda hesitant but Emily wasn't. She trusted Cole's judgement, he wasn't the kind to be moved for a child. She kneeled next to the little girl and smiled warmly:

"Hi, I'm Emily. Don't worry Sweety if we act a little weird, we have lots of problem but it will be OK. You're safe with us. Do you want to come with me?"

The little girl looked into Emily's green eyes and nodded. Leaving her gentle mister's side, she started over to the ex-Whitelighter's outstretched hand when she felt the familiar rush of powers.

Her eyes turned bloody red and Emily removed her hand, surprised.

Cole just had time to catch Angela as she fell unconscious, lost in the most powerful prophecy of her short life.

TBC 

***

Please review and tell me what you would like to see in next chapter!


	41. The Prophecy

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

**_A/N: _**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like this story… and that you're still reading. Thanks for the ideas you helped me keep writing. Special thanks to Cindy, Bubbly*pop and Nightcrawler. 

So Robyn1212, have you made your choice? Emily or Phoebe? lol 

**_A/N2:_** Did you see the new promo for Julian McMahon's new show Nip/Tuck? If not, go to: 

The premiere is the 22d of July at 10pm on FX. 

Too bad I don't live in the USA! I could move only to watch this show! Thank god some wonderful webmasters put clips on their sites! 

ARGH! Can't wait till July!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) With her help, Cole recovers slowly his sanity. Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige met Prue's ghost and dates Steve. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily decides to bring him back to Good and avows her love for him. Now, where does Aaron fit in the picture? Will he seek revenge on Cole or has he changed his mind?_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 41:**  The Prophecy

"Come on Sweetie, wake up" said Cole almost pleadingly as he took Angela's inert hand and squeezed it. 

The little girl was unconscious for a long moment now and Cole had carried her to the attic's old sofa where she now laid almost peacefully. To his consternation, she was unresponsive to any kind of stimulation. She simply wouldn't wake up. And it started to scare Cole, especially since the Avatars' call became more and more insistent. 

Somehow he felt responsible of her and something was happening to her that he couldn't comprehend and he simply freaked out. He was alone with Angela, sitting on a chair next to her, watching over her devotedly. The sisters had tried to shoe him out of the attic for his own good but to no avail. Cole suspected they didn't like the idea of him near the Book of Shadows but he didn't care about them. They might feel guilty for the attitude they had with Angela. Not the warmest welcome to say the least. 

He understood they were suspicious after what happened but hell! It was so unnerving!

However he did regret coming here after what Leo told him. He was glad that in a way, at least one Elder still believed in him but shivered at the thought that Aaron could ally himself with the Avatars. He would have to return to the Avatars' realm to clear things up and 'rescue' the old creep before he can do something stupid. The rescuing part was not gonna be the easiest! The old creep always hated him, there is no reason he would have changed. Now Leo was checking on his charges and the others were all busy in the kitchen, with Emily. Thank god she was there… He wouldn't have known how to react to that kind of situation without her helpful advice. 

Cole always knew how good of a Whitelighter she was/ had been but the look on the faces of the sisters was just priceless when she outdid them and suggested that Angela's loss of consciousness was due to her powers. She really was efficient in everything she was doing and even if she doubted it her talent was evident. Even Leo seemed surprised at how fast she came to this conclusion. She was born to help people. Cole was certain it was her Destiny right from the start and he damned the Elders to take that away from her. However, they weren't the only responsible, he blamed himself too, she had lost her wings for him. It was so unfair and selfish to let her sacrifice that much for him.  

He gently stroke Angela's hand with his thumb, while he let his mind wander around. She was just a little girl and suffered so much already, how come she had to be put through that kind of ordeal now? How come her powers suddenly overwhelmed her like that? What if the Avatars were behind it? 

"How is she?" 

Cole turned around surprised to find Phoebe standing at the doorstep, he was so surprised in fact hat he didn't answer right away… and Phoebe became uneasy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't disturb you I…"

She was about to turn around and leave but Cole called for her: "You can stay"

Phoebe nodded and sat next to Angela on the old sofa. She had been surprised to see how caring Cole could be with that little girl. She didn't fear he would hurt innocents anymore but she knew that he never really was interested by children. And watching the two of them like that, she could see that they shared some kind of link. How, she didn't know but she knew Angela wasn't his daughter, that no matter the amount of lies there had been in their relationship, he wouldn't have kept a secret like that to her. 

The little girl's heart was racing and sweat pearled on her blank face. She touched her forehead:

"She is still hot"

"Yes she is." He replied looking up at her, startled as she applied a wet cloth on Angela's face. 

Sensing his stare, Phoebe was tempted to look back at him and tell him how much she missed his touch and how much she regretted what happened during the past few months but she didn't. She realised that if she dove her eyes in his, even for a split second, she would never be able to let him go. 

And it would kill her to make him suffer again because of her selfishness. 

Instead, she evoked the only topic that came to her mind.

"Emily is in the kitchen teaching Piper some new formula for potions." She smiled to herself, not daring looking at him "She is really nice. Must have been one hell of a Whitelighter!"

"She was the best, she still is. She might not have the powers but she still has the standing. I hope the Elders will soon realise their mistake…" he said and returned his gaze to Angela. Phoebe was taking good care of her and he couldn't help thinking how good of a mother she could have been if it wasn't for the Source. He clenched his teeth at the thought but wouldn't say anything about his lost child. The past was the past, there was no need to fuss about it.

He felt really strange whenever Phoebe was around. The uneasiness wouldn't go away before a long time between them, he thought. He felt like they were almost estranged. The fact that Phoebe was avoiding his eyes didn't go unnoticed to him either but he was glad she appreciated Emily. Not that he really needed her approval but he felt better with it. 

"Do you have any kind of plan against the Avatars? Because, I mean, If you had one, be sure to count us on. We won't let you fight alone. It's not just your fight, it's ours too. They tried to hurt Piper and she is decided to make them pay!" she said with an uneasy smile.

"I wouldn't like to find myself on Piper's way! That woman is a real turnado when she is angry! I can tell, I lived it!" he said with a humourless smile.

Phoebe felt bad at it:

"See Cole, I…"

"No, don't."

"I need to. I'm sorry Cole."

"You don't need to apologise because I should, I've been acting crazy. And I can understand a crazy man with infinite powers is pretty scary. I was afraid of myself."

Phoebe starred at him with a sad expression. Her heart was racing so much she thought it would jump out of her chest.

 "Thanks for the help, I might need a hand indeed ..." agreed Cole and he squeezed Angela's hand as she moaned something and started agitating.

A heavy silence followed and neither one of them dared speaking. 

Phoebe was trying the best she could to ignore that the love of her life was sitting right next to her and that she couldn't even tell him what he meant for her. She loved him so much it was painful. He haunted her very thought, his eyes, his body, his smile and tenderness was the only thing she could think about and she desperatly needed to feel the strength of his love again. _*No Phoebe, don't be foolish. Don't even look at him…*_

Cole was trying to concentrate on Angela but wondered about the sudden change in Phoebe's attitude. She was kind with him, what a changed in comparison of the past few months! Pain pierced his heart at the only thought of what they had been through to make it work until they realised it wasn't meant to be. Phoebe would have been a whole lot happier without him in her life. He had brought so much disaster and pain to her family. He was blinded before and never saw it the way Phoebe did. She had been a bitch with him but it was Phoebe's very own self preservation mechanism. He had only himself to think about, she had two sisters and a niece to take care of… He represented too much of a risk. 

Both tried not to think about the other's closeness but their glances unfortunately met and their eyes locked for a split second that felt like hours. What Cole saw in her eyes left him breathless, and if he had doubted it and if she had tried to deny it to him for so long before, he was now certain that Phoebe hadn't moved on the way he did and it made him want to run away… and it made Phoebe want to hide into the deepest abyss when she saw him decisively avoiding her gaze from now on.

 A light knock startled them both and they turned to look at Emily, standing at the door:

"Here you are Phoebe! Your sisters were wondering were you were!" she said with a casual smile. She hadn't missed the tension in the air and she didn't need any supernatural powers to understand what had transpired here. Besides, it was written all over Phoebe's face.

A loud clash came from the kitchen and they heard Piper yelling at Paige for dropping a potion. Emily smiled and shrugged at Phoebe's questioning look.  "I think your sisters might need a little help!" said Cole with a shy smile on the lips.

"Yeah, right…" Phoebe stood up and Emily offered her a sympathetic smile as she left.

Emily watched her leave and then turned back to Cole. He was looking at her, straight in the eyes and she didn't have any worry anymore. 

"Come here" he said with a small smile. 

She approached and he sat her on his lap. She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips:

"I've been missing you all day! You don't resent me for this morning, do you?"

"For what? Leaving me alone with your ex-wife and her sisters when I'm powerless, huh?" she said crossing her arms on her chest, pouting. Her pout slowly changed into a smile and Cole was reassured.

"No, silly! You did what you had to! And see! I'm still alive! And they are terrific!"

"I'm glad they didn't scare you off! I mean considering what they think about me, I thought you would ran away from me." He added gazing at her green eyes lovingly.

"They could never change what I feel about you…" she cupped his face with one hand and gently brushed her lips on his. Then she gently stroke a strand of his black hair away from his forehead and dived her gaze in his "Besides, you aren't that ugly!"

He smiled and she felt her heart melt. Suddenly his expression changed into one of worry as he starred into space as if listening to something only him could hear.

"Cole??"

He focused back on her:

"They are calling again. I might get into serious troubles this time."

Emily didn't need to be spelled out who was calling him. The Avatars. Again.

"Then maybe you shouldn't…" she was interrupted as Angela's body was shaken by convulsions…

"What's happening?" yelled Cole trying to stop her.

The little girl had tears running down her face, she looked scared and her nails left red half-moon marks on his skin. She was clinging to his hand like it was her only hold to life. Then, it stopped and her body laid peacefully on the couch again.

"It was close this time. They will pay for it!" hissed Cole through clenched teeth.

"Do you think this prophecy was sent by them?" Asked Emily afraid for the sweet little girl. "Cole?"

Cole stood up and Emily immediately took his place next to Angela: "Listen! I can't wait here anymore. I have to do something!"

"Please Cole sit down, you're scaring me when you act like it!"

"I'm sorry…" he said shaking his head "It has gone too far this time, she is so young, she might never recover from it!"

"She will she is strong, she…"

"Tell the Charmed Ones that the Avatars are planning to launch an attack on the Elders anytime now, that might be why they are calling me."

"But how could they enter heaven?"

"Please don't ask and do what I say: ask the girls to prepare with whatever potions and talismans they have. Make their defence strong enough to contain them for at least two minutes, that's all I might need. The sisters are weaker in the Underworld, so it's highly probable the Avatars will be weaker in Heaven too."

"What are you gonna do?" Worry sent tears to her bright green eyes.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done right from the start."

He bent down on her and crashed his lips against hers with a blazing desire, taking everything he could from her as if he kissed her for the last time. She responded him with the same fire, sending him all the love she drew into the depth of her heart.

He shimmered away without looking back, afraid he wouldn't be able to do it if he did.

Once alone Emily watched the peaceful little girl and stroke her hair gently:

"What are you seeing Sweety? I swear I will take care of you" laughs were heard from the kitchen and Emily looked back with worry "All of you"

***

_Angela looked around terrified. She vaguely remembered being with her gentle mister only seconds ago and suddenly she found herself alone in that strange place… It looked like the Avatars realm but she couldn't be sure. What was she doing in the place that haunted her nightmares? Her prophecy never felt that real before!_

_As she was walking through a dark corridor, muffled cries of terror and supplications started coming from everywhere, and progressively became louder and louder as if a thousand of invisible ghosts were pursuing her. Some were threatening her and others were begging her help, and the scared little girl couldn't hear anything else than there lifeless voices. She leaned against the nearest wall and squeezed her eyes shut as if nothing was there, maybe just maybe it was just a nightmare and that would soon fade away if she ignored it. She sang a little lullaby that she had heard a long time ago to herself, trying to cover the terrifying hissing of her persecutors. The tumult was so loud, so loud it was painful for her young ears…_

_"No… Please… Leave me alone!" she implored._

_She put her hands on her ears, trying to stop the loud hubbub that filled her mind with terrifying images of death and pain but it never stopped and she realised it wasn't the solution. She surrendered and with her tiny voice she managed to ask as loud as she could to cover the voices:_

_"What… what  do you want from me? Tell me! I'm listening you now!"_

_The voices stopped as quickly as they started and the silence reigned anew in Angela's mind._

_The little girl reopened her eyes half hoping it was the end and that she would find Cole next to her again but she was still in that dark corridor. A  tight knot formed in her throat and her lower lips started trembling, but she tried the best she could to hold back her sobs and continued down the way that offered itself to her._

_She walked bare feet on the abrasive ground for what felt like hours and then realised she was lost, the corridor didn't seem to end. She tried to convince herself  that it was just a vision, that it wasn't true and yet it seemed so real… she could smell the putrid air and she could feel the cuts on her feet. No, it wasn't like the other times._

_The dim light of the torches was dancing on the wall, projecting more strange and horrific shadows that seemed to be closing in on her to eat her up. She stopped, out of breath, and took a look around trying to find her marks, afraid that if she went too far she could lose herself in her own mind. _

_Suddenly, she felt a cold and invisible presence, a being was approaching. Without a second thought, she ran and ran and ran. She didn't know what was this being but its only closeness sent shiver down her spine. _

_In her frantic course, she finally saw light at the end of the corridor. A door was opening itself at her left, 20 feet away. She slowed down her path and approached carefully what she hoped was an exit door, a way out of her nightmare._

_When she was close enough, she wasn't sure that room was safer than the corridor:  sounds of the battle ragging inside could suddenly be heard. She recognised the distinctive sound of fireball flying around, she heard a few orders being yelled out by feminine voices, 3 familiar feminine voices._

_The amount of power reunited in there was immense. The wall shake with its supremacy. Each blow seemed to shaken the place. She knew now what sent her here, she was about to see the final battle._

_She walked slowly but was startled as a fireball flew through the door and exploded in the opposite wall. _

_She didn't know if whatever happened here could affect her, but Angela was scared nevertheless.  _

_Then she found a little more courage when she heard his voice:_

_"Come on! Continue, they are weakening!" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs trying to cover a strange deep sound._

_The three voices chanted again in unison, a blinding light came through the door and Angela had to cover her eyes to approach. Each step was more difficult than the last, but she continued nonetheless, her gentle mister was here and he needed her help._

_"Don't stop!" ordered one of the feminine voices with a hint of fear._

_A loud growl could be heard and the whole place started trembling, like it was about to collapse on them. The walls couldn't contain the amount of powers deployed in the room._

_Suddenly the dazzling light faded out. And a terrible silence followed._

_Angela almost reached  the door but, to her horror,  it started to back up further away, out of her reach._

_Then in the distance, Cole's muffled cry resound:_

_"PHOEBE WATCH OUT!"_

_A flash of lightning illuminated the darkness, a cry of pain followed, someone collapsed and it was over._

_Angela ran after the door, tears flowing on her cheeks… She knew now what was the cold presence in the corridor earlier…_

_Death was coming to claim its due._

*** 

"No, please…." She cried out and then sat straight up. Angela was pale and sweaty, still shaken by her prophecy. Emily reached for her, and hugged her close, soothing her fears away.

"That's OK Sweety, it wasn't real…"

The three sisters rushed up as soon as they heard the little girl's voice:

"What happened?" asked Piper "Was it a premonition? What did you see?"

"Wait Piper. Let her breath for a second, OK?" replied Paige as she sat near Emily and Angela.

The little girl looked from Emily, to Paige, Phoebe and Piper, not quite remembering where she was and if it wasn't part of her 'dream'.

The look of distress in her blue eyes probably alerted Emily who gently stroke her blond hair in a motherly way:

"Don't worry. We will help you. We don't want to hurt you. You can wait if you don't feel like speaking about what you saw."

Angela didn't calm down like Emily hoped, she wasn't in the habits of being of receiving that kind of attention. She never had a loving mother taking care of her and this display of love and care didn't have the effect expected.

She pushed away and crawled to the nearest corner, when she saw Phoebe and Piper approaching too. She felt like a trapped little mouse. Her gentle mister wasn't here to protect her. 

"Let me alone! I don't want to talk to you."

Emily and Paige looked at each other astounded at her violent reaction and Piper whispered into Phoebe's ear:

"Told you she would cause problems"

Phoebe glared at her.

"It's just a scared little girl, Piper! Don't freak out you're making me nervous! See, she doesn't represent any threat…"

"YET" added Piper.  Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Paige tried another approach with Angela:

"You don't want to talk to us, fine! Then what do you want to do? Are you hungry? Do you want a cake? I could orb you a cake if you want?"

"Personal gain…" warned Emily with a soft smile.

"hey it's not for me!" defended Paige.

"Yeah yeah…" replied Emily with a grin. 

Angela staid mute.

"Ok she isn't hungry…" checked Paige "What do you want honey?"

"She wants Cole" stated Phoebe, much to herself but Angela heard it too.

"Where is he?" she asked wide-eyed at hearing her gentle mister's name.

Phoebe was at a loss of answer, she doubted that she would gain her trust by telling her Cole had gone back to the Avatars, it wouldn't help either to tell her how scarred she truly was that he might not come back.

She shared a look with Emily, one that clearly showed they were eaten up by the same worries.

***

The Avatars' realm…

Seating next to the fireplace, a glass of  whiskey in hand, Hector was silently starring at the blaze when Cole shimmered in his back.

"Finally you came… I had almost lost hope, I thought you were on the run." he said sternly, not even looking at Cole.

"That would have been stupid. Why did you call me?"

"Watch your tone, Son."

"Don't call me that"

"Shut up. You're not in position of strength anymore. If I were you I would be glad that my balls are still where they are supposed to be."

"Was that a threat?"

"Not at all" replied Hector, finally turning to Cole. He gulped his whiskey down and starred for a second at his empty glass "Human can do wonderful things, really. Too bad they are gonna end up like this, I'll miss their skills." Cole raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he glared at the meagre little man in front of him. Hector raised his glass to Cole and whiskey magically filled it anew "Ha humans! Do you want some? I don't like to drink alone."

Cole sat in the armchair next to his 'colleague' and a glass of whiskey appeared in his hand. He turned the amber liquid in the glass, undecided, and watched Hector with a quizzical look.

Hector sighed.

"I wanted to inform you that Meneon is moving Heaven and Earth to find the little Angel. It seems like our little prophetess has disappeared, just like that!" he snapped his fingers, accentuating his words. However, his grin disappeared as quickly as it came and he narrowed his eyes at Cole "Do you, by any chance, have an idea of where she is? 'cause if you could bring Meneon his little angel back he could be really really understanding concerning your mysterious disappearance."

Cole starred at Hector and slowly leaned in the armchair, staring at the fire. There was no point denying that he had Angela. Arthus might have informed him that he was the last who had been in charge of her. And it wouldn't do the little any good, she still needed him.

"I guess that you didn't tell Meneon yet or he would have had no problem finding her."

"No, I didn't but I'm seriously considering it, if Arthus didn't already give the game away… He isn't your biggest fan, man"

"I couldn't care less."

"Don't be foolish. You can't take all the Avatars all by yourself, even with the Charmed Ones at your side, it's suicide. I can only give you this advice, don't turn your back on us."

"What makes you think I would?" asked Cole taking a gulp of his whiskey.

 "I believe I've known it right from the start. I've refused to see what was plain to see. I believed in you, Belthazor. I believed you would lead us to the highest place in this universe, that you would take us out of our misery and add some youth to our decaying organisation. Truth is, I had lost faith in the Avatars' powers before you came back from the Wasteland. Your return was prophesied, you walked among the dead and came back, it couldn't be for nothing… Then you joined us and offered us unlimited powers. I thought you had embraced this Destiny for a while, but you changed… Right from the start, I knew you could be our saviour… or our executioner" he paused and bent toward Cole. "Which one are you, _Cole_?"

Cole smirked and it amazed Hector how detached he could appear in such a situation. He really had nerves.

"You realised it's the first time you actually call me by my real name, my HUMAN name. Don't you see the pattern here? I think you could already answer your question and yet you keep tempting me."

"That's because I know human nature. I know how you can be tempted, it's in your nature. You weigh the pros and the cons and you bet. Some time you win and - "

"…and most of the time you lose." Finished Cole.

"That's how it is, how it has always been since the Garden of Eden… but you, _Cole Turner_, you are listening too much to your conscience. It prevents you from advancing. Maybe your witch has rubbed off on you more than you're willing to admit. Don't you see that good has had its time and that it's now over?"

Cole gulped the last of his whiskey and starred back at Hector:

"Do you really believe in what you're saying? I know you had to take position and risk your own head to make me join the Avatars. You've put yourself on the line more than once for me and yet you weren't even sure I was on your side. Why did you take that much of a risk? You don't seem like a mystical person, you're not like listening to a prophecy and act, no question asked. That's just not who you are. I thought you were like the others before, pretentious, vindictive, power-hungry…" Hector winced "…but I was wrong. Wanna what I think? I think you had lost faith into the Avatars' ideal far before you knew I was back. You just couldn't step back and take your pawn off the game… so you tried to play it till the end even if you knew it wasn't worth it. What if I could take you off the hook? What if you could lead your own game?"

"You wanna know what I think? Then, here it is: I think you're totally and hopelessly nuts …" Hector laughed and gulped his own whiskey down. "There is no way to escape the Avatars once you have taken the oath. Your powers are melted with ours, if one of us die…"

"Maybe, maybe not. The Source of Powers that contain that basin is the most powerful I've ever seen. But is it all worth it? You told it yourself, you like humans. You believe in their power, then think about it. You're part witch, right? Don't you think it helped you became the most powerful wizard of all?"

Hector starred straight ahead while Cole tried to read his facial expression for answers "I appreciate what you're trying to do. And I will think about it, but right now…" he turned to Cole his eyes glowing dangerously "I NEED the prophetess back."

Cole starred at him, his expression unreadable. *_The game wasn't over yet…*_

***

"That bastard! I can't believe I let him become one of us!" exclaimed Meneon, his face red with rage.

"Meneon, calm down. Your anger won't lead us anywhere" Avatar Lemanis tried to soothe him even if he knew that when his associate was in that mood, nothing could calm him down. He starred at their informant with suspicion. That kind of accusation was serious, there couldn't be any flaw into the Avatars' organisation.

"Are you sure this is not a unfortunate misunderstanding?"  

Arthus sat calmly in a chair, a smirk planted on his face as he watched Avatar Meneon pace up and down the Hall. "Positive. I told You we couldn't trust Belthazor…"

Meneon stopped and looked at the younger Avatar "I know. You always were devoted to the cause, I should have listened to you. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Between Avatars, it's only natural." He smiled mischievously and walked away. Valeria was his and would always be his and with Belthazor out of the picture the fallen angel would finally see him for who he was.

When Arthus was out of sight, Lemanis turned to a fuming Meneon.

"I swear I never saw you in such a temper before. You need to calm down though. Belthazor is an Avatar and swore the oath. He is one of us. You know what that mean, right? We can't jeopardise everything, especially now that we have the keys to Heaven at our reach."

"He better have a good explanation for the prophet's disappearance though, or I swear I'll make him pay dearly. You know that without her we have no chance to make Aaron speak, don't you? He had better bring her back here by tonight, or it's the little bitch that will pay."

***

So what did you think about this chapter? Please REVIEW! You know how happy it makes me!

And it help me write, really.


	42. The Heiress of the Underworld

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole! 

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the looooooonnnnnnng delay. I have been in exams and I must admit I had a HUGE writer's block. I just hope you haven't given up on this story!

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige dates Steve, who is really Valmorein, ex-demon, childhood friend of Belthazor. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily brings him back to Good with her love. Then Angela, a 8-years-old girl with powers of prophecy and, according to avatar Hector, some demonic past, enters Cole's life. Our blue eyed handsome ex-demon discovers she isn't any little girl while Elder Aaron, in a crazy attempt to destroy Cole, joined forces with the Avatars and proposes them a bargain…_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 42:**  The Heiress of the Underworld

At the Manor on this Wednesday afternoon, the Charmed Ones, Emily and Angela were all gathered around the kitchen's table… 

They had finally convinced the little girl that Cole would be soon back and that he wouldn't be happy if she was all alone and sad when he comes back. So, Angela was now sipping her first milk shake with delight, she didn't want to think about all the monsters that haunted her head anymore… 

"Is that really what you saw in your premonition/Prophecy- whatever?" asked Piper raising an eyebrow at the little girl. Then she looked to Phoebe, she was sick at the only thought she could lose another sister to evil. She would never survive it.

Phoebe watched Angela quietly. The little girl's words weren't the most reassuring. But she had seen hers and her sisters' death like -what?- A thousand times in her own premonitions. There was no need to panic, was there?

Paige took her sister's hand for comfort:

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen…" she said almost to reassure her two sisters and… herself.

Emily watched over the little girl and stroke her hair soothingly:

"You do realise how serious this is, don't you? This means a lot to us. It's very important…"

"That's what I saw. I heard Cole shouting at Phoebe to watch out and then there was a big light and then… nothing. I swear that's the truth. I can't tell what really happened after that it just… it stopped and I was here with you again." She turned to Piper with big round eyes "Please don't be mad I don't control what I'm seeing, it has always been like that. I see things and sometimes it happens, sometimes not… and I was… scared. He was there, all around, waiting…"

Paige frowned:

"Who was there? Cole?"

Angela's face became blank and she shivered as she remembered her strange encounter. The coldness of this being. His horrible task. All the cries following him every where.

"I'm not sure who it was…" she finally answered, her voice low and quivering.

Paige kneeled beside the little girl and took her shoulders in her hands, diving her gaze in her tiny blue eyes:

"But you have an idea of who it was, don't you? If not, you could… I don't know… tell us what he looked like and we could find a spell…"

Angela averted her eyes and downed them in her milk shake. She hated it when people wanted her to explain what she saw. The Avatars did it,  damn, her own mother envied her powers. Why couldn't they let her alone? She never asked for this power, she never wanted to see those things. It was so scary.

Her gentle mister was the only one who never asked anything from her, he helped her and never asked for something in return… Now the ladies were looking at her like she was some kind of monster with the appearance of a little girl and she felt so alone… Where was Cole? 

Paige sighed and stood up, exasperated. The girl didn't help them in anyway and time was running fast. She didn't want to lose her sister.

Piper too was upset, she puts her hand on her hips and glared at the little nemesis she couldn't bring herself to trust, it was out of her forces. Sure, she was a cute little girl, but she couldn't relay on her appearance and her big blue eyes. After all she had seen demonic children before and she was decided not to make the same mistake Prue did with the ice cream man. Beside, she had amalgamated her powers to evil and from what she truly knew the Avatars could very well control her. Cole could say all he wanted about Angela, she wasn't convinced. She wanted to trust him, in her heart, but her mind was singing another song, after all he had been wrong about the Hollow and that one mistake of his had nearly destroyed them all. What if he was wrong now? 

Sensing trouble, Emily narrowed her eyes at Piper and Paige. She didn't like their untrustworthy attitudes. 

"You should try working on protection spells and think about some powerful potions to defend yourself against the Avatars. It could really help." She said in a sweet voice, trying to hide her nervousness.

"She is right, let's go…" agreed Paige with a defeated sigh. 

Emily mouthed a 'thank you' to the youngest sister and watched as the two sisters walked hand in hand to the attic. She turned to Angela again and placed a light peck on her forehead. It wasn't fair that she was thrown into a world of evil at a so young age.

"Listen Sweetheart. It doesn't matter if you can't tell us now. You can tell us when you're ready if you want. We won't rush you…" 

Angela's eyes were fix. She was staring into space without a word. And the Ex-Whitelighter knew without a doubt that the past years in her prison of evil were taking their toll on her. She was struggling to find the right words.

"Can you let me try, maybe I can help her?" 

Emily turned big round eyes to Phoebe, and smiled invitingly. Phoebe's voice was soft and calm, she obviously had no intention in bombarding the little girl with questions like her sisters. Emily was already surprised she didn't follow them up in the attic, since it appeared she always chose to side with them without a second thought, she never expected she would go against Piper's judgement. She was glad that Phoebe had found some trust in herself and her own opinions again. Maybe she could understand Angela a lot more than she do, after all, her gift was similar to the little girl's…

Phoebe quietly took a chair next to the little girl. 

"It's scary, isn't it?"

Tiny blue eyes settled on her with a questioning look.

"It's scary to see things that you can't control and comprehend. They suddenly imposed themselves to your mind and you can't block them, you can't just close your eyes and ignore they are there 'cause they are everywhere in your head… and you can't tell what's real and what's not anymore."

Tiny blue eyes widened with awe:

"You can see things too?"

Phoebe smiled and nodded. 

"Yes. Just like you, I can see things that had happened and things that will happen. However, my power doesn't send me as far in their world as is yours. I just know a little bit about how you feel that's all. When it happens, it's like you're taken in a whirlpool and you can't swim to the surface. You are immersed in the images that fill your mind and you can't look away."

Angela nodded excitedly. It was the first time she met someone who understood what it felt like:

"That's exactly what happened!"

"Well then, don't be afraid anymore. What you saw wasn't real. It was meant to warn you against the danger, to help you change things."

"But how could I change that? We can't fight him! There is no way! He comes and takes everyone and we can't do anything… " she exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Phoebe again trying to make the little girl express her fears.

Angela looked straight into the grown up's eyes. 

" The Angel of Death."

_* Shit! _* Phoebe thought as she remembered Prue's tough lesson: the Angel of Death never failed.

***

"Why do you need Angela? You have used her far too long already, you treated her like dirt, I won't allow that anymore. You would have killed her without a second thought two weeks ago and now all of a sudden you want her back? She isn't an object you can dispose of whenever you feel like it! If you ever touch her again…" Cole snarled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He had stood up in anger and was now looking down at Hector with frozen blue eyes. For all he knew the little girl was still unconscious, fighting for life because of some prophecy.

A smile crawled its way on Avatar Hector thin lips, not meant as a threat but Cole actually wondered if he hadn't misjudged the man:

"You feel like it's your responsibility to protect her? Strange. It seems to me that she represents much more than a simple innocent little girl to you, Am I right?"

"I pity her, I know what she has been through because of evil, I lived it too. And I… I don't want anyone to experience it anymore."

"Poor little Coleridge, lost in the Underworld without his daddy." He mocked sympathetically, his voice now devoid of his previous snarl, "Of course it is not a life for a child, but look where it brought you? The all powerful Belthazor! Look at what you've achieved so far - good or evil it doesn't matter - all that matters is that the all mighty Belthazor won't be forgotten before long… unlike my siblings. I'm the last wizard and I'm certain in one or two generations demons won't even remember we ever existed." With a derisive sneer he added "The Source, _your other half_ made sure of it" He eyed Cole off and frowned "Would you sit down already! You're giving me a headache!"

Cole glared at Hector, his eyes cold and dangerous and sat reluctantly. He didn't like to be reminded of the Source, for he still felt responsible for the last year, the darker period in his life, and he suspected in the Charmed Ones' lives too.

"Stop considering Angela like your equal." Hector put his hand on his chin, musing. "I wonder if one of my energy balls could have killed her… or even harm her.  She is far more than what she looks like. Actually, the Underworld must feel like home for her!" he added, a smile lingering on his thin lips as Cole watched him with disgust.

"You already told me about her demonic heritage." He snapped and got Hector's attention again.

"Hmmmm … I wonder… Will you be so protective once you know all about her? Once you know that her parents are the ones responsible for your misery and your loss, the loss of your family?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cole, eyes now blazing with interest.

"Both good and evil rejected you, right? Well, let's just say she is the combination of the worst of each side."

"Stop playing your little games with me!" Cole said, he had heard enough, nothing could ever change how he looked at Angela. She was just an innocent little girl. She sure had some demonic blood, so what? It was not like he didn't have some.  "You can't really well make me hate her" he stated, leaning back in the armchair, eyes still fixed on the old man's face.

"Oh really? I want to show you something. Follow me." He stood up and headed for the corridor hurriedly. Cole sighed and looking at the disappearing form of Hector, decided that whatever happens he would keep Angela safe.

Hector leaded him through the dark corridors without a word despite Cole's attempt to make him talk he only answered 'you'll look by yourself'. Cole was almost ready to grab the old man and tell him exactly what he thought of his silly riddles when he turned around and showed him a large double door on his left. Without a word of explanation, he nodded to Cole indicating he was to go first. Cole hesitated a little and threw glances in every directions wondering what exactly all this mystery was about, almost expecting it to be a set-up. 

He put his hand on the golden door knob and with a glare at Hector slowly opened it.

He felt like a brick had fallen in the pit of his stomach as he stepped in a room he recognised all too well and still apprehended. The most sacred room of the Avatars' temple, where was kept the pool of powers in which he had to dive his hand to swear allegiance to the Avatars, a marble basin, engraved with demonic runes. 

The room was plunged in a damp darkness, only enlightened by the soft light emanating from the demonic pool and reflecting on the walls.

The shiny liquid in that basin looked like metal in fusion and yet Cole remembered the eerie coldness that had almost frozen his hand when it had sucked his powers and melted them with the other Avatars', making him much more powerful but also more vulnerable to evil. Even from his spot at the other end of room, he could already sense the evilness of that sacred item. He remembered how he had felt the first time he had come here, after the avatars trapped him into believing he had killed an innocent. He thought the evil he felt was coming from within him, that it was his nature resurfacing and now that he knew the real source of this evilness, he realised he had no desire whatsoever to feel like that again. He was sick of evil, sick of ruining everything he fought for, sick of betraying.

He looked questioningly at Hector, there was no way in hell he would ever put his hand in that _thing_ ever again.

"Well? Go on! Take a look!" said Hector as if it was evident.

"Look at what?" said Cole with a shrug as he quickly scanned the room to find an answer.

"The Fountain of Powers of course! It will show you the truth!"

"Which truth? How come something as evil as this thing here could even know what's true or not?"

"It's not evil, well not technically, it just helps clear our minds of derisive and annoying thoughts when we don't need them. It help us settling our priorities. It's the source of the Avatars' mightiness." Hector approached the Fountains and drowned his cold grey eyes in its water dreamily, brushing it surface lightly with his fingers as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, hypnotised by its power, its promises. "You know," he suddenly said, as he could sense Cole's stare on his back and knew more questions were to come "I think you shouldn't draw a line between good and evil as quickly. Hell and Heaven coexist since the dawn of times, it can't subsist without one another. They are balanced and sometimes, when their forces are united into one it realises the most wonderful dreams."

"The only time Good and Evil had to work together was to keep the Hollow, and well, Let's just say that it wasn't a success, was it?" replied Cole, eyes narrowed at Hector, surveying his very move.

Hector removed his hand from the source of powers and slowly turned to the new and fighting-all-the-way Avatar "And you're speaking with full knowledge of the facts, aren't you? After all, you really were its only victim the last time it was released." A frown crossed Cole's handsome features as a response and Hector pursued his trail of thoughts "The poor idiots. They were afraid, always were when confronted to something they couldn't control or comprehend. Its powers were scary but incommensurable. And yet who would have thought after the Hollow they would give it another shot?"

Cole's eyebrows shot upward as he finally found something interesting in Hector's rambling speech: 

"You mean they created something more powerful that the Hollow? That's stupid! Why would they? And who are _They_?" 

"Both of them, Good and Evil. I guess the temptation was too high… always want to wipe each other's existence … never learn of their past mistakes… all for the race for more powers… who knows what went on in their heads… Ages ago, they created a new source of powers, one that they would control more easily, or at least that's what they hoped. When they finally found out that such an amount of power never comes without a prise, they were scared and isolated it in a well guarded temple in another reality. _This_ reality. Meneon and Lemanis both searched this place for centuries and when they finally came here, they subjugated the guards of the realm and as you well see" he nodded toward a servant waiting patiently beside the nearest marble pillar of the circular room "they now serve our cause" He turn to the basin again examining as the shiny liquid swirled and boiled and he was filled with the immense satisfaction that procured him all his gathered powers. He never wondered before if all of this was worth it.

Cole tried to digest the fact that there was another hollow-like item ready to destroy his life once again when he heard Hector's whisper: "Come here, and see"

Before Cole could do anything about it, the old Avatar had grabbed his hand and held it precariously over the water's edge as Cole tried desperately to remove it from his grasp afraid that if he made contact with that thing he would lose control once again. To his relief, Hector let go before he touched the water. The liquid had stopped its incessant swirling, its surface was now as flat as a mirror's and images flashed rapidly. Cole wanted to step away from it but it seemed his feet never answered his brain and he starred at the rapid succession of scenes.

_Angela and him earlier this day with a box of popcorn… _Cole worriedly glanced at Hector but the Avatar said nothing of his betrayal.

_Then, Angela, red-eyed,  hands hovering above Piper's belly while Hector and Baltus watch… _Cole easily guessed it happened when Piper was kidnapped as he recognised the white room.

_A younger-looking Angela appeared, alone in a dark cave, then she looked up to see Hector holding out his hand to her._

Another flash showed_ the Oracle's demise at Cole's hand_

Suddenly, that disturbing scene switched to _the Oracle's face_ as Cole never saw it, _smiling happily, a soft glee in her eyes. _The mirror zoomed to reveal what she was smiling at and revealed_ a baby cuddled up in her arms. A naked little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. _Suddenly the baby's eyes flashed red and Cole realised that it was indeed _Angela in her mother's arm._

A wave of guilt suddenly made Cole dizzy, he had killed Angela's mother. He was going to turn away from the fountains of powers when another images appear, _The Source and the Oracle actually making out, explaining plainly Angela's conception_. 

This one sight erased all guilt of Cole's mind, his fists clenched tightly at his sides and his brain went numb with anger and hate at the sight of the one demon that screwed up his life since the very beginning, that took everything he ever had away from him… and as cruel as it might sound for the moment, Cole didn't regret one more second killing the Oracle as he found himself wishing he would have been faster to launch his energy balls at the Source, that one day this demon had kidnapped Piper.

"She is the only heir of the Underworld, Cole, the Source's sole and only daughter." Uselessly explained Hector as he saw Cole's guilty expression fading out, replaced by a blank mask of shock and he could almost feel the evil boiling in his blood, trying to brake free. 

He knew the sensation all too well, it was stronger here, near of the source of powers contained in the silent water of this sacred temple. It seemed to tease there thirst for power and control as if it had a life of itself. Hector soon pushed that thought away  "Listen Cole" and Hector looked in his eyes with genuine sympathy "I know you want to believe in redemption so much… but she literally _belongs_ to evil. We have hidden her here when You - when the Source was vanquished last year. Not that he ever cared about his daughter but if the news spread in the Underworld that the Source's powers are still alive… well… you understand. OK we have seen what we needed to see, let's head back"

Cole looked away from the shiny water as all images disappeared and it started swirling again. He starred at Hector, pondering what he had just learned while walking through the dark corridor back to the conference room. 

He was glad to walk away from the source of powers, afraid it might reactivate some evil in him but even at a fair distance his rage didn't go away. Digesting, swallowing slowly the idea that Angela was the daughter of the bastard that stole his love, his family, that made him make things he swore he would never do ever again, he walked silently beside Hector.

At times last year, Cole had wished he was dead so he wouldn't have to watch as that ugly bastard of the Source used his family's trust against them, used the few links he had managed to develop with them at great cost and moult conciliation. He wished he was dead so he wouldn't have to watch as another made love to his wife… 

Hell felt like a peaceful haven compared to what he had lived, seating in the back seat of his own mind for months as he watched his life disintegrate slowly, bringing the people he loved down, along with him.

An image of Angela flashed through his mind, her big blue eyes wide open and her happy smile when he took her hand and swore to take care of her. She was so sweet, she couldn't be… Cole swallowed hard, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"You lying bastard" Cole whispered through clenched teeth but doubt had been planted inside his head. Surely He would have known if the little girl was the Source's daughter, or if the Source had any child, after all he shared his body, his mind for months with that demon! Then he swallowed, hard, could it be the reason while he felt so drown to her in the first place? Could it be why he felt so responsible of her? Why he wanted to protect her?

Hector winced: "She has had you with her air of innocence, but believe me there is a black soul behind this cute head. Oh! And I didn't tell you the best part yet."

Cole glared at him, if a look could kill, Hector would be dead 10 times already. *_How could it get any worse?*_

"Remember Aaron? The not-so-good old Elder Aaron? The one who always depreciated you and let you down last year whereas he perfectly knew the change in you? The one that never did give you a chance to redeem yourself? Well he is here waiting for his granddaughter and he is growing impatient."

Cole laughed sarcastically, like it was some very bad joke. "How could you expect me to believe that…"

"Well you'll have to 'cause that's the naked truth. Aaron had a daughter with a witch-charge of his and he abandoned his family for his 'higher calling'. The witch died, the daughter went to the underworld and used her inherited powers to become the Oracle, the Source's personal assistant… and here comes Angela." Hector watched as Cole buried his face in his hands with a sigh "I'm sorry I had hope you wouldn't attach yourself to the little prophetess but… you understands she doesn't have her place in the open, her place isn't in the light. Her life is bound to the shadow. She soon will be consumed by the powers, if they haven't consumed her already. Not the idyllic picture is it?"

"That won't change anything" Cole managed to utter in a strangled voice though he wasn't as assured as he sounded.

Hector sensed his inner fight and cut him off putting a hand on his shoulder, as would only do friends:

"Don't be so stubborn. Everything changed, and you know it, you will never look at Angela the way you did before. She is dangerous, a time bomb waiting to go off. At least when she was here, we could keep an eye out for her. Do you know that she was given a nanny when we first took her under our care, we thought it was good for her, Valeria insisted on that point. She had a crush too for the sweet little girl but she changed her mind when, one week later, Angela fireballed her nanny to death."

Cole slammed Hector's hand off his shoulder and nervously tugged at the collar of his black gown, pondering, trying to deal with the deception and anger he felt… when it hit him he had let the Source's heiress with the Charmed Ones and Emily. 

_*No… don't be stupid, Angela wouldn't…* _he reasonedbut the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. He had to be sure his actions wouldn't harm Emily and the Charmed Ones again and as Hector opened the door to the conference room, he never saw the shadowy figure standing there before he said "I gotta go"

"I doubt that." Came the threatening reply.

***

Emily worriedly glanced at Phoebe's pale face while Angela's blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

The Charmed One had looked Death in the eyes more than once in -what?- only five years as a witch, she and her sisters had risked their own lives more than any witch in a life time and they had paid a huge price to the craft: they had lost Prue. So as Phoebe was still coping with the idea she might have to find a way to escape the only being no one ever escaped from, not even her powerful big sister, Emily tried the best she could to reassure Angela and Phoebe as well as herself.

"You know Sweety, you said it yourself, sometimes you see things that won't really happen, it was just a warning. Phoebe won't die anytime soon." The ex-Whitelighter was looking straight in Angela's eyes but Phoebe knew her speech was directed to her as well.

"Yeah, she is right Angela. I saw my sisters' death what? A hundredth times already, and see? We're all still alive and kicking!" she said with a cheerful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "Don't worry little Angel, I have fought far more scary demons than Death! I will be OK!" she said and patted the little girl's shoulder.

Angela managed a small smile but Emily knew that Phoebe wasn't as convinced as she sounded.

The little girl went to Phoebe and hugged her when suddenly Phoebe gasped, hit by a premonition. 

The images were blurred as if there were something interfering with her power. 

_Cole was standing in a dark room with two man dressed in black, one little and meagre with his grey hair tied in a thin ponytail and the other looking threateningly at Cole, hatred readable in his eyes. He suddenly created a fireball and launch it with a deadly speed. Cole was hit full in the chest and crashed against the wall._

Phoebe took a sharp breath as she came out of her premonition and released a scared looking Angela.

"What happened?" asked Emily urgently. "Premonition?"

Phoebe shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk with Angela in the room.

And Emily knew something had happened to Cole. She gently took Angela's hand and lead her to the kitchen's door. Her eyes still focused on Phoebe, she never saw the shock written all over the little girl's face: 

"Go fetch Piper and Paige, honey!"

Angela went without a word and as she slowly climbed the stairs, she heard Emily and Phoebe's worried voices. She didn't need the witch to tell her what happened. She _saw_ it all. She was so close to Phoebe, and they had the same gift. The Physical link was enough for her to receive Phoebe's vibrations. 

She sniffed and tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, her gentle mister would soon be hurt and it was all because of her… if only he had let her there.

***

"Oh God" exclaimed Emily, a trembling hand over her mouth. Phoebe had just told her about what she saw. "We need to do something, NOW!"

"Maybe Angela could tell Leo or Paige where the Avatars' reality is?" proposed Phoebe without much belief.

"No, she is too young and she has no orbing power. She wouldn't know." 

Phoebe pressed her lips together and stiffened in her chair.

"What is it?" asked Emily worried.

"I don't know… I felt… I mean with Angela… something strange happened with my premonition… I think she interfered with my powers. Usually I have to touch something to have a vision…"

"Maybe what you saw was somehow linked to her?"

"No… That's not that." She sighed and answered, not quite knowing if that really was possible "I think she catalysed my power instead." Her face went pale as it hit her that she might have seen what happened to Cole as well.

A loud _CRASH _came from downstairs shaking the kitchen's ceiling.

Emily and Phoebe looked up and hurried upstairs.

Piper, Paige and Angela were in the attic. Piper was hand at ready staring at a pile of ash on the ground right beside Angela who looked paralysed on her spot.

Phoebe opened her mouth "What…?"

"That's not the end!" cried out Paige indicating a spot where two more of the dark creatures had appeared, two servants of the Avatars. They headed straight to Angela who made no move to avoid their filthy hands, as if she was waiting for them to bring her back.

Piper lifted her hands too and in less than a second there were two more piles of ash on the dusty ground of the Halliwells' attic.

Angela shook her head, eyes wide opened in a state of uncontrollable panic: 

"They want me. Cole is in danger."

Emily went to took her hand but she stopped as her eyes went red, and witnessed, horrified as the little girl disappeared in wall of flames. Gone.

"What the Hell!!" screamed Piper, her eyes almost popping out of her head. "Did you see that??? That's the Source!!!"

"What?" asked Phoebe and Paige together, still stunned with what happened.

"The Source!!! That little nemesis is the Source! Don't you realise?!! Only the Source has the power to disappear like that!" exclaimed Piper now hysterical. "If I ever see Cole again, I swear I will make him regret being unvanquishable!" 

***

So was it OK? I hope you haven't completely forgotten about this story…

Please REVIEW! 


	43. Steve' return

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

 **_A/N: _**Holidays are over for me now *snif* time to write more! Bubbly*pop this chapter is for you ;)

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige dates Steve, who is really Valmorein, ex-demon, childhood friend of Belthazor. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily brings him back to Good with her love. Then Angela, a 8-years-old girl with powers of prophecy and, according to avatar Hector, some demonic past, enters Cole's life. Our blue eyed handsome ex-demon discovers she isn't any little girl while Elder Aaron, in a crazy attempt to destroy Cole, joined forces with the Avatars and proposes them a bargain…_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 43:** Steve's return

"I doubt that." Came the threatening reply.

Stunned, Hector and Cole discovered Arthus, standing near the firepit, an annoying self-satisfied smile on the lips. Then his apparently controlled facial expression gave away, replaced by a blind mask of anger – hatred even:

"I won't let you flee like a coward, you fucking traitor! You'll get what you deserve for betraying us!" he turned angrily to the other Avatar "Hector how can you even continue to play this game?!"

A fireball appeared in Cole's hand, ready to be used if necessary. Hector glared at Cole in a way that clearly make him understand his disapproval. Cole let it hover for a second over the palm of his right hand, pondering, and then let it disappear. Arthus obviously wanted it to happen, he only wanted to push him to his limits. A battle wouldn't lead him anywhere, besides, he needed to know more about Angela and find the old creep Aaron before he did something stupid.

Arthus smiled evilly and glared defiantly at Cole. The sweat pearling on his large forehead, and his tousled greasy hair gave him the air of a madman. As Cole watched him with a small mocking smile on the lips, clearly unimpressed, he lost all control over his anger. 

"What is it coward? Afraid? Come here, take your best shot!" he threatened, showing his fist angrily at Cole. 

Hector grabbed on Cole's wrist preventing any recklessness, and eyed the newcomer apprehensively. He has always known Arthus as impatient and rash, he perfectly knew one wrong move could drove him easily off the edge:

"Shut the hell up Arthus." he said in a low controlled voice "He doesn't have to explain himself to you. Cole is gonna bring the prophetess back. He sees it the way we do now, he only did what he esteemed was right. Isn't that what you're doing yourself? Act in favor of what you believe in?"

Arthus sneered, outraged the old man would take a traitor's side rather than his and glared coldly at Cole who stood his ground, starring arrogantly back, that condescending smile of his still on his lips. 

Arthus was confident in his powers, he would soon get rid of the annoying new Avatar, the traitorous bastard that stole away from him the 2 things he always craved for: the throne of the Underworld and Valeria's  attention…

"Yes it is…" he said, apparently calming down, then his eyes glowed with a renewed fury… "I believe we don't need him anymore!!!!" he cried out as a fireball quickly formed in the palm of his hand and released it with a velocity Cole never expected.

"Hey!" cried out a feminine voice. 

Arthus, distracted, missed Cole's head by mere inches.

"What's going on here?" asked Valeria straight away as she entered the room. 

The only female Avatar was dressed in a white gown, her blond hair were pulled up in a ponytail, revealing angelic features… though clouded with anger. 

She was glaring at Arthus and for the first time Cole actually realised it was possible to see hate in an Angel's eyes.

"I…Er… He…" babbled Arthus indicating Cole with a shaky finger, making a fool of himself as he always did whenever she was around.

"That's enough! I heard too many lies from you Arthus. I'm tired of you. What the hell were you thinking attacking another Avatar? Have you lost your mind?" she snapped eyeing the full-blooded demon before her with disgust. She didn't know what make her lose her temper that way, she who was so calm and pondered before… before Belthazor made recollections of a lost love she had tried to bury in the depth of her darkened soul come back to the surface.

As the little hope Arthus still had to gain Valeria's love flew away on the instant, he looked at Cole with vengeance, eyes glowing with hatred, and exited the room with as much dignity as he could, ignoring Cole's broad smile as he passed him by. He threw a last apologising look at Valeria but she plainly ignored him. Swearing under his breath, he banged the door behind him.

When he was gone, Valeria turned to Cole and Hector: 

"Something unexpected just happened. Meneon wants to see us all. Especially YOU" she added sarcastically to Cole then softened "I came here to warn you…"  Then she looked straight into Cole's eyes, "…luckily for you it seems. You better be careful with Arthus, Belthazor. This snake already went to Meneon to complain about you. I just thought you should know." 

She turned around, nose in the air and marched off, her shiny blond hair swirling in the air and headed for the door.

"Valeria?" cole called her back.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly, without looking back.

"Thank you" he simply said and he could feel more than see the smile warming her face as she exited.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two men as Cole was desperately trying to find a way out of this predicament. He had stupidly left the Halliwells with the Source's heiress because he somehow trusted his instincts. Against all odds, he had wanted to trust the little girl. He had put so much faith on her it surprised him now. How come the ex- all mighty Belthazor, powerful and cunning soldier of fortune, of all demons the most dangerous and untrustworthy, had so easily trusted that little girl when he himself had been betrayed by the only family he had ever known? 

Somehow, since Cole had won over Belthazor, in that short three years, he hadn't been able to find a way to deal with all the feelings, all the weaknesses that came with humanity. He had let them overwhelm him to the point that it almost drove him crazy. 

He smiled to himself as he remembered how Angela had captured his heart as soon as she laid her pleading big blue eyes on him. Then he had willingly run back in the Devil's lair for her, to help her out of here, against his Whitelighter's best advice. 

And it seems he had made yet another mistake that could hurt Phoebe and her sisters, that could hurt Emily… just because he followed his instinct like he did with the Seer. If everything Hector said was right, the lesson he painfully experienced last year hadn't been learned as it should and he might have to pay the price for his errors and again he might bring the persons he cared the most for with him because he wanted so much to do good that he failed to evaluate the what ifs and the risks of his actions.

Hector watched him as if he could read the thoughts dancing behind the blue eyes of the demon he used to call Belthazor but who in fact had nothing of that evilness left in him anymore… except the memories.

"We have to go" he ordered and got Cole's intention as he added "Remember that whatever happens, the Avatars needs you"

Cole nodded, distressed by Hector's gravity then sighed:

"OK, let's go"

***

When Cole and Hector walked through the double doors of the Avatar's realm most sacred place, the temple where was kept the worshipped Fountain of Powers, they were immediately greeted by the other Avatars' suspicious looks.

"Here you are Belthazor" exclaimed Meneon, a triumphant smile on the lips, adding yet another wrinkle to his old face. "We have been searching you for a while now…"

Cole nervously glanced around him, all the Avatars were watching him expectantly, especially Hector whose gaze never left the half-demon's handsome profile. From his corner, Arthus was watching him with disgust and occasionally threw quick longing looks to Valeria whose angelic features mirrored the gravity of the situation. 

Balthus and Lemanis were backing Meneon, arms crossed before their chests, waiting for any orders from their leader to enter in action. 

Cole swallowed nervously.

"Why are we all here Meneon?" he dared, blue eyes cold, face expressionless.

"I wanted to ask you one question, Belthazor. And then I'll leave you alone. I'll let you act as you please." Replied Meneon, a faked smile still on his lips that was all but reassuring to Cole.

Cole sensed Hector nervously shifting position at his left which made him all the more aware of his predicament.

He crossed his own arms before his chest and eyed Meneon, faking irritation at his constant lack of trust.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Where is the Prophetess?" snapped Meneon, now losing his patience with Belthazor's insolence.

Cole raised an eyebrow slowly, it was what he had been expecting. He replied almost immediately:

"I expect you know better than I do"

Meneon's dark blue eyes froze for a moment and Cole actually wondered if he hadn't all but signed his death warrant. Then the ex-Elder's expression changed radically to one of cheer amusement:

"Actually I do."

He clapped twice in his hands and a servant dragged a reluctant Angela who was trying to kick and punch them as hard as she could.

"Let me go! You disgusting creatures!"

She stopped as soon as she saw her gentle mister standing there, mouth agape, watching her with awe. She kicked again, more forcefully, and bit the hand holding her back until the servant finally lost his grip. She threw herself, in Cole's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Cole didn't react for awhile, so taken aback by her presence. Sensing something was wrong with him, the little girl lifted her head and when Angela's blue eyes dived in his own, he finally saw how hurt she really was as he didn't respond to her affection as he used to. He saw the hurt, the uncertainty, the complete trust she had in him but most of all, he saw her innocence… so misplaced in the supposed heiress of the Underworld's eyes. Then the tall and handsome ex-half demon, ex-human, ex-source of all Evil remembered a certain little boy's distress when his mother brought him up to Hell. He remembered the similar hurt in the boy's eyes when he realised nothing would ever be the same again and his intense fright when strange evil creatures started calling him by a name that was destined to inspire fear in his enemies: 'Belthazor'. 

And then it hit Cole that maybe he could offer Angela the choice he never had at her age… maybe the little good Angela inherited from her mother could be enough to save her. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he reopened them, he smiled warmly at the little girl and gathered her in his arms. An image of her lying on the Halliwell's old sofa lost in a prophecy that was killing her little by little with its intensity flashed through his mind and as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, relief washed over him that in the end she was all right.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered as hot tears rolled down Cole's skin. "I just wanted to help you"

Cole spared a glance to the people surrounding him… the incomprehension in Valeria's eyes, the glee in Arthus', the frown on Meneon and his fellow men's faces. He even caught Hector rubbing his temples with a sigh… but his own mind was numb. He suddenly couldn't figure a way out of it. Instead he hugged Angela tighter, wanting to shield her from the evil around inside the securing circle of his arms.

"Well well well… cute little scene" sneered Meneon "I would almost be moved if it wasn't so pathetic... Ah well the little brat shimmered in here. She came right back all on her own, against your best efforts it seems. Funny how the people you try to save are always the ones who stab you in the back!"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." growled Arthus.

"Shut up" replied Valeria, eyeing him off.

"Unfortunately he was right Valeria" said Meneon, his dark eyes still fixed on Cole and Angela he ordered sharply: "Get him"

Angela sensed the muscles in Cole's arms tensing around her as he backed slowly toward the large doors behind them. His whole body in alert, ready for the fight she knew was coming.

"Cole?" she cried out, afraid as from the corner of an eye she saw Two of the Avatars, the ones she knew under the names of Lemanis and Baltus, closing in on them threateningly.

"Don't worry Sweetheart" Cole's mind was working frantically on an escape plan. He threw a hopeful glance in Hector's direction. The middle aged man took the hint and jumped between Cole and Meneon. 

"Come on Meneon, it's stupid. We don't need to fight against each other, you know as well as I do that we need his powers. The Prophecy…"

"I have had enough of you talking about that prophecy, I know what I need to know. And I know for sure that we don't need a traitor among us." As Hector looked almost rebellious Meneon added "Are you with me or against me?"

"With you of course!" replied Hector "But…-"

"You've had your chance with him. You tried to make him see it the way we do but he simply refused to see the necessity of what we're doing!"

Hector looked at Cole, defeated and stepped out of Meneon's way.

"See? You're a disappointment to us all Belthazor." Snarled Meneon walking slowly toward Cole, like a lion on his prey. He saw Cole's eyes shifting from Hector to the doors behind him "If you think you're gonna get out of it, you're horribly mistaken. Don't even think about shimmering, the little brat will slow you down and wherever you go, we would be waiting for you there even before you come out of the shimmer. Face it. You're trapped."

As the ex-Elder's words sank in, Cole's shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. Then it hit him. Angela is just getting a hold on her powers. Didn't Meneon just said she _shimmered_ here? 

"Angela, honey, you'll need to listen to me and listen carefully." Cole whispered in her ear. The little girl snuggled up to him, her eyes squeezed shut as if everything that happened around her was only a bad dream. "You remember how you get in here?" 

She nodded. 

"Then do it again. Use your powers. Now!" 

The little girl shivered and started to shook her head 'no'. "Come on, I know you can and you will"

He let go of her as the Avatars looked quizzically to the two of them wondering what transpired of their whispered conversation. Cole pushed Angela behind him, actually shielding her of his body.

"Do it!" he ordered loudly "DO IT!"

"I… I can't…" blabbed Angela with teary eyes.

"You don't seriously think she can be of any help?" said Baltus as he, Lemanis and Meneon exchanged a knowing smile. "We are 6 all-powerful Avatars against a pitiful half-breed, traitor to his own kind and a frightened little girl"

Cole resumed his fighting stance and glanced over his shoulder to Angela: 

"GO! NOW!" he yelled out at the top of his voice as he released a tiny energy ball in Angela's direction… all calculated to frighten the Hell out of the already so scared little girl. 

He get the reaction he expected as Angela lifted her arms protectively before her face and let out a cry of surprise, as her tiny form disappeared in a wall of flames.

"What???" exclaimed both Baltus and Meneon, dumbfounded. 

Cole smiled evily… He at least learned some lesson of a year with the Charmed Ones. "It's a fear response."

"I'll go get her." Said Lemanis as he started to blur out.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Cole quickly threw an energy ball in his direction. It hit the Archdemon right in the chest. Lemanis stumbled back, stunned but unhurt. The Fountain of Powers however started to shake as two Avatars who swore the oath and shared their blood in its unholy water were fighting each other.

Realising the danger, Hector yelled at them to stop and Cole threw energy balls at the fountain itself, convinced if he destroyed it, the Avatars wouldn't be anymore. A powerful ray of light blinded him for a second and as he reopened his eyes, the Fountain was still there, intact. It had absorbed his powers.

Meneon didn't lost time he hurled a powerful ball of white light to Cole who was blasted against the wall, unconscious. 

***

"Come on Valmorein, you can do better than that!" snarled Darken, great demon of the new Brotherhood, now under the control of the Avatars, like all the Underworld. "You could have been a valuable part of our team if you hadn't ashamed your kind"

Steve glared with ice cold eyes at his attacker. He hated when people called him 'Valmorein', he had fought that part of his life and didn't like to be reminded of his evil heritage. He spit the blood that had come to his mouth after the first row of punches and slowly rose on his feet again. "Spare me that. I don't need your advice about how to lead my life."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Your little witch? You might have fallen for one of the Charmed ones since you're fighting so hard to keep the brotherhood away from them."

Steve didn't respond to the provocation but Darken didn't miss the fire lighting his eyes at the mention of the Halliwell witches nor did he miss the quick glance to his fallen athame lying on the ground a few feet away. 

Steve's body was battered, he was completely out of forces. 

Soon after Emily's disappearance this morning he discovered the newly reformed Brotherhood of the Thorn had plans to kill the Charmed Ones to get in the Avatars' good graces. 

Steve decided he could at least help Paige and her sisters. He started protecting them… at a distance. Paige doesn't need to know about his 'powers' and she surely would never accept him back if she knew he was one childhood friends of Cole. She was suspicious enough about him as it is and after what happened between Phoebe and Cole, she would certainly not need a repeat of the demon/witch romance. He decided he had better to hide who he was – used to be until he found a way to tell her the truth… and survive Paige's earthquake.

Steve had not without some difficulty vanquished two of the three leaders but Darken was one of the rare upper level demon who weren't at the Seer's 'coronation'… He was powerful and experienced. He reminded him of Raynor.

"So which one is it? Hmm? Not Belthazor's little tart is it? Though, come to think about it, this one really had strange taste in men." Said Darken with a mocking smile as Steve was breathing heavily trying to recover from two energy balls and a few misplaced punches.

Though he found enough forces to snap "Shut up! I always hated it when demons start talking"

"Oh… looks like I touch a nerve… The oldest, the real bitch is already married so… hey!… It only leaves the red head. Hmmm … I guess she has some potential indeed."

Rage boiled in Steve's vein as he threw himself at Darken's throat and punch him as hard as he could. Eyes afire with anger and hate, he repeated in Darken's face: 

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Darken shook him off, sending him flying on the rocky wall of his Underworld quarters with a fast ball of fire. The upper level demon walked slowly to Steve's unmoving form lying face against ground and, with a tough kick, he turned him over. Then he forcefully pulled on his collar to whisper into Steve's bruised face.

"Sorry to bother you man … but I was really curious to know which one you screwed… before I take a round at it."

Steve's eyes opened slowly and an evil smile spread on his lips. With a swift move that Darken never saw coming, Steve planted the athame he had recovered from the ground as he fell, straight in the demon's stomach.

"I won't take that chance!" he answered as Darken's body fell to the ground and disappeared in flames, vanquished. 

Steve fell on his knees from exhaustion but winced and held his side as the brusque movement reawakened the pain of one or two broken ribs.

Suddenly a peaceful and warm golden light surrounded him and his wounds healed slowly. Looking up, he found himself staring into Leo's smiling face.

"You stole it to Cole" the whitelighter replied smiling.

"What?" sighed Steve, still dumbfounded at the unexpected apparition.

"The 'I won't take that chance' part of course! You're stealing him his best lines!" he replied laughing as he helped Steve to his feet.

"Oh that…" he smiled and then pouted "He was the one stealing it from me! The Bastard always had to show off"

Leo laughed and taped Steve's shoulder.

"I thought Whitelighter couldn't heal demons or warlocks?" Steve suddenly asked.

"Rectification: I can't heal evil and I could heal Cole before – just not Belthazor." Leo replied sighing.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Steve suspiciously.

Leo raised his index finger heavenward.

"Up there. They decided to give you a hand"

"Yeah right… the cavalry always comes when it's over, right?" Leo grimaced "Good thing I came. Last thing I saw you where lying on the ground, miserable and hurting"

Steve finally lost it "What the hell is wrong with you guys??? I've been calling for Emily all day! Why didn't she come?"

"Eramos sends me instead, unhappy? Go complain to him."

"You don't know anything about what I came through…" Steve snapped now in a mood "I would rather talk to Emily, where is she?"

"At the Manor, but better warn you before you go there – which I am sure you won't since Paige might be there to see you blink in –" Leo met Steve's grim expression and continue with a matter of factly tone that annoyed the hell out of Steve "she is still a little touchy about the subject of her loss of power…"

"Loss of powers?" Steve exclaimed completely lost.

"Well you know her punishment for… wait! You don't know!" Leo took Steve by the shoulder and headed out of him explaining all about Emily and Cole. As a response he could only hear Steve swearing under his breast as he orbed him out that demon-casanova was gonna learn to keep it in his pants next time.

***

Cole woke up a few hours later, his head spinning and his mouth dry. 

He slowly took a look at his surroundings and tried to sit but even a shift as simple as that seemed to drain all of his energy out of him.

He fell back on the dusty ground and laid there for a while gathering his thoughts.

Cavernous walls, black torches that displayed a feeble light in the eternal blackness, the putrid air that filled his lungs with difficulty, the distant cries of tortured souls, he was without doubt in the Underworld but where? He didn't recognise that place, the Underworld was vast, he could very well be a thousand miles away from San Francisco as far as he knew.

He turned his head to the side – no – he rather let his head fell to the side so difficult even that small of a move was to him. He saw a door, and between him and freedom, a barrier of red energy that circled him, holding him prisoner.

What was happening to him why couldn't he even blink without the impression he was gonna fall asleep with the effort it cost him?

He coughed as dust entered his nostrils and tried to catch his breath again when the air seemed so heavy it could crash him like a bug.

"Well look at what we have! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake! I thought Meneon had finished you off for a while."

Cole squinted his eyes and decided to take it slow. He deepened his fingers in the dust for support and ever so slowly raised his head to look at the far corner where his guard was waiting.

"Arthus?"

"What? Deceived? Hmmmm sorry but Valeria was unavailable right now."

He started to say he really didn't care about her but, thinking again, refrained and then laughed sardonically "Too bad I could have enjoyed some time with her."

Arthus stood up knocking back the chair he was sitting on, and unable to control his temper, angrily marched in Cole's direction.

"You Son of a Bi…" he only stopped when he was sent backward by the barrier of energy. "Shit" he breathed.

Cole laughed but he winced when pain shot through his chest. He might have one or two broken ribs. How come that kind of injuries hadn't been healed by his powers like it did before?

Arthus stood up and brushed the dust out of his black gown. "Well… Good try. You won't have me again."

"Where are we?" sighed more than said Cole, he was crushed by an invisible force against the ground. What kind of forcefield could that red barrier of energy be?

"Underworld. It's desert around here. Only low level demons and pariahs inhabit that area. It's a perfect place to hide and it's the perfect place to torture without risking being interrupted." After a minute of silence, Arthus walked slowly to the lying form of Cole and carefully stopped just as he was about to be electrified again. "Are you dead?" he mocked.

"No." coughed Cole. "Not yet. Sorry to disappoint you."

Arthus laughed demonically. "You're one big disappointment Belthazor. Hector had problems with Meneon because of you. Oh! Nothing big don't worry but it would never had happened if he had listened to me right from the start." 

He turned around and resume his place on the chair in the corner. "Hm. Everything you could have done, everything you could have accomplished with us… what is worth risking it all? Wait! Don't answer that! If you say 'love' I swear I won't be able to resist the temptation to kill you."

"And you so want to avoid that, do you?" commented Cole sarcastically. He sighed.

"Well?" asked Arthus "Not really the chatter today, are you?"

"You can say that again." Said Cole as he finally managed to find enough energy to sit, back against the hard wall.

 "Actually, I'm curious and I have nothing else to do so... What did you risk your head for?"

"Tell me what that forcefield is and I'll tell you." Said Cole as he had to dig his fingers in the dusty ground to restore his body's balance.

"You're in no place to bargain." Then thinking again Arthus added "Oh well, what harm can it do? This forcefield was created by Valeria, it's an useful way to keep demons imprisoned. It sucks the demonic powers out of them. The more powerful the demon, the more powerful the forcefield. Well you guessed that already…"

Cole loudly sighed and silently cursed himself for ever going back from the Wasteland since he was still stuck in Hell.

"So? Will you tell me now what was worth rising it all?"

"Redemption" Cole answered curtly.

Arthus snorted derisively. "You're kidding me, right? How can Belthazor ever dream of redemption? You would need a good soul for that and yours is just tainted black, furred up by evil. Even if you save a hundred innocents it won't make up for one murdered. It simply doesn't work that way."

"So you say" Cole sighed closing his eyes, intent on gathering as much force as he could to get away from that prison.

Arthus observed him disgust written all over his face as if he was looking to the uglier slug that ever crawl its way on Earth.

"You will *never* have the happily ever after ending Belthazor. You were born a demon, you will always be a demon either you want it or not."

"And you start to speak like a Charmed One I used to know."

That might be the worst insult Arthus ever received 'cause he went all red in the face, so red in fact that Cole actually wondered if he wasn't gonna explode with rage. When he had regained enough control over his temper to speak, Arthus threatened:

"I'll make your death slow and painful. We will see if the amount of demonic powers you have are enough to heal evisceration and removed guts. I'm sure some Kirskan would enjoy avenging their brothers you dispatched in that cave the other day to save your friend Valmorein."

"You're sick." Snapped Cole.

"No actually you are. Don't think you have a chance to escape that prison. Your powers are no used since it's the very thing that's holding you prisoner. You're done for."

"Correction we are done for. You're a prisoner as much as I am here. Why do you think they chose you to look over me, don't you think that forcefield is enough to hold me back. Truth is, you're next. As soon as they get the power they want, as soon as Meneon gets his place in heaven he will kill you one by one. 'Up there' is too precious for him to share, he ruled over it for what? 500 years? Do you really think he needs a demon to restrain him in his action?"

Arthus rubbed his temples, thinking then snorted, relied on sarcasm though that kind of questions had coursed his head before.

"I know what you're doing. But you won't get anywhere with it. Meneon was right when he said not to speak to you. I should have listened to him. He is wiser that I am. You're no fun to discuss with."

"No fun, hey? Then I guess you're right he IS wiser than you if you really think he will share the power once he gets his filthy hands on it. Arthus? You're an idiot!"

Arthus resorted to threats because he could think of nothing else to say "Shut up! Or I'll make you shut the hell up myself."

"Problem: I am in and you're out. You won't get past the forcefield and I have no hope to get out anymore."

Arthus glared at Cole, his blood boiling with rage in his veins. Fists clenched at his side, he walked slowly to the forcefield…

***

Please don't forget to review!

It really helps me write more and it brightens my day!


	44. Cole's Humanity

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters that already appeared on the show…bla bla… but I wish I own Cole!

**_A/N: _**Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!****Sorry for the loooooooong wait. I had to deal with a the biggest writer's block ever! (almost 6 months…hehehe)

***

_This story takes place after Daddy Dearest (Sam I Am)_

**_Summary:_**_ As Cole is now invincible the Elders decide to send him a Whitelighter, Emily (much to Elder Aaron's displease) Piper is pregnant with Melinda. Paige dates Steve, who is really Valmorein, ex-demon, childhood friend of Belthazor. When, Lauren, Cole's secretary, who is also an empath, is attacked, the sisters accuse Cole and try to vanquish him only to find at the last minute that he is innocent of this crime. Emily nearly dies in the process. This event leads the girls to converse about last year and they realise they were mistaken about Cole. When the Avatars kidnap Piper, the remaining Halliwell family turns to the half demon who finally brings her back only to lose himself in the clutches of the Avatars. He is now the seventh Avatar and must help Arthus and Valeria to rule the Underworld while the other Avatars (Baltus, Hector, Lemanis and Meneon) plot to assault Heaven and get their revenge on the Elders. When Cole is brainwashed by his new powers and the Avatars' spell, Emily brings him back to Good with her love. Then Angela, a 8-years-old girl with powers of prophecy and, according to avatar Hector, some demonic past, enters Cole's life. Our blue eyed handsome ex-demon discovers she isn't any little girl while Elder Aaron, in a crazy attempt to destroy Cole, joined forces with the Avatars and proposes them a bargain…_

***

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 44:**Cole's humanity

"I got one! I got one!" Paige happily informed her sisters before she spotted another energy ball heading her way. "Oups!" she tried to orb it back to its sender but she somehow missed it and barely had enough time to orb out of harm's way.

"_Phew_…" she sighed as she reappeared next to Piper, startling her.

"Are you out of your mind? I could have blown you up!" yelled Piper as she aimed at another one of the Avatars' servants. She had to repeat the gesture three times before the demon actually exploded. "Shit! They are being more and more difficult to blow up! Do you think they can somehow immunise themselves against our powers??"

"I hope not!" incredulously said Paige " and don't be stupid, you can't harm me with your powers!"

Phoebe levitated and kicked one in the head, sending him right into the windows and out on the road.

"I hope nobody was watching!" she said, straightening her skirt as her sisters glared at her. 

The door crashed open and four more demons entered, their white faces clearly showing their anger from under the darkness of their black cloaks.

"Uh-Oh" said all three sisters.

"Oh No! Not again! 4 more! It's getting old!" exclaimed Paige who killed the last three that attacked her. 

"We won't see the end of it, will we?!" cried out Piper, hands at ready.

"Why do they keep coming like that?" whined Phoebe who had a hard time escaping the last two of them.

"Here Phoebe!" cried out Emily who ran out of the kitchen with more bottles of potions.

"Good thing I was practising on potions this week!" said Paige, nose in the air.

"Good thing Emily is here to help us out." Corrected Piper, rolling her eyes at the youngest sister "Emily? Did you have enough time to make more of them?" asked Piper, perfect in the role of the big sister in charge of protecting the others. She took the two vials full of a green and smelly  liquid that Emily handed her.

"Huh unfortunately not!" replied Emily as she blew a black and curly lock of hair out of her beautiful face and indicating the kitchen's door as the two demons who nearly caught her while she was filling the vials, came their way.

"Do you think they want something from you?" asked Emily as she shielded herself behind the three sisters. The little group was now surrounded by the 6 demons.  The Charmed Ones eyed her as if she had gone crazy. "What?? They obviously aren't strong enough to kill you! Unless they plan to attack you until you're completely worn out - and I doubt they would sacrifice themselves like that - they might want something from you! Don't you ever think about asking them!"

"Don't be silly!" snapped Phoebe, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Actually I think it might be a good idea!" Piper turned to the nearest demon "What do you want?"

In a mechanical voice it responded: "The girl… give us the girl… we want the Prophetesssssss…"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but she's gone, all on her own like a good gir- demoness. She shimmered out of here 6 hours ago!" with that Piper blew it up. The other demons stopped and apparently got the message 'cause they all faded away, one after the other.

"Thank god" said Paige, hands on her knees, finally able to catch her breath as Piper let herself fell onto the sofa wishing she could reach her knees again but softening the thought by rubbing her stomach with a smile, thanking Melinda for the protection field that saved her newly formed cellulite more than once.

Phoebe turned to Emily. Not everything was forgotten between the two of them. Even if it wasn't no man's land around them anymore, they still didn't seem to be able to talk to each other without using words like 'stupid' 'bitch' or 'Whitelighter' which was the worst insult Phoebe had come up with because it was the one that always brought Emily close to tears.

"Well… I guess you were right… _this time_."

Hands on her hips Emily defiantly answered:

"I'm always right!"

Piper and Paige exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, defeated. _Here it goes again…_

"YOU are always right??" Phoebe sarcastically repeated.

"Well… I was right about the demon and … about Cole. Emily: 2 / Phoebe: 0. Deal with it." Emily snarled perfectly aware Cole's subject was very touchy with the middle sister.

"Funny how you didn't count the loss of your powers in it…" Phoebe countered spitefully.

Emily's eyes clouded and Paige decided to end it there:

"Aren't you finished yet? Aren't you tired of fighting? Because I am tired of hearing you two."

"Me too." Added Piper from her comfortable place on the half burned old sofa. 

Emily and Phoebe send them dreadful glares and turned their backs to each other, arms crossed before their chests stubbornly.

"Look…" tried Paige again "your constant fights doesn't help any of us."

"And where is Cole? Damn it! For once we would need his evil butt here!" exclaimed Piper nastily, because she couldn't quite deal with the fact she wanted Cole to be here to fight at their side again.

Sadness washed over Emily who looked at her feet, defeated. If the Elders hadn't taken her powers away she would have been able to sense him. She would have been able to help a lot more than that.

"I think he is still with them… Otherwise, he would have come back here." She said sadly.

"He could at least contact us!" replied Paige.

Phoebe was all too used to that scheme. Cole gone, trying to save the day again by betraying his siblings, risking getting caught. Endangering his life again… A strange feeling invaded her:

"He might have been caught…" she murmured to herself but when she saw the horror-struck faces of her sisters and Emily she knew she might have said it a little too loud.

"You think they killed him?" said Piper, revolted at the idea (to her own surprise).

"NO!" exclaimed Emily and Phoebe at the same time.

"He went there to save Angela, so he should have come back when she shimmered to him…" reflected Emily

Following her reasoning, Phoebe pursued:

"… unless someone saw her before Cole and gave the alarm."

"I don't get it. Why would they be searching her then?" replied Paige.

"I don't know… maybe she escaped them on her own?" tried Phoebe, thinking the idea a little too far-fetched.

"I don't think she would abandon Cole there…" replied Emily.

"What do you mean?" said Piper as she ungracefully tried to get back on her feet. Paige helped her on her feet.

"I personally think she is the reason why Cole didn't come back. She betrayed him. They captured him because of her. She is EVIL, period. She is the goddamn Source of ALL EVIL! She doesn't care about Cole… or anyone else."

"She does care. I'm sure of it. She is an innocent. I might not be a Whitelighter anymore but I can still sense that. Did you see the look on her face when she flamed out? She was as surprised as us!"

Piper and Paige didn't look convinced… but Phoebe agreed.

"She is right. She is a little girl. Maybe she is possessed or something and that would make her an innocent to protect, besides Cole trusted her, if he can't recognise evil then who can?"

Emily, surprised, smiled thankfully at her… Phoebe smiled back on common accord. 

"OK… but if the Avatars don't have Angela anymore, where in the hell is she?" asked Paige "And where is Cole?"

"That is if he is still alive…" mused Piper which made Phoebe and Emily shudder.

"He is still alive Dear…" announced a new voice as the ethereal being appeared before them in the whitest and purest of lights. "… at least for the moment."

***

"Where am I?" whined Angela as she walked through the dark deserted plan she had shimmered in. One second she was with Cole and the next she was here and she didn't know where 'here' is. She flamed out because of the danger and she didn't really thought about where she was going. 

"Is there anyone here?" she called out but got no response. It was cold here. It apparently was the night, the strong wind was freezing and sent sand in her eyes.

"Courage Angela…" she murmured to herself and walked against the wind, protecting her face of her arms. 

"Cole??? Please!!! Where are you?" she called out again not expecting any response. 

"He won't come to save you again Sweety…" snarled Avatar Baltus as he appeared right before the little girl. "Nobody will save you."

Angela's eyes widened with fear and she started to run as fast as she could. No fast enough though, Baltus's energy balls were now whistling at her ears. The Avatar calculated their targets not to kill the Prophetess but to make her lose her balance instead… and it was a success as the latest energy ball hit closer than he had wanted, Angela cried out in pain at it superficially burned the skin of her arm… she tripped on a rock and fell on her butt, wincing.

"Really pathetic" said Baltus tiredly as he walked toward the little girl "and he gave up his place among us for that" he sighed as he heaved Angela and threw her over his shoulder as if she was a vulgar bag, ignoring her cries and kicks.

With another sigh he shimmered out: "Come on baby, cheer up, you're gonna join GrandPa soon!"

***

"Wait! You mean Cole is down there, imprisoned and we're not gonna do anything about it?" angrily exclaimed Phoebe, glaring at the Elder before her. "I don't think so! If you're too much of a coward to go down there then I will, either you approve it or not!" 

As Piper watched Phoebe, astonished at her sudden concern for her ex-husband from Hell, Paige tried to comfort Phoebe who was trembling so madly with rage she feared she might do something stupid like slap the Elder who stood calmly before them. 

Only Emily had managed to remain calm for the moment. She watched the Elder intently, concern for Cole was evident on her face but unlike Phoebe she still had some respect left for the Elder even if they clipped her wings.

Elder Eramos hadn't once looked in her direction, plainly ignoring her, he never justified the way they took back her powers. '_Of course he doesn't have to justify himself to you, you're only a mortal now… You're of no interest in the Battle of Good against Evil. You're only a burden for the Charmed Ones'_ She swallowed. '_You can't even protect Cole anymore, you're not there for him when he needs you'_ she looked at Phoebe and admired how she defended Cole's position '_at least she is still there for him, and you Emily? What are you doing for him?'_

She shook her head and Piper looked quizzically at her when she excused herself and went to the kitchen.

If Piper was worried about Phoebe's sudden fuss about Cole, she was even more worried by Emily's lack of reaction. She knew how Leo had reacted with the loss of his powers two years ago and she feared that Emily would do something stupid like put herself in danger to help.

The Elder calmly waited for Phoebe to find her calm again:

"I'm sorry but you can't go in the Underworld, you're weaker there and there is a possibility that it's a trap to lure you down. Cole knew about the danger of going back to the Avatars and I'm sorry but he isn't the priority right now… Eld – uh – Aaron is…"

"Yeah Leo told us already" quickly dismissed Piper, a hand protectively placed on her belly as if she could hide Melinda's presence to one of the people who never approved of her relationship.

Eramos' gaze followed her gesture and stopped on her belly for an instant and unexpectedly his face lightened up with a big grin:

"She's gonna be a handful you know? But she couldn't have more loving parents."

Piper smiled and rubbed her belly:

"If only her father was here right now…"

"He is on a mission. He went to help one of our precious ally." Answered Eramos, looking at Paige.

The little sister curiously demanded to know who this person was and with a smile the Elder answered:

"You don't want to know dear…"

Paige shrugged, wondering what this was all about. 

Going straight to the point, Phoebe asked:

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"Ok, here is the plan…"

***

Avatar Arthus glared at Cole from the outside of the cage of energy, seething with anger. From the back of his prison, Cole watched with what appeared like amusement to his opponent but in the inside he really was worried for his own future – especially since he saw a drop of the Avatar's blood running on his finger so tight he was closing his fists in an attempt to control his desire to blow the entire place up. The Avatars' powers were immeasurable, and fuelled by anger, Cole knew they were also uncontrollable.

"You will pay for laughing at me…" his foe snarled, a thin vein appearing on his forehead "You will pay for everything you did to me… You will pay for taking Valeria away from me…"

Cole tried to draw the last of his strengths to stand up again inside that red barrier of energy who was draining all his power … but to now avail. It was like his entire being was swallowed by its magic. Of course, his entire being was made by the powers he collected in the Wasteland, how could it be any different? It seems he would soon know if there really was a place for his soul if it continued like that.

"You're so pathetic…" the Avatar cried out, crazy with anger "I will end your misery!"

Cole's attention was now fully turned back to Arthus as he saw his hand entering slowly through the barrier, sweat pearling on his angry face from the effort. His fingers were now few inches away from Cole's face, ready to strangle the life out of him. The ex-almighty Belthazor summoned all his strength and quickly grabbed the other man's arm. He pulled as hard as he could and Arthus lost balance. The blood-shot  eyes of the Avatar suddenly widened as he fell, face first, on the red energy bars of Cole's prison. An intense pain shot through his body and a primal yell escaped his thin mouth.

The red energy bars seemed to flicker. Seeing this, Cole understood the weakness of Valeria's prison and pulled harder on Arthus's arm. It was strong enough to hold him imprisoned by absorbing his powers but it couldn't contain the amount of their combined powers. Cole found hope again, at this rate he would soon be out and he would see Emily and Angela again. Arthus struggled to free his arms from his opponent's iron grip but he could feel his powers ebb away through the energy field. In a fraction of second he wondered how Cole could find that much energy after being trapped for so long in this prison and then it downed on him that the being in front of him was nothing like him… he was only half demon, his human side allow him to support this, but most of all, he realised that he wasn't fighting for revenge like him, he had a far more motivating aim, he was fighting for those he loved…

In the second after this realisation, a blinding light erupted in the cave and the two men were slammed against opposite walls. 

A minute or two later, Cole was on his feet, feeling a lot better than before but still a little off. In the darkness of the cavern he tripped over something. His confused mind didn't need long to realise it was Arthus' limp body. The full demon would take a lot more time than him to recover… if he ever did ; because, unlike him, magical beings couldn't survive without magic.

That reasoning surprised him.

After he spent nights and days trying to forgot through alcohol that same question Phoebe awakened in him when she first saw him after his return of the Wasteland; _"What are you?"_

The ex-almighty Belthazor, ex-half human, ex-husband, and ex-friend of the Charmed ones since he was also the ex-Source of all Evil, had come to think he was nothing else than the ethereal body materialising the amount of the powers he gathered in the Wasteland. Just when he stopped asking himself whatever he was, the evident response to his musing came to him and he felt a huge weight falling off his shoulders… Whatever he was, and even if he had come to doubt it ever was a part of him before, there still was humanity in him.

His musings were cut short as he heard foot steps coming his way in the dark corridor of the Underworld…

***

I don't think this chapter was as good as I wanted it to be but I'll try to do better next time!

Please tell me what you think, any idea to end this story would be welcome!


End file.
